


Anne with an E series 4-part 1

by Conchita80



Series: Anne with an E Series 4 -Part 1 [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 114,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conchita80/pseuds/Conchita80
Summary: They have finally found one another & now they must part. Gilbert is going to the university of Toronto & Anne will remain at Queens. Their only communication will be via love letters which they both take great enjoyment in writing to keep their love and passion for one another alive. Gilbert reaches Toronto & he meets many wonderful & eccentric characters who lead on to help him on his path to become a great doctor. Toronto is a far cry from the small town of Avonlea and Gilbert must face new challenges the city has to offer in order to succeed.Meanwhile Anne is also meeting new friends, new teachers and discovering new things about herself. Her passion for writing is effervescent which leads to a new and exciting opportunity on the horizon. Will she be able to cope with the distance between them or will she venture to call on Gilbert as her desire for him takes over.Now Gilbert has had a taste of Anne will he to be able to control his passion for her now they are miles apart?In the throw of the excitement and self discovery they will meet friends who they are unsure of and in the absence of one another will they be able to make the right call as to whether they are to be trusted.
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Everyone, Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Josie Pye & Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix & Muriel Stacy, Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix & Anne Shirley
Series: Anne with an E Series 4 -Part 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023733
Comments: 25
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing he saw was a glimpse of her red hair, the carriage turned a corner and he lost her from view. He finally felt relaxed enough to sit down properly, his body was full of excitement and his hands were still shaking a little. He lent back and rested his head against the side of the carriage, breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Finally for the first time in a long time he felt like a boy again. Anne had that effect on him, almost like he was fifteen again, making him feel carefree, eager and playful. For a long time now he had been in such a hurry to grow up, to be responsible for the safety of his family and their future, he hadn’t truly considered his own happiness. 

Now it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he felt giddy about the future knowing a certain redhead would be in it with him. He still couldn’t quite believe his luck, Anne actually loved him. It was everything he had always wanted, he just never realised how much. He never dared believe for a second that she loved him too but when she kissed him it finally confirmed it. Although he was nervous he felt like they instantly connected. Her lips were so soft and contained all the loveliness he had imagined. He couldn’t help but hold her closer, as he had waited so long for that moment. He tried to make up for the countless times he had wanted to kiss her but never did.

The images flashed through his mind now, Anne walking towards him looking so beautiful in blue, her red hair flowing down her back. She looked like a grown woman, no longer the Anne he knew in braids and short dresses. It made him feel a little nervous at first sight. As soon as he looked in her eyes though he saw the Anne he knew so well, she would always be there beneath the clothes and the corset looking back at him. He still wasn’t sure where he managed to get the confidence to dive in and kiss her but the overwhelming feeling of love and desire took over. He wasn’t taking any chances, not this time.

The effect she had on him was so unlike anything he had ever experienced he was always so calculated in his actions but not with Anne. All she had to do was look at him, that cheeky look that spoke a thousand words. He blushed a little thinking back to jumping out of the carriage for another kiss, he couldn’t help himself and he knew it was pretty risky but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to feel her lips against his one last time before he left, she giggled at his gesture so he knew she wanted it as much as he did. He had a feeling that there would be many more passionate moments between them, he felt the fire immediately and his urge to sink in deeper was becoming stronger the further away he went from her.

The sudden jolt of the carriage interrupted his train of thought as he arrived at the station, then he remembered all too well his next mission, to get to Toronto by the end of the day. Thinking of Anne only spurred him on to get there, it was their future now not just his own and the thought made him feel warm inside.

Ruby and Josie were heading back to the boarding house after tea and cake, feeling a little queasy from eating too much as they walked slowly through town. Ruby couldn’t help but mention seeing Winifred.

‘Where do you think she was going without Gilbert? This is all very strange isn’t it? The last we heard they were getting engaged and going to Paris and now she’s travelling alone. Something is definitely amiss I’m telling you.’

Josie was too full to contemplate anything let alone Gilbert Blythe’s love life.

‘What do you care anyway? Please tell me you’re not going down the Gilbert road again? I don’t think I could bear it, it was hideous enough the first time.’ 

‘Don’t be ridiculous, you know I only have eyes for one man and he’s here with me at Queens. I’m so fortunate to have finally found my one true love.’

Ruby stared into space now thinking about Moody. Josie looked at her feeling sickly, she wasn’t sure if it was the cake or listening to Ruby.

‘I wish we were fortunate enough to not have to listen to your romantic ramblings. I will ensure between two and four I am as far away from the parlour as I can get.’ She said this with intent while whipping her hair off her shoulder.

‘Well Josie Pye you might find yourself enamored with someone yourself very soon, so before you make fun of me just wait until you’re in love and see how it feels.’

Josie scoffed and dismissed the ridiculous notion but at the back of her mind she longed for a companion, someone with more gentlemen like manners than the last one.

‘Well if I do, I won’t be as ridiculous as you and Moody that’s for sure.’ Ruby huffed and stopped next to the side of the train station wall to lean on it.

‘These new boots are excruciating, my toes are practically numb they are so narrow at the ends.’ She lent on the wall and Josie held her arm as she balanced to remove her boots.

‘For goodness sake Ruby, this is not ladylike behaviour at all, let’s hope no one sees us.’

At that moment a carriage pulled up beside them and Josie looked the other way hoping and praying it wasn’t anyone of any importance as Ruby stood bootless in her stockings. To their utter amazement Gilbert stepped down onto the pavement.

‘Well hello girls, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I hope you’re all settled in.’

He glanced down to see Ruby’s feet and gave a little laugh. Ruby was turning pink at being caught in such a predicament. He immediately put her at ease.

‘I don’t blame you Ruby, sometimes priority takes over propriety. Anyway I must dash I’m running late for my train to Toronto. Take care of yourselves ladies.’ 

He tipped his hat and grabbed his bags to make a dash for the entrance. Josie finally looked up and waved, Ruby looked at Josie signalling her to ask him about Winifred.

‘You too Gilbert, take care of yourself.’ before she could add anything else Gilbert ran back towards them.

‘Can you pass something on to Anne for me?’ Gilbert looked at Ruby while he fumbled around in his pockets.

They both looked at one another in confusion. He took out a small black pouch and removed a small shell. He kissed it affectionately and smiled before placing it in Ruby’s hand. She looked at the delicate thing lay in her pretty palm and then back to Gilbert. He was still the most romantic boy she had ever known. Gilbert looked deep into her eyes before speaking.

‘She’ll recognise it. Don’t forget now will you?’ Ruby nodded and Josie stared back not quite sure what this all meant.

‘Of course not we will make sure she gets it.’

Ruby smiled sweetly not wanting to look away, she loved Moody but Gilbert Blythe was still beautiful to look at.

‘Thank you so much.’ 

Gilbert carefully put the little black pouch back into his jacket pocket, it held his mother’s engagement ring so he wanted to keep it close to his heart. He darted off now and disappeared into the crowd, they heard the whistle blow and the train pull away from the station.

‘What was that all about?’ Josie looked confused waiting for Ruby to explain. She was still without boots staring at the simple shell still open to view in her hand.

‘Oh my goodness will you please put your boots on? Better still, stand there and I will put them on for you, I want to get home before dark.’ 

Josie bent down and helped Ruby with her boots, she winced with pain as Josie wedged her swollen feet back in to the tiny torture chambers.

‘We should have asked him about Winifred, why is he going to Toronto without her and not going to Paris as planned?’

Ruby looked down at Josie who was still fastening her boots.

‘I really couldn’t care less right now. I’m sure Anne will enlighten us, she knows Gilbert better than we do.’ 

Josie stood up and straightened her skirt, Ruby gasped as she turned over the shell in her hand to reveal something written inside. Josie looked over her shoulder to get a closer look, and then read aloud.

‘W.R.I.T- what in heaven’s name does that mean?’ She looked at Ruby who smiled to herself knowingly.

‘It means we rest in truth, it’s one of Anne’s shells from our story club in the woods.’

‘You had a story club? I’ve heard it all now. I can just imagine you sat there like old maids reciting poetry.’ 

Josie scoffed at the thought but was secretly disguising her disappointment at being left out of the arrangement.

‘It was brilliant actually, never fear your imagination Josie, you never know where it may take you. I wonder how Gilbert knew about the story club.’

‘I’m not sure but I have a feeling Anne will know all about it, if my suspicion serves me well, I think I may already know.’ Josie smiled to herself and Ruby remained looking confused.

‘Come on, let’s get you back to the boarding house before we are cast out of Queens for impropriety and your feet swell to the size of your head.’

Ruby popped the shell in her pocket carefully and popped her arm around Josie for support. Today was a very confusing day indeed but she had a feeling a certain someone may be able to shed some light on the situation. Let’s hope Anne was true to her own motto.

Anne sat with Diana for the first time since Matthew and Marilla had gone home, they lay together in the garden under a tree in its cool shadow. They were only steps away from where she had her first kiss and she felt butterflies in her tummy at the thought. Anne had never felt as content as she did in that moment, Gilbert's love, her book of flowers, Diana here with her at Queens, she couldn’t stop pinching herself thinking it must be a dream.

‘Diana I do believe this is the happiest I have ever felt in my whole life.’ 

Diana sat up and stroked her hair, admiring the sunlight peeking through her fiery curls.

‘Just think your own mother had the same beautiful hair, how wonderful it must be to know that Anne.’ She looked down at her bosom friend and smiled.

‘It really is Diana, I will from this moment on never look at my hair in the same way. To think that all these years you have always told me how beautiful my hair was and I never listened to you.’

‘That’s because I saw the beauty in you from the first moment I met you and god help anyone who didn’t agree with me. I always felt the need to protect you Anne, it’s my gut instinct I think. Even with Gilbert on the train I couldn’t hold back and thank god I didn’t.’

Anne sat up now, very interested in what Diana had to say, it was such a busy day filled with revelations she hadn’t even had the chance to ask questions. Diana was still smiling remembering Gilbert’s look of utter amazement.

‘Diana please tell me everything that happened on the train. You must have said something momentous for him to run all the way to find me.’

‘The truth is, I went over to him all guns blazing accusing him of all sorts. He had already told me he wasn’t engaged to Winifred but then when he said he was going to Toronto I just couldn’t bear the thought of him leaving without telling you how he truly felt. I’ve known for a long time how Gilbert feels about you and I wasn’t going to let him get away with it. I called him callous for ignoring your letter but as it turns out he never received it, so he had no clue how you felt. Then it was my turn to be surprised, I was not expecting that.’

‘He never received it? That explains why he didn’t talk to me about it then. You did say it was very unlike him didn’t you? I should have just asked him straight away if he had received my note, that way we could have saved a lot of heart ache.’

‘His face when I told him your letter said you loved him, Anne he was positively stunned and his voice faltered. He practically shot up out of his seat and then when I told him you ripped up his letter before reading it, it was like everything was making sense but it wasn’t if you know what I mean.’

‘Oh Diana you didn’t tell him I ripped it up did you? He will think I’m so heartless. Although Gilbert knows what my temper is like better than anyone, so he probably wasn’t at all surprised. I wonder what he wrote?’

‘Apparently he was confessing his love for you and his words conveyed his heart and soul.’

‘Oh Diana this is awful, my stupid temper always gets the better of me and clouds my judgment. It’s typical of me to rip up my first ever love letter isn’t it?’ They both laughed a little at the irony of it.

‘He practically ran off the train as it pulled into the station, left his bags and everything. I shouted to him that we would fetch them but he didn’t hear me. I don’t think he cared at that moment, he just wanted to find you.’ 

Anne loved hearing how much he loved her now; she still couldn’t quite believe it.

‘When he ran up to the house out of breath and I was on my way to find him, I couldn’t believe my eyes at first. I honestly believed it might be a dream.’  
She looked up to the sky now with a heavenly sigh of relief.

‘What was your first kiss like Anne? Please tell all, I can imagine it was so romantic.’

‘His hand caressed my face like I was made of glass and he looked at me like I was the only person on the earth. He dived in and kissed me almost like he was hungry for it at first but then stepped back and looked a little nervous when we stopped. Even after we kissed he still wasn’t sure of my feelings for him, so I gave him my answer in no uncertain terms. When we kissed it was like we just connected, almost like it was meant to be, our missing piece of the puzzle. I can’t wait to kiss him again if I’m honest but I suppose I will have to get used to being without him.’ 

She suddenly felt nauseous at the thought, she had only been away from him for a short while and already she felt like she needed to touch him and feel him next to her. Diana was still blushing a little at Anne’s descriptive use of words.

‘You will have to become an expert at letter writing Anne, use all of your creative talent to capture your love and passion onto paper.’

‘The way I feel right now that shouldn’t be a problem. I still feel hot and flustered just thinking about our kiss.’

‘Yes you were both very daring, kissing like that in broad daylight. I can’t say I’m surprised though, I always knew you would be like that together. There was always that spark between you, almost like an energy buzzing around you both waiting to be released. I think when you do see one another again you will have to be very careful where your passion leads you.’

‘Yes I think you may be right!’ Anne squealed with delight.

They both giggled like school girls and lay back in the grass. They both looked towards the gate on hearing the sound of the girls returning from their walk and they both sat up to welcome them.

‘Do we tell the girls or keep it a secret?’ Diana looked to see how the land was lying and if Anne was ready to reveal all.

‘If they ask then I will tell, if they don’t then I won’t, I just think they will be so surprised and I want to give Gilbert time to tell Bash too.’

‘You will be the talk of Avonlea that’s for sure and certain.’ Diana smirked a little imagining the local gossips back in Avonlea relishing in the news.

‘If Marilla tells Rachel Lynde it will reach Toronto before Gilbert.’ Anne smiled mischievously and then rolled her eyes at the thought.

The girls were too busy chatting and didn’t see Anne and Diana at first but suddenly looked up with huge smiles when they spotted them. They were all together now as Jane and Tillie came down the steps of the boarding house and met Ruby and Josie at the bottom. They huddled together whispering and giggling and then suddenly stopped and looked over at Anne. Anne looked back not quite ready for what was about to come her way. They all picked up their skirts and came running across the lawn, laughing excitedly which could only mean one thing. They had some news to share.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Diana what are you doing here, please tell me you’re coming to Queens after all?’

Ruby looked so excited her eyes looked fit to burst & Diana was eager to tell them the news.

‘Yes it’s true, I’m here to stay with all of my favourite girls.’ 

Diana’s smile was from ear to ear and she looked positively elated. Josie clapped her hands together and did a little twirl so her skirt stuck out. The girls giggled at the gesture as Josie was usually the last one to show her excitement. Tillie looked equally happy with the outcome.

‘It’s all worked out so well for us, I’m so glad we are all here together. I was just saying to Jane that our girl group will be one heck of a storm crashing through queens Monday morning.’  
Tillie shrieked with pleasure and tickled Jane’s sides until she shrieked too. Jane answered her friend while still giggling.

‘That’s because you’ve already introduced yourself to half of the gentleman attending Queens Tillie and we haven’t even started college yet. I’m not kidding girls, we hadn’t even made it to Daltons Hats and she had stopped to speak to at least five boys.’ 

The girls all laughed and sighed happily thinking about the adventures that were about to come their way, new friends, new challenges and new boys. Ruby suddenly changed the subject eager to ask Anne about Gilbert.

‘Anne you will never guess who Josie and I saw in Charlotte Town, she was travelling alone in her carriage without a certain someone.’ 

Anne’s eyes popped open and she looked to Diana who smiled and looked back guessing who she meant, before either could answer Ruby continued with gusto.

‘Winifred that’s who, she was alone in her carriage and looking at the amount of baggage she had she was definitely on her way to Paris. Then who do you think we saw after that?’ Anne went to move her lips but Ruby carried on.

‘Yes you’ve guessed it, Gilbert. He got out of his carriage at the station and has left for Toronto! Toronto of all places, so Winifred has left for Paris and Gilbert has left for Toronto. What do you make of that? They mustn’t be engaged after all, well that didn’t last long did it?’ 

All of the girls gasped and gaped apart from Diana who held a little smirk firmly in place waiting for Anne’s response.

‘And then just as he was about to leave he handed me something to give to you didn’t he Josie? Josie was going to ask him about Winifred but then he dashed off and caught his train just in time.’

Anne breathed an inward sigh of relief that Gilbert had caught his train and then got excited wondering what he had given to Ruby. Josie kept her eyes on Anne the whole time looking curiously at her friend’s reaction to the news, hoping Ruby would actually give her the opportunity to answer her at some point.

‘So what do you make of it all Anne? Have they really gone their separate ways or have they made a plan to meet up at a later date? Maybe they plan to have a long distance relationship or decided they weren’t well suited. I for one think she was extremely beautiful but she seemed a bit too old and posh for Gilbert, he’s so young and romantic, not at all ready for marriage yet surely? She might have scared him off, yes that’s it she’s frightened him into retreat.’ 

Josie locked eyes with Ruby hoping that would be a big enough hint for her to stop talking but it wasn’t. She saw Ruby inhale to start again so butted in.

‘Ruby will you please stop for air and allow Anne to respond! If you don’t let her speak she will never tell us anything at this rate.’ Ruby went to speak again but Josie held her hand across her mouth.

‘Anne please can you enlighten us?’

Josie glared at Ruby and then looked back to Anne waiting patiently for her to answer. Diana hadn’t said a word but the other girls looked like they were waiting for a royal announcement. Anne swallowed hard and looked a little nervous. Josie had a funny feeling she knew why.

‘Before I tell you anything, what did Gilbert give to you at the station?’

Anne looked at Ruby eagerly, wanting so desperately to hold something in her hand that had not long been in his. Ruby smiled and reached into her pocket.

‘If I’m allowed to speak I will tell you exactly what he said too.’ She threw daggers at Josie who only glared back with just as much intention. 

She took out the delicate shell and placed it in Anne’s hand, she was a little confused at first and looked to Ruby.

‘He kissed it, then placed it in my hand, he said you would recognise it. Turn it over there’s something written in the back.’

Anne turned it over to read the letters that were so familiar to her, we rest in truth. It was her shell from the story club and the sentiment rang so true in her mind right at that moment. Just the thought of him going there left her with such a warm homely feeling. She was also a little curious, wondering why he ended up in such a personal place connected to her.   
She felt tears come to her eyes as she imagined his lips kissing this very shell that lay in her hand, she brought it up towards her own to do the same. She had been in such a trance that she hadn’t noticed the girls staring at her intently. She wiped her eyes quickly and mentally prepared for the explanation. Diana looked over Anne’s shoulder and smiled at the secret message he had given her bosom friend, it was a beautiful sentiment. Josie spoke up first.

‘Anne is everything ok? Tell us what’s going on, I think your silence speaks volumes.’ 

Ruby still looked confused, Tillie and Jane waited with anticipation for her reply. Anne took a deep breath.

‘I did see Winifred this morning and yes she was travelling to Paris alone.’ Ruby’s eyes sparkled.

‘I knew it, I just knew it, and I was right she was travelling alone.’ Ruby had a smug look on her face and Josie looked like she was getting ready to murder her.

‘Ruby I swear to god if you don’t stop talking I will get some tape from Mrs Blackmore and tape your mouth up.’ Ruby only stuck her tongue out but Anne stayed focused and carried on.

‘I didn’t realise that she was travelling alone at first, I just presumed that Gilbert was in the house. I wanted to wish them happiness for the future but she was acting very strange. She made comments about me gloating and I was so confused that I tried to make a quick exit. She then told me what I have longed to hear for so long, she told me that Gilbert would not be joining her in Paris and they were not engaged. The truth is Gilbert had come to see her two weeks prior and said he could never marry her because he was in love with another girl.’ 

Ruby gasped and held her hand to her mouth. Tillie’s mouth was wide open in shock but then it closed again so she could ask a question.

‘So who does he love Anne, who is it?’ Tillie stared at Anne waiting for her answer. 

‘That girl is me, Gilbert is in love with me.’ Anne suddenly realised how amazing it was to say it out loud.

Anne held her breath and looked away worried at their reaction, Diana looked to the others who all looked equally surprised apart from Josie who didn’t look shocked at all. Ruby looked like she might faint, she sat down on the grass and stared into space. Anne quickly continued before she lost her bottle.

‘I was obviously just as surprised as you are now but I was so happy at the same time. Diana luckily saw him on the train and confronted him, so when he realised I loved him too, he came to find me here.’ 

Diana smiled and held Anne’s hand for moral support while adding a little humour to the conversation.

‘He was absolutely ecstatic when he found out, he was that eager to find her he left his bags on the train.’ 

All the girls laughed apart from Ruby who was still in a trance. She suddenly looked up and spoke.

‘So when he finally got here what happened? Did he tell you he loved you?’ 

Ruby’s eyes were softer now and clearer in their focus. Diana who was quite a distance ahead of the others when it came to Anne and Gilbert made a comment.

‘There wasn’t much talking Ruby that’s all I’m going to say.’

Josie whooped and cheered along with Tillie and Jane who held their heads up to the sky and howled like wild hyenas. Josie had a mischievous look in her eye.

‘So you were kissing Gilbert Blythe in broad day light Anne, right outside the boarding house. Where Mrs Blackmore could have seen you at any moment, not in between the hours of two and four?’ 

A chorus of laughter followed but then they all quietened down a little when they saw Ruby’s face. She still didn’t look like she had come to terms with this new information. Ruby asked another question.

‘So are you and Gilbert in love?’

‘Yes we are and it’s made me so happy Ruby. Thank you for bringing me this shell, Gilbert must have trusted you implicitly to give it you.’   
Ruby smiled now and tilted her head to one side smugly.

‘Yes he did, he didn’t even consider giving it to Josie he came straight over to me. He knows I am equally as romantic as he is and would be extra careful with it.’

Josie wasn’t bothered in the slightest but she did feel a mischievous question forming on her lips.

‘So Anne, how does it feel to know that Gilbert chose you over a life in Paris, a place at the Sorbonne and more money than he could shake a stick at?’ 

Josie couldn’t help herself but it was only meant in jest. Anne put her arm around Josie with a big grin on her face.

‘You know what Josie? It feels damn good.’ 

Raucous laughter echoed through the garden once more and into the boarding house where Mrs Blackmore shook her head and winced at such a hideous sound vibrating through her sensitive ears. The girls had a lot to learn and based on what she had already witnessed, she had a feeling this was to be her biggest challenge to date.


	3. Chapter 3

As Gilbert settled on the train for his long journey ahead his thoughts turned to Anne again, he missed her terribly already. He wondered whether she had received the shell, he hoped he hadn’t put her in a tricky situation with the girls, he knew what they were like when they were inquisitive. He imagined Anne being a little shy, after all these years it seemed natural they should be together but to others it may come as a surprise.

He thought about Bash and how he would literally do the victory dance of his life once he heard their news. He had always been right about his feelings for Anne, his brother knew him better than he knew himself. The truth was from the moment he thought Anne didn’t have feelings for him he had been running away from her and it felt like she had been running away from him. He realised now looking back that instead of facing his feelings he was trying to hide behind them and that’s how he ended up in the difficult situation with Winnie. She was easy to be with, a genuine, amazing person but she just never sparked those feelings in him like Anne did and eventually he realised she never could.

‘Excuse me, is this seat taken?’ 

Gilbert looked up to see a young man near to his own age with very messy hair and panting for breath like he had been running.

‘No it’s free, please sit down, it looks like you could do with a rest.’ 

Gilbert noticed he had dirt on his face and a scrape on his cheek.

‘Great thanks.’

He practically fell in his seat but was looking around as if he was waiting for someone. He looked a little nervous, his leg was shaking and he clung onto his bag for dear life. His bag was the only one he had but it was pretty big with strong handles.

‘Are you alright? I’m Gilbert.’ 

Gilbert held his hand out in greeting and smiled. The young man hesitated a little apprehensive as if considering what to do. He lent forward slowly still with a firm grip on his bag but held out his free hand.

‘You have a good face sir, a trustworthy face. I’m Thomas.’ 

He shook his hand and sat back in his seat. As the train stopped at the next station, he looked nervously out of the window and then back to Gilbert. Gilbert noticed he had a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

‘Where are you heading Gilbert, anywhere exciting?’ He had a slight British accent but was very well spoken.

‘Toronto actually, I’m getting ready to enroll at the university, I’m worried now I might not make it on time. I’m running a little late as I needed to stop at Charlotte Town to find someone’ He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

‘I hope this person was worth the worry they’ve caused.’ He looked at Gilbert curious as to who he had been looking for.

‘Oh she was definitely worth it, every minute.’ Gilbert smiled and a sparkle appeared in his eyes that Thomas noticed immediately.

‘It was a she, now it all makes sense my friend. Love is always worth the risk.’ He smiled softly and looked out of the window pensively then continued.

‘I’m heading to Toronto myself, I haven’t sorted a room yet though. I’ve never really had to do anything like this before so it’s all new to me. One thing is for certain though I’m looking forward to new beginnings. If I had a drink I would raise a toast.’

They both laughed easy now and agreed they would love nothing more than a drink. They sat together for the remainder of the journey chatting openly. Gilbert spoke of his love of medicine and even told him about Anne, he felt very comfortable talking to him, like he had known him for years. He told him about the farm, his family orchard and Bash. If Anne was there she would have no doubt called him a kindred spirit.

He noticed Thomas was a little secretive about himself though, not giving much away about his family or his life in general. Gilbert sensed he was a little cagey but he accepted it and didn’t put him under any pressure to reveal anything he wasn’t comfortable with. It seemed to have the desired effect as he noticed he relaxed a little and stopped looking over his shoulder for the first time since he sat down.  
The longer he spoke to him the more he realised how intelligent he was, he knew a great deal about art, politics and science. He had dark hair that was a little unkempt, similar to his own but his fringe was nearly over his eyes. Although he looked a little scruffy, Gilbert noticed he had very smooth hands and meticulous nails. He only noticed them because they remained fixed over the top of his luggage which he still hadn’t let go of since he had sat down. He was also a very handsome fellow, once freshened up he had an inkling he could look very smart. 

‘So Thomas, when you get to Toronto do you have any plans?’

‘No not yet, I tend to go where the spirit moves me. I’m a man of adventure Gilbert, I don’t stay in one place for long, always moving, always on the go.’  
The sad look that appeared on his face was very obvious, so Gilbert moved the conversation forward.

‘I had the very same thought myself many years ago which lead me to a ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It was one hell of an adventure I can tell you but home calls you back eventually.’ Gilbert took his jacket off to get a little more comfortable, he had a few hours ahead of him yet.

‘It depends on the home my friend, some homes are not worth returning to.’ 

Thomas looked out of the window deep in thought watching the rain splash against it, the rain drops dripped slowly down the glass forming together at the bottom to join as one. The carriage door suddenly flung open banging against the side wall, Thomas jumped and grabbed onto his bag looking up at the door in fear. A gentleman walked through and apologised for the interruption, tipping his hat as he walked by. Gilbert noticed Thomas was on edge and moved across to face him.

‘Are you ok? You seem a little jumpy, maybe you should get some rest. We have a long way to go yet.’ Thomas took a deep breath and forced a smile.

‘Yes you’re right, I am a little restless, I’ve not been sleeping very well recently. You’re a little fidgety yourself Gilbert, are you ok?’ He looked at him and laughed under his breath.

‘You guessed well, I am need of the rest room. It definitely wasn’t a good idea to drink a whole glass of water before leaving was it?’ Gilbert danced a little in his seat.

‘Oh dear, you go, I’ll keep an eye on your jacket my friend.’ 

Gilbert scurried off to find the rest room and noticed there were a few chaps waiting to use it as well. He felt a little rude leaving Thomas for so long but at the back of his mind he felt he would be grateful for a few moments of silence.

Thomas relaxed his hands on his bag for the first time and then looked down the length of the carriage to see Gilbert waiting in a queue for the rest room. He liked him immediately, he was a decent sort. He always was a good judge of character, even though his father said he was gullible and soft.

He wanted to believe he had found a friend in Gilbert but he knew deep down it would be short lived, he never got to stay around long enough to make friends. He felt in another life time they would have been good pals, it was a shame he would never get to know him. He looked over at Gilbert's jacket lay innocently on the seat in front of him, open and honest like its owner. He had also noticed Gilbert's shoe had a little hole forming at the side, he clutched his bag tighter and then felt a twinge of guilt as he contemplated his next move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter guys! Hope you're ready for it. Lots of ins and outs of different characters and lots to take in. Hope you like it.

Fishing had become their thing, they sat for hours trying to compete for the best catch. They took it in turns to paddle with Dellie, she loved splashing in the water and giggled uncontrollably when Miss Stacey screamed out in protest at being splashed. Bash laughed too as he watched them both, it made him so happy to see her comfortable with Muriel. He was allowed to call her by her first name now when they were alone, it was still Miss Stacey in front of his mother and Elijah though. His mother was the main problem really, Elijah seemed comfortable with it but Bash didn’t want to be disrespectful. 

The truth was he enjoyed her company, they laughed a lot and talked until their mouths ached. Equally they sat for hours in silence just plodding along doing their own thing, whether it was around the farm or while they were fishing. Now Gilbert had left for Toronto it was nice to have a friend, a companion, someone to talk to.   
He had recently found himself admiring her from afar, when she laughed her nose turned up a little and a small dimple appeared in her cheek. It wasn’t something that hit him like a train it was more like it had crept up on him slowly without realising it. The interesting thing was he felt totally comfortable with how he felt, he wasn’t afraid of it. He didn’t think for one minute that Mary would want him to be lonely, she would have whacked him over the head for even thinking that was a good idea. He was however afraid of Muriel’s feelings for him, he couldn’t always read her behaviour and lately he was feeling a little rusty in that department.

‘Bash, look at her she’s grabbing one of the fish from the bucket and she’s trying to put it back in the water.’ Muriel was holding her tightly as she lent over the stream while Dellie kicked and giggled.

‘That’s because she takes after her mother and she tries to save every living creature from its cruel fate.’ 

She nodded her head in agreement while pulling the fish out of her hand and popping it back in the bucket. She lay down on the blanket with Dellie and held her above her pretending to fly as she kicked her legs back and forth in the air. Bash joined them both and lay down next to Muriel looking up at Dellie making faces to make her giggle.

‘Just look at that face Bash, she’s the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.’

She turned to smile at him and then looked away quickly as his deep brown eyes were just as mesmerizing. Bash still looked at her, admiring her flyaway hair as it fell about her shoulders. He noticed she didn’t have a corset on again and could just make out the outline of her chest. He looked away quickly as he felt himself getting a little hot under the collar. He sat up and fastened his shirt looking out across the water, wondering if she would ever give him a sign that she wanted something more. She sat up quickly and copied him.

‘Yes that’s a good idea, I should tidy myself up too, my hair is once again wild and unruly.’

She passed Dellie to Bash and stood up tucking her blouse in and tying her hair up in a bun. A few waifs and strays remained and bash looked up at her and smiled.

‘Muriel I don’t know why you bother, that hair of yours is as forward thinking as you. Before it’s wrapped up in a bun it’s creeping back out trying to escape.’

She was blushing a little now and blew up the side of the mouth to keep it out of her eyes.

‘I think you might be right, maybe I should cut it all off and tie a bow round it.’

‘I think you would suit anything, you have one of those faces.’ He raised his eyebrow a little now, hoping to charm her. To his disappointment she didn’t rise to it.

‘A face only a mother could love.’ She made and a funny face and tickled Dellies chin.

‘Never, I can think of many who would like the opportunity.’ He was pushing for a reaction but he had a feeling he wouldn’t get one today.

‘If you mean Rachel’s son, that definitely doesn’t count.’ 

They both chuckled at the comment and gathered their things to make their way home. As they made their way to the path Muriel carried Dellie and Bash picked up the picnic basket and the fishing tackle. She hadn’t really given him any food for thought today and he was feeling a little deflated at the outcome. Just as he neared the narrowing path they joined closer and with her free arm she suddenly linked his. She looked up at him and smiled.

‘Can we meet again tomorrow do you think?’ She looked a little nervous waiting for his answer.

‘I can’t think of anything I would like more.’ 

He smiled back and held her arm a little tighter in his. Just when he thought that would be enough to keep him going until tomorrow, she lay her head against his arm and they remained like that until they reached the farm. 

Unbeknown to them they were not alone, they were being watched from afar with judgmental eyes. Only a coward would hide from view but that particular coward was influential too, it was only a matter of time before their relationship faced interrogation, even before it began.

It seemed a long ride back to Green Gables from the station, they both felt a little elated yet a little weary after their long adventurous day. They hadn’t really spoken much on the train, they were both so lost in thought that neither had the energy to speak out loud. They both missed Anne already and wondered what she might be doing, who she was with and what she was talking about. She had become such a huge part of their lives, now they were without her it seemed a little unusual. Marilla sensed Matthew was a little solemn.

‘Isn’t it wonderful about Anne and Gilbert? You could tell by her face it was the icing on the cake for her Matthew. I’ve always known he had a twinkle in his eye for her, I’m just so glad she has finally found love and in such a good decent man like Gilbert.’

Matthew smiled now at the prospect of Anne being young, happy and in love.

‘Yes I can’t think of anyone better than Gilbert to look after our Anne in the future. Lord knows she deserves someone good and decent by her side.’

Marilla couldn’t help but agree with him, after everything she had been through she deserved the all the happiness in the world.

‘Do you think we should tell Bash? I’m a little worried that we might put our foot in it before Gilbert gets his chance to explain. We should have asked Anne what was best to do.’

‘I don’t think Gilbert will mind one bit, I can imagine Bash will be thrilled at the news no matter how he hears it.’ Matthew nodded with approval at his own observation.

‘Yes I think you might be right, Bash will have already known about him not proposing to Winifred and I can only presume he is well aware of Gilbert’s feelings for Anne by now anyway. We can always go over and see them tomorrow. No doubt they will be eager to hear how Anne has settled.’

Now they had finally spoken they felt the tension ease slightly and were able to sit comfortably for the rest of the journey occasionally making conversation about Jerry and laughing about Mrs Thomas and her comical abrupt reaction to their visit. As brother and sister they had become very used to one another’s ways. They were also extremely content in their own skin, without Anne it would be different but it was something they would become accustomed to over time. They both continued to look out to the horizon, occasionally smiling at one another knowing full well who they were both thinking of but relished in the thought they were on the same page.

As they returned to Green Gables, they could already see Jerry running across the farm at full speed. He couldn’t hide his excitement as he was very eager to hear whether Anne had settled in and to discover what was in the letter that arrived from Scotland.

‘Miss Cuthbert, how did it go with Anne? Did she seem like she had settled and did she discover anything in the letter?’ 

Jerry was breathless having run from the barn and could barely get his words out.

‘Give me a chance Jerry for heaven’s sake, my feet are killing me and I’m in need of a cup of tea before I tell you anything. Sort the horse and cart and come in the house after for some cake so we can tell you all about it.’ 

Jerry smiled and quickly jumped up on the cart, he wasn’t sure what he was more excited about, the contents of Anne’s letter or the prospect of cake. Matthew followed him to the barn to offer a helping hand, he appreciated having him there especially now Anne wasn’t there to fill the silent air.

‘Did she seem happy Mr Cuthbert? Did she look different in her new clothes?’ 

Jerry waited eagerly to hear Matthews’s response as he very quickly strapped up the horses and gave them a drink. Matthew gave him a little smile and nodded.

‘She was a vision young Jerry, she really was. When she came down the stairs at Josephine Barry’s I nearly lost my breath. She’s a young woman now, there’s no turning back.’ 

‘When I vision her in my mind I think I will always see her in a brown dress, white apron, braids and a straw hat. Her outfits were like the opposite of her personality somehow.’

‘Indeed they were lad, not now though, she seems even more vibrant because of them.’

‘Probably more opinionated to go with it too, watch out Queens that’s all I’m going to say.’

They both laughed and reminisced about the things she did, although they didn’t say it they both felt like she had been gone an age and already missed her terribly. Anne was like a fiery tornado blasting through Green Gables and now all that was left was silence in its wake.

Gilbert eventually returned to his seat after waiting in line for at least twenty minutes, he wasn’t sure if he was going to make it at one point. His little dance of distraction on the spot would have made Anne giggle. He walked down back towards his carriage when he realised his new friend had departed as he could see from the door he was no longer sat in his seat. Gilbert sat down a little disappointed. He was an interesting fellow and enjoyed chatting with him but he couldn’t pretend he was surprised at his sudden exit. He didn’t seem like the kind of man who wanted to reveal any more than he needed too. Maybe when they reached Toronto he might see him again at some point or maybe that was the last he would see of the ever elusive Thomas. 

Gilbert lent back in his seat and looked out of the carriage window noticing the evening sky making its way through and suddenly felt a little cold and tired. He looked for his jacket and noticed it had gone. 

He leapt up out of his seat and looked underneath the chairs and the seats across from him but it wasn’t there. He started to panic a little but then looked up and noticed something in the compartments above his seat and popped his head up to check inside. There lay his jacket folded very neatly above where Thomas had been sat. Gilbert let out a sigh of relief, at least he had the decency to look after his jacket before leaving. Gilbert covered himself up and lent his head against the window, his first thought being Anne and his final thought being much the same before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The girls had just finished supper and were saying goodnight to one another as they drifted up the stairs yawning yet still giddy from such an exciting day. They all bid Mrs Blackmore and Lily goodnight and quietly headed to their rooms. They waited for their doors to close and then the girls crept along the hall to Anne and Diana’s room shushing each other as they went. Josie turned the door handle slowly and then ushered the girls in one by one. Anne and Diana looked up in surprise but smiled knowing that their room would no doubt become the hub of activity during their time there.

‘Ruby Gillis do not dare giggle out loud I swear to god, if Mrs Blackmore finds out she will never let us leave our rooms after six o’clock.’

Josie glared at her until she sat down tight lipped. Tillie laughed quietly and grabbed Ruby’s hand.

‘Will you be seeing your intended tomorrow Ruby? It’s going to be so strange being here with Moody at Queens isn’t it? I wonder if he will behave differently now he’s a college student?’

‘I hope he doesn’t Tillie, I like him just as he is.’ Ruby looked up with a dreamy look in her eyes. Josie looked like she might vomit and decided to tease her.

‘Seriously Ruby there must be something you would change? Like his clumsiness for example and his awkward nature?’ 

Josie smirked and looked to Jane who also chuckled under her breath.

‘It only adds to his charm Josie Pye.’ Ruby carried on staring into space.

Josie wondered how someone could possibly be that much in love that they weren’t able see the others faults, when she found someone she loved she wouldn’t be in denial like Ruby. She left the girls talking and giggling and made her way over to Anne who was sat looking out of the window into the night sky.

‘Now I wonder who you might be thinking of at this exact moment. You can’t be missing him already surely? I can only stand one romantic fool in the same room tonight.’ 

They both laughed and looked over to Ruby who was still talking about Moody.

‘I won’t deny it Josie, I was thinking of him but it was a practical thought. I was just hoping he had got to Toronto safely and made it on time to enroll. Can I tell you something?’ Josie looked at her surprised not expecting Anne to confide in her.

‘You didn’t look at all surprised today when I told you all about Gilbert, I wasn’t expecting that.’

‘Well you know how I like to surprise you Anne and keep you on your toes. Honestly, I think I’ve known for a while how much he liked you, it was confirmed when he saw you with that ridiculous cropped haircut and didn’t even seem to notice.’

Josie smiled and grabbed her hand and they laughed together for the first time. Josie took a deep breath and started to speak.

‘I know I’ve not always been very kind to you Anne and I’m truly sorry for that. You were always so brave though and fought back. I’ve never really told you this before but I have always secretly admired your bravery and your intuition to do the right thing.’

Anne could only listen intently wondering when the punch line was coming.

‘I’ve also never thanked you for defending me when Billy hurt me. I still don’t agree with how you wrote it in the paper but I understand now that you weren’t meaning to hurt me and that the article wasn’t really about me it was about all women. I can safely say that if I ever find myself in a tricky situation again I wouldn’t want anyone behind me but you.’

Anne looked up at Josie totally surprised and moved by her sudden confession. She felt herself getting emotional and grabbed Josie’s hand a little tighter in response. Josie immediately recognised her reaction and quickly jumped in to defuse it.

‘That will be the last and final time I will ever compliment you Anne Shirley Cuthbert, so relish in this moment because it won’t happen again.’ 

She flicked her hair off her shoulders and pouted her lips together but then a little smile appeared at the corners. The moment was then dispersed by sudden thunderous laughter as Tillie had fallen over Diana’s bed with a bang and revealed her frilly knickers for all to see. They all looked towards the door with fear as the sound of Mrs Blackmore’s heavy shoes were heading their way.

By the time Gilbert arrived in Toronto it was pitch black, he was hungry, thirsty and tired. His back was aching from being sat in his seat for so long that he thought he might remain stooped over for all eternity. The aches and pains were quickly replaced with fear, he started to panic thinking he was far too late to enroll and had probably missed his chance. He quickly grabbed his bags, ran out of the station clutching his map of the city and ran like the wind, little did he know a certain someone had fled with him following closely behind in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Gilbert Dashing Blythe finally arrives in Toronto! By the skin of his teeth! Enjoy.

After a few wrong turns and many mishaps he finally arrived at the university office building, he was sweating and exhausted. His shoulders dropped as he noticed it was in darkness, he walked up to the main door and noticed a closed sign attached to the door. He had left it too late and had lost his chance. He took a deep breath and remained positive, he would come back tomorrow and beg for entry. He was a fighter at the end of the day and he wouldn’t give up that easy, he imagined Anne telling him to dust himself off and try again.

Just as he turned to leave he spotted something in the corner of his eye, it was a flicker of candlelight coming from the window next to the office. He walked slowly towards the office door not wanting to get his hopes up, he tried the door handle and it opened. He walked in slowly not wanting to startle anyone, he managed to walk through the office and followed the light. He spoke now to be rid of the silence that enveloped the room.

‘Hello, is anyone there? I’m a little late I was supposed to be enrolling for university today.’

Still the silence in the room made his voice echo and no.one answered. Just as he entered the side room of the office, he spotted the candle in the window and stopped. There was a person sat in a chair facing the wall, their shadow was illuminated and vibrant.

‘What time do you call this Mr Blythe?’

Gilbert jumped at the sudden sound of the voice travelling across towards him, it was strong and authoritarian. The chair twisted round on the spot to reveal a young woman, smartly dressed with her legs crossed on the table smoking a cigar. Gilbert immediately took off his hat.

‘Good evening, please accept my apologies for being so late, is there any possible chance even if it’s a really small one that I could still enroll today? Please tell me I’m not too late?’

The young woman raised an eyebrow and blew out a puff of smoke. She looked at him for a moment and then took another puff on her cigar. She lent her head back in her seat and smiled.

‘Gilbert Blythe you’re better late than never, any friend of Muriel Stacey’s is a friend of mine.’

Gilbert felt his shoulders drop and let out a sigh of relief, before he could answer the young woman shot out of her chair and stretched her arm over the desk.

‘I’m Emily Oak, Doctor Oak in class, pleased to meet you Gilbert.’ 

Gilbert smiled at the sudden recognition that the woman stood in front of him was the one who secured his place at the university and was very eager to shake hands with her too.

‘It’s great to finally meet you, now I have to thank you twice. Firstly for getting me the place and secondly for allowing me to enroll at this awful hour. I can’t thank you enough, I honestly thought I had missed my chance.’

She smiled putting her cigar out in the ashtray, then sat back in her seat. Her modern pants allowed her to put her legs on the desk again. She was younger than he expected, her dark hair was wavy and fell about her shoulders. She looked at Gilbert with such intensity as she spoke.

‘Don’t disappoint me now will you, I have high hopes for you Gilbert. Once you let me down you will never regain my trust, I never boil my cabbages twice and I just want to make that clear from the beginning.’ 

Gilbert was shocked at her sudden outburst but he had a feeling this was part of her eccentric personality. She shot out from behind the desk and made her way over to him, she was extremely close to him considering they had only just met. Her eyes were an intense green with a small hint of madness. He didn’t let it deter him though, he answered her face to face and looked her in the eye.

‘I promise I won’t let you down but I have to say when it comes to cooking whether it be frying or boiling of cabbages either way it’s going to end badly.’

She laughed now and stepped back with a smile on her face. He smiled too. She had a feeling they would get along nicely. She suddenly blew out the candle, grabbed her coat and ran towards the door, Gilbert scurried after her. 

‘I hope you don’t mind being outrun by a woman Gilbert I’m pretty fast on my feet.’

She was already at the door holding it open impatiently, waiting for him to walk through so she could lock it. He rushed through not wanting to anger her and then immediately thought of Anne.

‘Oh trust me I’m used to it.’ 

She laughed quietly to herself, wondering what he meant but had a feeling she would find out over the next few weeks. She liked him immediately, he was confident and outspoken while still managing to secure his charm. He also seemed unperturbed by her behaviour and her appearance which was unusual especially for a young male.

‘Let’s get you to your room, I bet you’re exhausted after such a long journey. Mrs Cooper will still be up waiting for you, you better use some of that charm on her, she’s a bit grumpy at the best of times.’ Gilbert smiled at her compliment although never really thought of himself as charming before.

‘Mrs Cooper is my land lady I presume?’ He looked a little nervous now wondering how much trouble he was in for being so late.

‘She has the appearance of a mouse but the heart of a dragon.’ 

Gilbert gulped and stared ahead trying to look out for trees and bushes in the darkness. Emily seemed to know exactly where she was going but she had the lantern so left Gilbert knocking into things as she hurried on ahead. He eventually caught up and then stopped suddenly bumping into her as they reached their destination. 

Gilbert couldn’t see much in the dark but he could see a light on in one of the rooms of a big old house. Emily knocked on the door quietly and stepped back looking at Gilbert as if to prepare him for the wrath of the dragon. In the quiet of the night he heard tiny footsteps making their way to the door and then the door handle turned slowly. A very tiny lady revealed herself from behind the door, she did have a look of a gentle mouse and Gilbert wondered when the dragon would appear and breathe fire his way. She looked him up and down and seemed to look irritated just at the sight of him.

‘Well well, he finally graces us with his presence. Don’t even think about making a habit of this Mr Blythe, I have very strict rules here and if you don’t abide by them you will be out on your ear. Do I make myself clear?’ Before Gilbert could answer she continued on.

‘I have curfews, I have particular standards and I have regulations to be adhered to. If you think for one minute that these are just suggestions then think again. Breakfast is at 7am and evening meal at 6pm, if you will not be here for those times I will appreciate being told. I’m not here for your convenience.’ 

Emily looked at Gilbert and couldn’t help but simper a little at Mrs Coopers rant and Gilbert’s reaction. His eyebrows furrowed in the middle as he was listening intently. She had a feeling he might not have the strength to deal with this confrontation tonight.

Gilbert lent forward gently and placed his hand out.

‘It’s so lovely to meet you Mrs Cooper, I am so sorry for leaving you waiting all this time it’s very rude of me. I can assure you I will always appreciate everything you do and I will do anything to help in any way I can. I’ve been an orphan for many years now so I’m used to taking care of myself. It’s so late, I can imagine you are in need of a hot drink before bed, let me make you some tea.’

Mrs Cooper shook his hand gently and opened the door so he could walk in, she seemed to look up at him not sure of how to respond. Emily looked on in disbelief. Gilbert took his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up.

‘If you would be so kind as to show me the way to the kitchen I will get straight to it.’

Mrs Cooper took his jacket from him and hung it up. Emily only stared at them not entirely sure what she was witnessing.

‘Well that’s very kind of you Mr Blythe but please let me do that, I make a good cup of tea.’ 

Gilbert held his arm open for her to link it and she shyly took his invitation. Emily finally found some words.

‘Well I will leave you both to it, see you tomorrow Gilbert eight o’clock sharp at the office block. I will leave these forms here for you to sign for enrolling. Ensure you bring them with you tomorrow.’

‘Yes of course and thank you again for everything.’ He smiled and then turned around with Mrs Cooper who was eagerly awaiting his movement into the kitchen.

Emily made her way to the door still looking back to watch them both, she had never in her life witnessed Mrs Cooper lost for words. Gilbert Blythe had managed to turn the dragon into a mouse in ten seconds flat, she couldn’t wait to get home to tell Mr Oak all about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs Blackmore had scolded them all for being so rowdy late at night especially on their first night when they should be on their best behaviour. She was extremely stern and looked like her eyes might pop out of her head with frustration. Anne quickly interjected before someone responded with something silly.

‘Mrs Blackmore we are so sorry, you are absolutely right. We are just so happy to be here we have got a little carried away. From now on we will control our behaviour and will endeavour to behave like proper young ladies and will make you proud. We will need your guidance though as we are truly in need of your help, isn’t that right girls?’ 

The girls all nodded in unison and then looked nervously towards Mrs Blackmore who looked very suspiciously at them all and then to Anne.

‘You might have a way with words Miss Cuthbert but trust me I have a way with actions as they speak louder. You can only defend your friends for so long, they must find their own way and their own voice. Preferably at this time of night it will be a quiet one. If I come across this disobedient behaviour again I will not have a choice but to limit your flexibility in this house. Now off to your own rooms and I don’t want to hear another sound until morning.’

The girls all left the room with their heads down and sheepishly bid Mrs Blackmore good night. Before she closed the door she looked to Anne and Diana and frowned. Anne took the opportunity to ask permission for one last request.

‘Mrs Blackmore, would you mind awfully if I wrote a letter before I went to bed? I promise I won’t be up too late and I will ensure I am as quiet as a mouse.’ Mrs Blackmore looked very serious but then sighed a little.

‘Maybe just this once but mind you don’t write too much in this light it’s bad for your eyes.’

She looked down and then swiftly left the room as if staying around for an answer was being a little too familiar. She heard Anne say thank you before the door closed, she had a sneaky feeling Anne Shirley Cuthbert was going to be nothing but trouble. 

Diana looked to Anne and finally let out a big sigh of relief. They both started to dress for bed.

‘Goodness Anne you are braver than me, I wouldn’t dare ask her for anything.’

‘I thought if I told her what I intended to do she might trust me a bit more if you know what I mean. As you well know, I would have done it regardless.’  
Diana laughed nervously at the thought and looked to her bosom friend with questioning eyes.

‘I presume you’re writing to your darling Gilbert this evening.’ She pranced around in her underwear pretending to dance with an invisible partner.

‘Dearest Diana I do believe I’ve finally made you as mad as me.’ 

She made her way over to Anne at the dressing table and kissed the top of her head and then stroked her hair.

‘Send my love to Gilbert and don’t forget to tell him how much you look like your mother, I think he might be as equally obsessed with your hair as I am.’   
Anne looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

‘For the first time Diana, I like what I see.’

‘Possibly for the millionth time so does Gilbert.’ 

They both giggled and Diana made her way into bed, once her head hit the pillow she was out for the count. Once Anne heard her light breathing of sleep she started to write to Gilbert. She could barely wait to tell him everything about her parents and the book she had received. When she was writing to him it didn’t feel unusual at all and she honestly felt like she was writing to her beau and her best friend. It was obviously different to how she felt about Diana, she couldn’t explain it but it was like he had always been that special person to her but she didn’t realise until now how much. There was not one thing she wouldn’t share with him. After all these years they had grown up together side by side and slowly but surely their love had crept up on them in subtle ways. 

She envisioned him alone in Toronto, cold and hungry, it made her heart ache a little. Then she quickly removed those thoughts and remembered that Gilbert was strong, determined and charming. Even if he didn’t mean to be charming he couldn’t help it and she knew wherever he was he would be using it to his best advantage.

When she finally finished her letter she grabbed the scissors and cut a small lock of hair. She placed the curl of fire inside and sealed it with a kiss. She then rubbed her blossom soap over the top so it smelled nice. If she couldn’t be near him she wanted to make sure he had something of hers to remind him. She didn’t want him to forget her so this seemed like a plausible thing to do. Hopefully he would write to her quickly with his forwarding address, he knew hers so she was relying on him to make the first move. She looked up to the moon thinking of his splendid chin and his beautiful lips while blowing him a kiss goodnight.

‘That one is for you my gorgeous boy, wherever you are, whatever you’re doing, I love you Gilbert. I love you so much it hurts.’ 

She slipped into bed while relishing in the soft feel of the pillow and thought of Matthew and Marilla, hoping they would be safe in their beds. She hoped Matthew remembered to give Belle extra hay, she was getting older now and felt the cold more. She yawned then and snuggled into her pillow, then reached underneath to feel her most treasured possession. Her little red dictionary from Gilbert all those years ago, it meant more to her than anything else. She suddenly felt very relaxed, her final thought being her first kiss, falling asleep easier knowing it wouldn’t be her last.

Gilbert finished his tea with Mrs Cooper then helped tidy away the cups even though she insisted he didn’t need to. He had a lovely chat with her and told her all about the reason why he was late, she asked lots of questions about Anne and he was eager to answer them. She also told him how she missed Mr Cooper terribly after he died a few years ago. She described him as the perfect gentleman and Gilbert couldn’t help but notice a twinkle in her eye when she spoke of him. They got on very well and Gilbert ensured her he would help out as much as possible around the house. She looked genuinely surprised at his gesture but it was also a soft look of acceptance which he was glad about. He got the impression she was an extremely proud lady so didn’t want to make her feel awkward accepting his help. 

She showed him to his room and explained a few things about the house, the dodgy tap in the bathroom that shot hot water out on occasion and the banister knob that came off in your hand if you grabbed it too hard. He only laughed when he heard it and said it was all he expected from an old house, telling her a few similar tales about the farm back home. He popped his case down and she passed him his suit jacket.

‘Well Mr Blythe, I can safely say I didn’t expect to have to wait forever and a day for you to arrive but now that you have I’m glad you’re here.’

‘Call me Gilbert and thank you for everything, I’m so glad you waited up for me. You have made my first evening here a little less frightening.’  
She laughed loudly at the comment and then quickly stopped as she realised her other tenants were asleep.

‘Well I’ve never had myself described as making anything less frightening before. Goodnight Gilbert, see you at 7am for breakfast.’ 

He laughed then nodded his head, giving her a little wave as she made her way towards the stairs. 

Gilbert closed the door gently and looked about the room, it was a good size, a little bit bigger than his room at home. It had a little writing table near the window, a good sized bed and mirror above a book case. He popped the main light on but the side light came on instead and he laughed at another quirky part of the house, he wondered if he pressed the side light would the main light come on. There were many books on the shelves, he couldn’t see very well so grabbed one out to get a closer look. He smiled to himself as he read the title ‘Pride & Prejudice’ he felt his heart skip a beat as he knew it was one of Anne’s favourites.

How he would love to have her with him now, he looked over at the big bed and swallowed hard, room enough for both of them. He couldn’t wait for the day when they could share a bed together, the things they could do, the possibilities were endless. Just the idea of them lying together naked was like a dream come true, now it was within his grasp he never wanted to let it go. He got changed into his night shirt, hanging his things up ready for another day, and then he unpacked quickly. He took off his shoes and noticed a small hole forming at the side and bit his lip, typical that he would get a hole in his shoe ready for his first day. 

He noticed his suit jacket was thrown on a chair and got up to hang it up neatly. He checked inside his pocket for the black pouch with his mother’s engagement ring, he liked to sleep with it under his pillow. His stomach turned as all he could feel was an empty space.

He fought frantically with the jacket to check the other inside pocket, he always put it in the left side and felt sick at the thought he might have lost it. It wasn’t just his mother’s ring anymore he wanted it to be Anne’s. To consider that the only connection left between his mother and the woman he loved was now lost felt totally gut wrenching. He flung the jacket round and felt inside, he immediately felt the velvet under his fingers and heaved a sigh of relief. He pulled the pouch out which felt a little bulky.

Gilbert couldn’t believe his eyes, bulging out the top of the pouch was a roll of money tightly squeezed together. He took the money out and something fell to the wooden floor with a clang, he looked down to see his mother’s ring shining in the moonlight. He picked it up and popped it back in the pouch to keep it safe and then continued to stare at the money not quite sure where it had come from and what he should do with it.

He quickly decided to pop both under his pillow and sleep on it. Hopefully after a good night’s sleep he would know what to do, Anne would know what to do he thought. He went over to close the curtains and looked up to the moon, he imagined Anne looking at the very same moon and felt butterflies in his stomach just imagining her in her nightdress. He looked up to the moon and smiled.

‘If you’re there Anne Shirley Cuthbert I love you so much. I’m sending you lots of love and kisses, enough to cover your entire body. Oh how I would love to kiss every inch of your body.’ He laughed and shook his head.

‘If you heard that last bit I apologise, don’t send a magic slate to whack me over the head will you?’

Gilbert suddenly spotted something moving in the bushes below his window and looked harder to get a better look in the moonlight. He couldn’t see anything and thought it was high time he got some sleep. He was talking to the moon and seeing things in the process, yes it was definitely time for bed. He closed the curtains jumped into bed and before he could imagine a red head lay beside him, he was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning started off wet and miserable, Anne couldn’t help but think it was definitely not a reflection of her own excitement. It was her first day at college and her tummy was buzzing with nervous energy. She would be learning new things, meeting new people and it made her so giddy. The moment she woke she immediately thought of Gilbert, she hoped and prayed she would hear from him soon, she couldn’t help but worry about him. They had always been a stone throw away back at home, she always knew where he was but now she had no clue and it made her feel uneasy. 

She imagined his face resting on her pillow and she could almost see his hazel eyes and his little freckles. His lips were curved ready for kissing and his hands rested on her back pulling her in closer. She felt a little flustered at the thought and felt a little tickle awaken down below in between her legs. She then cursed him in her mind for conjuring all of these feelings in her with no way of release. This was all new to her, she had thought of him this way before but now it felt different somehow, he returned her affection which changed everything.

‘Anne, are you awake?’ Diana called across to her from her bed. Anne jumped a little feeling a little embarrassed as her rude thoughts were interrupted.

‘I am my dearest Diana, did you sleep well?’

‘I did actually, better than I thought I would. Knowing you were in the bed next to me, it helped me sleep soundly. We better get a move on, it’s nearly six thirty and I can imagine Mrs Blackmore will expect us to be prompt at seven.’

‘What are you wearing today Diana? Now you are a student in art and design does this mean you have to think strategically every morning about what to wear?’

‘I’m only doing that part of the course for my mother and father Anne, they thought it would eventually come in handy when I go to Paris. They are determined I will end up there as a debutante. I have a feeling they think I will give up and surrender.’

Anne shot up grabbing her hairbrush from the bedside table, stood on the bed and held it up dramatically to the ceiling.

‘We will never surrender, do you hear? Never!’

Diana laughed, grabbed her own brush and joined Anne to stand on the bed. Diana looked up to the celling with purpose brimming from her eyes and shouted.

‘Resistance is futile, we will never give up on our dreams.’

The door swung open to reveal Mrs Blackmore with a look of disbelief on her face. The girls nearly fell off their bed in surprise.

‘Well at least you’re awake, that’s more than I can say for the rest of them. Once you have finished your speech can you please get dressed and make your way down for breakfast. That’s if you can pull yourselves away from your adoring crowd.’ 

Mrs Blackmore closed the door swiftly leaving the girls laughing uncontrollably from their bed.

Gilbert woke early as the sun shone through his window, he didn’t mind in the slightest as he was just happy to be there in one piece. It also meant he could write a letter to Anne before breakfast, he knew her boarding house address so it would hopefully get to her promptly. He made his way to the writing desk and quickly glanced in the mirror, he didn’t look too bad considering the events of the last 24 hours. His hair was uncontrollable as always but he would try and tame it before class. He opened the curtains and peered out, everything looked so much better this morning, he could see clearly and it didn’t appear as daunting. He spotted movement in the bushes again but then it stopped. He hadn’t imagined it last night after all, it must be a possum or some other mischievous creature.

He enjoyed writing his letter to Anne, he told her as much as he could about his journey and the people he had met so far. It suddenly felt strange to be writing to her in such an affectionate way but it felt so wonderful at the same time. It was almost like he would awaken from a marvelous dream to find it wasn’t true and she didn’t love him. The thought made him feel hideous so he quickly dispelled that thought and carried on writing to her. He hoped he wasn’t being too forward, he had possibly been a little risky in his description of his feelings towards her. For some reason he didn’t believe for one second that she would mind, she was extremely passionate and so was he. He didn’t want to hide how he felt now that he could finally tell her. He sealed it with a kiss, got himself dressed and made his bed.

He lifted his pillow to reveal the roll of money and he picked it up looking at it questioningly. He then remembered the last person to be near his jacket and had a vision of Thomas in his mind. He didn’t look like he would have that sort of money, it couldn’t be him and why would he give it away? It didn’t make any sense at that moment but he decided he would put it at the top of his wardrobe at the very back out of sight. He didn’t like the idea of having money in his room that didn’t belong to him. He pushed the money to the back of his mind and went to freshen up, he had more pressing matters at hand, like how he was going to negotiate the temperamental shooting tap.

Breakfast was scrumptious, eggs and bacon with hot toast and lots of coffee, Gilbert was in heaven. Mrs Cooper smiled as he wolfed it down looking over with a contented look on her face. It was only Gilbert at the table this morning as two of the other tenants had to leave early and the other hadn’t yet surfaced.

‘Let’s just say a certain gentleman who hasn’t yet graced us with his presence tends to be back late and up late. How he manages to stay at the university is beyond me. I’m surprised he makes it to any classes.’ Gilbert immediately sensed she wasn’t keen on him.

‘I think I may have heard him come home last night, he sounded a little disorientated.’ Mrs Cooper laughed at his clever choice of words. She moved a little closer to Gilbert and whispered.

‘Well you didn’t hear it from me but I fear he’s not the most respectable gentleman, even using the term gentleman is a tad generous.’ A sudden noise from the top of the stairs and loud obscenities interrupted their conversation. 

‘Damn this blasted knob, stupid arse of a thing.’ Gilbert looked to Mrs Cooper trying not to laugh but then realised quickly she was not at all impressed. To be fair he would never dream of talking like that in front of her. 

A young man came strolling in the kitchen with a smarmy look on his face, he looked at Gilbert with an air of contempt. Gilbert stared back not in the least bit perturbed and stood up to greet him with the offer of his hand.

‘Good morning, I’m Gilbert.’ 

The young man looked down at him now, he was very tall at least 6ft 3. He reeked of alcohol and had dark shadows under his eyes.

‘Who said it was good? You must be from farming stock with those clothes and manners.’ 

He didn’t seem to care about his insult but Gilbert didn’t either and responded quickly.

‘I feel good manners are important no matter where you’re from. Appearances on the other hand can be deceiving.’ 

Gilbert didn’t look away, he was used to men like this especially while he was travelling on the ship. Mrs Cooper looked down trying to hide her pleasure at Gilbert’s response.

‘Well it appears you have mistaken me for having an interest in either, I don’t like to talk much in the morning do I Mrs Cooper?’ 

She looked down at the table and then got up to fetch him some breakfast.

‘That’s true you don’t but you always find a way to replace silence with cursing. Don’t do it again please, you may find this way of talking to be acceptable in your own crowd but I won’t have it here.’ The young man grinned and poured himself a coffee from the pot.

‘Yes of course Mrs Cooper, how insensitive of me.’ He reached over at the same time and held his hand out to Gilbert.

‘Let’s start again shall we? I’m Jude, Jude the Rude to my friends.’ 

Gilbert laughed a little under his breath but had a feeling it was a fitting nickname by all accounts.

‘Pleased to meet you Jude, what do you study at the university?’

‘Politics when I’m there, drinking and ladies of the night while I’m not.’ 

He smiled very happy with his description. Gilbert winced at his disrespectful remark in front of Mrs Cooper. Jude only enjoyed it more knowing it had the desired effect he was aiming for. Gilbert decided he had heard enough.

‘Excellent, well I think the only time we will cross paths is when we have breakfast.’ Gilbert drank his coffee and finished his bacon quickly, his dislike of Jude was immediate.

‘Can’t say I’m disappointed, I have a feeling we are from different world’s farm boy.’

Gilbert didn’t bother responding, he took his dishes over to the sink where Mrs Cooper stood silently. Gilbert rolled up his sleeves ready to wash them.

‘That breakfast was wonderful Mrs Cooper thank you.’ She looked at him with approval.

‘It’s my pleasure, now get yourself to the office block and don’t forget your forms for Mrs Oak. I will wash those it’s my job.’ 

Gilbert was about to answer her when Jude came waltzing over to the sink and clattered his plate loudly against the surface.

‘I wouldn’t call it a job Mrs Cooper, women’s work is never done is it?’

He sniggered and left the room without looking back. Gilbert turned and tried to make light of the situation.

‘I have a feeling if Mr Cooper was still alive he would have kicked him around the kitchen for that comment.’ They both chuckled and Gilbert smiled affectionately.

‘He most certainly would, pay him no mind Gilbert. He’s a small man with deep pockets and eventually they will be filled with only retribution.’ Gilbert pondered on the thought and wondered how men like Jude lived their lives without guilt.

‘Be off with you now you will be late.’ She slapped him on the back and pushed him forward. Gilbert looked back remembering her request from the night before.

‘See you at six for dinner?’ She smiled and nodded her head. Gilbert grabbed his coat and bag and ran out of the door. 

Mrs Cooper looked up to the sky and thought for a moment how happy Mr Cooper would be knowing someone like Gilbert was there to appreciate her. She spotted his forms on the sideboard and shook her head. She grabbed them and made her way to the door to be greeted with Gilbert panting for breath. He nodded knowingly taking them from her grasp but not without a smile and a wave as he left for the second time.

A harsh cry came from the bathroom upstairs as Jude cursed the tap that was responsible, she couldn’t help but smirk, it couldn’t have happened to a nicer fellow. Then she felt a shiver down her spine, there was something about him that made her uneasy. In her experience her instincts were never wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls looked positively stunning, dressed to impress on their first day, even Mrs Blackmore couldn’t help but smile as she watched them walk down towards the gate. Even though they sounded like cackling witches, they certainly managed to look the part. 

Anne felt butterflies in her tummy and Diana looked across at her with a worried look on her face.

‘Oh Anne I’m so nervous, my first lesson will be without you, I’m so used to sitting next to you.’

‘Don’t worry Diana, I feel the same. Don’t forget Ruby and Josie will be with you in art and design and they will keep you company. We can meet up at break time and tell each other all about it. You look positively radiant if that helps.’ She smiled and grabbed her hand.

‘It does a little I must admit, you don’t scrub up too bad yourself Anne Shirley Cuthbert. I knew that shade of emerald green would suit you so well, your red hair makes you look almost autumnal.’

‘Diana that was very poetic, are you sure you don’t want to join me in English literature?’ Diana scoffed and then shook her head.

‘No Anne that’s definitely your forte, I think I will relish in my accountancy and art. Hopefully at the end of my study the two will actually manage to assist one another somehow. I am so jealous that you know your vocation, it makes me nervous that I still don’t know what I want to be.’ 

Anne could only smile knowing full well that Diana would excel in whatever she did.

‘As Aunt Josephine once said let your ambitions and your aspirations be your guide.’ She nodded her head knowing full well that she gave the best advice.

‘We should go and see her and Cole at some point this week, I feel like I haven’t seen him for ages. What has he been up to?’

‘He looks so grown up Diana and so handsome, his art work is getting better and better too. He said he has all the strength back in his wrist and his sculptures are breath-taking. He even had Rowling’s pose for a painting.’

They both fell about laughing just as Josie came running up behind them to catch them up.

‘Please Anne, talk to me about something other than Moody Spurgeon before I literally cut my own ears off.’ 

They all looked back at Ruby who was busy chatting away to Tillie and Jane who looked like they had both switched off and were in a trance. Anne could only grin at the comedy of the situation, Ruby had always been this way from the moment she met her.

‘I think all she needs to do is see him and all will be well, she may even get bored of talking about him eventually.’ Josie looked at her with a doubtful look on her face but still pleaded with the gods as she looked up to the sky.

‘Oh please let that happen, it’s all I pray for.’

Just as they were nearing the college entrance Anne spotted the Avonlea boys waiting by the trees. She suddenly thought of Gilbert and her heart skipped a beat.  
‘Speak of the boy in question and he will appear.’ Anne heard own words and considered saying Gilbert's name at that moment to test her theory.

Anne gestured towards them and the boys waved and smiled. Ruby suddenly started to speed up at the sight of Moody and the Pauls practically ran over when they saw Tillie, pushing one another to get to her first. Jane huffed and puffed at the interruption as she was talking with her. The Pauls didn’t seem to notice and pushed her to one side. The boys suddenly looked up at Anne a little surprised and stopped what they were doing. Moody spoke first.

‘Anne you look positively lovely, you look so different. Sorry I didn’t mean that in a bad way, I just meant you look very grown up and your hair it looks very vibrant.’ 

Charlie nodded in agreement and didn’t take his eyes off her. Anne looked at him a little surprised but was happy with the compliment. 

‘Why thank you very much Moody Spurgeon that’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me.’

A sudden cough interrupted the conversation, they all turned to look at Ruby who was waiting for Moody to acknowledge her. Josie laughed at the look on Ruby’s face and looked to Jane and snorted a little. Moody suddenly realised the awkwardness of the situation and quickly attempted to recover and faced his girl.

‘My gorgeous Ruby, absolutely stunning in pink as always, just like her beautiful heart.’ 

He took her hand gently and kissed it. Ruby seemed satisfied with this and gave him a little smile. Josie considered digging a hole and getting in it. Ruby couldn’t wait to tell the boys Anne’s news and secretly hoped it might stop Moody from admiring Anne so much in the future.

‘Well boys I think you should be careful with how many compliments you give a certain Anne Shirley Cuthbert now she is spoken for.’ They all looked a little surprised especially Charlie who revealed a look of disappointment. Moody on the other hand was very eager to find out who this mystery man was.

‘Don’t tell me you have already been snapped up by one of the older college boys Anne? You haven’t even stepped foot in their yet.’ Ruby answered for her.

‘Well she can go one better than that, he’s a university student isn’t he Anne.’ Anne raised her eyebrows expecting another cat and mouse chase from Ruby so decided to cut in quickly.

‘It’s Gilbert.’

You could hear a pin drop as silence descended on the group, the boys looked a little stunned, apart from Moody who had a little grin on his face.

‘Gilbert Blythe you sneaky devil, can’t say I’m surprised. When he said he was getting engaged to that other girl I thought it was weird and he was acting strange too. He’s always had a thing for you Anne, right from the start.’ Moody folded his arms looking pleased with himself.

Ruby looked a little disappointed that Moody wasn’t more taken aback with the news. Charlie just looked deflated in general now realising his chance with Anne was non-existent. Anne however was rather surprised not thinking Moody noticed anything let alone someone else’s advances. 

‘Really Moody, how interesting, I would love to hear all about it when you have time. It can’t hurt to hear a few tales of how much Gilbert has liked me over the years but I was the last to know.’

‘No problem, it would be my pleasure. So I presume when you said he’s at university he’s all the way in Toronto?’ Anne nodded and sighed. Moody laughed playfully and rubbed the back of his head.

‘Oh dear poor Gilbert, he will be going mad with curiosity wondering who will be after his girl in his absence. I can almost feel his frustration all the way from Toronto.’

He looked back at Charlie and they nodded at each other like this was just a natural course. Anne didn’t look impressed with the idea of Gilbert thinking she wanted attention from anyone but him.

‘I can assure you Moody that Gilbert is secure in my love for him, I left him with no doubt just before he left.’ Diana giggled and shouted loudly across the lawn.

‘She did that alright, they even made the birds in the trees blush with embarrassment they were kissing for that long.’ 

The boys all looked to one another hoping for a bit more information. Moody however gave a little word of advice just as the college bell went for the start of their first day.

‘College boys are different Anne, the ones I have met already are a little persistent.’ He waited for Ruby to walk ahead with Josie before leaning in to whisper. Diana linked Anne’s arm so she could listen in.

‘Just be on your guard that’s all, I know a few of the older boys have spotted you already around town. You have made quite the impression Anne.’ 

She was genuinely surprised to hear such things but Diana only smiled knowingly as she lent in to peck her on the cheek to say goodbye. Anne waved to her across the hall but stopped to reassure Moody before she left.

‘I will be fine Moody, I can take care of myself. You seem to forget I am pretty handy with a slate.’

She heard him laughing as she walked down the corridor, Moody still remained in the doorway but shouted down to her.

‘And look how that turned out.’


	9. Chapter 9

Bash noticed Muriel riding up towards the farm on her bicycle, hair blowing in the wind looking as beautiful as ever. Hazel also noticed her son staring from the window and sucked the air between her teeth loud enough for him to notice.

‘Don’t start, I’m allowed to look aren’t I?’ He picked Dellie up from her high chair and picked up his coffee.

‘It’s not the looking I’m worried about son and you know it. It can only end one way and it’s not good. If you cared about her you wouldn’t let it carry on.’ 

Hazel took Dellie from his arms and wiped her mouth of sticky jam.

‘It’s because I care about her that I want to carry on, don’t you understand?’

‘Oh I understand Sebastian but what do you think is going to happen when the white folks round here notice you are together, you think they’re going to accept it? They will make you both pay for what you’re doing, as if it’s not bad enough you own half of this land.’

‘They don’t have a say in the matter, my brother signed me onto it and his word is final in my eyes.’

‘I’m fond of Mr Gilbert the same as you but he’s not here to protect you son, now they know he’s not here they will be circling like wild birds waiting to swoop.’ 

Bash looked down and tried not to listen, he heard it every morning and it was starting to wear a little thin. The little tap on the door gave them the warning to be quiet as Muriel popped her head round with a smile.

‘Good morning, how are we all today?’ She was bright and breezy and full of life as she always was, Bash’s face lit up when he saw her.

‘Well good morning sunshine, please bring some of it in here, it’s much needed.’ He looked towards his mother who only gave him a stern look and then forced a fake smile.

‘Morning Miss Stacey, can I get you some coffee.’ 

Muriel noticed the tone in her voice was strained but quickly nodded her head in response and turned her attention to Dellie as she took her from Hazel’s arms. She gave her a huge smile and Muriel kissed her head and rubbed her cheek affectionately. Bash only admired the scene before him as his heart skipped a beat at the familiarity of the situation. Hazel poured the coffee and then attempted to make conversation.

‘Have you no school to get to this morning Miss Stacey?’ She looked across at her hoping her hint was clear in its meaning.

‘No I don’t actually, the children don’t return until Wednesday, so I’m free as a bird for a few days.’ She ignored Hazel but looked over at Bash hoping her hint was clearer.

‘Well if you’re free as a bird I could do with some help weeding our vegetable patch.’ Bash had a comical look on his face almost knowing what she was going to respond with.

‘Well aren’t you the charmer Sebastian Lacroix, you make all of my dreams come true.’ 

They both laughed and Dellie giggled with them to join in. Hazel pursed her lips and left the room.

‘Was it something I said? I do have a habit of making that happen these days.’ She drank her coffee and looked over her cup at Bash.

‘I love it when you’re here and that’s all that matters. Now let’s get this little one dressed and I’ll take you to my weeds.’ 

She scoffed a laugh into her cup and then wiped coffee from her chin. He held his hand out to help her up even though she didn’t need it and she took it naturally without a second thought. Bash felt today was the day, he needed to talk to her and finally ask the question.  
He needed to practice what he preached, he had always been on at Gilbert to tell Anne how he felt but to no avail. He genuinely felt sorrow for the love his brother had lost, Bash knew full well how Anne returned his feelings. He couldn’t let that happen to him, he wouldn’t allow it.

Rachel huffed and puffed her way over to Green Gables, once again her corset was far too tight and she wondered at her age whether she should be wearing one at all. One of these days she will collapse in a heap on her travels and no one will be any the wiser. She spotted Marilla hanging out the washing and couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness at the lack of a certain someone’s little dresses and aprons. She would make a habit of visiting Green Gables more often, she had a feeling Marilla may need the company.

‘Well well isn’t it a wonderful sight to see lovely fresh washing drying in the breeze.’ Marilla popped her head around one of the sheets in surprise.

‘Rachel why do you creep up like that, you almost scared me half to death.’

‘Well isn’t that a fine welcome for an old friend. Now let’s get the kettle on that stove and have some tea so you can tell me all about Anne.’ 

Marilla forced a little smile and gathered her empty basket, just the mention of Anne cheered her up a little.

‘There’s quite a bit to tell Rachel I hope you’re ready for this.’ 

Rachel’s eyes opened wider with excitement and the corset no longer laboured her breathing as she practically ran towards the porch. Matthew spotted her from the barn and ran back in out of sight, Jerry saw him come back in and laughed.

‘Is Mrs Lynde here?’ 

‘Yes what gave it away? Not sure if I can bear it today, just fancied a cup of tea and a bit of peace. She will be after the news about Anne.’

Jerry grabbed his hat and made his way towards the door, he knew Matthew was feeling Anne’s absence so felt the need to be a bit more attentive towards him.

‘I’ll go and fill up our tin cups and bring them to the chicken coop, you never know Miss Cuthbert might let me have some cake. At least that way you can stay away from the house until she’s gone.’ Matthew tilted his head to the side and looked unsure.

‘I think she may be in there a while, we might need extra cake mind, to keep us going.’ 

Jerry nodded in agreement, he knew how long Mrs Lynde stuck around for. As he entered the kitchen he could hear Marilla and Rachel in the lounge so quickly grabbed some tea and a handful of cake without being seen.

‘Matthew is that you?’ Marilla called out to the kitchen.

Jerry froze but didn’t respond. He heard them continue talking so he quietly crept out of the kitchen and made his way back outside. Mr Cuthbert would be thrilled, their mission was complete.

Rachel took another slurp of tea and reached over to grab another piece of cake.

‘So Anne’s mother and father had a book about flowers and it had all sorts of memorable moments recorded for her? Oh how wonderful Marilla, I bet she was tickled pink when she saw it.’

‘Not only that, there was a drawing of her mother at the back and she had vibrant red hair.’ Marilla was waiting for a sarcastic comment.

‘Oh my goodness, was it like carrots or auburn?’ Marilla gave a little smile, the comment could have been worse coming from Rachel.

‘It was beautiful Rachel, definitely more of an auburn shade. Like Anne’s is now, deep red like an autumn sun set.’ 

Rachel noticed that her friend had a little quiver in her voice and she lent forward to grab her hand.

‘So how’s it been without her? I can imagine a lot quieter, it does seem strange without the youths of Avonlea, especially Anne and Gilbert.’

Rachel took her hand away and sipped her tea. Marilla popped her tea down on the table and realised there was no time like the present.

‘Well now you mention Anne and Gilbert I do have some exciting news to share Rachel. You might want to pop your tea down for a moment.’

Matthew and Jerry jumped at the sudden scream of excitement they heard from the house. Matthew turned to Jerry and nodded.

‘Yup she’s told her the news about Anne and Gilbert.’

Jerry shook his head and bit into his cake wondering why anyone would think that was new, he had known for years.


	10. Chapter 10

Bash and Muriel had their sleeves rolled up and were covered in soil, Dellie was also a little messy and had mud in her hands and her nails. Muriel thought of Anne as she cleared away weeds from the carrots.

‘I wonder how Anne and Gilbert are settling in, I do hope they’re ok.’

‘Well they will have gone their separate ways now, it’s sad that they didn’t get together in the end. When he told me he wasn’t marrying Winnie because he loved Anne I was so happy for him. I was so sure that she loved him but I obviously got it wrong.’ He scratched his head and wiped his brow.

‘I’m equally surprised I can tell you, the way they looked at one another it’s just, well it’s just.. .’ Muriel seemed to lose her words.

‘Love.’ 

Bash finished her sentence and then looked down wondering why love hadn’t been enough to bring his brother and Anne together.

‘Yes love, thank you. Sometimes I suppose love doesn’t always make it through, sometimes people can’t communicate it with their mouths or sometimes out of fear they can’t accept it.’ 

Muriel carried on digging in the soil wondering if they were still talking about Anne and Gilbert.

‘Sometimes you have to grab it with both hands before you lose it forever, we both know too well how easily that can happen.’ Bash tried to gain eye contact but she wouldn’t look up.

‘Like Anne and Gilbert I guess, an amazing love that they will never know or experience fully because it wasn’t the right time or the right place. Sometimes fate plays its hand and we have to accept it.’ 

Bash was even more confused than usual with her response and wondered whether she believed they were also doomed by fate and its twisted hand. He always felt in his heart that Anne and Gilbert would be together eventually some things were meant to be, this was his interpretation of fate. Muriel lent back and unexpectedly bumped into Bash who fell back into the carrots.

‘I’m watching you Muriel, I think you did that on purpose.’ 

‘I am sorry I didn’t mean to push you over with my derriere.’

She blushed a little now and Bash looked at her waiting for her to translate.

‘Your derri what now?’ Bash looked at her eager to know what she meant.

‘Sorry it’s French for buttocks.’ She was turning red but Bash burst out laughing.

‘I did not expect that Muriel Stacey.’ He gazed over at her but couldn’t help but hold the gaze longer than he should have while her buttocks were stuck out.

‘I’m sorry I do tend to say very inappropriate things when I’m at one with nature.’ 

She blew hair out of her eyes and wiped her face leaving mud on her cheek. Bash spotted it and chuckled.

‘Do you do inappropriate things too?’ Bash sincerely hoped the answer was yes.

They both stopped what they were doing and stared at one another for a moment, neither looked away until the sound of a horse and cart interrupted them. Muriel squinted in the sunshine to see who it was.

‘It looks like Matthew and Marilla, they must have news about Anne.’ 

They both stood up and waved, Muriel picked Dellie up while Bash brushed the soil from his pants. Matthew and Marilla jumped down from the cart and headed straight over to them. Marilla was a little out of breath and lent against Matthew before speaking.

‘Well we weren’t sure if you had already heard from Gilbert but I’ve just told Rachel so thought I better come to you straight away before its round the whole Avonlea.’

Bash looked a little worried now and Muriel looked equally concerned.

‘Is he alright, has something happened? I swear to god if that moke has already injured himself or poisoned someone with his cooking I will go to Toronto myself.’   
He made it jovial but his face said otherwise. 

‘Shall we go inside so we can sit down? I think you may need to be secure when I tell you the news.’ Matthew cocked his head to one side and had a twinkle in his eye. Bash didn’t notice and started to panic. 

‘Marilla I don’t want to sit down, please tell me he’s ok. I don’t know what I’d do if something has happened to him.’

‘Goodness no he’s perfectly alright, well I presume he is. Anne said he was better than alright, in fact she said he was practically elated when he left her.’ Marilla looked at Bash waiting for it to sink in. 

‘Elated about what? Wait a minute, please tell me it’s what I think it is. If it is I probably should have sat down.’

He had the biggest smile on his face and Marilla joined him. Muriel still looked confused.

‘Yes Gilbert and Anne are in love, he came to find her before he left for Toronto. Anne was the happiest we’ve seen her for a long time.’

Bash suddenly started dancing up and down the lawn like he had won a prize. Muriel looked on and couldn’t help but dance with him in his victory. Matthew couldn’t help but do a little jig too. Anne would have found it very entertaining.

‘I knew it, it was always Anne! From the moment he got her letter on the ship, I knew it. I’m so happy for the damn fool, I can just picture his little face smiling like a pig in..’ Muriel cut him off.

‘Mud, we are covered in mud, let’s go inside and freshen up and you can tell us everything while I make us some tea.’

She put her arms around Marilla and Matthew directing them towards the house but had a sneaky last look at Bash who looked the happiest she had seen him for a while. Bash looked out across the fields, imagining how happy his brother would be now he had the girl of his dreams. He suddenly felt a pang of sadness, he missed him already. One thing was for certain, Gilbert’s actions had cleared something in his own mind. It might not always be the right time or the right place but your fate rests firmly in your own hands.

Anne stepped into her classroom for the first time feeling a little excited and nervous at enormity of it all. This was to be her biggest adventure to date and she was eager to learn as much as she could. Quite a few of the students seem to already know each other, chatting away about the weekend and where they had been. A few of the students look older than her, some of the boys were particularly tall and the girls looked very mature. Then she remembered she looked older now too, she was forgetting she wasn’t little orphan Anne in braids and a straw hat. For some reason she felt like it though and the memory of her first day at school suddenly came flooding back. The words dirty trash and bad dog were vibrating in her ears, it was only the sound of a welcoming voice that snapped her out of her own thoughts.

‘Hello, can you hear me? Is anybody home behind those misty eyes?’ 

Anne looked up to see a smiling face behind glasses and mounds of curly blonde hair. She smiled and remembered where she was.

‘I’m so sorry, I was miles away. Pleased to meet you, I’m Anne.’ She held out her hand in greeting.

‘Thank goodness I thought you were gone forever for a moment, nice to have you back in the land of living. I’m Charlotte, my friends call me Lottie.’

Anne felt better already being referred to as a friend and quickly sat down next to her. She noticed Lottie looked a little uneasy as she sat down.

‘Oh is this seat taken? Sorry I always jump in first and think later, it’s a bad habit of mine.’ 

Lottie only laughed a little in surprise. Anne noticed she had quirky little badges sewn to her satchel and her hair bow adorned all different coloured ribbons sewn into an unusual design.

‘No not at all, it’s just I normally sit on my own. What I mean is, people don’t normally sit with me as they think I’m most unusual.’ Anne brightened up even more at the comment and the irony of it. Matthew would have loved it.

‘Well, I have a winning badge at home that says just that. It was given to me from another most unusual character who I love dearly. It’s a very competitive category I will have you know.’ 

Anne pointed her chin upwards as if to display how proud she was of the accolade and Lottie lifted her bag up onto the desk to show Anne her own badges.

‘I have quite a collection myself, when I really like one I add it to my bag. Every badge I have tells a story.’ 

Anne softly placed her fingers over the badges which were beautiful in design, flowers, fruit, hearts, initials and birds. They were very individual in their design, Anne had never seen anything like them in the shops in Charlottetown.

‘If you don’t mind me asking, where did you buy these from? They are beautiful, I presume they must be from Paris or some other exotic port of call.’   
Lottie’s eyes sparkled at the comment and it was her turn to point her chin up proudly.

‘If you want to call my heart, soul and creativity an exotic port of call, that’s fine by me.’ Anne looked at her astonished.

‘You made these badges yourself? They are absolutely exquisite, how did you learn to sew like that?’

Lottie was just about to reply when the school room door barged open and a group of young men came waltzing in. Anne immediately noticed how tall they were, particularly one young man who looked too old to even be at college. Their suits were immaculate, almost like tweed in design and wreaked the smell of money.  
Lottie looked over her shoulder and then back to the front of the class quickly as if to not gain attention from them. The young men were a little rowdy, they all stopped to get a quick look at Anne and then looked at one another with a familiar glance. The taller of the bunch held his look a little longer than Anne was comfortable with. Anne noticed Lottie fidget in her seat nervously at the sight of them as she lent over to whisper in her ear.

‘Apparently they always sit at the back don’t worry, they are a little disruptive I hear but it’s nothing Miss Maloney can’t deal with.’

‘Yes I’m sure it isn’t, well at least it means we don’t have to deal with them Lottie.’

‘Oh Anne you wouldn’t dare would you? They can be ever so mean sometimes, aren’t you afraid?’

‘I’ve been dealing with silly boys like that my whole life, I’ve had some practice.’

‘They aren’t boys though Anne, they’re men.’

‘In my experience Lottie that is one and the same thing.’ 

They both laughed together as they nodded in agreement while gathering their books together on the desk as Miss Maloney came barging in. She was smartly dressed and very beautiful to look at but Anne had a feeling she was not to be messed with.

‘Good morning all, sorry I’m late I was caught up in traffic and then I got my skirt caught in my bicycle wheel. Not a good start to a Monday morning and not the right message for my new students.’ 

Anne immediately thought of Miss Stacey and wondered what she was up to back at home. One of the boys shouted out from the back of the class.

‘Next time that happens Miss Maloney I will be more than happy to assist with your skirt.’  
The boys at the back of the class all roared laughing.

‘Yes thank you George there will be no need for that, I am more than capable of taking care of myself.’

Anne looked over her shoulder and noticed the tallest boy looking straight at her, he stared intently without looking away. Anne turned to the front and felt herself burning up, the last thing she wanted was to leave herself open to ridicule on her first day. George carried on with his cheeky camaraderie.

‘I know you are Miss but I wouldn’t mind helping all the same, I have a feeling you need to invest in a shorter skirt if you insist on riding a bike.’ 

Anne looked back again and rolled her eyes at such an inappropriate comment. The tall young man seemed to notice the look on her face so intervened.

‘Stop making a fool of yourself George, you can’t even ride a bike yourself let alone help anyone else.’ He looked towards Anne and smiled but she quickly looked away nervously.Miss Maloney clapped her hands and gained the attention from the class.

‘Yes thank you Roy, good of you to point that out. If we can now please behave and set a good example to our new students who are probably now wondering what on earth they have walked in to. So welcome everyone, this is a new start to the year and I am determined that this year will be one of the best.’

‘You said that last year and I still haven’t found my Miss Bennet.’ George smirked again and everyone giggled at the comment.

George was clearly the class joker and couldn’t seem to control his outbursts. Miss Maloney grabbed the chalk from the desk and turned to the blackboard. She started to write in big letters across the board the words meet and greet.

‘So let’s start with the front row I can see we have some new students. If you would like to introduce yourselves and let the class know why you have chosen literature.’   
She immediately looked at Anne who felt a little nervous going first. She took a deep breath and soldiered on.

‘I’m Anne Shirley Cuthbert, its Anne with an E though if you please. I’ve chosen literature because I am passionate about all forms of writing whether it’s poetic, journalistic, romantic or tragic. I adore writing myself and hope to entertain people with my own stories and imagination in the future. I can’t imagine my life without a good story, whether it is based in the past or present, it allows us to explore all sides of our personality. I feel warm inside when I read a story that moves me and I will never underestimate the power it embodies in its pages.’ 

The class was deadly silent, Lottie only stared in awe of Anne’s comment and the way in which she projected herself. A few sniggers were heard from the back.

‘Well that was very beautifully executed Anne with an E, if that’s how you describe your feelings out loud I can only imagine the passion you project on to paper. Anne has started us off so eloquently, so on to the next person.’ 

Lottie went next and was a little nervous at first but soon gained confidence as Anne was by her side. The general feel in the class was very positive, everyone spoke openly using their imagination to describe how they felt. Anne was in her element, her classmates were on a similar wave length and she felt for the first time she could really be herself in class.

Roy was absolutely besotted; he couldn’t bring himself to look away from this fiery red head. The way she used words like they were invented by her own lips was absolutely thrilling. She spoke with so much passion and without fear. He had never in his life met anyone like her, she was without a doubt the most beguiling creature he had ever come across.  
He suddenly felt a little uneasy, pretty much the same as when he saw her running through town yesterday dressed in blue with her skirt hitched up revealing her long creamy legs. He should have known in that moment how passionate she would be, it takes great confidence to be carefree and not give a damn who’s looking. He was in deep trouble and he knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

Diana, Ruby and Josie were making their own introductions across the hall, they were extremely nervous but Josie spoke first to start the ball rolling. 

‘I’m Josie Pye, I’ve chosen Art & Design because I feel I am creative and confident when using my hands. I would like to eventually use my artist skills to make beautiful objects that will be desired and in demand.’ 

Ruby and Diana stared in amazement at how her words dripped from her tongue and the rest of the class nodded in approval. There were a few young gentlemen in the room who had also noticed the new girls dressed to impress in pink, blue and lilac. They all beautifully complimented one another sat prettily in a row. 

‘I am Diana Barry, I have chosen Art & Design because I…..’ She totally lost her train of thought and then realised if she explained the real reason for taking this subject she would look pretty ridiculous. Ruby stared at her willing her to finish her sentence before the whole class burst out laughing.

‘I’m sorry, the reason why I can’t really explain why is because I’m not really sure if I’m honest. That probably sounds ridiculous but sometimes decisions are taken out of your hands and made for you without your consent.’

The room fell silent but the door flung open to reveal a young man carrying a large portfolio case and dressed in a smart tailored suit. The teacher Mr Robinson quickly intervened.

‘Ahh Mr Dumont, right on cue. I was just asking Miss Barry the reason why she has chosen art and design and her answer was very interesting.’ Mr Dumont looked over at the front row presuming Miss Barry was sat there somewhere if she was new.

‘Let me guess, it is that she has no idea why she has chosen it because her parents chose it for her?’ He smiled knowingly at Mr Robinson but Diana took it as an insult and answered him abruptly. 

‘‘You’ve made a quick assumption haven’t you? What made you come up with that ingenious conclusion? Was it my dress? My fancy shoes or was it my demeanor in general?’ 

Diana didn’t look away from his stare, she only looked straight at him angered by his assumption but then equally felt a little silly as she knew he was right. Mr Dumont looked a little taken a back and confused. Mr Robinson interrupted quickly to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

‘Miss Barry I think you misunderstood Mr Dumont’s meaning, he was only relating your experience to his own. When I asked him the very same question on his first day he also didn’t know the answer. His response was in fact very similar to yours. Luckily for me he turned out to be one of my best students, he graduated last year and now he’s my assistant. So you don’t always have to know the reason why straight away but eventually it will come to you.’

Diana felt her face turning red with embarrassment, the girls looked wide eyed at the awkwardness of the situation wondering what made Diana react in that way. Mr Dumont noticed how uncomfortable she looked so made a joke.

‘Well thank you kindly Mr Robinson. I have a feeling Miss Barry will soon discover her own reason, she seems like a pretty determined character to me. Sorry if that’s another presumption, it was meant kindly.’ 

He held his hands out as if to leave himself open for battle. Diana smiled a little and looked at him a little coyly. He was quite young to be a teacher so she felt a tad awkward.

‘No you were right on both accounts, my parents did chose this subject but I am determined, determined to go against everything they want me to do in life.’   
She now had a cheeky look on her face so he hoped the battle was over.

‘Well I hope you stick around in this class, it’s not very often I meet a kindred spirit.’

She inhaled a little at his choice of words, wishing Anne was there to hear it. She couldn’t help but hold his gaze, his eyes were a piercing blue that she felt were trying to sneak a peek into her soul.

‘I’m not going anywhere I can assure you.’

‘I’m very glad to hear it Miss Barry, we need students who are passionate and willing to learn. Once introductions are over I will come round and have a chat with you all and see if we can get our creative juices flowing.’A sudden spout of giggling could be heard from Ruby and Josie who seemed to find his comment amusing.

Mr Dumont took his seat nearby, listening intently to the other students introducing themselves to the class. Diana glanced over to get a better look at him, he was very handsome and very smartly dressed. He couldn’t be a day older than twenty. She couldn’t believe how badly she had behaved towards him, if mother had witnessed it she would have been in deep trouble. Her first day so far was a huge mess, she had trouble speaking, had insulted the teacher and had an emotional outburst. She desperately needed to speak to Anne to bring everything into perspective, she hoped her first day was going better than hers. 

Anne was having a marvelous time in her first lesson, Lottie was so interesting and kept her entertained with stories about her family. They all sounded very creative, musicians, artists and designers. Anne suddenly felt a little homesick hearing how they met every Sunday to have roast dinner. After they would play instruments, model their recent designs and sing together. She hoped at some point she would get the chance to meet them all.

Miss Maloney asked them to push the tables back to the wall to make room in the middle of the classroom so they could sit down. Anne pushed the tables back and Roy ran over to assist.

‘Here let me help you Anne, I’m Roy by the way.’ 

He held his hand out for her to shake it but as she did he picked up her hand and kissed it instead. She quickly snatched it back from his lips and he looked up with a mischievous look on his face. She carried on unperturbed, took her jacket off and pulled her sleeves up.

‘I’m more than capable of moving a few tables, I’m used to shifting cows so this is nothing.’

Just when he thought she couldn’t surprise him anymore, this beautiful creature was a dab hand at farming too. He suddenly had a vision of her in pigtails and muddy boots.

‘Right everyone, as a first day teaser let’s try a little word game- Nay dear fellow.’

George suddenly lay down on the floor and his friends only laughed at him as if this was a daily occurrence.

‘Miss I’m protesting against this game because I’m useless and you know it. How can you want me to make such a fool of myself in front of my peers when you know deep in your heart it can only end badly.’ 

He held his hand to his heart and looked at her with desperate eyes. Anne glanced at Roy and looked confused.

‘Don’t mind George, he’s part of the amateur dramatics in his spare time.’ Anne raised an eyebrow and pushed a chair to the wall.

‘I would never have guessed, he’s pretty impressive though I’ll give him that.’ 

Roy carried two chairs under his arm and then took his jacket off and placed it very carefully on one of them. He had big strong arms which made his fitted shirt a little tighter and neatly styled blonde hair that looked like it never had a hair out of place. Anne couldn’t help but laugh at the way he presented himself, he was far too pristine and well turned out for her liking. She immediately thought of Gilbert’s messy chocolate curls and simple white shirt and her heart ached. Miss Maloney interrupted her thoughts.

‘Ok everyone, so how this works is we pick two people to stand in the middle face to face, I say a word then you have to each say a different word but with the same meaning. I know everyone’s idea of a word meaning can be controversial but as you all know my word is final. I will shout nay dear fellow if you are wrong and the person who lasts the longest at the front is the winner.’

The class cheered at Miss Maloney’s no nonsense speech and got ready for the race. Anne got excited, this was like a mature version of a spelling bee. Lottie sat next to her and looked up a little worried.

‘Don’t worry Lottie I’m sure they will go easy on us.’ Miss Maloney looked around the circle pondering with her finger on her lip deciding who to pick first.

‘Anne I have a feeling you have a way with words so let’s get you up first. Don’t worry if you struggle a little it’s just a bit of fun.’ Anne was surprised to be up first but was ready to compete none the less.

‘Your first pessimistic opponent is George, he admits it’s not his forte so it should be an easy start.’ George stood up as the class cheered and chanted. Miss Maloney held her arm up for silence.

‘George your first word is- sincere.’ He laughed and walked a little closer to Anne.

‘Heartfelt’ He looked at her and winked. Anne wasn’t perturbed.

‘Genuine.’ She smiled back at him.

‘Honest’ He held his hand to his heart.

‘Ardent.’ Anne pretended to wipe her brow and laughed. George laughed too and got distracted, he paused.

‘Direct.’ Anne looked down. Miss Maloney held her arm up and shouted.

‘Nay dear fellow.’ The class cheered and banged their feet.

‘Ok next opponent Lottie.’ Roy got to his feet and made his way towards Anne. Miss Maloney shook her head.

‘Roy not a chance you’ve won the last three times we’ve played and we need to give Anne a chance to settle.’ Roy came face to face with Anne with a look of mischief in his eyes.

‘I’m sure she is more than ready to take me on aren’t you Anne?’ Roy remained focused on her face as if he was counting every freckle and she felt herself feeling a little uncomfortable. Her better judgement made her rise to the occasion.

‘Yes why not, I like a challenge.’ Miss Maloney shook her head and looked up to the ceiling, she had a feeling this was going to be an interesting game.

‘Ok let’s play, Roy your word is affectionate.’ Roy huffed a little as if to imply it was easy.

‘Loving’ He stepped a little closer.

‘Devoted.’ Anne stepped back.

‘Adoring.’ Roy stared into her beautiful blue eyes and felt the term was coming to life in front of him.

‘Tender.’ She reddened a little when she said the word and Roy felt his heart skip a beat as he heard it from her lips. He paused as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand, he was enjoying himself far too much to get it wrong.

‘Attentive.’ The class whispered and giggled at the sight in front of them but were also impressed with Anne’s competitiveness. Anne fidgeted a little, nervously trying to keep her arms occupied.

‘Solicitous.’ Anne was proud of her answer and Miss Maloney nodded at her in recognition. Roy only looked at her in awe but decided he knew exactly how to ignite the fire in Anne Shirley Cuthbert.

‘Comhfhurtachd.’ Anne looked taken aback by the use of the word and Roy relished in her surprise. The class giggled and gasped. Miss Maloney held her hand up in protest.

‘For the new students that don’t know Roy has used the Gaelic word for comforting which is hardly fair as Anne has only just started and she hasn’t had a chance to…’ before she could finish Anne responded.

‘Blathchridhe.’ Anne waited for her word to sink in. Roy stepped back totally stunned at her response. The class was silent. Miss Maloney fidgeted on the spot and felt the tension in the room as she explained the meaning of Anne’s word.

‘Wow Anne I was not expecting that, Anne’s word is Warm-hearted.’ Miss Maloney sat up and listened carefully. Roy suddenly felt hot and under pressure and then eventually after what felt like a life time he found his voice and said his next word.

‘Tairgse.’ Roy’s heart was racing as Anne stared back at him with a little smile appearing on her face. Miss Maloney held her hand up and yelled.

‘Nay dear fellow! Roy I believe Anne already used the word tender but nice try.’ 

The class erupted with excitement, Lottie clapped and cheered, George howled with laughter at his friend’s predicament. Miss Maloney patted Roy on the back but she was secretly overjoyed and amazed at Anne’s victory. She would ask her later how she came to be familiar with Gaelic words, Anne was an interesting character alright and a fantastic opponent for Roy Gardener.

‘Well class you all laughed at me last year when I said Gaelic poetry would come in handy, now look at you all.’ She looked at Roy and then to Anne grinning. 

Roy turned to Anne feeling a little sheepish. Anne smiled in triumph and held her hand out to Roy who shook it gently then rubbed the back of his head in astonishment.

‘How do you know how to speak Gaelic?’

‘I read it in my best friend’s book about Scotland, like I said, never underestimate the power they embody in their pages. Now if you don’t mind I’m waiting for my next competitor.’ 

Anne looked to the side to signal him to move and he shifted to one side a little embarrassed.

Roy joined the rest of the class and sat down, the others listened intently as Anne continued to battle on through the game but Roy didn’t hear anything. He just sat and watched her almost as if he couldn’t quite believe his eyes. He didn’t need to ignite her fire it was already burning and lord knows he could feel the heat.  
She was like no other woman he had met before, she seemed totally disinterested and to make matters worse she had already got the better of him. He wasn’t used to this at all, all the girls he had known were so desperate to be around him and agreed with everything he said. He thought he enjoyed the damsel in distress until this moment, now it seemed like a distant desire. He had the pleasure of this beautiful woman for the next few years and he was determined to make her fall madly in love with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily was waiting for Gilbert at the main office door when he came running round the corner, he wasn’t late he just wanted to prove he was usually early. 

‘Good morning Gilbert, better to see you’re on time today. Let’s start as we mean to go on. How did you sleep?’

‘Like a baby.’ He grabbed his bag to gather his forms for enrolling. 

‘Well I’m glad to hear it, I presume Mrs Cooper remained calm under your charm spell?’

Emily chuckled a little at the idea. Gilbert only shook his head as if to disagree with such a notion.

‘She’s a pretty tough cookie but yes I think we will be good friends. Her breakfast has literally set me up for the day.’ He patted his tummy and followed Emily as she made her way through the office doors with his forms checking them for any mistakes while she walked.

‘These all look pretty good to me Gilbert, right let’s get you situated. Here’s your weekly timetable, biology first thing, you may wish you had skipped breakfast, physics after that and then in the afternoon you have yours truly for chemistry. Later in the week you will start to take part in a lot more physical observation, surgical procedures and examinations. Sometimes they take place at the local hospital and on occasion here at the university.’

Gilbert was getting excited already just hearing about it, he was so eager to learn and get started.

‘It all sounds great, so does it say which classroom I’m in?’ Gilbert suddenly felt a little lost in such a huge building when he only had the Avonlea school room to compare it to.

‘Yes next to each subject you will see a letter and a number. The letter represents the floor and the number is the classroom on that floor. Is that clear?’ She was gathering her things now which told him she was about to dart off again.

‘I’m sure I will get used to it, this farm boy all the way from Avonlea will have to learn fast.’ He followed her out and made his way to the main doors of the building. She stalled at the entrance and grabbed his shoulder.

‘I have a feeling this farm boy will teach the city know all’s a thing or two. Now remember I’m Dr Oak in class, don’t give me an excuse to reprimand you on your first day.’ He noticed a group of young men bustling their way over, laughing and joking around.

‘I promise I won’t force you to boil any cabbages.’ Gilbert said jokingly.

She laughed at the reminder of her comment and turned on her heal, in the blink of an eye she was gone. As the young men appeared at the door he turned to look in the direction Emily had taken and smirked.

‘Who the hell does she think she is? Why they thought it would be a good idea to let a woman teach at the university is beyond me. She should be at home with the rest of them.’ The other men mumbled under their breath and another answered him.

‘That’s why she teaches, I mean what else can she do? They should have stuck with the plan to oust them out a few years ago, medical university is no place for a woman, it’s insane.’

Gilbert's jaw clenched at the remarks and he immediately thought of Anne and how he would feel if someone spoke about her in that way. He took a deep breath and calmed down, he had a feeling he might have to endure a bit more of this before the day was out. He put his head down, read his timetable and made his way to his first class.

Biology was a tricky start, they had to dissect a pig’s heart. One of the young men who had made the derogatory comments earlier about Emily vomited at the sight of it. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile, his friends also had a little chuckle at his expense. He quickly realised that they didn’t know a great deal about medicine at all and they were particularly clueless in all things practical. As they dissected the heart he watched them as they retched with each turn of the scalpel. Gilbert on the other hand enjoyed every minute.  
He learnt that the pig’s heart was very similar to the human heart, one particular valve was identical to a human. He cut through it with skill and precision, labelling the parts and then meticulously put them back together. Professor Martin was very impressed with his dissection skills as was Gilbert who equally surprised himself in the process. 

As he wandered around the university on his lunch break he noticed that all of the teachers and all of the students were male, he didn’t see one female teacher or student. It could have been a coincidence, maybe he just hadn’t seen any. He suddenly felt a little nervous thinking about Emily’s chemistry lesson, he had a feeling it might be eventful and not in a good way. He was confident she was used to dealing with situations like this but it made him feel sick to the stomach pre-empting what might occur and how he would deal with it when it did.

He sat down by an old oak tree just outside the grounds and looked up to admire its beautiful leaves slowly turning a shade of burnt orange. He immediately thought of Anne and he imagined her climbing up the tree and beckoning him to come and join her. Her hair was in braids, she was wearing her short green dress and she revealed her little dimple in her cheek when she smiled at him. He felt a little homesick at that moment, it was strange because he knew she wasn’t at home but somehow she was his home. He wondered how her first day had gone, how many people she had amazed with her velvet tongue and her unrivaled beauty. He had a sudden urge to hold her, to kiss her and to feel her against him. When the realisation hit him that wasn’t an option he made his way to a water fountain to splash his face with cold water instead.

When he arrived at his last lesson he noticed Emily at the front of the class organising her lesson plan and the group of lads at the back were being particularly rowdy. He hadn’t noticed they behaved like that in their other lessons so realised this was just their reaction to Emily in general. Gilbert felt a little nervous and swallowed hard.

‘Ok can I have everyone’s attention please. I am Dr Oak and today I will be talking about…’

The general clamour and disruption continued over her introduction. The loudest male was not put off by her glare across the room. Gilbert still hadn’t caught his name or maybe it was because he didn’t care. Emily looked up calmly and grabbed a mitre stick from under her desk. She whacked it down on the desk with a crack three times and even Gilbert jumped at the sudden eruption. The boys at the back of the class looked up in surprise and then faced forward.

‘Right that’s better, now I have your attention I will continue. My name is Dr Oak, not darling, love, petal, flower, sweetheart or any other ridiculous pet name you might think I want to be referred to. If you do not address me by name I will not answer you and if you continue to not use my proper title then you can leave my class.’ 

Whispering and tittering could be heard at the back of the class but then silence descended. Gilbert looked back to see a few of the boys were still smirking at one another but he tried to ignore them and looked towards Emily as she spoke.

‘So now that is clear we can move on with the lesson. For those of you who have never experienced chemistry as a medical form of teaching it can be quite daunting. Chemistry as you know it in school is not fundamentally how we teach it in medical training. It’s slightly more complex in its connection to becoming a physician and how we can use chemistry to enforce good clinical practice.’ 

A loud voice came bounding from the back of the room.

‘Excuse me, Emily isn’t it? Sorry I mean Mrs Oak. How would you know what makes a good physician? I mean you in particular.’ 

Emily only sighed and looked ahead listening to his every word. Gilbert knew it was coming but still felt uneasy as it started to unfold.

‘Sorry I don’t understand your meaning?’ Gilbert noticed she stared at him never looking away or losing eye contact.

‘Well I mean how can you possibly know what it takes to be a successful physician when being a woman you are not allowed to practice as you’re not strictly an accredited doctor.’

He lent back in his chair with a proud look on his face and folded his arms, looking to his friends who only nodded their heads in agreement. Gilbert was about to cut in when Emily walked round to the front of her desk slowly and calmly.

‘Mr Julian Grayson is it not? Why don’t you ask your father what it takes to be a successful physician considering it was he who trained and accredited me. Dr Grayson knows better than anyone exactly what I’m capable of, so maybe you should ask the real man of the house when you return home.’

Julian’s face burned with anger at being put in his place as the sudden titbit of information was relayed to him. The other boys avoided his gaze in case they angered him further. Emily quickly turned around as she bounced back to the board to continue with her lesson like it had never happened. Gilbert looked on with admiration, he was a fool to think she ever needed his help.

The lesson continued without any glitches, well apart from Julian nearly setting fire to his hair but to Gilbert that was a bonus. Emily was an amazing teacher, she had a way of explaining things in a practical way but at the same time making it sound interesting. It was the most engaged he had seen his fellow classmates all day. As the class came to an end he made his way over to Emily ensuring the others had left first. She looked up at him as she gathered her notes and cleared away the equipment.

‘So Gilbert, how did you enjoy the lesson? Not too awkward I hope, Julian is just competing with daddy and is a tad insecure. I could see you were getting a little tetchy, please don’t worry I can handle myself.’

‘Oh I can see that, you put him in his place in no uncertain terms.’

‘Did I though? Most of the things he said were true. Not the part about me being a good physician of course but the part about me not being able to practice.’

‘Is that actually true? I just can’t believe that you would qualify as a doctor and then not be allowed to practice, it just doesn’t make any sense to me.’ He slammed a few pieces of equipment into the cupboard not realising the extent of his frustration.

‘You have a lot to learn Gilbert. Why don’t you come for dinner on Friday and meet Mr Oak? I have a friend I would like you to meet as well. We can have a good debate about all things righteous.’

‘Sounds perfect, after today I could really do with some adult conversation.’

Gilbert cleared away what was left on the table and gave a genuine smile at such an offer. He didn’t have much in common with his class mates and couldn’t help but feel a little lonely. They both made their way to the door and Gilbert held it open so Emily could hold her bag and put her coat on.

‘If you’re not busy Wednesday afternoon after your last lesson I could give you a little hands on experience in pathology? Its free training and the experience would be so beneficial.’ Gilbert’s eyes lit up at the offer.

‘Yes absolutely, I would love that.’ He didn’t fully understand the term but he didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity whatever it was.

‘Shall I meet you at the main doors?’ He presumed that would be the best place.

‘Yes and try to have lunch sooner rather than later and avoid snacks in the afternoon.’ 

He looked a little confused but nodded in agreement as he made his way to the exit. Emily stopped at the stairs and gave him a wave as she was going in the other direction. He suddenly heard her shout something down the corridor.

‘Don’t forget to tell Mrs Cooper you won’t be stopping for dinner on Friday.’ 

Gilbert chuckled to himself as he held his hand up to acknowledge her advice, and then wrote it on his hand just in case he forgot.


	13. Chapter 13

Anne was exhausted after such a long day, she was even in her nightgown before Diana and lay on her bed totally relaxed and ready for sleep. She suddenly thought of Gilbert and wondered what he was up to, she so desperately wanted to hear from him. She was trying to work out how long it would take to receive his first letter, if he sent it on Sunday it might even be here tomorrow but he might not have had time so it could be later in the week. He might not have had chance to write a letter yet which made her feel totally miserable. Her thoughts went back and forth and she started to get a little irritated with herself, second guessing and wondering what might be. Luckily Diana came barging in with a worried look on her face, her hair was a bit unkempt and her nightgown wasn’t fastened properly. She remained looking a little shell-shocked against the door.

‘Dearest Diana, what’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’

‘Anne I need your help, I didn’t want to talk with you in front of the girls today because I was too embarrassed.’

‘Embarrassed about what? Come on you can tell me anything, you know that.’

‘Mr Dumont asked me during lesson what sort of path I wished to take in art and design and I mentioned I like fashion, clothes, shoes, hair accessories and coordinating outfits. He looked pleased with my answer and asked me what sort of designs I had put together and without thinking I said I had a portfolio.’ Diana closed her eyes and held her breath. Anne bit her lip nervously.

‘Why would you say that? Have you got a portfolio hidden in your wardrobe I don’t know about?’ Anne got up and comically started to look at the back of Diana’s wardrobe. She was on all fours picking out shoes, hats and bags. She looked up at Diana hair over her face.

‘Nope nothing here officer, I fear the suspect has misled you.’ Diana looked at Anne keeping her smile at bay before answering.

‘Oh Anne it’s not funny, why did I think it would be a good idea to lie to him? It was just Mr Dumont and myself, if the girls had been there I wouldn’t have dreamt of saying such a thing. When I can’t produce this portfolio he’s going to think I’m even more of a spoilt little girl than he does already.’

She sat down on her bed with her head in her hands. Anne sat up suddenly realising there may be more to it.

‘If Mr Dumont thinks this about you then he is not worth impressing in the slightest. If he doesn’t realise how capable you are without this portfolio then he must be a total idiot.’

‘He isn’t though Anne, he’s smart, patient, kind and handsome. He even forgave me for speaking to him in such a rude way at the start of the lesson.’ Anne’s ears pricked up.

‘Handsome is he? Who is this Mr Dumont and why is he so good looking and charming if he’s a teacher, surely that shouldn’t be allowed?’ Anne raised an eyebrow at her friend so she wouldn’t mistake her meaning.

‘He only graduated last year, he’s a teaching assistant and helps the students in class. He looks like he just stepped out of a Paris fashion show, his style is tailored yet understated, his hair is styled yet relaxed and his eyes, well his eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen.’ 

Diana suddenly realised she had probably said too much. Anne realised all too quickly why her friend was worrying as much as she was.

‘Well we both know how much you appreciate the colour blue don’t we? Seriously though Diana you have always had an eye for fashion, colours, fabrics, layering and accessories. How many times have you said when you go shopping with your mother you haven’t quite seen what you had in mind? You need to put what’s in your mind onto paper and experiment a little. You can do this, honestly you can. I believe in you and I know that whatever you put your mind to, you can achieve.’

‘I don’t even know where to begin, I don’t know how to design clothes or how they are supposed to look on paper. I told him I would hand in my portfolio over the next few weeks. Anne what am I going to do?’

Anne suddenly shot up from the bed wondering why she hadn’t thought of it sooner.

‘I think I know someone who might just be able to help you Diana.’

‘Who Anne, please tell me there is a light at the end of this very humiliating tunnel?’

‘My friend Lottie, her mother is the manager of quite a reputable clothes factory on the outskirts of Charlottetown. She was telling me how they use the original designs to work from and how her mother on occasion sketches her own designs. Maybe she could guide us on how the designs should look and maybe an idea of how to sketch them.’

Diana leapt forward and hugged Anne in a tight embrace. Anne giggled at the sudden jolt of affection.

‘Thank you Anne, I knew you would know what to do. I’m so glad you’re here with me, my first day was so rubbish without you.’ Diana hugged her again and kissed her cheek.

‘I’m only returning the favour my bosom friend, without you on my first day of school I may have been thrown to the dogs.’ Diana cupped her face and looked to her with nothing but love.

‘Over my dead body.’ Anne had a feeling she meant every word.

They hugged once more before tucking themselves into bed, thanking their lucky stars that among all things new and daunting they had each other.

Gilbert arrived back at the boarding house to find it in darkness apart from a little light on in the hallway. Mrs Cooper had left him a note saying she had to pop out to do an errand for her sister so his dinner was in the oven. He couldn’t deny he was a little disappointed she wasn’t there, he was looking forward to telling her all about his first day. 

His dinner was wonderful though, she had made sausages, potatoes, carrots and & gravy. She must have known he would wash his dishes because under the sink was another little note saying she had left him apple pie and vanilla cream in the larder. She added a little note to the pudding too telling him to eat it in his room out of sight because she didn’t make pudding for the other tenants. Gilbert laughed to himself, she really was a wonderful woman. He crept to his room with his pudding firmly in his grip and entered the silent darkness of his room.

He sat on a chair by the window eating his apple pie looking out to the night sky, he immediately thought of home. He missed the sound of Bash and Hazel bickering, Dellie gurgling and laughing and the sounds of nature on the farm. The sounds that made him feel safe, loved and cherished. He then thought of Anne, she was always there ever present in his heart, beating in a rhythm he recognised as his own. He would have given anything at that moment to see her, to have her next to him, to hold him. He was starting to doubt whether he could be away from her like this, his need to be close to her was all consuming, more powerful than he thought it ever could be.

He suddenly got up from his chair and walked over to his wash bowl, splashing himself in the face to snap out of his emotional turmoil. He dried his face on his towel and lay down on the bed feeling exhausted and a little weary. As he looked back towards his pillows he spotted something in the corner of his eye and sat up quickly. He stood up slowly and made his way over to the top of the bed.

It was a shoe box tied with a red ribbon looking particularly attractive as it lay neatly on his pillow. He slowly undid the ribbon and lifted the lid to reveal a brand new pair of boots. Beside the boots was a big red apple, similar to the apples from his orchard. He lifted the apple out first and placed it on his pillow while taking out one of the boots to look a little closer. They were fantastic quality, better than any pair he had ever owned. He noticed under the tissue there was a little note.

‘Home always calls you back but until then best foot forward.’

Gilbert felt tears coming to his eyes, the timing was impeccable. He would kill Bash when he saw him these boots were far too expensive, he started to worry how he had actually paid for them. The apple was a lovely touch, although they looked a little redder than they normally did, must be the change of season. He picked up the apple and kissed it then took a big bite of home. It made him feel better almost immediately. A sudden knock at the door startled him. He opened the door slowly in case it was a drunken Jude. It was in fact Mrs Cooper who was also looking a little sheepish.

‘I’m sorry I wasn’t here for dinner Gilbert, here’s me moaning about rules and regulations and then I go ahead and break them. Did you find your apple pie?’

‘Mrs Cooper don’t you dare apologise, dinner was wonderful and the pudding was even better.’ She smiled at the compliment and immediately felt better knowing she hadn’t disappointed him.

‘Thank you for washing the dishes, as I knew you would. Shall I take your pudding bowl down as I go?’

‘Yes if you don’t mind that is, but before you go can I ask you about the parcel I received today. Was there a delivery note with it?’ Mrs Cooper looked confused.

‘What parcel? I didn’t receive a parcel today, were you waiting for one?’ It was Gilbert's turn to look confused.

‘You didn’t leave a parcel in my room? Maybe it was one of the other tenants while you were out. Not that it matters it was a welcomed parcel from home all the same and cheered me up no end.’

‘Well I will talk with them about going into your room because they shouldn’t be, it’s against boarding house rules. Goodnight Gilbert, get some rest, you look exhausted. See you at breakfast. ’ She took his bowl from his grasp and gave him a little wave.

‘Goodnight Mrs Cooper, sweet dreams.’

Gilbert closed the door and lent back looking at his new boots, wondering how they ended up in his room with no delivery note or parcel stamp. Only something from Bash could make its way into his room shrouded in mystery and suspense. One thing was for certain it couldn’t have come a better time.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days for Anne were a little tense, she was eagerly awaiting a letter from Gilbert and could think of nothing else while at college. She so desperately wanted to know if he was ok and if she had in fact dreamt he had kissed her and it wasn’t real. The thought of him forgetting her already made her feel sick to the stomach, she cleared that thought from her mind and tried to focus on what was being said in class. Miss Maloney caught her attention when she mentioned a writing competition and she was suddenly back in the room.

‘There is nothing I love better than a writing competition to get the juices flowing, it can be a short story, poetry, a song or a thought provoking article. You have until the end of term to finish it so there are no excuses.’

Anne suddenly felt a little excited, something to get her teeth stuck into and to distract her from Gilbert a little. 

‘Miss Maloney, are we allowed to know what the prize will be?’ Anne jotted down notes as she was speaking so she wouldn’t miss anything.

‘You may know part of it but some of it needs to remain a surprise. So if you win, your piece of work will be published in The Daily Mail.’ 

Everyone gasped in surprise to be given the chance at such an opportunity. Miss Maloney still had an excited look in her eye which meant she wasn’t quite finished.

‘There’s more, so you will also get the opportunity to work alongside a very famous writer and journalist. This part is the surprise and you will understand why when the winner is announced.’

Anne was practically squealing with excitement, it was one thing to write in the Avonlea gazette but this was an actual national newspaper in a circulation of fifty miles. Their readers would be influential, open minded and ready for change. Lottie nudged her glasses back up her nose and patted Anne on the back.

‘Now that’s put a smile on your face hasn’t it Anne Shirley Cuthbert?’ Anne suddenly realised her solemn face must have been noticeable to more than just herself.

‘I’m sorry Lottie, is it that obvious?’ Anne gathered her things and popped then in her bag. 

Roy was making a bee line for her as he wanted to finally ask her to tea but waited a few seats behind so as not to interrupt them. There was time yet for him to be confident, he had to charm his way in first.

‘It’s ok, I just don’t like to see you looking so sad that’s all. Have you still not heard from Gilbert?’

Roy’s eyes became wider at the mention of another male, was it her brother or a cousin? It couldn’t possibly be her beau, he had never seen her with anyone. Surely there was no man foolish enough to not be by her side at every moment. His ears almost turned inside out waiting for her reply.

‘Not yet, I’m hoping their might be a letter from him by the end of the week, I’ve done nothing but think about it since he left.’ Lottie popped her arm around her to offer a little comfort.

Roy liked the fact she had referred to him as leaving, how wonderful. He never realised how much he relished in seeing the back of someone he had never met before. It gave him hope that whatever it was it was probably over by now. He had a feeling Anne didn’t suffer fools and he must be a fool if he wasn’t going in any other direction than towards her. This Gilbert or Bertram whatever his name was deserved everything he got.

‘How about we go for a little walk around the park, get some fresh air, then you can pop home and see if you have a letter.’ Lottie grabbed her own bag and coat and practically lifted Anne off her chair, Anne laughed at how strong she was. They made their way to the door to leave as Roy remained ear wigging from his seat.

‘That’s me told then, actually it’s the best idea I’ve heard all day. I miss just running around in the fields and being at one with nature. These new clothes and corset are a tad stifling, how I miss my short dresses especially for freedom of movement. Actually talking of clothes, I have a little favour to ask of you Lottie.’

‘Yes of course, I will do anything to get to see that lovely smile again.’

‘Well it’s not for me it’s for my friend Diana.’ 

Anne disappeared leaving only her scent of blossom and honeysuckle behind for Roy to take with him. His plans today had taken a sudden an unsuspecting turn, Lottie had stolen his chance of asking Anne out for tea and the mention of this Gilbert character had left him feeling a little out of sorts. He needed to know who this fool was and whether or not he needed to be concerned about him. He had competition around campus already but the opposition you can see is always easier to eliminate than those you can’t, especially those who creep up on you while your back is turned. 

He knew one man who could help him with his inquiries and he would find him sooner rather than later to get the full story. Mr Moody Spurgeon was a very helpful fellow. He had a feeling by nightfall he would know exactly what Gilbert meant in the grand scheme of things and more importantly what he meant to Anne.

Gilbert was ready at the main doors waiting for Emily as she came hurtling round the corner, her hair was a little wild and she had one arm in her coat sleeve.

‘Ahh Gilbert there you are, thank goodness one of us is on time. I’m sorry for the delay one of my students thought it would be amusing to hide my bag. Its ok I know who it is and trust me he will regret it.’

Gilbert stifled a chuckle, the students here were like school boys still playing pranks and fooling around. He had a feeling it wasn’t just Emily who suffered though, he spotted one of his other teachers the other day nursing a burnt tie which was clearly no accident. Gilbert started to realise it was a medical school thing, they seemed to love pranks.

‘So Gilbert let’s talk and walk, we have at least a twenty minute walk to the mortuary.’

Gilbert gulped a little at the mention of the word but he took a deep breath, knowing that this was to be a big part of his future whether he liked it or not. Not eating after a certain time was now making a little more sense to him.

‘Are you sure you’re ok coming with me Gilbert? It’s a bit of a scary sight at first but once you get used to it I promise it becomes more manageable. Have you ever seen a dead body before?’

‘Yes I’m afraid to say, a few of my brothers and sisters, my father and my good friend Mary quite recently.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that, well it’s easier to look at a dead body you don’t know rather than one you do. The main difference with the bodies at the mortuary is they are mostly injured or defaced in some way, on occasion they can have horrific injuries. The reason why we get involved at this stage is because they either died in suspicious circumstances or have been murdered. Our main aim is to help the pathologist discover the cause of death.’

Gilbert suddenly felt like his training was starting to feel very real, it made him feel good yet a little apprehensive at the same time. His time at Doctor Wards had been beneficial but this was on another level.

‘It sounds very interesting and very complex but I’m hoping it will make more sense as we go along.’

‘That’s the beauty of it Gilbert, medicine is one long road of discovery and we keep on learning every step of the way. There is an element of being professional but being compassionate at the same time. Sometimes it’s useful to just see a body in order to not make it too personal but other times it helps to see the person as it reminds us we are alive and we still have blood running through our veins.’ 

Emily looked ahead pensively as if she was referring to an experience of her own. It reminded him of Anne’s words not long ago when she thankfully reminded him that caring deeply would always be the right thing. Her words that day would always stay with him, she had never said anything like that to him before but when she did she always made him stand to attention. It played a massive part in helping him to believe in himself once more.

They suddenly arrived at the mortuary which was a totally regular looking building not sinister looking at all. Emily must have read his mind as she looked up.  
‘Expecting a house of horrors with black windows, cobwebs and bats?’ Gilbert laughed and shook his head.

‘Not quite but yes I was expecting something a little quirkier so to speak.’

‘Come on let’s get cracking, lots to do Mr Blythe.’

She ran on ahead and Gilbert chased after her to keep up. There was a gentleman sat behind a glass window that looked up and nodded at Emily. He came to unlock a huge door that was heavily bolted from top to bottom. He didn’t speak much but Emily seemed to communicate well with him using facial gestures and nods of the head. They walked down a long cold corridor with no windows, it seemed to go on forever and Gilbert started to wonder how the building looked so small from the outside. When they reached the end they were greeted with a very cheery face.

‘Well hello Emily, nice to see you back so soon. Who’s this bright looking young man?’

‘Alfred this is Gilbert, Gilbert this is Alfred.’ They shook hands vigorously and smiled.

‘Well you’ve picked a fine day to visit young Gilbert, no hideous injuries to witness, just a knife wound and a few blows to the head and the face.’ 

Gilbert was now concerned as to what Alfred considered to be hideous.

They walked through another door that he bolted behind him. A funny smell hit him, it was an unusual smell, almost like a mixture of stale blood and vinegar. He spotted several tables all lined up ahead, sheets covering what he could only presume were rows of corpses. Emily hung her coat up and gestured to Gilbert to do the same, she washed her hands vigorously in the sink using a thick medical soap and then moved out of the way to let him follow suit. Alfred passed them an apron to pop over heads for protection.

‘So I presume it’s a murder Alfred? Do we know anything else?’ Emily followed Alfred over to the first table as he took his notes from the side of the metal unit. Gilbert stood by her side feeling a little nervous as to what lay beneath.

‘Yes she was a prostitute, I would probably say aged seventeen at the most, knife wound and several blows to the stomach with a blunt object.’ 

He pulled the blanket back fully to reveal the body of a young woman, long vibrant red hair over her shoulders, pale white ghostly skin with a knife wound to her heart. Gilbert's final thought was Anne as he hit the floor with an almighty thud.


	15. Chapter 15

Bash waited patiently outside the school house behind a tree, he knew after last time he visited it might not sit well with some of the students. He had been thinking about Muriel all night and he just couldn’t bare another day without telling her how he felt and if there was a chance for them. He heard a sudden rapture of noise so he knew it was the end of the school day, students suddenly started to burst out in flurries. 

When he thought the last student had left for the day he made his way over stealthily. As he neared the door he started to feel a little hot and bothered, he wiped his brow and leant forward to grab the handle of the school house door. He stepped back and took a deep breath, all sorts of thoughts went through his head. She couldn’t possibly like him, he had nothing to offer her and he wasn’t good enough. The door suddenly swung open.

‘Well hello Sebastian, what are you doing here?’ Minnie May stood looking at him with a sweet smile on her face. He was a little taken aback so stalled in answering her.

‘Why are you ignoring me? Mother said that is very rude.’ Bash laughed a little at her comment, this was the Minnie May he knew and loved.

‘Sorry Miss Barry, I was hoping to see Miss Stacey if I could. Is she in a good mood? Please tell me she is in a good mood.’

‘She was a little grumpy this afternoon but I have a feeling it was because she discovered her motorcycle wouldn’t start during lunch break. Then she spilt ink on her blouse because she had to use an old pen, then she lost her hair tie so now she looks like a wild banshee.’

Bash couldn’t help but go hysterical at the last comment, she really was a comical little girl.

‘Right I suppose I better go and try to tame the banshee then and before I go I might even have a look at her motorcycle.’ Minnie May stepped down and patted him on the back.

‘Rather you than me Sebastian. Kiss Dellie for me won’t you?’

He nodded and gave her a wave as she disappeared across the field and behind the trees.

He took a deep breath, looked ahead and made his way into the school room. The last time he was here he had tooth ache and came to find Gilbert to help him. He also remembered that day for another reason, it was the first day he met Mary. He turned in the door way and spotted her arguing with something at the front of the classroom.

‘I love it when you’re grumpy.’

She looked up startled then remained surprised as she was not expecting to see Bash of all people. He had never once come to the school house and she started to worry as to why he was there.

‘Is everything alright Bash? Is Dellie ok?’

‘Of course she is, everything is fine. I just wanted to see you that’s all. I need to talk to you and if I don’t do it now I’m afraid I never will.’ He came closer to her now and she remained fixed on the spot not moving or responding.

‘I want to say something that I’ve wanted to say for a while now, I’ve made excuses that it’s not the right day or the right moment when really I’m just afraid. I know its fear because I’m afraid now, I’m afraid of what you will say, I’m afraid of what others will say and my fear is holding me back. I know what we have certain folk might not understand it but I think we understand it. Please say you understand it, please say you understand what I want.’

She finally looked up and her eyes remained focused on his.

‘What do you want?’ She didn’t dare look away in case she never got to hear his answer.

‘I want you Muriel, I want us.’ He looked at her waiting desperately for her answer, he felt like the air had stopped to his lungs.

‘That’s good because I want us too.’

A huge smile appeared on his face as he leapt forward to reach her behind the desk. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closer as their lips finally joined for a long awaited kiss. As they parted she looked at him intently.

‘I think even though we understand it, we have quite a challenge on our hands helping others to understand it too. I hope you’re ready for a fight Mr Lacroix?’

‘Let the battle commence Miss Stacey, sometimes great things are worth fighting for.’

She gently caressed his face and looked at him like no other man existed. He in turn pushed her wild hair back from her face and giggled to himself remembering Minnie Mays comment.

‘A little birdy told me there’s a wild banshee in here whose motorcycle needs looking at?’ Muriel gasped, pushed back freeing herself from his grasp.

‘Wait until I see that Minnie May.’

She smacked him across the back playfully before chasing him through the school house finally capturing him for another kiss in the cloakroom for good measure. 

Gilbert felt cold and wet as he woke up in the morgue, the first face he saw was Emily’s as she gently patted a cool flannel on his forehead. Alfred lent forward ramming smelling salts under his nose which made him sit up in surprise.

‘Well he’s back with us, thank goodness for that. Are you ok Gilbert?’ Emily patted him on the cheek to ensure he was gaining consciousness.

‘Yes I think so, what happened?’ He suddenly remembered the young girl who looked just like Anne lying with her wounded heart only steps away.

‘You fainted at the sight of your first mortuary corpse, you’re not the first and you certainly won’t be the last.’ She gestured to Alfred to help her to get Gilbert back on his feet.

‘I’m so sorry, I think if you just let me explain then you will understand. I have a feeling that the other bodies won’t affect me in the slightest.’

Emily looked a little confused but was quick to respond.

‘Not a chance Gilbert I think that’s enough for one day.’ She went to grab their coats but Gilbert held onto her arm to stop her.

‘Please Dr Oak just give me a chance to prove it to you, I will explain I promise. It just caught me a little off guard that’s all.’

‘Right ok just this once but as soon as you start to look peaky we are out of here. Do you understand?’ Gilbert nodded and Alfred seemed impressed with his will to carry on.

Gilbert steadied himself, he made his way passed the young girl who was now covered up and headed towards the others. Emily and Alfred followed him a little wary, Emily stood behind him just in case. Gilbert looked to Alfred to remove the sheet. The first one a young male, shot in the forehead and a cut throat. Gilbert nodded for the next. The second an older woman, multiple wounds to the face barely recognizable, Gilbert continued to nod until he had seen them all. Emily looked across at him and nodded herself to let him know she was pleased with him.

‘Well done Gilbert, not an easy task by any stretch of the imagination. So what was so special about the first one?’

‘She reminded me of the woman I love. Her hair is the exact same colour and falls about her shoulders in the exact same way, her shoulders pale like moonlight in the night sky. I just took one look and immediately thought of Anne and for a moment I thought it was her. I think I’m missing her more than I realised.’

‘Gilbert Blythe I do believe that will be the first and last time I will ever hear a story like that in these four walls. Just do me a favour though, don’t ever tell Anne you compared her to a corpse will you?’

They all burst out laughing as Alfred covered the dead once more, the sheet still remaining firmly on top of the young girl with red hair and a broken heart.

Anne made her way back to the boarding house after a lovely afternoon with Lottie. She took her to the local park where they sat under a tree talking about their families again. It felt nice to talk about Marilla, Matthew and Jerry, it made her feel like she had seen them in a weird way. Lottie promised that she could visit for dinner one evening so Anne could meet everyone but she did seem a little apprehensive, she wasn’t sure why, maybe she was just a little shy. Lottie was also very eager to help Diana with her sketches, Anne said they could meet at Aunt Josephine’s so she could meet Cole as well. Lottie looked very excited at the prospect, she knew of Mrs Barry’s grand old house and couldn’t wait to see it. 

Anne ran up the steps to the boarding house and flew through the door and started to run up the stairs when she heard a shout half way up.

‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert you know full well that there is no running in this house. Will you please refrain from traipsing through here like some vagabond on the run?’

‘Sorry Mrs Blackmore, Marilla says the exact same thing to me at home.’

‘Well you would think by now you might have cottoned on that it’s not suitable behaviour.’

‘Yes Mrs Blackmore, I just worry that if I always walk so slowly in life will I not miss out on something?’

‘Well if you had walked a little slower when you came in, you would have realised that a letter has arrived for you.’ 

Mrs Blackmore held a letter in the air that even from afar looked incredibly like Gilbert's handwriting. She couldn’t help but squeal with excitement and went to charge back down the stairs to grab it. Mrs Blackmore held her hand out to signal her to stop.

‘I said slowly Miss Cuthbert, what did we just talk about?’

Anne sauntered down slowly almost on her tiptoes she was that excited. She gently took the letter and noticed Gilbert's hand. She felt like her heart would crumble at any moment and Lily would have to fetch the broom to sweep it up. She held it up and then kissed it. Mrs Blackmore looked on totally bemused. Anne stealthily went upstairs as Mrs Blackmore waited at the bottom watching her leave. When she got to the top she jolted forward with excitement and ran all the way across the landing like a herd of elephants.

Mrs Blackmore looked up towards the ceiling, shook her head and allowed a little smile to creep up on her whether she wanted it to or not.


	16. Chapter 16

Anne excitedly ran into her room and noticed the girls weren’t home yet, she could sit on her own and relish every word on the page without interruption. She considered hiding in the wardrobe but thought the lighting might not be suitable. She lightly pressed her fingers on his handwriting and then opened it eagerly. As she pulled the letter out a smaller letter popped out, it was folded up into a neat little square and said ‘READ AT BEDTIME’. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest with anticipation.

Dearest Anne,

I have finally arrived in Toronto, safe and sound, I have to confess I nearly didn’t make it on time. Emily Oak offered me a glimmer of hope by way of candle light and the rest is history. I have a feeling you would both get on very well, when I met her last night she was wearing pants and smoking a cigar. Mrs Cooper is my land lady and a lovely woman, Emily had forewarned me she looked like a mouse but had the temperament of a dragon. After five minutes we are now the best of friends, I offered to make her a cup of tea and that seemed to win her over. Honestly though she is a very caring and studious lady and she made me feel very welcome on such a daunting first night.

My room is quite a good size, a writing desk, a bookcase (which has a few of your favourites) and a rather large bed. I have to admit when I first saw it I thought immediately of you, I imagined us together doing things we shouldn’t be. I’m sorry if this is a little forward but I was hoping that because we wasted so much time not being together we could make up for it now? I won’t lie I have thought of us in many disgraceful ways since leaving you yesterday, kissing you has ignited a fire in me that I will never be able to put out.

I still can’t believe that you love me, I feel like the luckiest man alive right now. Diana said you had written me a letter saying you loved me too? I have no idea what happened to that letter but when I do I’m going to shoot the person who is responsible. Just kidding, I’m passed the anger stage now, well maybe a little. She also said you ripped up my letter before reading it, how could you do that Anne? You are so heartless. Again I’m kidding, I can only get away with this because you are so far away, and if you were sat next to me I would have already suffered a head injury by now.

Seriously though when I wrote that letter I had nothing but the best intentions, I couldn’t suppress my feelings any longer and I needed so desperately to tell you how I really felt. I could never love any one the way I love you Anne, from my earliest memory of you I can’t remember a time when I didn’t look at you without wanting to kiss you. The amount of times I’ve looked at your lips and wanted nothing more than to connect them with mine, I honestly can’t believe you didn’t notice. The first Christmas at Green Gables by the tree was a close call and the other to rival it would have to be Miss Stacey’s porch. That was the first time when I thought you might want to kiss me too but you didn’t. I moved in closer hoping we would but you made a sharp exit before we could. You left me with so many unresolved feelings that night, I realised I had somehow talked myself out of loving you because over the years you had made it clear you didn’t love me back. You don’t know how happy I am that I got that wrong.

I thought of you so many times during my journey, I had already started missing you in the carriage. That reminds me, did you receive your little gift? I hope Ruby remembered to give it to you. How did the girls take the news? Sorry if I pushed that forward a little, I just wanted you to have that shell so you would understand the connection.

I may as well confess to you now that I always knew about your story club and once I even went in and had a nosey round. It was when we weren’t getting on very well so I used to go there so I could feel a little closer to you. I hope you aren’t mad at me, I know it was supposed to be a secret. When I returned to it not long ago I looked again toward your sign W.R.I.T and it was at that moment when I looked down at your shell that it hit me like a tidal wave. My truth, our truth, even if you didn’t love me back I realised I could never be with anyone but you Anne, it’s always been you. Sorry I’m getting all emotional now and you’re probably willing me to shut up. Let me get back to my journey, did I meet anyone else? Yes I did.

I met an interesting man on the train called Thomas, he was an unusual fellow. I sensed he had something pretty harrowing going on his life but he was a little secretive. We chatted openly about day to day things and he seemed like a really intelligent guy. When I returned from the rest room he had disappeared never to be seen again. I have nicknamed him the ever elusive Thomas.

That brings me to my interesting discovery, when I came to get undressed for bed last night I was taking my jacket off when I noticed my mother’s engagement ring was missing. I started to panic as you can imagine, not to scare you away but I panicked a little more knowing that someday I hope to bequeath it to you. Panic was eventually over when I found the pouch and the ring but then also discovered a large amount of money rolled very tightly in there too. You can imagine my shock at finding such a thing and then clueless as to how it ended up there. I immediately thought what would Anne do? I still don’t know what to do so I plan to hide it at the very back of my wardrobe for now and you are the only other living soul who knows about it. Let me know if you have any ideas please. Maybe I should count it? I hadn’t thought of that, I’m such an idiot.

Please write to me as quickly as you can, not to put you under any pressure but I’m missing you so much and can’t wait to hear all about your first week at Queens. I can imagine you are stealing the show as always with your passion, intelligence and charm. Save a little for me won’t you?

I can’t wait until I see you again Anne, just the thought of touching you and kissing you makes me feel sensations in places I never thought possible. This morning I woke up thinking of you naked beside me and I needed to splash my face with cold water to calm down. Again I’m sorry if this embarrasses you but I can’t help it. Now I’ve had a taste of you I just want more. I may die here in Toronto of frustration. If it’s too late by the time you find me you know where the money is.

Get busy writing me that letter, however it’s just a suggestion I’m not telling you what to do.

With love, forever and always.

Gilbert  
xxxxx

Anne sat with the most contented look on her face, she had laughed out loud, cried and blushed. Gilbert’s letter was everything she had hoped it would be if not better. She loved his playful, cheeky nature. It was almost like a new Gilbert but the same Gilbert. To read how much he had always loved her and wanted to kiss her was like music to her ears and she never wanted the symphony to stop. The mention of his mother’s ring had truly startled her, he was thinking of them being engaged and it was utterly thrilling yet terrifying at the same time. Knowing that Gilbert would be with her every step of the way made it a lot less frightening though. She suddenly remembered she had another little letter from him, she couldn’t wait for bed time. She would have to add a few extra bits into her letter so she could answer his questions.

She felt hot just thinking about the things he said, she felt so happy knowing he was having rude thoughts too. Not that they were a bad thing, they were natural and amazing. She knew that if something felt as wonderful as this it could never be wrong. She just wished she knew more about it all. She didn’t know how reproduction worked and being a woman she certainly should. She would make it her mission to learn more about her body and its mechanics. Gilbert was bound to be streets ahead of her when it came to bodily functions especially having medical experience. She was sure of two things, the first was hating not knowing enough about her own body and second was being pipped to the post by Gilbert Blythe.


	17. Chapter 17

Roy wandered around aimlessly looking for Moody Spurgeon he was a hard man to track down. Luckily he heard his girl was a fan of the colour pink so he spotted the sweet little walking rose first and darted over to talk to them.

‘Moody, there you are. You really are a difficult man to get hold of. Who is this beautiful creature?’

He gazed down at Ruby admiring her from above while taking her hand in his. She looked down a little embarrassed but was pleased with the compliment all the same. Moody stepped a little closer to her as if he could stop Roy’s advances with just a movement.

‘I’m Ruby Gillis and you are?’ He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

‘What a beautiful name and very befitting for such a romantic young lady. I’m Royal Gardener but my friends call me Roy.’ He still held her hand in his.

‘A pleasure to meet you Roy, how did you know I was romantic?’

‘Romantic ladies always where pink.’ He raised his eyebrows and allowed himself to let go of her delicate little hand. Ruby blushed a little and linked her arm with Moody’s. His linked arm tightened a little to secure her. 

‘What can we do for you Roy? Did you need me for something?’

‘Yes I do my friend but it’s a bit of a sensitive issue, any chance I could grab you away from your gorgeous girl for just a moment?’ 

Ruby smiled again at yet another charming comment and realised she was probably enjoying them a little too much. Moody looked to Ruby to see if she was happy for them to continue talking in private.

‘You boys be off with you, I need to get home anyway. I will see you tomorrow Moody.’ 

He rubbed her hand gently and she gave him a little smile to let him know she was ok. Roy waited for her to make her way across the park and then turned to Moody with a wide grin.

‘Nice work old friend, she is stunningly sweet. Don’t look at me like that you know she’s not my type, your girl is safe with me. Now, a passionate, fiery redhead on the other hand she is definitely my type.’ 

Moody already knew he had a thing for Anne he had made that very clear to him and anyone else around campus that may have shown an interest in her.

‘Yes I know who you’re after Roy, what sensitive issue could you possibly have with Anne?’

‘The issue is a gentleman called Gilbert, I want to know who he is to Anne and whether or not I need to consider him as a threat? Is he tall, short, dark, fair, handsome, ugly, stupid? He must be if he’s not here with her that’s all I can say.’

Roy’s face was getting redder and Moody laughed inwardly at his obvious frustration. He felt better knowing he could either make or break him.

‘Gilbert Blythe, where do I begin? He’s tall, dark, handsome and intelligent I’m afraid. He was the heart throb of every girl in Avonlea including my girl at one time. You would think he would be big headed and full of himself but he isn’t. He’s studying to be a doctor in Toronto.’ Roy let out a sigh of relief.

‘Toronto? This is wonderful news, what an absolute fool. I thought you said he was intelligent?’

‘Well his plans were already in motion before he got together with Anne. His original plan was to go to the Sorbonne in Paris with his fiancée.’ Roy’s eyes widened with surprise at his comment.

‘He was engaged to be married to someone else? Please tell me he couldn’t possibly be that stupid?’

‘No he didn’t get engaged because he was in love with Anne, he put a stop to the proceedings and confessed his love. He’s always loved her, any fool could see it. It was just Anne who didn’t.’

‘So is she fond of this Gilbert Blythe then?’

‘I wouldn’t use the word fond when it comes to Anne, she’s either all or nothing. Passion runs through her veins like blood in ours. I hear her passionate nature was on top form when he finally caught up with her.’ 

Roy winced at such a thought, he couldn’t bear to hear anymore. He hid his annoyance and perfected his look of sincerity.

‘Thank you Moody, you’ve been extremely helpful.’ He nodded to him as he took his leave but Moody stopped him as he turned to walk away.

‘So in answer to your question Roy, I would definitely consider him to be a threat.’ 

Roy’s mouth formed a smirk and he turned to leave without responding. Moody enjoyed every minute, he probably shouldn’t have told him as much as he did but he couldn’t help but put him in his place. Gilbert was his friend and he would expect him to do the same for him if the situation ever occurred.

Roy left feeling a little spikey around the edges going over the information he had relayed to him. It was true she was with someone, it was a new love and he seemed like quite the catch. The most wonderful part for him was hearing he was thousands of miles away, if he wasn’t here it was going to be so much easier to capture her heart. 

Yes this Gilbert character sounded nice and everything but was he seriously enough for Anne, she needed passion, excitement, competition and energy. He just needed to come up with a plan to get to know her a little. He had the money and the know how to show her a good time so he needed to get her on board so he could prove it. He had a lot of thinking to do. 

As the girls all made their way to bed they said goodnight and closed their doors quietly. One by one they tiptoed across the hall to their usual meeting spot. They had mastered this now, they knew every creaky floorboard and every squeaky door knob. They even waited until every girl was safe in the room before making a sound and walked across pillows on the carpet to dull the noise. They all sat down in a circle excitedly getting ready to discuss tonight’s topic, it was Anne’s turn and she was eager to get started.

‘Ok girls, I know this is a sensitive subject but I need to get this off my chest. Are any of you curious to know more about how your body works? I mean reproduction and other unknown territory.’

The girls looked a little shy at first but surprisingly Ruby spoke first while holding her hand up.

‘I most certainly would, now we are in college I feel like I should know more. Moody sometimes makes comments about things like touching and feeling things and I’m not sure what he’s talking about.’ Josie who would normally make a sarcastic comment nodded in agreement.

‘Me too, from the moment we start school we are told we need to make a good wife and prepare our bottom drawer for marriage and a family. We have never been told how you make a family, I mean how does it work? I know that the baby ends up in the woman’s stomach but how does it get there?’ Diana looked a little concerned and then turned to Anne.

‘I spoke with Anne a while ago about how animals do it and before anyone laughs I know we are not animals but that’s the only thing we have to compare it to isn’t it? Think about horses for example, the stallion jumps on top of the mare from behind and that somehow leads to the birth of a foal but what happens to make that foal?’ Jane laughed and covered her face, Josie shushed her.

‘I’m sorry but this all sounds crazy, I mean men urinate out of their you know what’s, so they must do something with that when it goes inside us surely? Not wee but something on it must do something. Whatever it does it needs to go inside us for a baby to end up in our tummies.’ Ruby looked a little perturbed at the thought, Anne nodded in agreement. 

‘I think Jane is right, I saw Belle when she was made pregnant by Buck and I saw his thing come out and go inside her. It was over pretty quickly and then they made their way to their own sides of the stable.’ Tillie looked like she had a question.

‘Did Belle look like she was in pain?’ She winced a little as if it should.

‘I can’t say for sure but from what I could see it looked extremely natural and if anything she seemed to be welcoming him. She didn’t look in any pain. I have a feeling that when humans do this though it is done with more feeling and affection.’

‘How do you know though Anne? Maybe it’s just as unfeeling in humans as it is in animals, maybe the man just wants to get what he wants and then leaves.’ Josie popped her hand over her arm as if she was remembering something awful. Anne put her hand over hers.

‘I honestly believe that if someone cares about you and loves you then they would never hurt you in any way. When Gilbert kissed me he was so gentle and affectionate. His touch was so loving yet passionate at the same time. It’s hard to explain but when he kissed me I felt goose pimples all over and strange tingly feelings down below like he had awakened something in me that felt good. I never once felt afraid, if anything I felt like I wanted to carry on to discover more.’

Ruby smiled and looked like she was going to say something but then had second thoughts. Anne noticed this and tried to help her speak up.

‘Go on Ruby don’t be afraid, we can tell each other anything and it never leaves this room.’ She looked down a little embarrassed but then seemed to find confidence from somewhere.

‘I’ve had those feelings too with Moody, when he touches me sometimes it feels so amazing. Sometimes it can just be a hand on my back when he kisses me or he makes a little groaning sound that sounds so pleasing. I feel so safe when I’m with him and I know he would never hurt me or force me to do anything.’ The girls looked a little happier now and Tillie lent forward to whisper.

‘I’ve heard there’s a book, a book that contains all sorts of information, diagrams and such like. It’s in the medical section of the library. I hear it’s been taken out of the library secretly that many times that it’s had to be replaced at least thirty times last year.’ The girls giggled and shook their legs with excitement. Anne looked a little confused.

‘I don’t understand why has it been taken out of the library in secret?’

‘No one wants to be seen taking the book out with the librarian because it contains diagrams that are a little risky so to speak and especially if you’re a female, I suppose it would be considered improper.’ 

Anne couldn’t believe what she was hearing but at the same time wasn’t surprised at all considering they all had to resort to sitting in a circle of truth to help each other gain more information about their own bodies. Josie was very eager to find out more.

‘Do you know anything else about this book Tillie? Direction to go in the library, colour of the book or name for example? I just thought it would come in handy for Anne when she goes in to steal it.’ Josie gave Anne a look that meant she was utterly serious in her request.

‘No, no, no, wait a minute, I’m not stealing a book. What if I get caught?’

‘We all go together, we distract the librarian, you get the book and if you get caught we all walk forward and take the rap with you. That’s the deal girls, if you’re not willing to take the rap for Anne then you’re out. If you agree to the terms and you’re in, place your hands in the middle and say I.’ 

Before Anne knew what was happening all of the girls placed their hands in the middle. The only hand missing was Anne’s, they all looked toward her and smiled.  
‘Why is it always me?’ She placed her hand over theirs and repeated after them.

The girls squealed with delight and made their way back to their rooms, they didn’t want to push their luck. They all looked to Anne with a knowing nod and a smile and left one by one. Diana raised an eyebrow and looked over to her as she brushed her hair.

‘You do know Anne that you are the only one brave enough to complete this task don’t you? All the girls know it and I know it. I wonder where we would have ended up without you in our lives?’ Diana looked towards the night sky in pensive thought.

‘Well you would be in Paris eating fine cheese and Ruby would be married with a varied selection of pink petticoats and linens.’

They both laughed hysterically at the thought and Anne made her way into bed. They whispered goodnight and lay their heads down to rest. Anne waited for Diana to drift off to sleep before taking Gilbert's little letter from under her pillow. She opened it carefully and read from the top.

‘As you didn’t get the chance to read my first ever love letter to you, I thought I would write it again for you. I think it went something like this.’

As Anne’s eyes scanned the page she couldn’t quite believe what she was reading, his honesty, his love, his affection and his desire bounced out of the page and hit her between the eyes. He wanted to tell her this without expecting her favour, he wanted her to know his heart even though he thought she didn’t love him. She would never forget how he referred to her, his Anne with an E. The sentiment in his words she would never let go of, she was his and he was hers. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dampened her pillow but she was soon asleep, feeling drained with emotion and exhausted from love.


	18. Chapter 18

Marilla had found herself in Anne’s room looking out of the window, she had sorted through her other clothes and her chest of drawers a few times since she had gone. She liked being in her room but it made her feel a little melancholy at the same time. She missed her loud voice echoing through the house persistently asking questions and not stopping for air. Although she drove her to distraction at times she had become so used to her being around. More than that she missed her companionship, they talked and laughed and discussed topics Marilla thought she would never discuss in her lifetime.

For some reason their first encounter came to her mind like a distant memory charging forward like it had been waiting in the wings. Little Anne, her tatty straw hat, her dirty dress and old boots, it felt like a life time away now. She suddenly remembered the old Marilla and flinched at the memory, now Anne was gone she thought about it more than ever.   
If someone would have told her how powerful and influential that little red head was going to be back then she would have laughed in their face. Anne changed their lives more than she will ever know, she changed their outlook, their opinions and their actions. More importantly she taught them how to love again openly and without fear. The sun shone through the window and landed on her bed. Marilla lay her hand against it to feel the warmth, imagining her little girl had been asleep in there and left her body heat behind.

Matthew and Jerry were busy cleaning out the horses, Jerry always attempted to make Matthew compete in a race to see who could gather up the most horse muck in the wheelbarrow.

‘Mr Cuthbert seriously, I think I can fill my wheel barrow in two minutes.’ Jerry dragged the wheelbarrow round and stood with his rake like it was a weapon. Matthew only looked at him with puzzlement.

‘I don’t doubt you can young Jerry but why would you want to?’

‘It’s a bit of fun Mr Cuthbert, if I get the most muck in the quickest time then you have to push me up to green gables in the wheelbarrow for tea break. The same goes for you, if you win then I have to push you. That’s not going to happen though as I know I’m a lot quicker than you.’ 

Matthew went to grab his rake not the least perturbed by Jerry’s accusations.

‘Is that so young Jerry, well never underestimate the old destroyer, I’ve been around longer and have learnt a few tricks along the way.’ 

He tapped his nose playfully and Jerry looked at him a little curious wondering what he meant. Matthew popped his rake against the stable door and went to fetch his wheelbarrow, Jerry followed behind him watching his every move.

‘I’m following you in case you’re cheating.’

Matthew only laughed in response and lifted the latch to the back stable door. He noticed a little ribbon attached to the bottom of the lock and a note hanging from its bow. He felt his heart skip a beat and warmth return to his limbs.

‘What is it Mr Cuthbert? Is everything alright?’ Jerry noticed the expression change on his face so followed his gaze to the note that lay in his hand. Matthew still didn’t speak.

‘Is it from Anne? Open it Mr Cuthbert and see what it says.’ 

Jerry looked a little excited, he liked the idea of Anne leaving a note behind for them to find. Matthew opened it slowly and then read aloud.

‘Matthew and Jerry, I just wanted you to know how much I miss you both. I hope you’re hard at work and behaving for Marilla. I hope Belle and Butterscotch are looking as lovely as ever. I can’t wait to see you both soon, I long to smell the hay in the barn and the blossoms in the trees. Have you played the muck game yet Jerry? I hope you have, I would love to know that mischief remains at Green Gables. Matthew don’t let me down, you are the destroyer. Love as always, Anne.’

Jerry realised all too quickly how much it meant to Matthew to find the note, his eyes looked a little glazed over in the light. He quickly grabbed his rake and ran back to the stable. Matthew suddenly woke up and took his wheelbarrow by the handles.

‘Let the battle commence young Jerry.’

Mrs Lynde scurried across the lawn towards Green Gables with her head down and her basket wedged firmly under her arm. She knocked on the door and quickly entered before Marilla could say boo to a goose.

‘Ahh Marilla there you are, am I glad to see you. You will not believe what a little birdy just told me. I came straight here to tell you first and this is where it will stay that’s for sure and certain.’ 

Marilla looked up from her baking wondering what news could possibly be that shocking that Rachel considered not telling half the town like she normally did.  
‘What is it Rachel? It can’t be that bad surely?’

Marilla placed a hot cup of tea in front of her and a plum puff to calm her nerves as she was shaking.

‘Marilla it’s not good, Mrs Finch approached me in church group and to her credit she waited until the other ladies were out of ear shot and having heard the news I think I know why.’

‘Now there is a woman I feel sorry for immediately, to have a husband so chauvinistic and narrow minded must be exhausting in itself. Not so long ago that old fool stole a printing press and burnt down the school.’

‘Spoken like a true feminist Marilla, Anne would be proud. Seriously though I need to tell you this before my corset explodes and we are all doomed.’ Marilla frowned and asked her to continue.

‘So there I am minding my own business when she came creeping up behind me, she’s a very timid little thing and barely says a word to anyone Marilla. She told me that Mr Finch is furious at a recent discovery, that he has been keeping it to himself to avoid public scandal until he has a plan of action. She said he plans to eradicate what he has discovered, her words not mine and that he was appalled and disgusted.’

Marillas head was nodding as if waiting for the actual news.

‘Rachel spit it out, what has he discovered for heaven’s sake?’

‘That Bash and Muriel are an item, they are partners, companions, collaborators, accomplices, lovers…’ Marilla sat back as if to take a little air.

‘Yes Rachel I get the point.’ Marilla wasn’t as much surprised as concerned. Concerned for her friends and how this sudden news might strike up a certain amount of controversy.

‘I’m worried Marilla, once this gets out I’m not sure how people will react. Muriel is the school teacher, Bash is at the farm and without Gilbert. More importantly she is white and he is coloured. Don’t look at me like that Marilla, it doesn’t bother me one bit but trust me others won’t be so understanding.’

‘Yes I’m afraid to say I think you’re right but as friends we need to be prepared to defend them. Bash is my family and if Anne were here she would say the same. At times like this they will need us more than ever. My major concern for them now is what Mr Finch means by eradicate?’

‘I’m not sure Marilla but I have a feeling it won’t be pleasant. At least now we can be a little prepared if anything. Let’s be on our guard and maybe let them know what to expect?’ Marilla nodded in agreement. Silence descended on the kitchen as they both started to think carefully.

‘This house seems so quiet without Anne, I was just thinking as I walked up to the porch how peaceful it appeared without that little fire cracker.’

No sooner had she spoke when a bellowing sound came from beyond the front porch. Shouting, cheering and clattering echoed through the kitchen. They both shot up from their chairs and ran over to the door. Marilla looked out across the farm and her jaw dropped.

‘What in heaven’s name is going on?’ Rachel moved her to one side so she could get a better look.

Jerry was running towards the house yelling at the top of his voice pushing Matthew in a wheelbarrow at full speed. Matthew sat proudly holding his rake like a sword in victory.

‘The destroyer battles and he wins.’ Matthew shouted in triumph as Marilla and Rachel only stared in amazement at such a spectacle. 

‘It won’t be long before we all end up in the loony bin.’ Marilla huffed and shook her head.

Rachel let out a hearty laugh, patted Marilla on the shoulder and continued watching the show unfold. It was just what the doctor ordered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, I've tried to include a few notorious females from Canadian history startng with this one, I hope you like her shes an interesting character. Jane was described as an extremely strong, innovative woman in medicine. She will hopefully influence Gilbert too. There will be a few sensitive topics discussed in the next few chapters but they coincide with facts/incidents that were happening at the time so its extremely relevant to the story. Hope you enjoy.

Gilbert smartened himself up a little for dinner at Emily’s he even decided to break in his new boots. They fit like a glove and were the comfiest things he had ever worn. He smartened up his hair a little and used a fancy soap that Hazel had given him. Mrs Cooper was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his coat.

‘Well don’t you look handsome, you scrub up very well Mr Blythe.’ He looked down a little shy but she only enjoyed his vulnerability.

‘Why thank you Mrs Cooper, I didn’t want to disappoint anyone by not looking the part.’

‘With charm like yours you don’t need fancy clothes but it doesn’t do you any harm to scrub up nicely every now and then.’ She held his coat up and popped it over his shoulders.

‘Thank you Mrs Cooper, I feel like I’m going to visit the queen.’ Gilbert laughed a little and made his way to the front door.

‘Now now be off with you. Oh and Gilbert before I forget’ He stopped and turned one last time.

‘Thank you for fixing the tap, you didn’t need to but I’m very grateful all the same. It’s a shame it won’t be spraying Jude in the eye anymore but you can’t have everything.’ Gilbert could only nod in agreement and chuckled to himself.

‘Wish me luck Mrs Cooper.’ He waved as he walked down the path and disappeared through the trees.

‘You won’t need it lad.’ She whispered.

When Gilbert finally arrived at Emily’s house he looked up to admire the beauty of the building. It was a tall town house with very attractive window frames and arches that seemed to compliment each other beautifully. His first thought was that it looked a little quirky, a mixture of all different styles rolled into one, a little like its owner. He took a deep breath and made his way to the door. A striking gentleman answered sporting a very stylish mustache and a yellow bow tie.

‘You must be Gilbert Blythe, what an absolute pleasure to finally meet you my friend.’ He grabbed his hand and shook it with such enthusiasm Gilbert felt immediately welcome.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you too, you must be Mr Oak?’ Gilbert didn’t want to presume in case this gentleman was Emily’s other guest. He followed him into the hallway and offered to take his coat.

‘Yes I’m so sorry, I have a habit of doing that, I forget to say my name on introduction which sort of defeats the object. Call me Phil though, Mr Oak is far too formal.’

He carried on walking to the end of the hallway and stopped by the door popping his finger over his lips to signal to Gilbert to be quiet. He popped his ear to the door as if he was listening in and then looked to Gilbert and smiled. He opened the door slowly.

‘Darling I’m sorry but that was a note from Mr Blythe he isn’t feeling well and won’t be able to make it tonight.’

‘You’re joking? Well I tell you what, he better be dying I kid you not because I’ve made enough food to feed an army here. Jane isn’t here yet either, well isn’t this a sad state of affairs.’ 

Gilbert laughed at her reaction and then had a feeling Phil might end up with the food over him when she realised. Phil used his hand to gesture to Gilbert to come closer, he pulled him towards the door then pushed him in so Gilbert spoke her quickly.

‘I thought Doctors were meant to be sympathetic?’ Gilbert stood smiling in the door way. Emily only looked down and popped her tongue in her cheek as if to hold back what she really wanted to say.

‘Gilbert as you can see my husband thinks he’s hilarious. He won’t be when he ends up in the mortuary.’ She started to chase him around the table, he giggled and ran as fast as he could, she eventually caught up with him and kissed him. Gilbert stood and watched, it reminded him a lot of Bash and Mary.

‘Phil that’s enough, Gilbert is our guest and we are no doubt frightening him. Sorry we are a little forward in this house.’

‘Not at all, it brought back a few memories of home actually. My brother and Mary, they were just as playful, always teasing one another.’ Phil looked over while opening some wine.

‘Never let the teasing end Gilbert, the secret to a happy marriage.’ Gilbert felt at that moment he was destined for one hell of a happy marriage.

‘Come sit down, have a drink.’ Emily pulled a chair out and dashed off to the kitchen. Phil poured Gilbert some wine and sat down looking eager to make conversation.

‘So Gilbert Emily tells me you have managed to charm Mrs Cooper and she’s now putty in your hands.’ He looked him in the eye with a little playful look on his face. 

Gilbert got the impression Phil was always up to mischief. The dining room door suddenly swung open with force, knocking into the wall and bouncing back.

‘Someone get me a drink I swear to god.’ Gilbert looked up to see the most commanding looking woman he had ever seen, she was tall, robust and looked ready for a battle.

‘Ahh Jane always one to make an entrance.’ 

Phil passed her a glass of wine that she immediately took from his grasp and began immediately drinking until it disappeared, she wiped her mouth and looked straight at Gilbert. Gilbert could only stare back waiting for an eruption. Phil noticed the silent looks so intervened quickly.

‘Dr Jane Smillie this is Gilbert Blythe, one of Emily’s students from the university.’ 

Gilbert nearly lost all sensation to his tongue in order to speak, he couldn’t quite believe he was sat in front of her. She was one of the most famous female doctors in the country.

‘Well Gilbert Blythe when you’ve finally closed your mouth I wouldn’t mind another drink when you’re ready.’ He quickly reached over to grab the bottle and filled her glass to the top. She looked over at him and winked.

‘Now that’s what I call a glass of wine my friend, so are you ok to talk now?’ She took another swig and then stood up to take her coat off. She was younger than he imagined and she had a little look of Tillie Boulter.

‘Yes I’m sorry what an idiot, I’m just a little shocked that I’ve finally got to meet you. I’ve read so much about you and your work in medicine is just phenomenal.’  
She scoffed a laugh and took another swig of wine.

‘How so Gilbert, what do you know exactly?’

‘Lots of things but the most amazing one was a rumour that while you were in New York training you performed surgery on a human heart.’ She sat back a little impressed with his knowledge. She decided to test his metal.

‘Yes, but he died though, they don’t tell you that bit I’m afraid. It wasn’t my fault obviously, that’s the best part about being a female surgeon. When it all goes horribly wrong they can’t blame you because you’re not permitted to be there in the first place.’

Phil looked across at the poor fellow wondering if he would even stick around for dessert. He was therefore very surprised when Gilbert answered calmly and sincerely.

‘Unfortunately the male sex are a little slower when it comes to most things, I wouldn’t expect medicine to be exempt from that. Only a male would rather take the blame himself than allow a female to take away his glory.’

Jane stared at him intently without speaking, Phil was very impressed with his reply and filled his glass once more. He had a feeling this was going to be a very righteous evening indeed. Jane raised her glass to make a toast, Gilbert and Phil followed suit.

‘To women and glory.’ Gilbert and Phil echoed the sentiment.

The kitchen door suddenly swung open and in came Emily looking a little bedraggled.

‘Jane finally! You’re here, what did I miss?’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was wonderful, Emily was a great cook and even if she did admit she was glad it was over, her guests were extremely content. Gilbert had turned to drinking water as the wine was flowing a little too freely and he wasn’t used to it. He felt his head getting a little fuzzy after the third glass, Jane didn’t believe in pouring half measures.

‘So Jane why so glum this evening, you don’t normally drink this much, what’s going on?’ 

Phil poured her another glass and topped up his own.

‘I’m not glum I’m just frustrated there’s a difference. To be honest, I’m sick of finding young women in pain, frightened, clueless and having to tidy up the mess.’ She looked into her glass and then up to Emily who only gave her a look of understanding.

‘Who else would be there to pick up the pieces if you weren’t? These women need you, they have no one else. Like most women they know nothing about their bodies, how they work and wonder why they end up pregnant or in some cases dead.’ 

Gilbert wasn’t quite sure what they were talking about but he sat back and listened to take it all in.

‘When I finally finished my degree and I qualified as a doctor I actually thought in the back of my mind that if I could go against all odds and succeed then I could achieve whatever I wanted. All the men who ever told me I couldn’t succeed, that I was useless and just a mere woman are still here deciding my every move as if I never achieved anything. Even escaping it and going to New York didn’t change anything because the world isn’t quite ready for change just yet. What do you think Gilbert?’

‘I think you should never give up, the world is movable and change is inevitable. Why did you end up in New York? If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you stay here in Toronto?’ Jane returned her eyes to her glass of wine.

‘I was forced out Gilbert, ousted I think is the word they used at the time. I was the only woman on campus and I wasn’t welcome, I was bullied, ridiculed and eventually physically removed. The males on campus all joined forces and decided that was the best option for all concerned. I went to New York and finished my studies, learnt a lot, met some great people, met some stupid people and eventually returned home. I was told in no uncertain terms that I could not practice medicine, I wasn’t allowed to perform surgery even though I was one of the best but I was told to be grateful because I could still teach.’ 

Gilbert felt his jaw tense up, he felt useless for not knowing more about this. He remained quiet as she continued, Phil and Emily sat in silence and allowed her to speak.

‘So now I fill my time with teaching students at the local hospital, helping determine cause of death at the mortuary and saving lives of young girls who have ended up on the streets with no one to help them. Prostitutes mainly, who have been ill-treated and abused, hurt inside physically. Do you understand Gilbert?’ He swallowed hard and looked her in the eye.

‘Yes I think I do, I’ve heard about back street butchers who perform surgery to terminate a pregnancy. I’ve never witnessed anything like it but I’ve heard a few horror stories. I just can’t imagine how desperate these women must be to resort to that, it must be so frightening for them.’

‘I wouldn’t call it surgery Gilbert, it almost never succeeds without irreparable damage and I won’t lie I’ve had to help more than my fair share of women afterwards. These animals use rusty tools and dirty sheets. Medical professionals would say my surgery is illegal because I’m not able to practice, I would say it saves lives. These girls aren’t just another body at the mortuary, they deserve a chance. No matter what happens, no matter what’s at stake, caring deeply will always be the right thing.’ He felt his heart swell at her choice of words.

‘Well I think what you’re doing is more powerful and more beneficial than any run of the mill heart surgery, it’s so over rated.’ Jane smiled and they all laughed a little at the way the mood had lightened a little. Phil sensed it was time to shift the conversation elsewhere.

‘So Gilbert I heard you fainted at the mortuary?’

The laughter continued way into the night and the conversation continued to be all things righteous.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a tad late and everyone was feeling a little exhausted after a long but very entertaining evening. Jane lived on the other side of town so Gilbert offered to escort her home, Phil laughed a little at the notion.

‘I think Jane might end up escorting you Gilbert, she’s as tough as old boots.’ Jane took a swipe at his head. Emily gave him a look that told him he deserved it.

‘Less of the old, I just had to grow up a little faster than most, I like to call it worldly wise.’ 

Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh a little at Phil still nursing his head after the blow. Gilbert thanked them both for a wonderful evening and held his arm out for Jane to take it. Emily gave a smug smile to Phil as Jane took it without hesitation both unsure how she would respond to male chivalry. Jane looked at Gilbert and smiled.

‘You know what Gilbert Blythe, you must be the only man I know who manages to be chivalrous, charming and genuine all at the same time. A rare quality my friend, don’t ever lose it.’ Gilbert responded a little shyly as he looked down to the pavement, Emily and Phil looked to one another and shook their heads as they ushered them down the steps to the pavement.

‘Right you two get a move on before the sun comes up.’

They both shot forward at the push and didn’t even look back as they held their arms up to say goodnight to their hosts. Jane was still a little drunk and held on to Gilbert tighter than he expected. He was still mentally pinching himself at the opportune moment he found himself in, he never thought for one second he would be walking home with Dr Jane Smillie.

‘Gilbert I have to warn you I live in a pretty rough part of town, don’t get me wrong it’s a nice big space but its close by to some of the more common parts so to speak. Dodgy pubs, brothels, illegal gambling dens, you name it and it’s only a stone throw away.’

‘I’m going to presume you wish to be close by out of choice, so that you’re at hand to offer help?’

‘You presume right Gilbert, you get used to it after a while, the noise, the smell and the commotion. It’s all part of it but it is nice to get out for a while and escape and remember how I used to live.’

She laughed loudly now and had a sparkle in her eye, Gilbert sensed she enjoyed the excitement of it all. She had a sharp wit but knew how to laugh at herself.

The noise was travelling towards them now as they neared the busier part of town, Jane steered him towards an alleyway and then out through the other side, opening out to a long stretch of brothels and pubs. Men sauntered up and down the streets, the smell of alcohol, cheap perfume and sewage bogged the air. Gilbert spotted young girls lurking in the shadows, giving him provocative stares and revealing bare legs by lifting their long skirts. Jane spotted him looking a little uncomfortable.   
One girl stepped forward and blocked his path, she had jet black hair with a bright blue orchid placed in the side. 

‘Good evening Sir, are you looking for entertainment tonight?’ Jane stepped forward from the dim light to reveal herself, the young girl immediately recognised her and stepped back.

‘Trust me Mabel this one is so far from being tempted he would have talked Eve out of eating the apple.’ Mabel looked him up and down barely able to hide her disappointment.

‘Miss Smillie he is absolutely beautiful, where have you been hiding this one?’ 

Gilbert blushed a little now and looked over at the other girls who suddenly stepped forward to get a better look at him. They all stood eyeing him up and giggling amongst themselves whispering comments to one another. Jane looked up to the sky not at all surprised.

‘Yes he is very beautiful and incredibly decent too, so leave him be. I hope you’re using your clever minds girls and following the advice I gave you?’ They all looked to one another and nodded.

‘Yes Miss Smillie we are, we are very grateful for everything Miss’

‘Yes I know you are, be off with you now. Eyes and ears open, trust your instincts, and stay sharp.’ They nodded once more and moved on. Gilbert didn’t speak again and neither did Jane.

They followed a smaller path towards the end of the street which looking through a small dark tunnel opened out onto the main high street once more. It was almost like another world co-existed between streets lurking in the shadows. Jane suddenly came to a stop and he looked up to see a small green door that was set up a little higher from the street below. On first glance it looked small but he immediately felt like it was extremely deceptive from the outside looking in.

‘Right Gilbert this is me, it’s been a pleasure to meet you tonight and I don’t normally say that so you are very privileged. Now, are you sure you will be ok getting back to the main street? Through the tunnel ahead and you’re back onto the main stretch.’

‘Yes don’t worry about me I will be fine, it was wonderful to meet you too, a real pleasure in fact. I can’t wait to write to Anne and tell her all about it. Strong females rule the roost in Anne’s world and since I’ve known her they now rule mine too.’

‘Anne sounds wonderful, I should have known really, behind every great man there’s an even better woman. Goodnight Gilbert.’ 

Gilbert laughed, tipped his hat and said goodnight. He waited for her to enter the house then made his way to the end of the street.

As he entered the tunnel he was glad he could see the light at the end of it as it was very dark and a little unnerving. He attempted to feel for the walls of the tunnel in order to offer a guide to his direction. As he got closer towards the light he jumped at the sound of a man shouting aggressively and a woman screaming to be let go.

The stench of alcohol engulfed the air as Gilbert tried to assess what was happening, he tried to follow the sound but it echoed around him. The darkness was enveloping his eyes but as he neared closer he suddenly realised the man now held her by the throat as she was gasping for air. Gilbert shot forward trying to focus in the dark as the man threatened her further.

‘You bitch, you deserve everything you get, I’ll kill you’ 

Gilbert’s movements in the dark must have startled him and he suddenly let go of her as she dropped to the floor panting for breath in the shadows. The girl scrambled to her feet as she scurried desperately passed Gilbert and into the darkness. The man struggled to balance as he ran to escape the tunnel, banging into the sides disorientated. Gilbert fumbled in the dark but then found focus as the man reached the end of the tunnel revealing his face clearly in the moonlight. Gilbert froze staring ahead immediately recognising the man before he disappeared into the night. He honestly thought their paths would only ever cross during breakfast but Jude the Rude had fallen far from grace.


	21. Chapter 21

The library had never looked so daunting, usually it was so full of excitement and hope but today was different. Anne and the girls stared ahead and took a deep breath, several glances to one another and a nod in recognition to confirm there was no turning back. Tillie moved closer to Anne and whispered.

‘Now remember what I said, the medical section is the furthest aisle away at the very back of the library on the right, walk to the end of the section nearest the wall. Third row down, in the middle, it’s a bright red colour with gold lettering. It’s distinctive because it has a gold crest at the bottom of the bind.’ 

Anne turned to face her.

‘Please tell me you know the title of the book?’ Anne was hoping the answer was coming but had a feeling she would be waiting a long time. Tillie bit her lip and looked the other way.

‘I sort of forgot what it was, there was so much to remember my head was spinning.’

Josie could see tension was building so swooped in to calm the situation, they all needed to leave with that book so she wasn’t going to let nerves get in the way.

‘Everyone just remain calm, we can do this, Anne you are the quickest and smartest one amongst us. As much as I hate to admit it you are the only woman for the job, hence the fact we are only good enough to distract the librarian with idle chitchat. Ruby, Diana you know your position, you remain in the third row where you can see Anne and see us at the desk at the same time. You nod when Anne has the book in her bag and then make your way to the desk with your own books to borrow from the library. Jane and Tillie will join me to distract the librarian with a million questions until the deed is done. Now all of you focus on the task at hand. Let’s go.’

Josie stepped forward and they all scurried after her to catch up. She wasted no time and immediately walked up to the desk to start proceedings. Ruby and Diana made their way to the third row as Anne glided down with a nervous energy to the back of the library. She could hear the girls chatting away already and felt a little more comfortable knowing they were being true to their word.

Roy spotted her before she spotted him, he was watching her from the back aisle of the library on the opposite side. He stood admiring her for a moment as he always did, she wore a beautiful dark purple coat that set off her hair an absolute treat and she glided around like a wood nymph in search of something interesting to read. He noticed she was looking a little nervous and peering over her shoulder and on occasion walked to the end of the aisle and looked towards the desk. She made her way to the bottom again and quickly scanned through the books frantically searching for something in particular. 

It suddenly dawned on him that Anne Shirley Cuthbert was looking for the famous big red book of intrigue and reproduction. He never thought for one moment that he could possibly admire her any more than he already did but here it was like a wave of heat travelling down his body. She carefully fingered the book out and opened her bag ready to place it inside while looking over her shoulder to check no one was looking. As much as he enjoyed watching her, he couldn’t help but intervene it was an opportunity not to be missed.

‘Anne, how wonderful to see you.’

He laughed as she nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped the book as it fell to the floor with a thud. A chorus of shush sounds echoed through the library from avid readers who were annoyed by the sudden interruption. Diana and Ruby looked at one another in fear and immediately signaled to the girls that something was wrong. Josie glanced towards the back of the library and tried to regain the attention of the librarian who seemed eager to finish their conversation.

Anne recognised Roy’s voice immediately but instead of acknowledging him she slowly bent down to pick up the book and then placed it under her bag before turning to greet him.

‘Roy, fancy seeing you here, how are you?’ She forced a smile and then immediately felt her palms turning sweaty. He noticed she had hidden the book from view and felt a little tinge of sympathy for her as he was making her feel uncomfortable. The moment didn’t last long though and his mischievous streak returned quickly.

‘I’m very well thank you Anne, you must be eager if you’re here on a Saturday. Are you looking for inspiration for the competition?’ He gestured towards her bag which was hiding the bright red book underneath. Anne flinched and suddenly felt very hot.

‘Yes that’s exactly what I’m doing, I was just browsing hoping to find something to inspire me.’ Anne looked across at Diana with wide eyes trying to signal for help but she was frozen to the spot in shock.

‘You’re looking for inspiration in the medical section, how quaint.’ He smirked a little now, he couldn’t help it. Anne tried to turn the attention towards him.  
‘I didn’t have you down as the library type Roy, have you been looking for inspiration for your project?’ 

‘I was but not much luck I’m afraid. Actually I was hoping to get some inspiration from a poetry reading in town next weekend. It sounds brilliant, George will be reading and apparently once he stops making ridiculous jokes he’s actually pretty good. I was hoping you might like to join me, just as a bit of fun for the project.’ 

Anne almost switched off to what he was saying as she could hear the girls losing momentum at the desk. She spotted Diana make her way over and nearly let out a sigh of relief.

‘Anne there you are, I’ve been waiting for you. This must be Roy, nice to meet you, I’m Diana.’

Roy turned to Diana as Anne quickly slipped the book into her bag.

‘Diana how lovely to meet you, I’m always delighted to meet any of Anne’s friends.’

He looked over her shoulder to Ruby and smiled as he took Diana’s hand at the same time and kissed it gently. Ruby’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as she gave him a little wave.

‘Diana we really need to get going or we will be late for tea.’ Anne took her by the arm and smiled at Roy before turning to walk away. 

She saw Ruby walk towards the desk and Josie turned quickly with a look of relief. Roy hadn’t quite got what he wanted so followed her towards the entrance.

The girls said thank you to the librarian and gathered towards the exit as they waited nervously for Anne and Diana to join them on the last leg of the race. Anne smiled at them and placed her hand on the door to push it open to leave. She froze at the sudden sound of Roy’s voice behind her.

‘Anne wait, aren’t you forgetting something?’ She looked to him, her eyes wide as she followed his gaze towards her bag.

This was it she thought, he had seen her put the book in her bag and he was going to ask why she hadn’t declared it at the desk. The girls as promised stepped forward to join Anne in her demise.

‘You didn’t say whether you would go with me at the weekend?’ Anne paused a little confused as she was caught off guard. Roy noticed her confusion and thought it was only fair to help her along a little.

‘The poetry reading I mean, would you like to join me?’ He waited patiently for her to respond but he already knew the answer.

‘Yes why not, thank you.’ Roy looked to the floor with a look of pure elation.

‘Wonderful, I will look forward to it.’ 

Anne nodded and quickly left the library, Diana started to gain a little colour back in her cheeks and the rest of the girls giggled excitedly knowing their mission was now complete.

Roy walked back into the library smiling smugly not entirely sure what he was more excited about, his first date with Anne or imagining her reading the big red book.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a few snippets of Shirbert....god I miss these two so much. They are starting to get a little more confident with their feelings for one another and being so far apart they have new found desires they are finding hard to suppress. Hope you like it.

Gilbert woke with a bit of a sore head not entirely sure whether it was the wine, lack of sleep or both. He suddenly remembered seeing Jude and felt his skin crawl a little, he checked to see if he was in his bed last night but he wasn’t. The way he hurt that young girl and the way he spoke to her made him feel sick to the stomach.  
He started to wonder what Jude might have done if he hadn’t interrupted him, the aggression in his voice was frightening. Gilbert had tried to find the young girl afterwards to check if she was alright but she had disappeared into the darkness. He hoped she found safety somewhere but then shook his head at his naivety. These young girls would always be in danger and they would never really know when someone like Jude would come along. 

He heard Mrs Cooper downstairs cooking and felt the need to see her smiling face. He got up and dressed quickly and made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. As he looked in the mirror he tried to work out what he should do, he stared back at himself and imagined Anne shaking her head at his lack of response. He managed a smile then, just the thought of her brightened his day, he really hoped he would hear from her soon, he just wanted to hear what she had been up to. He felt in the dark somehow, he needed to hear from her to build a picture in his mind to try and piece together her steps to create a vision in his mind. He so desperately needed to feel close to her, he felt a little lost without her. He lent forward and felt the warmth of the water on his skin, it was soothing and momentarily comforting. He heard Jude cursing as he clattered against the bathroom door and his moment of comfort was immediately shattered.

Gilbert opened the door slowly as he watched Jude fall into his room, the smell of alcohol stayed behind long after he disappeared. Gilbert needed to talk with Mrs Cooper, he needed to share this with someone, especially someone who would understand. He made his way downstairs and noticed the banister knob had fallen off again, he made a mental note to fix it as soon as he got a chance.

‘Gilbert Blythe what time do you call this?’ Mrs Cooper smiled and tapped her watch.

‘I’m so sorry I woke up late today, my own fault for getting in so late I suppose.’ He went to fetch the coffee pot and grabbed a few cups so she could join him.

‘You were a little late but not quite as late as a certain someone.’ She looked up to the ceiling to indicate whom she was referring to but Gilbert was well aware of who she meant.

‘Please sit down Mrs Cooper I need to talk to you.’ She was busy drying dishes and moved about the kitchen with ease.

‘No I mustn’t Gilbert I’ve got so much to do and I need to make the beds later.’

‘Please Mrs Cooper its important.’ She suddenly stopped as she realised the tension in his voice. He pushed out a chair so she could take a seat. She wasn’t sure what was coming and felt a little nervous waiting for him to speak.

‘I can’t explain fully but I need you to be on your guard with Jude, he’s not to be trusted and he’s a violent man. I want you to make sure you keep your distance and you lock your bedroom door at night and…’ Mrs Cooper placed her hand on his and spoke.

‘Gilbert its ok, I’ve done all of those things from the moment I met him. I’ve never trusted him and I can safely say I always lock my door. He’s very rarely here at the moment which is a good thing, at least we don’t have to cross paths with him.’

‘I crossed paths with him last night but he doesn’t realise it and until I know what to do about what I witnessed, I want to make sure that you are safe and you are on your guard. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.’ He gripped her hand and looked towards the door nervously.

‘What did you see Gilbert? You can tell me, it’s probably best that I know everything and then I can try and help you with the next step.’ Gilbert swallowed and his eyes looked to the floor in fear of frightening her further.

‘I saw him attacking a young girl, a prostitute I think. He had her by the throat until she was gasping for air. Luckily he heard me and let go of her, she ran away and he was that inebriated he didn’t even realize it was me.’

‘Right ok, well it’s a good thing he doesn’t know. The problem is if you go to the police he will deny it and then when they realise it’s a prostitute they will automatically say it’s her own fault. Unfortunately that’s how it goes I’m afraid. I think over the next week or so I will ask him to find alternative accommodation.’

‘Please don’t do that until I am with you, you can’t trust him, he’s so erratic.’

‘Of course I wouldn’t dream of it, now have some breakfast and some coffee. You need to get some colour back in those cheeks.’ She gave a little smile and went to fetch him some food.

Gilbert felt better for warning her and telling her what happened, at the back of his mind he was still unsure about what to do. He felt Mrs Cooper was probably right but just the idea of him being out there possibly hurting other people made him feel uneasy. It could have just happened once but at the back of his mind he knew that was unlikely. 

‘I know what might bring a smile to your face Gilbert.’ Mrs Cooper whizzed past him into the hall and came back with something in her hand. She placed it in front of him and patted his shoulder.

Anne’s beautiful penmanship jumped up from the envelope and kissed him on the nose. He leapt up and hugged Mrs Cooper and swung her around in a twirl.

‘Gilbert Blythe control yourself, save your energy for reading young man.’ She giggled a little at his reaction.

‘Sorry I just miss her so much and to see her letter makes everything worthwhile.’

‘I know it does, get your breakfast down you so you can find out what she’s been up to.’

He sat back down excitedly and practically inhaled his breakfast, he even forgot to wash his plate. Mrs Cooper watched him from the window as he walked across the lawn towards the trees with the biggest smile on his face and she soon realised it was contagious as one appeared on hers too.

She had advised him against telling the police because she feared for his safety. If Jude got wind of Gilbert reporting him or even worse his memory returned and he realised he had in fact witnessed his behaviour he would seek revenge. She hadn’t known him for very long but she felt a certain protective instinct towards him, he was a decent lad who deserved good people around him. The sooner she got rid of Jude the better then Gilbert would be out of harm’s way.

Gilbert took refuge under a tree and enjoyed the early autumn sun on his arms as he sat back excited yet content at the same time. Anne’s letter was so important to him, he couldn’t wait to have a little taste of her bouncing off the page.

Dearest Gilbert,

It feels like forever since we last saw one another, I had written a letter to you on my first night at the boarding house but I have re-written it because I feel like so much has happened since then. I miss you so much my love, you are always on my mind and I want you to know how much you mean to me. You are right, we wasted so much time not being together sooner but I am so happy knowing we get to make up for all of that lost time. It feels so natural to be writing to you in this affectionate way but at the same time it’s a little strange if that makes sense? I still blush a little while I’m writing to you as if I should be embarrassed, almost as if it still hasn’t sunk in that you actually love me. Your letter made me so happy, it was everything I hoped it would be, cheeky, loving, honest and humorous. I could almost imagine the expression on your face as you were saying the words, your dancing eyebrows full of love and sincerity. 

To finally read my first ever love letter was so magical, I do believe the way you expressed your love for me will be something I will hold on to for the rest of my life. To think that you opened up your heart to me believing I didn’t love you and not expecting my favour has made me love you even more, if that’s possible. If I had read it instead of ‘heartlessly’ ripping it up as you so kindly pointed out (very cheeky) I would have come to find you immediately to tell you I felt the same. I keep it under my pillow along with my little red dictionary, my two most treasured possessions.

As for you always wanting to kiss me, I am in shock! I had wanted to kiss you on more than one occasion and constantly admired what I call your splendid chin. You have a little crease in it that I longed to caress with my finger. I don’t mind telling you now I know you love me but I’ve always thought you were handsome, from the first moment I met you I couldn’t stop thinking about you even when I didn’t want to. You think you’re emotional and soppy, you’ve read nothing yet trust me.

I loved hearing all about your journey to Toronto and your first night, how exciting! The ever elusive Thomas disappearing as if by magic and Mrs Cooper breathing dragon fire one minute and cleaning her little mouse whiskers the next, it all sounds positively magical. Emily Oak wears pants and smokes a cigar? Oh my goodness I actually squealed like a mouse with excitement when I read this part, she sounds so empowering and innovative. I hope I get the chance to meet her at some point.  
Now about this money, a very tricky conundrum indeed, depending on how you look at it. Technically speaking it does now belong to you and the chances are if someone has given it to you whether it was by accident or not you were meant to have it. I say if you don’t hear any more about it then spend it on yourself or better still spend it on me (I’m kidding) or save it for a train journey to come and see me so you can kiss me until your heart’s content (not kidding). I would let you kiss me for as long as you like you know that don’t you? Sorry I’m so easily distracted these days when it comes to you.

I do have some more wonderful news to share with you. After all of this time I have finally discovered more about my real parents. Marilla and Matthew visited a lady called Mrs Thomas who knew my parents and they discovered a book in her house that belonged to them. It appears my father had gifted the book called ‘The Language of Flowers’ to my mother and she was a teacher, can you believe it Gilbert? They had recorded dates of my first picnic and my birthday. Not only did I discover my mother had a passion for wild flowers and the outdoors she also had bright red hair just like mine and I am so very happy to say that I look just like her. For the first time in my life I like looking in the mirror and I’ve decided to embrace my fiery red hair. I’ve popped a little something for you in a very small tight square of paper inside this letter, I hope you like it.

You mentioned in your last letter that you were having naughty thoughts about us and at one point you seemed like I may be embarrassed by such things, well I’m definitely not. In fact I embrace it, please don’t stop. I have thought of little else since you left, when I wake up in the morning, in class and when I go to bed. Equally I hope you don’t find it improper when I say that I imagined you were lay next to me in bed, you pulled me towards you while caressing parts of me that I long to be touched. Please don’t be embarrassed when I say this but I felt a sensation between my legs that made me giddy, no doubt you know what I’m talking about but I don’t know enough about it to comment, other than it felt so wonderful it mustn’t be something bad.

From this point on I am determined to learn more about my body and how it works, reproduction and such like. The girls agree and we plan to visit the library to see what we can find to help us. Any information would be greatly appreciated Gilbert, you know how studious I am, always willing to learn. Maybe you can show me instead when I see you next Dr Blythe? I can just vision your little face going all red while you’re reading this and it made me giggle. 

Keep thinking of me, never stop. I miss you so much and love you even more.

I shall await your next letter more than you will ever know, so get on with it please. I am telling you what to do and don’t you forget it.

Love always for all eternity.

Your Anne with an E  
XX

Gilbert was still a little red but god he loved every minute, she knew him so well. She said he was always on her mind and she had thought rude thoughts about him. Seriously what more could he possibly ask for? The way she spoke so passionately and openly about her eagerness to learn more about her body just sent his head into overdrive. Then so confidently suggesting he show her instead. What was she trying to do to him, instant death from heat exhaustion that’s what. 

Reading her letter made his vision of her even more alive than it was before, he was lost for a moment but she had found him and perked him up as she always did. She called him ‘my love’ which made him feel so fuzzy and warm inside.

He was so happy for her that she had finally found some information on her parents, the fact her mother had red hair was just wonderful. This meant she was finally embracing her beautiful fiery locks that he had admired for so long. He suddenly remembered her little gift and got excited again.

He took the little paper square that her finger’s had delicately folded and opened it up slowly. He caught a little glimmer of fire and immediately felt his heart jump in his chest. He gently picked up the lock of hair and placed it in his palm, it shimmered beautifully in the sunlight and blew a little in the breeze like it was still connected to its owner. He lent forward and kissed it, the smell of blossom and honeysuckle drifted out like she was there sat beside him. A tear fell down his cheek and he cursed himself as it fell on the lock of hair and made it wet. He popped it carefully back inside the paper and knew instantly where he would keep it. His treasured possessions of the two women he loved the most, resting easy against one another connected only by their love for him.


	23. Chapter 23

The girls eventually huddled together a few days later in Anne and Diana’s bedroom extremely curious as to what could be so exciting in this big red forbidden book. They had to wait a few days as Mrs Blackmore insisted on checking on them every five minutes in the evening, it was almost as if she knew. Tillie was keeping look out at the door for Mrs Blackmore in case she happened upon them to take them by surprise. Anne gently turned the pages and checked over the index to look for any clues, the last two chapters seemed to be what they were looking for.

‘Ok so chapter eleven is Genital Anatomy and chapter twelve is Reproduction. Here goes.’ She fingered through the pages and opened up the book for everyone to see. 

The diagrams were medical but clear, the male and female parts were clearly named. They in turn grabbed the book to get a better look. Ruby turned the book at an angle as if trying to make more sense of what was before her. 

‘So our delicate areas have so many different parts and names, vagina, labia, hymen.’ She looked curiously closer to get a better look. Josie grabbed the book to see what she was referring to.

‘The Labia appears to be the lips on the outside, if I can call them that? Can I?’ She looked at Anne like she should know.

‘I think if they’re your body parts you can call them whatever you like.’ They all giggled and then focused in quickly to study it more, they didn’t have much time. It was Diana’s turn to inspect the diagram.

‘Yes Josie’s right, the labia appears to be on the outside, the vagina is the main hole on the inside and above there appears to be a little bud of skin that doesn’t have a name.’ She had a frown that appeared more so in confusion. Ruby glanced over her shoulder to have a look.

‘If it’s what I think it is, it should have a name, it tickles and feels funny.’ They all stopped for a moment a little surprised apart from Anne who looked down knowingly.

‘Ruby you are absolutely right, it does tickle and it feels nice too. I’m not entirely sure if it has a job or an important purpose, possibly not if it doesn’t have a name but I think it should if it feels good. We should name it ourselves.’ Tillie called across the bedroom as she felt like she was missing out.

‘I don’t know what it is but let me name it. You said it was a bud Diana and we call our intimate parts a flower so how about we call it a rose bud?’ They all howled with laughter and then quickly shushed one another so as not to alert Mrs Blackmore. Anne liked the name immediately.

‘Rose bud it is Tillie, what could be more romantic than that?’ The girls lay on the floor and looked a little happier already for knowing just a little bit more about themselves. Jane meanwhile had a firm grasp on the book looking intently at its pages.

‘The man’s thing is called his penis and he has two balls underneath called his testicles.’ The girls all gasped and leapt over to the grab the book. Jane tugged it back and continued to survey the diagram.

‘There are different tubes leading from it to the bladder and then to the testicles, so like I said it has two different jobs, one for peeing and another for making a baby.’ Josie peered over her shoulder, as did Anne who was a little curious. Josie spoke first wincing a little.

‘It looks quite big doesn’t it, how does it get up there? The vagina I mean, having said that if a baby can come out of it then I’m sure anything is possible.’ Anne nodded her head in agreement.

‘I’ve seen quite a few births over the years, I think your body automatically starts to prepare itself. I remember Mrs Hammond having twins, I saw exactly what happens to a woman’s vagina. It’s scary but at the same time it was amazing and beautiful if that makes sense. Maybe a woman’s body prepares itself in the same way for intercourse?’

Tillie interrupted the conversation as she leapt over frantically, grabbed the book and shoved it under Anne’s bed. They all turned towards the door as Mrs Blackmore peered in.

‘Am I interrupting something girls? It sounded like you were in deep conversation and now you have all gone quiet.’ She slowly walked over to the window, passed by the bed and Anne felt her heart beating faster at the calm feel of her movements. She closed the curtains and then walked back around.

‘What is that Anne Shirley Cuthbert?’ She pointed towards the floor at her bed. Anne gulped and then lost her breath. The girls could only stare with fright and anticipation. Mrs Blackmore bent down by the bed.

‘Another dirty cup, goodness me how many times do I have to tell you, no drinking in the bedrooms.’

Anne let out the biggest sigh of relief.

‘Yes of course, I’m sorry Mrs Blackmore it won’t happen again.’ Mrs Blackmore shook her head and made her way to the door, gesturing the girls to stand and then gently pushing them to their own rooms. The door closed, Anne lay back on her bed and growled with frustration and relief. Diana lay next to her equally relieved Anne was determined to leave cups by the bed.

‘That was close Anne, we really need to be extra careful. If we get caught with that book it’s not only improper but we stole it too.’

‘Yes thank you for reminding me Diana. I don’t regret it though, do you?’ She turned to look at her friend whose head was resting firmly on her pillow.

‘Not one bit, I feel so empowered Anne and we are finally learning more about our bodies. Although we are entitled to know everything there is to know, it still feels like we have allowed ourselves authorisation to reveal it.’ Anne grabbed her friends hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

‘I couldn’t have put it better myself, you are so wonderfully wise Diana.’ 

She walked over to her bed and quickly picked up the book to hide it. She opened the wardrobe, found an empty shoe box and placed the book inside but not before covering it with tissue. She pushed it right to the back and then popped a few of her own books and a pair of boots on top. She hoped in the back of her mind it would help dim the echo in her ears as the book wept, taken without knowledge from its little comfortable shelf in the library.

In the morning as the girls walked to college they all agreed they wouldn’t meet for a few days to read the book, they felt it was safer to wait just in case. Anne was secretly pleased, as eager as she was she felt a little nervous about getting caught.

‘Anne what are you going to do about Roy? You agreed to go with him to that poetry reading.’ Ruby looked a little worried for her.

‘Don’t remind me, how hideous. I can’t believe he put me on the spot like that, right at the moment when my guard was down. I don’t even know him, why he’s asking me I’ll never know.’ Ruby looked a little apprehensive but thought it better to let her know.

‘Moody said Roy has been asking him all sorts of questions about you, he didn’t say what exactly but he seems to be extremely interested in knowing more about you.’  
Josie grabbed her bag and made her way next to Anne.

‘He clearly likes you, are you blind? More to the point do you actually know who Roy is?’ Anne looked a little confused and answered honestly.

‘He’s a very annoying man who sits at the back of class thinking he knows everything, tries to charm me with his ridiculous comments and then attempted to beat me in a word competition and failed miserably.’ Josie shook her head and stopped Anne while holding onto her shoulders.

‘No Anne, what I mean is where he comes from, his background. His name is Royal Gardener and he comes from one of the richest gold merchant families in Canada. He’s one of the most sort after eligible bachelors for miles and you happen to have gained his attention.’ Anne scoffed a little she couldn’t help it.

‘Seriously his name is Royal, who has a name like that and doesn’t think they belong on a throne?’ 

‘Rich people that’s who, I’m just saying if Roy has shown an interest in you, it’s not very likely he will give up easy and by all accounts he used to getting what he wants.’ Josie looked to Diana and Ruby who seemed to nod in unison.

‘Well I’m very happy to say this will be his first encounter then, starting with out little venture next weekend. I will have a chaperone, it’s not a date of any kind and I know just the person who will come with me and will have the perfect reason for accompanying us.’

Josie sniffed a little and looked at Anne with a bemused look.

‘Good god, do not ask me, I can’t think of anything worse than a poetry reading, my idea of hell.’

‘No of course not I wouldn’t dream of it Josie, I have another little lady in mind who is also eager to find ideas for her writing competition. Lottie will be my perfect chaperone.’ Diana’s ears pricked up at the mention of her name.

‘Don’t forget to remind her we are meeting next week to discuss the drawings we spoke about?’

‘Of course Diana, everything is in motion, do not fear.’ Josie looked a little left out so Anne took the opportunity to include her.

‘You can come too Josie if you would like to meet her? We are going to Aunt Joes and meeting Cole.’

‘Well now you mention it I would like to see Cole, apparently he’s even more handsome than when we last saw him.’ She giggled a little and had a twinkle in her eye.  
Anne looked at Diana and smirked, Josie clearly still had no idea that Cole didn’t fancy girls but it would be fun watching her think he did.


	24. Chapter 24

Gilbert had thought long and hard all week about what he should do with regards to Jude and time and time again he came back to the same conclusion. He just couldn’t let a man like him walk the streets knowing what he had done and no doubt continued to do night after night. He heard him most nights arrive home, drunk and swearing to himself as he continued to bang against the walls barely able to stand. He didn’t hear him last night though, he probably hadn’t even made it back yet.

He got up and made his way over to the window, blue skies greeted him and a little bird sat looking at him on the window ledge. It was a robin, sat proudly with its little red ruby chest pushed out. Gilbert opened his window slowly thinking it would scare him away but it didn’t, he wished he had some bread to feed him, he made a mental note to save some from breakfast. The robin suddenly turned to the bushes beneath the window as movement startled him, Gilbert followed his concern and noticed they were in fact moving. He had a feeling the little critter hiding in there was a little mischievous. The robin suddenly flew off and in fact landed on the bushes and Gilbert laughed at the bravery of the little fellow. The peaceful moment was suddenly interrupted as Gilbert heard commotion coming from downstairs.

‘Don’t you dare tell me what I can and can’t do, make me some coffee that’s what I pay you to do.’ 

Jude slammed his fist on the table and the crockery crashed in response to his force. Mrs Cooper looked up towards Gilbert in relief as he entered the kitchen. Jude followed her stare and held out his hands.

‘Oh look we are graced with the presence of the dirty farm boy now, who has nothing better to do than stick his nose in other people’s business. Why is it you show up when you are least required?’ 

Gilbert looked to Mrs Cooper who shook her head, he decided to tread carefully as he could see Jude was very drunk and volatile.

‘I can assure you Jude my only intention was breakfast, like I said it would be the only time our paths would cross.’

Mrs Cooper gave a noticeable sigh of relief and continued to pour the coffee. Gilbert looked up to her with a glance of reassurance but he could see she was shaking.

‘Shame I intend to miss it so often then, I can’t even remember your name farm boy that’s how insignificant you are in the grand scheme of the things.’ 

He sat forward and slurped his coffee spilling some down his chin and then scoffed at his breakfast like a starved monster. Gilbert stood up and made his way over to the sink.

‘Actually Mrs Cooper I was hoping I could just take some bread and butter with me this morning I have an errand to run before class.’ She looked confused and wondered why he was suddenly abandoning her. Jude spat across the table and clattered his cup against the saucer.

‘Just tell her what to do farm boy that’s what you pay her for, just grow a pair will you, you’re pathetic.’ He carried on eating as he very rarely required a response. 

Gilbert gently placed his hand on her arm and looked her in the eye.

‘I was hoping you could come with me, I need a hand with picking some nice pastries from the bakery, it’s my turn to buy them for study group and it’s not really my forte.’ She wiped her hands on her apron and hung it up next to the stove. She placed some buttered bread in a cloth and made her way towards him.

‘Yes of course Gilbert, I would be happy to help.’ He held the back of her elbow as they made their way out of the kitchen. He grabbed their coats and headed towards the front door leaving Jude making disgusting noises in the distance. They made their way to the bottom of the steps before speaking.

‘Oh Gilbert I thought you were going to land yourself in it then, when he said you had a habit of turning up, I had to try and stop you before you said something you regret.’

‘Don’t worry about me, I spotted your little shake of the head and instinctively I knew. This only leads to the inevitable though, we need to go to the police.’ Mrs Cooper lent in to speak but Gilbert stopped her.

‘I know you think it’s a waste of time but we have to try, he’s clearly a violent man you can see that. Once we have done this we can ask him to leave and then hopefully never have to see him again. What do you say?’ She fastened her coat and placed her hand on his cheek.

‘Ok lad I’ll come with you, let’s hope and pray he doesn’t find out.’

He smiled and held out his arm for her to link it and she immediately took it without hesitation. As they walked on ahead Gilbert stopped by the bushes as he noticed a note attached. He opened it and read aloud.

‘Watch your back.’ Gilbert swallowed hard and looked warily to Mrs Cooper.

‘Maybe he already does.’

They both walked a little faster now making their way out into the street, not noticing underneath the note lay a trail of breadcrumbs leading to one conclusion. 

Diana could see Mr Dumont coming her way and sweaty palms greeted her before he did.

‘Diana I was hoping to bump into you, have you remembered your portfolio today?’ She felt her heart beat a little faster as he actually looked excited at the prospect. It was a shame he was so hopeful for something that didn’t exist.

‘No I haven’t I’m so sorry I keep forgetting, every time I get it out I end up sketching another design and then totally forget to bring it with me.’ She winced on the inside as she could hear the spade digging further and further into a very deep hole.

‘Well I hope I get to see some of these sketches soon, if they’re anywhere near as good as you look then I’m in for a treat.’ Diana was a little taken aback with the comment and he equally looked a little embarrassed.

‘Sorry I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, it’s not what I meant. What I meant to say was you clearly have wonderful taste and an eye for fashion. You always look so well turned out, that I presume your designs must somehow reflect your own taste. You know what? I’m going to stop talking now because I’m not very good at it.’ 

He went a little red now and looked down. Diana laughed a little and felt more relaxed realising we all say silly things on occasion, Mr Dumont included.

‘I think you’re better than you realise, flattery will get you everywhere Mr Dumont.’

‘It was more than flattery I can assure you, it was more like admiration.’

He held her gaze now as the awkwardness between them seemed to disappear. She didn’t look away either but felt a little nervous under the spotlight. The sudden sound of bustling students walking through the corridors interrupted the moment between them. Mr Dumont let out a little cough.

‘So I’ll see you in class later?’ Even though he knew she would be, he still looked hopeful for the right answer.

‘Yes I’ll be there, like I said I’m not going anywhere.’ She smiled sweetly and popped her bag over her shoulder to leave.

He gazed with admiration as she gracefully walked down the hallway, her beautiful chocolate locks swaying from side to side as she went. He knew in that moment that he had crossed a line, he knew he should never have addressed her in that way let alone flirt uncontrollably. She was just so mesmerizing, strong willed and intelligent, there was something about this girl that stood out. He felt a deep connection to her that he couldn’t quite explain and he felt immediately drawn to her. When she reached the bottom she turned and smiled, he felt his heart melt a little while returning the gesture tenfold.


	25. Chapter 25

When they left the police station they didn’t hold out much hope for justice if anything they felt a little deflated. Gilbert had described everything he had witnessed but because he didn’t get a chance to see the girl who had been attacked they had no other witnesses. When he mentioned she could have been a prostitute the policeman immediately lost all interest and put his pen down. They both knew in that moment that the case was a lost cause. However he did advise that if Mrs Cooper were to ask him to leave she needed to be accompanied if Jude was violent but he didn’t seem genuinely concerned for her safety.

When Gilbert returned home he found another threatening note from Jude but didn’t tell Miss Cooper he didn’t want her to worry. It read ‘Always be on your guard’ but this time it was in Gilberts room which really angered him, he felt his jaw clench at the idea of him being close to his things. 

In the last few days they had barely seen Jude and he was either too drunk or too erratic to talk to. He knew Mrs Cooper was eager to ask him to leave so he always got home earlier from university and got up earlier in hope of catching him but dreading it at the same time. The man was dangerous and the thought of the six foot three animal exploding was not a pretty picture for anyone. He was struggling to concentrate in class and Emily had noticed he was preoccupied.

‘Gilbert are you ok? I can’t help but notice you seem a little distracted at the moment.’ She noticed he looked a little worried so she quickly jumped in to diffuse his fears.

‘You’re not in any trouble Gilbert, I was just worried about you that’s all. Would you like to talk about it?’ Gilbert didn’t hesitate and went straight in with the facts.

‘After I left Jane the other night I came across a man who was physically attacking a woman, he was very aggressive and if I hadn’t have stepped in when I did she may have been dead. The man fled but not before I got a good look at him, unfortunately it was at that moment that I realised I knew him, live with him in fact.’ Emily looked surprised and sat down beside him to focus on what he was saying.

‘He lives at the boarding house, a horrible excuse for a man, always drunk, blatantly says how he spends his time in brothels and is by all accounts a very dangerous man. I told Mrs Cooper and we both went to the police but because the woman he attacked was most possibly a prostitute they didn’t seem massively interested after that. So he’s allowed to roam free hurting people, abusing people and no doubt risking the lives of others. I can see why the mortuary is full of young women.’

‘Gilbert I’m so sorry you had to see that but I’m very proud of you for going to the police. There are so many unsolved murder cases at the moment but like you say if it involves a prostitute they are not as eager to solve the case or investigate. This isn’t just down to the suspect this is because the prostitutes would never testify against them, usually out of fear of course. How will you go about living with him in the same house, did he know it was you?’

‘Well I didn’t think he did but now I’m not so sure, I’ve found a few notes that are a little threatening so to speak. Mrs Cooper wants to ask him to leave as soon as possible but its catching him that’s the problem as he is very rarely at home or sober. I’ve told her in no uncertain terms that I must be there when she does, he’s a dangerous man.’

‘Yes of course, well if you need me for anything at all I will be more than happy to assist and bring Phil if necessary. Actually maybe Jane would be scarier than Phil?’ They both laughed a little now which lightened the atmosphere a bit. Emily looked at her watch and shot up out of her seat.

‘Oh goodness I’m late again, why do I always do this to myself. I need to be at the mortuary for five o’clock and I was supposed to drop off these files at the chemist first.’ She frantically put her coat on and Gilbert giggled as he noticed it was inside out.

‘How about I take the files to the chemist for you and you go straight to the mortuary?’ 

‘Gilbert you are a life saver, I owe you one.’ She fled to the door with a backwards wave and disappeared out of sight before Gilbert could tell her about her coat.

He was a little longer than he hoped at the chemist, the queue was a mile long and every person seemed to have a new mystery ailment that needed extra special attention. He thought of at least ten home remedies that would have solved their problems that he learnt from the medicine woman but he doubted whether they would believe him. He noticed it was getting dark on his way home so sped up a little he didn’t want to be late for dinner.

As he neared the house, he noticed there was only one light on which was strange, Mrs Cooper normally left the lounge light on and the outside light for him coming home. He walked up the main steps and suddenly heard a blood curdling scream, he frantically ran towards the door to open it but it was locked. He barged against it in panic and shouted Mrs Coopers name but no answer, he fumbled around for his keys but he didn’t have them. 

He heard a loud crash coming from inside and knew there was no other way but to barge the door in. He bashed hard against it putting his full body weight behind it and he felt the door frame crack as it opened before him. As he ran frantically towards the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks, the sudden shock of the sight before him made his whole body feel numb.

Mrs Cooper was held up against the wall by her throat as Jude towered over her lifting her up to meet his glare as her feet slowly dangled below her. Her apron was splattered with blood and she turned her eyes to look at him as they glazed over slowly as she was losing air. Jude turned towards him but didn’t let go, he only smirked at his sudden arrival. Gilbert felt his whole body tense up and the only colour he could see was red.

‘Let go of her you bastard or I swear to god I’ll kill you.’ 

Jude looked towards him and laughed.

‘You and whose army farm boy?’ Jude tightened his grip and looked to Mrs Cooper as her eyes slowly closed.

Gilbert suddenly leapt forward and smashed him over the head as hard as he could with his fists and used his forearm to tightly grab him around the neck in a tight hold to the throat. The surprise attack made him let go of his grip on Mrs Cooper, she dropped to the floor gasping for air and scurried to the corner of the kitchen.  
Jude suddenly yelled out in frustration and anger as he lifted Gilbert off his feet pushing back against him, smashing his back into the cupboards with full force. Jude’s strength and height worked for him now as he watched Gilbert fall to the floor winded, he grabbed him by the throat and punched him that hard in the head it made him see double. Gilbert fought hard to push him off as he was unbelievably strong but he used all of his force and managed to give him a blow to the nose. Jude stepped back in surprise, wiped his wound and looked down at the blood on his knuckles and then to the Gilbert. With a look of devilment, he smirked and lurched towards him.

‘You little bastard I’ll murder you.’ 

Gilbert knew what was coming and prepared for the strength of his fists as they came hurtling towards his face. Just as he waited for it to connect, the sound of a loud blow and Jude’s eyes disappearing into the back of his head came first. Jude fell back onto the floor in a heap as a dark figure loomed over him. The figure followed Jude as he crawled out of the kitchen, barely conscious as he fled to the door.

Gilbert started to gain his vision back after the hard blows to the head and scrambled his way over to Mrs Cooper to check she was ok. He noticed the deep red marks around her neck but she was still in shock so he held her in his arms for a moment to calm her. They both looked up at the sound of footsteps making their way towards them. Gilbert noticed a very familiar large leather bag resting against the door before its owner appeared carrying a small wooden bat.

‘Hello my friend, I bet you didn’t expect to see me.’ 

Gilbert could only look back in shock as he couldn't quite believe his eyes. The ever elusive Thomas had returned and just in the nick of time.


	26. Chapter 26

He wanted to look smart but not too smart, he had tried on three different outfits already but he just didn’t feel right. Anne would see through it all, she didn’t seem to care about appearances and baubles but at the same time she managed to look positively radiant in spite of it.  
When she told him Lottie was coming too he was internally screaming with frustration, he just wanted to get her alone for one evening. As he looked at his reflection he could feel himself losing his wits so decided to focus and breathe. What in god’s name was wrong with him? He had never felt this nervous before in his life, he needed to sort himself out and fast. He hated this new pathetic Roy, he was irritating and irrational.

He looked up one final time and admired the vision before him, he was undeniably attractive. His golden blonde hair and green eyes were unusual and striking, and many girls had told him so over the years. He also had strong cheekbones and strong arms, over six feet tall he was definitely a true image of the alpha male.   
All the while he admired his reflection though, he couldn’t help but hear Anne’s disapproval at his own arrogance, for the first time in a long time he questioned his own vanity. He was brought up to be confident, proud, charming and self-sufficient. He knew he had good principles but he never until this moment questioned whether he followed them correctly. He looked at his watch and cursed loudly when he realised he was running late, he straightened his tie checked his hair one last time and ran out of the house as fast as his new brogues could carry him.

Anne and Lottie waited by the train station sat together comfortably people watching. Anne had purposely chosen something simple to wear, a clean lace blouse with a long deep purple skirt with a hint of gold lace at the bottom. It was understated and most certainly not provocative in anyway, she didn’t want Roy to think she had made an effort in case she gave him the wrong idea. She styled her hair in a simple single braid at the back, she tried to keep it in tight but it came loose when she went to feed the birds in the garden before she left.

‘Are you sure you don’t mind coming with me? The truth is, as much as I didn’t want to go on my own with Roy I really wanted to spend some time with you. I hope that’s ok?’ Lottie gave a little shy smile and nervously messed with her badges on her bag.

‘Well when you put it like that how can I refuse? Seriously though how did you end up agreeing to this and why?’ She had a cheeky smile on her face waiting for Anne’s explanation. 

‘Well I didn’t really have a choice, he caught me in a difficult predicament. Please don’t judge me when I tell you this because I feel bad enough as it is. Not that I regret the reason why I did it because I don’t but I do feel a little uneasy because of my actions.’ Anne took a deep breath and Lottie looked a little confused.

‘Anne don’t be silly, what could you have possibly done that is so bad?’

‘I stole a big red book from the library on reproduction.’ Anne closed her eyes waiting for Lottie to tell her how irresponsible she was. 

‘Oh that red book, well you won’t be the first or the last so I’ve heard. My oldest sister Jessie is the librarian and she said she always has to replace that book. The truth is she always laughs when it’s stolen, she said she would be very proud of the first person who manages to actually take the book out of the library without having to steal it.’ 

‘Your sister is the librarian? Oh no that’s even worse, I promise I will return it. Tillie said it was extremely improper to be seen loaning the book from the library so we hatched a plan to steal it instead. We were so desperate to find out things about our bodies we just had to do it.’ Lottie nodded her head in agreement.

‘I agree, we don’t know enough, my sister has an even better book at home. It’s French with English translation but it talks more about intercourse rather than reproduction if that makes sense. It’s definitely not one for the library and definitely not a book to share with the girls. My sister has decided to share it with me because she trusts me and she knows I’m ready to learn and understand more about certain things.’ Anne looked wide eyed with excitement.

‘That is so amazing, you are so lucky to have an older sister.’

‘Anne I have four sisters.’ Lottie rolled her eyes as if to admit it was a little tiring.

‘Four! You lucky devil, I don’t even have one and you have four. I bet your mother and father have their hands full with all of those girls.’

‘I have two little brothers to add to that. Actually my father died three years ago so we came here to Canada all the way from Ireland to start a new life.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. It must have been very hard for your mother, travelling all that way with such a big family and without your father.’ Lottie looked up and answered with confidence and pride.

‘Well my mother is a very strong woman, she’s brave, fiery and industrious. Even though it’s been hard at times she always encouraged us to be creative and allowed us to follow our passions in life. I admire her so much, she is everything I aspire to be.’ Anne gripped her hand and looked into her eyes. 

‘She sounds positively amazing Lottie, I can’t wait to meet with her.’

Roy suddenly appeared in front of them out of breath, his usually perfect hair out of place.

‘I’m so sorry I’m late ladies, I had a bit of an emergency.’ Anne looked up and laughed.

‘Was the emergency your flyaway hair? God forbid you should let it hang loose for a change.’ Roy rolled his eyes at the comment and swung his jacket over his shoulder to appear relaxed.

‘Is that your way of telling me you’ve been admiring me Anne?’ He winked and turned away knowing she would hate the suggestion.

‘You think that Royal if it gives you comfort.’ He stopped walking at the mention of his Christian name and she held a little smirk beneath her lips as she continued.

‘Maybe one day you can tell me all about your golden throne?’ Anne and Lottie both giggled at the comment as Roy shook his head at the mockery.

‘I get the feeling its two against one here, hardly fair and very cruel. Wait until I see George and get him to make a joke at your expense every time you stand up to use the ladies room.’

Anne and Lottie gasped in shock and laughed nervously at the thought. Lottie gained a new found confidence while with Anne and responded quickly with a joke.

‘Surely he could find funnier things to talk about while he’s looking at you Roy.’ 

Roy stood with his mouth agape and Anne laughed a little louder because it was Lottie and she didn’t expect it.

They both walked on ahead linking arms as Roy followed closely behind taking in the city streets and admiring the vision before him. She had clearly been making a few enquires about him which was interesting. His proper name no longer a secret, she clearly knew about his family business too but he already knew she wouldn’t be impressed by it.

She looked absolutely stunning tonight, everything about her screamed farm girl, her simple lace shirt fitted particularly tight to every curve and her hair styled in a simple braid. He knew this was the real Anne, classic, elegant, effortless and naturally beautiful. She didn’t need fancy clothes to look spectacular and to Roy it was utterly beguiling yet sickening at the same time. She contradicted everything he had ever known and he felt unsure of himself for the first time in his life. It didn’t sit well with him and he felt uneasy as if his world had turned on its axis.

Gilbert was still in shock at the sight of Thomas before him and also shaken up from what had just taken place. Mrs Cooper seemed to be improving pretty quickly as she attempted to get to her feet to greet Thomas. Gilbert supported her as she stood up, she winced a little and Gilbert felt sick wondering what else that monster had done to her before he arrived. Thomas held his arms out to assist her.

‘I have no idea who you are young man but thank you very much.’ He nodded his head in recognition and smiled. Mrs Cooper looked to Gilbert and held his face in her hand as she always did.

‘And you Gilbert Blythe, you put up a damn good fight, I would never have guessed a sweet boy like you had a temper like that. Now, let me make us some tea, I bet you need a cup of tea don’t you Thomas?’ Gilbert leapt forward to stop her.

‘Not a chance, I’ll sort that. Please just sit down for a minute.’ He popped his hand on her back to take her to a chair but the look she gave him told him to stop fussing.

‘Please Gilbert, let me do this, I need to feel normal again just for a minute.’ He took his arm away and let her carry on, he understood what she meant. Thomas stood extremely quiet and a little sheepish as Gilbert looked over to him with a suspicious stare.

‘Thomas, how did you know I was here? I don’t believe for one minute you arriving at that exact moment is a coincidence. What’s going on?’

Thomas let out a deep sigh and sat down at the table so Gilbert joined him.

‘Please don’t be mad, I can’t explain everything right now. I followed you from the station the night you arrived. I didn’t have anywhere else to go and I was alone in the city, I thought if I followed you I might be able to find somewhere to stay.’ Mrs Cooper continued to make the tea slowly not turning round to look at them but listening intently. 

‘Then when I saw you were staying here instead of asking if I could come in, I took up camp in the bushes under your window. Yes I know, don’t look at me like that, it was on impulse and I didn’t know what else to do.’ Gilbert’s eyes brightened slightly trying to hold back a little laugh. 

‘I thought it was a wild creature rustling around in there, thought I was seeing things’

‘I can believe that, considering you talk to the moon.’ It was Thomas’s turn to laugh.

‘You were spying on me were you? I can imagine you have seen some coming and going’s from where you have been situated.’

‘Well let’s just say I’ve seen that hideous excuse for a human being many a night come home drunk and disorderly smelling of god knows what. That man is a heathen. I tried to warn you a few times but to no avail.’ Gilbert suddenly looked up and Mrs Cooper stopped stirring the tea to turn round.

‘The note in the bushes it was you? I can only presume it was you feeding the birds too?’ Mrs Cooper pretended to look perturbed but she smiled quickly after it.

‘So, if you left the note outside that also means you have been in my room too?’ Gilbert had a feeling Mrs Cooper wouldn’t be so happy about that part but she needed to know the truth. Thomas bit his lip and stroked his chin.

‘Ahh yes well I did manage to sneak in one day and pop it on your bed. I thought it might get the message across quicker and that way you would be prepared but obviously not. I’m sorry, it was clearly not my smartest move but I was a little concerned for your safety so needs must.’ 

Gilbert nodded his head in agreement. Mrs Cooper listened carefully, wondering where they both met and why on earth he had been living in the bushes for the last few weeks. He was clearly short on money as his clothes were looking a little tatty but he was very well spoken and had certain airs and graces that didn’t quite match up to the image before her.

Gilbert explained where they had met, their conversation on the train and laughed openly about their brief encounter that led to this moment. Mrs Cooper couldn’t help but wonder why he felt so connected to Gilbert, enough to follow him anyway. It was her turn to ask questions, she wanted to make sure this stranger was to be trusted.

‘So why are you here Thomas, where is your family and who are you hiding from?’ They came out like consecutive bullets from a gun and by the look on his face they had wounded him slightly.

‘Right well, I can see I have out stayed my welcome so I’ll be going. Lovely to meet you Mrs Cooper and Gilbert once again the pleasure was all mine.’ He tipped his hat and went to grab his bag. Mrs Cooper leapt forward and stood before him, Gilbert followed, slightly surprised by her sudden reaction.

‘I don’t think so lad, no running tonight, there’s no need to, not from us anyway. I just want to know who you’re running away from that’s all.’ A sudden loud bang startled them and they all turned to stare at the door as a voice bellowed beyond it.

‘Police open up, if you can hear us open this door!’ 

The bang repeated itself but louder this time, Thomas’s look of fear returned and Gilbert noticed it almost immediately. He grabbed his bag and turned to run. Gilbert stepped in front of him to stop him and yanked his arm accidentally pulling at the straps of his bag, they sprang open revealing its contents before them. Thomas could only stare down towards it, breathing heavily, his eyes full of fear. Rolls and rolls of money tightly twisted and secured with rubber bands, the bag was full to the brim. They all looked to one another in silence.

‘Police, open this door or we will barge it down.’ Gilbert regained his composure and quickly remembered the door was already cracked and wouldn’t take much barging down in this instant. Thomas looked him in the eye revealing only fear and desperation.

‘Don’t let them take me Gilbert, please don’t let them take me.’ He took his hands now and he felt them shaking beneath his own. Gilbert turned to Mrs Cooper and placed his hand on hers, he didn’t need to speak, she already nodded her head and made her way to the door. Gilbert followed her and looked back at Thomas.

‘Upstairs now and keep quiet, not a sound do you hear?’ 

Thomas nodded and made his way upstairs clutching onto his bag for dear life. He listened from upstairs as Mrs Cooper calmly answered the threats from the front door.

‘Alright I’m coming officers I can hear you.’ Gilbert followed closely behind her, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. She opened the door slowly. Two policemen stood on the front step looking annoyed and disgruntled at being kept waiting. They didn’t bother with formalities and cut straight to the chase.

‘We have reason to believe you have a certain gentleman here who is wanted for questioning relating to a very serious offence. Is there anyone else in the house other than you two this evening.’ 

The officer looked at them both suspiciously noticing their injuries. Thomas started to panic as sweat dripped down his forehead, he lent on the top of the banister to support himself. Gilbert stepped forward and opened the door wider so he could address them.

‘No it’s just us tonight officers, is there anything we can help with though, do you have a name of the person you are looking for?’ 

A sudden clatter from upstairs got their attention as they all turned to watch a large brown banister knob hit every wooden step and roll towards them at the door. As it slowly came to a stop, silence descended and then a look from one of the officers made Gilbert's throat close up.

‘I thought you said it was just you two here tonight?’ The officer went to step forward but Mrs Cooper moved to pick up the knob and blocked his way.

‘This old thing drives me mad, you knock into it and then minutes later it falls off. I asked you to fix this Gilbert. Just one thing and you never find time do you? I may as well talk to myself officers honestly. I bet you two do your odd jobs around the house don’t you?’ The officer stepped back now and looked to the other and laughed nodding their heads.

‘Now who did you say you were after? We will help in any way we can.’

‘We are looking for a Mr Delaney, Jude Delaney. He’s wanted in relation to a very serious attack and we need to locate his where about's immediately.’ Mrs Cooper and Gilbert gave an inward sigh of relief for Thomas and for themselves.

‘Well I think we can add to that serious attack with a serious attack on ourselves. Look at our injuries, this was the work of no other than the man himself.’ Mrs Cooper revealed her neck and then pointed to Gilbert’s bloody lip and bruised head. 

‘In fact Mr Blythe here went to your police station to report the monster as he was witness to him attacking a young girl but they didn’t listen and sent him packing. When I asked Mr Delaney to leave he became violent and as you can see nearly left me for dead. Luckily Mr Blythe came just in time and saved my life, god knows what he would have done.’ The officers looked to one another in surprise.

‘You’re Mr Blythe? Well we need to talk to you as soon as possible too, as you witnessed this attack you could prove very helpful in this case and help us to put this monster away for a long time. As it turns out the young girl he attacked was not a prostitute she was the daughter of a very reputable gentleman and was innocently making her way home passed the tunnel that’s leads to Ivy Street. You, young man saved that’s girl’s life.’

Gilbert looked equally surprised at the news but immediately felt saddened by the fact they only cared because she was someone of importance.

‘I’m very glad she’s ok and I will be more than happy to help with any inquiries. Can I just ask that we do it tomorrow though? We have had a pretty rough night as you can see and I feel I will be of more help after a good night’s sleep. I think you both know where Jude will be if he isn’t here.’ Both officers nodded knowingly and popped away their little notebooks.

‘Yes no problem but I will be sending an officer down to guard your door tonight just in case Mr Delaney returns. If he does you make your way to the station as quickly as possible. Your door doesn’t look particularly safe either, no doubt the work of his aggression I presume?’ Mrs Cooper stifled a little giggle knowing the damage was the work of gentle Mr Blythe.

‘Yes it is I’m afraid. That’s very kind of you thank you officers, much appreciated. Good evening to you both.’ 

She closed the door and they both lent against it feeling like they had been to hell and back in the space of thirty minutes. They still managed a little smile for one another though and he held her hand tightly as they both walked to the bottom of the stairs. Gilbert looked up and called to Thomas at the top of the stairs.

‘The coast is clear, now get down here and explain yourself.’

Thomas appeared slowly still holding onto his bag as if it was a vital part of his body. He looked like he was exhausted from life, his muscles weary and tired ready for sleep. As he reached them both at the bottom he stopped and fought to hold back the tears.

‘You chose to defend me even though you don’t know the first thing about me. Why would you do that?’

‘I could ask you the same question but I won’t because I already know the answer. We want to know everything Thomas, how can you expect us to help if we don’t know the truth.’ Thomas had a feeling he was right but the thought of him knowing the whole truth frightened him to death. Gilbert turned with a little mischievous grin.

‘Before we get started though, Mrs Cooper has some amazing apple pie in here somewhere we just need to sniff it out.’ She tapped him playfully on the back of the head and he faked a yelp in order to get a sly hug from her and it worked.

Thomas followed them into the kitchen and watched them both as they laughed and joked around while preparing pudding like the events of the evening had never happened. For the first time in a long time he felt safe and at home.


	27. Chapter 27

The poetry reading was in a quaint little Irish pub on the outskirts of town, it was full of character and seemed to have visitors of all generations, nationalities and class. Marilla would have gone mad if she knew she was there, especially as the alcohol was flowing from the bar like it was St Patrick’s Day. Everyone was so friendly and welcoming, the live music vibrated against the walls adding to the magical atmosphere around them. Anne decided at that moment that she loved Irish music, particularly the fiddle which resonated with her, the lively little musical footsteps resembled her own. She wrote down several little snippets in her notebook for ideas later. A handsome young fellow with green eyes and jet black hair made his way over to them as Anne and Roy made their way over to the bar. His Irish accent gained her attention immediately.

‘Now will you look at that for a beautiful head of hair, where in heavens name did you come from?’ Anne blushed a little embarrassed, she wasn’t used to people making comments about her hair so openly and in a positive way, apart from Gilbert of course.

‘Well thank you very much, I came all the way from that table over there, so not far as you can see.’

‘No I mean where have you been all my life? I know we haven’t met before because I would never have forgotten such a beauty if I had.’ He stepped a little closer to get a better look.

Roy spotted him talking to Anne so quickly came over to intervene.

‘Now now Ged, let the poor girl get to the bar to get a drink. She doesn’t need you ogling her all night.’ Ged looked at Roy and couldn’t help but smirk.

‘Well if it isn’t Royal Gardener, all fancy and prancy ready to defend the ladies honour, well aren’t you the high and mighty one? Now I know for a fact she’s not with you, now go on, ask yourself how I know that.’ 

Anne couldn’t help but laugh a little as Ged tapped his nose comically with a twinkle in his eye. Roy looked down at him and scoffed haughtily.

‘I’m not particularly interested Ged but I’m sure you’re going to enlighten me.’

‘Aha! So I’m right she isn’t! This beautiful creature right here is alive with mystical anticipation that’s why. She’s free and wild and has the ability to be all seeing and all believing but you my friend, well you’re just a conformist, wrapped up neatly in your mammies apron.’ 

Anne couldn’t hold back any longer and laughed out loud but covered her mouth when she did. Ged looked over and sent her a cheeky smile. Roy popped his arm behind her and gently pushed her towards the bar. Ged shouted over one last time.

‘Tell me Roy, when you tried to kiss her did your silver spoon get in the way?’

Ged’s friends all burst out laughing now as the fiddle in the background added to the camaraderie of the banter. Ged let him go and moved onto to the next crowd but gave Anne a little wink before he did. Roy felt his jaw become tense and his fists clenched in irritation at the comments. Anne sensed he was a little embarrassed so attempted to lighten the mood a little.

‘Roy it’s just a little joke, don’t take it to heart. I’m sure if he had an opportunity to have a taste of your silver spoon he would.’ A little dimple appeared on her cheek as she said it and he felt himself relax almost immediately.

He just wanted to get a glass of wine and sit down now, he didn’t mind coming here every now and then for a drink but having to endure socialising with these brutes was another matter. They were intolerably common and their manners were practically barbaric. Anne didn’t seem to notice, she just seemed to fit right in, chatting away with these people like she had known them all of her life.

As he watched her he noticed she talked with anyone and everyone, not even remotely considering who they were or how common they appeared to be. Interestingly they didn’t seem to be wary of her either, they didn’t delay in responding to her and appeared to be so comfortable sharing stories and laughing away. He wanted to sit down, the whole situation was irritating him. He interrupted her as she was talking to an old lady at the bar, he noticed she had barely any teeth and looked very dirty.

‘Anne let’s go and sit down, George is on first and we don’t want to miss him. Lottie is sat on her own too.’ Anne lent forward and placed her hand on the old ladies cheek.

‘It was so lovely to meet you Meg, I think you might be a kindred spirit. Here have a beer on me.’ Anne passed her a coin and the old lady kissed it and patted her arm. Roy watched on with amazement and pulled her a little to move her away.

‘Seriously Anne, kindred spirit, she has two teeth and one good eye, you are from being kindred dear.’

‘Roy if you would just take a moment to step out of your little cocoon of physical perfection you might just begin to see what is special on the inside. Not everything is about what you can see, it’s about what you can feel.’ 

She walked on ahead and didn’t allow him to respond, it was probably a good job because if she knew what he really wanted to feel she might have smacked him in the face.

George told a few jokes first which made the crowd roar with laughter, Anne and Lottie didn’t dare get up to go the ladies room in case Roy stuck to his word. After the comedy section George went straight into his poetry recital, Anne noticed his demeanor completely changed and she sat back looking forward to witnessing this change in his persona. His poetry was absolutely astounding, his words, the rhythm and his romantic theme throughout was utterly mesmerizing. She couldn’t take her eyes off him and found it hard to believe this was the same boy who made jokes and larked around in class. Lottie was also transfixed, admiring his boyish good looks and charm as he performed to the crowd. 

Roy only glanced at George a few times, he spent the entire time looking at Anne. Her facial expression changing dramatically from one of happiness, torture, amazement and sorrow as she listened intently was a performance all on its own. He knew she would love it, for the first time that evening he felt truly relaxed as he watched her. To know that he had made her happy was enough for him, even if she didn’t respond towards him in the exact way he wanted her to, he could cope with that just to see her face. He noticed she was writing something in her notebook and was impressed she was actually using the occasion to get ideas for the competition. A huge round of applause erupted in the crowd and interrupted his train of thought so he quickly joined in to congratulate his friend. George took a bow and then approached the crowd.

‘Now time for a little music my friends, this is the part of the night where I gather up my adoring crowd in search of musical talent. Who here is willing to come up and join me while I play a diddly diddly? There must be a few of you who can play an instrument, how about Bessie? You can play the harmonica.’ 

A young girl stepped forward a little shy but then the crowd cheered and chanted her name and she stepped up to the stage after encouragement. Anne turned to Lottie with excitement.

‘I always wished I could play an instrument, I just never got round to it. Maybe there is still time for me to learn, you never know.’ Lottie looked a little apprehensive and then as usual with Anne by her side put her hand up in the air with confidence. Anne looked like she might burst with excitement and Roy looked equally surprised with this new found confident Lottie. George looked up surprised and alerted the crowd.

‘We have another taker everyone, Lottie I didn’t know you could play? Name your weapon my girl. Is it the flute, the piano or maybe the trumpet?’ She placed her hands on the flute and peered up to George a little coyly. He immediately handed her the flute looking pleased with her choice.

‘The flute, a beautiful instrument well I can’t say I’m surprised, you have exquisite delicate fingers which are always necessary to play such a fine instrument. Take your position Lottie.’ 

He held his arms out to signal where to stand and she glided over with conviction. Anne had immediately noticed the change in Lottie’s demeanour once she held the instrument, she was almost levitating off her chair in anticipation of how good she would sound.

‘Now as you all know I will take up the violin challenge as I’m really a leprechaun in disguise and after charm and good looks it’s my next secret weapon.’ The crowd shouted a few mocking comments but George took it in good humour.

‘Now now, keep it clean fellas we are nearly there now. So I have it on good authority that a certain member of the royal family will be playing the piano tonight. He despises playing in public but I feel tonight he may just grace us with his presence. Mr Royal Gardener, can you please make your way to the stage.’

A sudden cheer erupted and Ged shouted a few derogatory comments from the back of the room. Anne sat forward not sure if George meant it in jest, so mockingly asked Roy the question.

‘You can’t seriously play the piano? You mean Royal Gardener allows his inner soul to express itself through artistic means and without prejudice?’ 

At this comment he quickly stood up slightly annoyed and made his way over the stage. He would show her how he expressed himself alright, even if he had to beat the keys to death. Anne was taken aback at his abrupt departure and realised she had offended him. The crowd cheered louder now and a certain buzz around the room echoed against the walls.

Roy didn’t wait for the introduction he started to play immediately like his life depended on it. He started with a classical piece of music, bounding down onto the keys as he effortlessly tinkered his way through. The haunting dramatic sound of highs and lows enveloped the room into silence, his speed and finesse across the ivories made it look like a magic trick as they hovered over the top in jest. For a moment he was totally lost in his own world, he didn’t think, he didn’t see, he didn’t speak he only felt the music in his body, vibrating through his veins. He was amazing on the piano and seemed to come alive in an instant. Anne could only sit in awe of what she was witnessing and even more so as she didn’t expect it. He suddenly appeared to her as a different person, his passion revealing itself open and vulnerable for the first time.

Then the rhythm started to change and the crowd in the room immediately recognised the sound as they clapped in response to the beat. The melody changed to an Irish sound, the keys jumping and jiggling to a lively beat, George joined in on the violin to introduce the musical pattern of the fiddle. The clapping became more intense as Lottie began on the flute and finally the harmonica subtle in the background but adding to the sound as a whole that shouldn’t have worked but it did. As the music built up so did the crowd, now banging their feet loudly on the floor to the sound they liked. Everyone danced and cheered and held up their drinks in salute, Anne was totally lost in the moment enjoying every minute.

As the music rose to a crescendo, Georges fiddle reached its peak and Roy finished off with the lower key of the piano, the crowd erupted into rapturous applause. Anne stood up clapping excitedly and cheering along with everyone else. Roy sat back and caught her eye, she held his gaze for a little longer than she normally would and he could have sworn it was a look of admiration. He wasn’t sure what he was more elated with, Anne’s sudden change of heart or his own ability to prove her wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

After the best apple pie and a cup of tea it was finally time to talk, Gilbert wasted no time in getting to the point. He knew if he didn’t ask him while he appeared relaxed it might never happen.

‘So Thomas, are you ready to explain everything? You know you can trust us now, so there’s no excuse.’ Thomas nodded his head and then looked into his empty tea cup pensively.

‘If I tell you I’m not sure you will believe me, my life is pretty far fetched and once you know you cant erase it.’ Gilbert looked to Mrs Cooper and smirked a little.

‘Try us, I think you’ll find after the last few weeks we have both encountered some pretty crazy things and are a little less easy to shock.’ 

Thomas felt in that moment if he didn’t tell them the truth he was letting them down and he knew that if he tried to lie they would know. These two wonderful people were hopefully the key to him staying hidden and safe and they deserved to know everything.

‘I am running away from my father.’ Gilbert looked a little surprised and then to Mrs Cooper who lent forward ready to listen.

‘I hated my life, hated my very existence and what I had become in his presence. He was constantly trying to suppress who I really was and was forever trying to mold me into something I can never be. He regularly called me weak, pathetic, spineless and you know what? I almost started to believe him.’ He felt like crying but he held it back, it was the first time he had spoken about his feelings so openly.

‘I immediately started to plan how I was going to escape him, it wasn’t easy trust me. I managed to withdraw money from the family accounts but slowly. Each week I was allowed out to attend the bank with my father and while he was in his weekly meeting smoking cigars with the manager I took my opportunity to take small amounts out and hide them. I rolled the notes tightly, hid them in my room and stole that wonderful bag out there from grounds gardener. He liked to keep his tools in there so I knew it was robust.’

Mrs Cooper was starting to understand why he had certain airs and graces, he clearly came from money.

‘All of the money in there you deposited weekly? That must have taken weeks Thomas. So how did you eventually escape?’

‘I waited for another trip to the bank and I ran, as fast as I could. I had to get physical with the security guard, the wooden bat I used on Jude was not its first collision with someone’s head. As soon as my father realised I had escaped he started the biggest search party, the police, a security team guarding train stations, posters with my face on, rewards for my return, you name it, he did it. The man was desperate, not because he was concerned for my safety but because he hated the fact I had got one over on him.’ Gilbert rubbed his chin and interrupted him.

‘Do you think maybe he regretted how he had hurt you and wanted you back for other reasons?’

‘I wish that were true but you don’t know my father. His so called men have followed me across Canada, pushing me from one city to another. I changed my clothes as soon as I could and let my hair grow long over my face, I wanted to make sure that I no longer resembled the person they were looking for. The day I met you on the train Gilbert, I felt something, something I hadn’t felt in a long time.’

‘What was that? I’m afraid I do talk a lot sometimes and let my mouth run away with me.’

‘No I actually felt like I was sat with a genuine person, a truthful person and someone who didn’t judge me by how I looked or behaved. You actually asked me if I was ok and you genuinely cared and waited for me to answer. Not only that but you trusted me with your jacket that held a very valuable item.’

Gilbert had finally let it dawn on him, he hadn’t really had time to think properly until now.

‘The money, you put it in the bag with my mother’s ring? I have been racking my brain trying to think where it had come from. Why did you do that?’

‘I just wanted you to have it, I’ve never given anyone a gift before and I felt you needed it more than me. Also you had a big hole in your shoe and thought it may come in handy. You can imagine my disappointment when I realised you had no intention of spending it, so I had to risk my life by going to buy you some damn boots anyway.’ Thomas laughed now and shook his head.

‘You bought me the boots? I can’t believe it, I thought it was Bash, he will be so confused by my recent letter thanking him for them. I knew that apple wasn’t one of mine.’

Mrs Cooper remained quiet listening intently but then felt the need to ask a question.

‘So who are you Thomas? I have a feeling your missing something out, you clearly come from a very rich family and your father is desperate to protect your identity. You still haven’t told us your full name.’ He shifted in his chair and placed his delicate hands under his legs to keep them from shaking.

‘My name is Thomas Stephen, my father is The Lord Mount Stephen of Montreal. You may have heard of him?’

They both sat stunned into silence, knowing exactly who his father was and realising all too soon the reason for his eagerly awaited return. Being Lord Mount Stephen’s only child meant the search would probably never cease, not until either died or magically disappeared. 

At the end of the evening they started to walk home, Lottie linked arms with Anne as they talked of the evening and wonderful it was. Anne told her how amazing she was on the flute and then looked to Roy and gave him equal compliments. Roy relished in hearing her sweet comments and didn't want them to end. As they neared the rougher end of town, Roy was on his guard a little, it was late at night and you could never be too careful as to who was hanging around. He followed closely behind as they both appeared to know where they were going. They neared to a large factory and a slightly derelict part at the back that looked a little worse for wear.

‘Girls why are we going down this god forsaken part of town, it’s practically inhabitable.’ Lottie turned away embarrassed and Anne glared at Roy in annoyance.

‘This is where Lottie lives Roy, we can’t all live in mansions with marble halls and chandeliers.’ He wasn’t quite sure how to respond as he could see he had put his foot in it. 

‘I’m sorry Lottie, I just never thought you would live somewhere like this that’s all. I’m just a little surprised, I’m sorry if I was rude.’ 

‘It’s alright, I understand, it doesn’t look like the most welcoming of places does it? I can assure you though once inside the welcome and the laughter takes precedence over anything else.’ Anne took a risk but she wasn’t sure if it would embarrass her further or make things better.

‘Why don’t we come in and meet everyone? I would so love to meet your family, they sound wonderful. Please?’ 

Roy was nearly choking inside just thinking about it, the thought of entering this dirty building wasn’t resting easy with him. He tried to signal to Anne to let her know it was a ridiculous idea but she didn’t even look at him, she was only waiting for Lottie’s response.

‘Well if you don’t mind lots of noise and commotion, we would all be happy to have you.’

Anne linked her arm and squealed as they charged on ahead, Roy felt his inner core shrink a little with disappointment and dread as to what was about to come his way.

As they entered the back part of the building they noticed other neighbours talking and laughing outside their apartments, everyone seemed particularly friendly and they acknowledged Lottie as she walked passed. As they came to a large door, before Lottie could take the handle it swung open.

‘Lottie! You’re home, thank goodness, I thought you had fallen down a drain never to return.’

Anne immediately recognised her as the librarian and felt a little awkward hoping she didn’t recognise her. She was immediately joined by three other female faces over her shoulder. The smallest of the three spoke the loudest and with confidence as she eyed Anne and Roy suspiciously.

‘Well what do we have here then? Mother we have guests!’ she shouted at the top of her voice until what could only be Lottie’s mum appeared at the door.

Anne was taken aback at how utterly beautiful she was, her dark hair fell about her shoulders and her green eyes were piercing even in the dimming light. Roy noticed too, she was like a dark emerald beauty among squalor.

‘Well good evening to you all, how wonderful, Lottie never brings guest’s home, what a surprise! We love guests, here come in.’ 

She had a strong Irish accent and a commanding presence. She ushered the girls out of the way to let them through. As Roy looked around he could see why Lottie didn’t bring guests back very often, the place was dingy and dark and lit only by candle light. He started to wonder how Lottie could afford to go to college, it was all very mysterious. 

Lottie’s mother gathered more chairs and plumped up a few cushions, the closer Roy came into the space they called the lounge the more inviting it became. He noticed nice family photographs on the walls, pretty ornaments and a piano in the corner. The sofa itself was covered in a beautiful fabric and the cushions were a soft silky material that actually looked pretty tasteful. The older girls continued to light candles and it reflected beautifully around the room.

He noticed it felt very cold and the thought crossed his mind that they must be freezing at night. As he glanced around he noticed there was another room partitioned with exotic looking curtains and he peered behind them to see beds squashed beside one another, it looked cramped. He suddenly realised Lottie’s family were living in just two rooms. The very idea made him feel suffocated and breathless so he went to sit down.

Anne watched Roy from across the room as she saw him wipe the sofa before he sat down and then continued to fidget and look about him as if a wild animal would appear from behind the furniture. Lottie’s mother made her way over to him and passed him a glass of wine.

‘Oh thank you very much, that’s very kind of you Mrs …’

‘Call me Catherine, Mrs anything makes me feel old. What’s your name young man?’

‘My name is Roy, it’s a pleasure to meet you. You have a lovely home Catherine.’ He lent back on the sofa and looked about the room nervously.

‘It’s ok Roy you don’t have to sugar me up, I saw your face as you came in, you’re a posh boy and you’re not used to this sort of thing, I get it. Just do me favour and try and switch off, you never know you might enjoy yourself, I know she will.’ She glanced over to Anne and he followed her gaze, she was already dancing around with the youngest sister, as she allowed her to style her hair with different coloured ribbons.

‘Yes, she could have a good time in a morgue that one.’ He laughed to himself and then realised how his comment may have come across as rude. Catherine raised an eyebrow but then gave a little laugh.

‘Comparing my house to a morgue now, well isn’t that charming? Will you look at your face, I’m kidding Roy, will you lighten up man?’ He rubbed the back of his head and laughed openly with her now. He suddenly felt eager to make amends.

‘You know what, you’re right. Is that piano in working order?’

‘Aye it is that young lad, it’s not the best but it definitely works.’

She stood up and lifted the lid, then took her tea towel from her apron and wiped the seat for him before he sat down. He gave her a cheeky look but only in jest as he sat down ready to play. Anne looked up and was very relieved to see he had loosened up a bit. 

He started to play and Catherine grabbed Lottie’s hand so they could dance, soon the other girls joined in and two younger boys came running in to disrupt the peace. One of them stopped and bowed to Anne requesting a dance, she giggled and took his hand. He stood on her boots and she carried him round laughing away, enjoying every minute. The youngest boy joined Roy looking up at him curiously, he noticed his messy hair and sticky hands and cringed a little. He then did something that was totally out of character, he took a deep breath, picked the boy up and sat him on his knee.

He continued to play as the little one joined in every now then pressing a key and making the song sound very humorous and out of tune. Everyone laughed and continued to dance as Roy secretly took a sneaky peek at Anne dancing around in the candle light with rainbow ribbons glowing in her fiery red locks. He didn’t want to come here, in fact he was dreading every minute, even now he still felt unsure like it was a scary dream that he would wake up from.  
One thing he knew for certain was that he had witnessed more family love and interaction in this room than he had ever felt in his entire life. Beyond the dirt, the darkness and the misconception of poverty was in fact the richest of the rich. This must have been what Anne meant about not just seeing but feeling. He had never had that, never felt that, the sad thing was he knew deep down he would forget this feeling far quicker than he should.

Gilbert was still in shock and Mrs Cooper had the answer she pushed for but now wasn’t sure what to do with it. Thomas stood up and walked towards the sink to get a drink, his mouth was extremely dry from talking for a solid hour. When he gulped down his water he turned around.

‘I know it’s a lot to take in, I understand but I needed you to know the absolute truth.’

‘We are grateful you told us Thomas and after a good night’s sleep it will be easier to process in the morning. So upstairs to bed both of you, no arguments, we can talk more tomorrow.’ She pushed them both towards the stairs.

‘You will have to share with Gilbert tonight until Jude has finally departed. Go on get some rest.’

‘I don’t mind sleeping on the couch honestly.’ He looked a little embarrassed and turned red at the prospect. Gilbert patted him on the back.

‘As far as I’m aware I don’t snore and I won’t cuddle you as I’m used to sleeping alone. Night Mrs Cooper.’ Thomas looked down towards the floor nervously as Gilbert laughed while walking up the stairs.

As they entered the room Thomas sauntered in slowly and held onto his bag but never moved from the doorway. Gilbert closed the curtains and started to undress, jumping into bed without a second thought, he was exhausted. Thomas remained in the doorway and looked up nervously.

‘Gilbert before I get into bed, there’s something else I need to tell you and I’m afraid that when I do you might just want me to sleep as far away from you as I can get.’ Gilbert sat up confused but eagerly awaiting what he had to say.

‘There’s a reason why my father dislikes me so much and wishes for me to change. He doesn’t agree with who I am or what I am. I’m different Gilbert, different from other men and when he became aware of it, his intention was to disguise it from the world. I don’t have feelings for women like you do, I feel….’ He stopped talking like he had lost his words, Gilbert knew immediately what he meant and in a way it finally made more sense than it did before.

‘Thomas its ok, I understand. I’m not afraid if you aren’t, I now know you’re attracted to men and you know I’m attracted to women so what’s the problem? Are you getting into bed or are you going to stand like that in the doorway all night?’ Thomas was totally stunned into silence at his response. Gilbert pulled back the covers and fluffed up his pillows.

‘Listen Lord Thomas, if you’re expecting silk sheets you can whistle.’ Thomas laughed now and started to undress, he sat down on the bed and looked across to his friend.

‘Gilbert Blythe I’ve never met anyone like you in my life and I don’t think I ever will again. How do you take everything in your stride like this? Are you not afraid I will try and make advances towards you in the night?’

‘You know what? I’m not attracted to every female that walks the earth, in fact I’m only attracted to one, so why on earth should I expect you to be attracted to every male?’

‘I couldn’t have put it better myself, thank you Gilbert, for understanding. Good night my friend.’

‘You don’t have to say thank you, that’s what friends do. Good night ever elusive one.’ Gilbert sat up and turned to Thomas with a curious look on his face.

‘Just out of interest though, what is it you’re not attracted to, is it my messy hair and skinny frame?’

‘No it’s your hideous taste in shoes.’

They turned over laughing, snuggled into their pillows and it wasn’t long before Gilbert was fast asleep. Thomas lay awake next to him thanking his lucky stars he had finally found a real friend for the first time in his life. That night he fell asleep the happiest he had been for a long time, he hoped and prayed it was all still real in the morning when he woke.


	29. Chapter 29

Bash felt the pain from his mother’s glare piercing into the back of his soul when they told her the news. He knew she wouldn’t be pleased but he wasn’t quite expecting a war to start in the kitchen.

‘How could you both do this Sebastian? You must be losing your mind if you think this is a good idea. You are putting us in danger that’s what you’re doing. Your daughter should be the most important thing to you, not this woman.’ Hazel realised what she had said but before she could rectify it Bash cut in.

‘Don’t you dare call her that, she’s not just a woman to me, she’s my companion and my partner. We can’t go on anymore pretending we don’t want to be together because it’s killing us. Don’t you understand that?’ Muriel looked across at Bash and noticed the look of desperation in his eyes. Hazel smashed a plate down on the table and Elijah jumped at the sound.

‘Elijah will you please say something, you know as well as I do that this cannot and will not work, the town folk won’t accept it and you know it. Tell him what you really think, tell them that when this gets out all hell will be let loose.’ Elijah sighed heavily and sat back in his chair.

‘Your mother’s right, it’s not that I’m not happy for you both because I am. In an ideal world you would be the envy of everyone, you have both found love again when you never thought it possible. I wish that love was enough to make the difference, I wish that would be enough for the folk around here but we all know it won’t be. They will only see what they want to see and trust me they won’t like it. I’m sorry Bash but that’s the truth.’

Hazel walked to the window and looked out as if searching for answers but not finding any. Bash seemed to lose his words and looked over to Muriel hoping she would fight their battle and somehow find a solution. She walked over to him and took his hand.

‘Well I’m not giving up on us and I never will, it’s not going to be easy but I sure as hell will not be dictated to by narrow minds. I will not let those spineless fools destroy what we have before it’s even begun.’ Bash kissed her hand and held it tighter. Hazel remained looking out of the window when she spoke.

‘If you had any sense you would stop it now before it begins, that way you will save yourself the heartache that’s coming your way.’ Bash let go of Muriel’s hand and walked towards her.

‘I know it feels that way now mother but once people get used to us they will come around to the idea, if we let them dictate how we live our lives now what will be next?.’

‘You keep going with this and you will find out sooner than you want to son.’ She turned to him now and placed her hand on his cheek.

‘If you’ve come to your decision then I will stand by you, I will stand by you until I can no longer feel my legs but when I think that little girl in there might suffer because of it, I will put a stop to it myself. Do you understand?’ Bash looked her in the eye and nodded. She took one last look at Muriel and left the room. Elijah stood up and held out his hand to Bash.

‘Now that’s settled, I think it’s time to congratulate you both on your recent news, above all else love will never be a bad thing and I’m happy for you. My mother taught me that, she had it tougher than most but she never gave up. So you two, as they say in times of war, let the battle commence.’ 

Muriel glanced over at Bash and forced a smile wondering how something so beautiful could be turned into something so daunting at the same time. Hazel returned to the kitchen and passed Muriel a piece of paper.

‘There’s no time like the present you two, here’s a shopping list, we need these from town.’

Muriel took the list from her and nodded her head in response, Bash grabbed his coat and walked to the door, he turned to Muriel before he opened it.  
‘I’ll get the horse and cart, see you outside when you’re ready.’ He shut the door behind him as Muriel grabbed her coat and Hazel walked over to the stove to prepare dinner. Just as Muriel placed her hand on the door Hazel cleared her throat to speak.

‘Whether its intended or not you will hurt him, it’s inevitable. Just remember when it all gets too much don’t be afraid, don’t be afraid to let him go.’

Muriel walked out and didn’t look back but she couldn’t escape Hazel’s words vibrating in her ears. 

When they arrived at Miss Barry’s they were all bubbling with excitement, Lottie and Diana got on well immediately and Anne was thrilled to hear them talk so passionately about fashion. Josie listened in on their conversation hoping Lottie could teach her a few tricks too, she noticed the unusual badges on her bag could only have been designed by her own hands. Rowling’s answered the door with his usual calm demeanour.

‘Well good afternoon Miss Barry and Miss Cuthbert, how wonderful to see you both’ Before they could answer Cole came bursting out from behind him and grabbed Anne in a firm embrace.

‘Anne I’ve missed you so much, why didn’t you come to see me last week?’ He then went on to hug Diana and then stopped at Lottie with a sparkle in his eye. Lottie gave a sweet smile and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

‘I’m Lottie, it’s so wonderful to finally meet you Cole. Anne never stops talking about you, Cole this, Cole that, honestly I feel like I know you already.’ Cole grinned and placed a kiss on her hands and then gave a quick nod to Josie over her shoulder. Josie smiled in response sensing he was a little frosty with her and realised she probably needed to make amends after being a little cruel with him in school.

‘Well this means I might just forgive her for not visiting me sooner, I hope it was all good things she spoke of?’ 

Cole took her into the house and Rowling’s carefully removed her coat along with the other girls to make them feel more comfortable. Lottie looked up to the ceiling in awe of her surroundings, she had never in her life witnessed such grandeur. She suddenly remembered that Cole asked her a question.

‘Oh yes of course, all good things. Actually she said you are quite the artist and I must admit I have been looking forward to seeing some of your work, if I would be permitted to of course?’ 

She felt a little uneasy now and tried to use her manners without being too over the top. Anne noticed she was nervous so came to her rescue.

‘Permitted to, you’re kidding right? There is nothing Cole loves more than showing off his fantastical art work.’ Cole shook his head and laughed.

‘You’ve still got that mischievous twinkle in your eye Anne Shirley Cuthbert.’ Anne popped her arm around him and gently kissed his cheek. Lottie looked away a little embarrassed at the gesture. The sound of footsteps got their attention.

‘Well of course she has, once a twinkle, always a twinkle dear boy.’ Miss Barry opened her arms to greet Diana and then kissed Anne on the cheek as she always did. Lottie stepped back a little as if trying to hide behind a shadow.

‘Well who do we have here then under this wonderful mound of golden curls?’ Miss Barry smiled and held her hand out in greeting.

‘I’m Charlotte but my friends call me Lottie.’ She gently shook her hand and then looked down a little nervous at the sudden introduction to such a grand lady.

‘Well Lottie it is then, a friend of Anne and Diana will always be a friend of mine, just look at Cole.’ They all laughed now and made their way to the lounge. Lottie lifted her chin proudly at the outcome, Miss Barry had called her a friend. 

‘Sorry I almost forgot, who is this young lady?’ Miss Barry looked towards Josie and Josie did a small curtsy. Diana laughed hysterically and helped her up.

‘For heaven’s sake Josie she’s not the queen, Aunt this is Josie Pye.’ Miss Barry looked her up and down as she recognised the name, Anne noticed her sudden recognition and popped her arm around her quickly.

‘Yes Josie and I have become good friends, she has been very excited to come and meet you. She particularly likes looking at fine furniture, trinket boxes and jewelry. I was hoping she could have a look at some here so she might get some ideas for her art and design course at college?’ Miss Barry took the hint and welcomed her quickly.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Josie Pye and yes I would be more than happy to show you around my home.’ Josie nodded happily and then looked at Cole and gave him a wink, she enjoyed flirting with him because she knew it made him feel awkward. He quickly turned to walk into the lounge and gave Anne a worrying stare but she only laughed knowingly. In the lounge there was a beautiful shiny wooden table adorned with the most beautiful candelabras, the candle light made the room look even more exquisite.

‘Now, I’ve cleared the table girls so you can sit and move freely, I hear you are going to teach my Diana how to design clothes and make them look professional?’

‘Not design them as such, that will all be down to Diana, it’s more about how her designs need to be presented in order to be taken seriously.’

‘It sounds like you have had some very valuable experience in this area?’

‘My mother is the manager of the large clothes factory in town, so luckily I get to witness a lot of the original designs. My mother is also very talented and has drawn many of her own sketches for years now.’

‘Well no wonder you know a lot about fashion, that factory is one of the largest in Canada apart from the one in Montreal. It’s in conjunction with the Paris fashion houses is it not? I struggle to recall the name now.’ 

‘Yes it always escapes me too, well we better make a start Diana.’

Lottie nervously changed the subject and walked over to the table getting out her pencils and paper. Diana joined her excitedly sitting beside her and looking at some of the examples Lottie had brought along with her. On the table Lottie had placed several pieces of paper but it wasn’t like normal paper it was extremely thick and lay next to them were several different led pencils and then coloured pencils in all different shades. Josie sat by them and listened intently, she suddenly realised Lottie was a very intelligent and beguiling creature. Miss Barry took a comfier seat and watched them both at work.

‘So the best way to start is to have a think about the woman or man you wish to design your clothes for, think about the shape and how it would sit on the body. Once you have a design in mind it always looks better to draw it on a body but never in too much detail just a simple oval face with delicate arms and legs. It has to look desirable yet the outfit must stand out more than its model.’

Lottie drew a line down the middle and then added the shape of a skirt, then a bodice and then after the outlines added smaller details. Diana watched her carefully, already trying to silence her mind a little as it was humming with ideas. Josie was still sat admiring Lottie from afar, she had never heard anyone speak so passionately about designing something before, her curly hair and little glasses were understated compared to how she expressed herself. Lottie sensed Diana wanted to make a start so handed her some paper and pencils and Diana soon got to work. Josie seemed to be waiting for instruction.

‘Josie would you like to have a go?’ Lottie handed her some paper and a pencil and got up to walk round as she looked over her shoulder.

‘I’m not sure if I can do it, clothes are different to furniture and other baubles.’ Lottie lent forward and placed her hand over Josie’s.

‘Nonsense, it’s all the same, so you like jewelry boxes, you start with a cross in the middle of the page and draw the design around this space. You can add colour later but the shape needs to be right, the angles and the dimensions of the box need to reflect its purpose.’ Josie allowed her hand to remain on hers as she used the pencil to shadow her own drawing, her hand felt soft and warm. As she finished the final line she let go, looked down at Josie and smiled.

‘There you go, you have to start somewhere don’t you? Now you can add your own individual design and colours.’ Lottie sat down next to Josie so she could watch her work, she felt she was holding back a little with her creativity. Josie was thrilled when she sat down, there was something about her that she couldn’t quite explain but she liked being with her. She had a feeling she could learn a lot from this unusually talented girl.

‘Just look how happy Diana is, this is exactly what she’s needed for so long. A goal and a vision to aim for, it’s like she’s finally found her calling.’ Anne looked over to her friend and then to Cole who looked a little forlorn. 

‘Are you alright Cole? You don’t seem yourself at all.’ He took her gently by the arm and walked towards the window away from the others.

‘I have been struggling a little lately, not with my art or anything like that its more about me as a person and what it is I’m meant to be doing in life. I don’t know how to say this to you without worrying you but ever since you first told me about you and Gilbert getting together, I’ve not been able to stop thinking about it.’

‘You’ve been thinking about me and Gilbert? You are happy for us aren’t you?’

‘Of course I’m absolutely elated for you both, I couldn’t be happier. I have never in my life known two people more deserving of such a special love. What I mean to say is and I’m not saying it very well, is that knowing of your love has made me realise how lonely I actually feel.’

‘Oh Cole please doesn’t say that, you could never be lonely, you have Aunt Jo, me and your art and…’

‘I don’t mean love like that, I mean real love, romance, kisses, affection and company.’ He turned to her and popped a stray hair affectionately behind her ear and held her gaze.

‘Oh I see, now I understand, I was a bit slow on the uptake then I’m sorry.’

‘It’s ok, it’s a conversation we’ve never had and to be honest it’s not really a conversation I’ve had with myself until now. I think living somewhere like this, although I am extremely happy I’m a little hidden from the world. I understand that keeps me protected, protected from those who may not understand who I am and who I want to be but I also feel in a way that I’m not truly living.’

‘I’m sorry you’ve had to worry about this alone, I’m so glad you’ve told me. What have you been doing the past few weeks? Have you been out anywhere or seen anyone?’

‘No not really but I have taken up a marvelous hobby, Aunt Jo has set up a green house in the garden, I have grown some of the most beautiful flowers and plants you have ever seen. I even have my own shed with a lock and key, you know for when I need to escape from the world.’

He could tell by her face that she was bursting to see what he had been up to so without speaking grabbed her hand and escaped out into the garden to show her his secret hide out.

Anne couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw inside the greenhouse, the beautiful vibrant colours and exotic smell was sending her senses wild. Cole walked up and down proudly, pointing out different plants and flowers, he knew the Latin names and the common. Anne popped her nose into every flower taking in the essence of such beauty.

‘Cole it is absolutely magical in here, what a wonderful job you’ve done. Honestly I don’t mean that lightly it’s magnificent.’ He couldn’t help but show his pleasure at seeing her reaction.

‘I suppose it does look pretty impressive, I just wish that someday, somehow, I will get to share my talents with a partner, someone I not only love but someone I am in love with. You are so lucky to have that Anne, even though you are miles apart, you still share those things with Gilbert, am I right?’

‘Yes you’re right, I tell him everything. Even the embarrassing things because I know he would never judge me. I never realised until being in love what the meaning of true love meant, I suddenly realised that Gilbert was my best friend as well as my love. It will never take away how I feel about you or Diana it’s just different. I’m not going to pretend it isn’t because you already know what I mean.’

‘Yes I do and I don’t, I long to feel it and I long to be part of someone else’s heart but I’ve never truly felt it because I’ve never been in love. I know deep down in my heart that my time will come, I know it will.’ Anne held him close and rubbed the back of his hair affectionately. 

‘Is there anything I can do to help? I promise I will do everything I can, I love you so much, you know that don’t you?’ He rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

‘I love you too and thank you for being there for me.’ His look of sentiment changed quickly to one of mischief.

‘So what embarrassing things did you share with Gilbert?’ Anne laughed out loud and shook her head.

‘I would share more with him if he actually wrote to me, he must be really busy as he hasn’t answered my last letter. However there is still much to tell, I better start with the big red book first because that is a good place to start.’

‘Big red book, sounds intriguing, tell me more.’

They both shared their secrets and giggled until it went dark, only realising how long they had been gone when they heard the sound of Rowling’s knocking on the door to let them know dinner was served.


	30. Chapter 30

The sudden bang on the door made Thomas jump, Gilbert signaled for him to go upstairs just in case. He followed orders and quickly ran upstairs and waited at the top to listen in. Gilbert opened the door to see two police officers on the front step.

‘Good morning Mr Blythe, good to see your injuries are healing a little. May we come in? We have some news for you.’ Gilbert opened the door wider so they could come in.

‘Yes of course, is everything alright? Mrs Cooper is out shopping at the moment so it’s just me I’m afraid.’ He walked to the kitchen and offered them both a seat at the table as he prepared some tea.

‘Yes that’s fine Mr Blythe we need to talk to you anyway. It’s about Jude Delaney, he won’t be returning to this house because he’s been arrested. The young woman he attacked was able to identify him which then led to many other related attacks in the city and possibly even a murder.’

Gilbert carried on pouring tea until the cup over flowed and he stepped back in shock as it spilled on the table. The officers sat back a little but not looking at all surprised at his reaction, Gilbert grabbed a cloth and attempted to clean up the mess.

‘I’m sorry about that, I knew he was violent and a monster but a murderer, good god that’s horrendous.’ 

‘Yes it is Mr Blythe and we understand its probably come as a bit of a shock. The murders are connected to prostitutes near Ivy Street, he is very well known around this area. We will need to go up to his room if we may and search his things, there may be some incriminating evidence that will help connect him to these women.’ Gilbert momentarily forgot about Thomas and agreed immediately.

‘Yes of course, it hasn’t been touched since he left so you can search it straight away.’ Luckily they continued to finish their tea and then he remembered Thomas. He walked to the larder and returned with some cake to keep them occupied while he hopefully hid in his room out of sight.

‘Here officers, have a little bit of cake, Mrs Cooper is an excellent baker.’ They both licked their lips and rubbed their hands together as they reached forward to grab some.

‘We nearly forgot, the young lady involved in the attack would like an opportunity to meet you to offer her gratitude for saving her life. Her father is an extremely reputable businessman so your actions have created quite a stir.’ 

‘That won’t be necessary, I only did what any other person would do in that situation. Looking back I’m not sure I did much really other than startle him into her letting go.’

‘She doesn’t see it that way, in fact she was extremely persistent, so try not to disappoint her.’ Gilbert nodded in agreement and they said they would pop a card through the door when a meeting was arranged.

They finished their cake and then headed upstairs Gilbert coughed loudly just in case. He pointed them towards Jude’s room and before they entered they put on white cotton gloves.

‘I’ll leave you to it officers, if you need me give me a shout.’ Gilbert spoke loudly as he walked passed his room slowly so Thomas could hear him and then made his way downstairs. He felt a little sorry for him, always having to hide all the time, always on edge and never knowing when the fateful day would come when he would have to run again.

Thomas was already hidden under the bed just in case, he was quite happy taking refuge. It was nice to hide in the warmth for a change and not in a bush.

Mrs Cooper arrived briskly through the door immediately telling him about the grumpy butcher who didn’t have any sausages left and how she had to buy corned beef instead. When he didn’t answer she looked up to see him a little pensive waiting for her to finish.

‘Gilbert what is it, is everything ok, is it Thomas?’ Gilbert quickly put his finger to his lips and then pointed upstairs.

‘The police are upstairs searching Jude’s room, they’ve got him hook line and sinker.’ She dropped her bags and ran towards him giving him a huge hug of relief in the middle of the hallway. He laughed and quickly hugged her back as he lifted her little legs off the floor.

Diana had spent the last week drawing busily every afternoon and evening, Anne was so impressed with her designs and her dedication. Mrs Blackmore allowed Lottie to visit and help monitor the progress of her work which was an added bonus. Josie heard Lottie’s voice and came running towards them as they entered their room.

‘Hi girls, can I come and join you? Ruby has been talking me through Moody’s weekly adventures at local band practice and its mind numbing.’ They all laughed and Anne popped her arm around her to welcome her presence.

‘Of course Josie, come in and have a look at Diana’s designs they are amazing.’ Diana looked a little nervous at the suggestion of sharing them with anyone and held onto her portfolio a little tighter. Anne gasped at the sight before her.

‘Oh no who has left this here?’ They all looked towards her bed at the red book sat clear as day for all to see. She ran over quickly and put the book back in her wardrobe and slammed the doors in annoyance.

‘Seriously whoever left that there clearly doesn’t give a monkeys about my future because if they did they wouldn’t be so stupid. I think it’s about time I took it back.’ Josie bit her lip nervously.

‘I think I know who it was, I will have a word with them Anne, I promise. Don’t take it back just yet.’

‘One more time and I swear it’s going back.’ Anne grabbed a book from her bedside table and sat down in a huff.

Lottie walked over towards the window and sat on the floor making herself comfortable. Diana followed her and took out her portfolio and her designs.

‘I want you to have a look at these for me, they are a little different but I hope you like them.’ Lottie picked them up looking carefully, inspecting them a little closer. Josie made her way over to join them and sat down.

‘Diana they are exquisite, honestly I think you’re a natural.’ Diana revealed the biggest smile, Josie couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at Lottie’s praise for Diana’s work but she wasn’t sure why. Lottie continued to look through the designs.

‘They are nearly ready to show Mr Dumont, I think he will be seriously impressed. You have a wonderful collection here.’ Josie sat back and folded her arms tightly. Lottie noticed she was a little surly so addressed her immediately.

‘What’s wrong Josie? You don’t seem particularly happy for your friend, is there something you want to say?’ Anne looked up from her book as she sensed the tone had changed slightly. Josie pursed her lips tightly in annoyance, she wasn’t used to people being so abrupt with her.

‘Of course I’m happy for her, I just feel like you haven’t offered to help me that’s all, I would appreciate your help as well. I practically begged for help last week at Miss Barry’s and I don’t like having to beg for anything.’ 

‘Well Josie Pye, you are a spoiled brat aren’t you? I’ve never in my life met a woman so talented and beautiful yet you insist on behaving like an adolescent child. There’s no shame in asking for help and for your information I would be more than happy to. In fact I would be very happy to, as long as you stop behaving like this.’ 

The room fell deadly silent, Diana quickly gathered her designs and Anne opened her book and pretended to read. Josie was a little taken a back but she wasn’t sure which part to think about first, the fact she had called her a spoilt brat or that she was beautiful.

‘Well I would like your help, if you don’t mind of course and I’m sorry for being so silly.’ Lottie nodded and moved in closer to her, Josie nudged in closer too, grabbing the pencils and paper. Josie took a moment to get a closer look at her while she was busy in preparation, and then pretended she was listening as she looked down at the paper. 

Anne noticed this little look from the comfort of her bed, she wasn’t sure at that moment if she was imagining it or not. Josie seemed to be mesmerized by a certain someone and she had certainly never responded to a telling off quite like that before. It was a look of admiration, fondness and affection but she wasn’t quite sure what it all meant just yet. No doubt it would all make sense soon enough.

Later on Anne offered to walk Lottie home, she tried to say it wasn’t necessary but Anne wasn’t taking no for an answer. She linked her arm tightly as they walked through the park admiring the autumn leaves.

‘Anne, can I ask you something?’

‘Of course you can, you can ask me anything, you know that.’

‘When we visited Miss Barry’s I noticed that you were particularly affectionate with Cole, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way but wouldn’t Gilbert mind if he knew you were like that with another man?’ Anne was a little surprised at the question but she then reminded herself that Lottie didn’t know the first thing about Cole.

‘Cole and I are just friends, Gilbert is very fond of Cole and knows him very well. We all went to school together. I can promise you that I would never love anyone the way I love Gilbert, I love him with all of my heart. When I kiss Cole it’s just as a friend, almost like kissing you.’ Lottie looked a little uncomfortable with Anne’s comment and let go of her arm.

‘What do you mean, like kissing me? We would never kiss like that, why would you say that?’

‘Lottie I didn’t mean to upset you, what I meant was, when I kiss Cole it’s like kissing a best friend not a beau. Does that make sense?’

‘Well yes it does to me but what about Cole, does it make sense to him?’

‘Of course it does, let’s just say me kissing him would only ever be taken one way and that is as a friend. Gilbert wouldn’t mind in the slightest. Let’s just say I know Cole would never look at me in that way.’ Lottie had a feeling she knew why but she was pushing for validation. Anne sensed Lottie was still feeling a little tense.

‘Lottie, are you ok, why this sudden fascination with Cole? Did we both do something to offend you?’ Lottie felt terrible now, she had finally found a friend whom she trusted and all she was doing was upsetting her. She wanted to tell her a secret she had never shared with anyone but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

‘Not at all Anne, I’m sorry I must sound ridiculous. Please forget I said anything, sometimes I just ramble on without thinking. Cole was lovely and in fact I think your friendship is very rare and very special. I always hoped I would find a good friend like that, someone I could share anything with and they would always be there for me no matter what.’

‘I would like to be that sort of friend, if you will let me Lottie. I know we have only known each other a short while but you know you can tell me anything don’t you?’

Lottie linked her arm once more, this time a little tighter. Anne felt her grip and returned the gesture as they slowly made their way out of the park onto the main street. Neither spoke again until they reached Lottie’s home but both had a feeling there were understood.


	31. Chapter 31

Gilbert finally managed to sit down to write Anne a letter, he had so much to tell her but didn’t want to worry her either. He had written to her well over a week ago to explain about Jude but now he needed to explain about Thomas as well. He felt so much better knowing he could share it with her, it was the next best thing to actually looking at her beautiful face. He was surprised when he hadn’t heard from her since his last letter, he thought she may be a little concerned after his revelation about Jude’s attack, not that he included everything he didn’t want to scare her. He hoped maybe there was a delay in the post and it would turn up like a surprise penny. 

He so desperately wanted to see her, he was about to plan a little trip to surprise her when Emily informed them there would be vital tests coming up soon that would mean revision sessions over the weekends too. He felt like screaming from the rooftops he was so frustrated. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and kiss her for a moment, was it too much to ask? He had spoken to Thomas briefly about it and he was actually pretty sympathetic. He offered to pay for the trip which was extremely generous as it wasn’t cheap for a return ticket to Charlotte town. Gilbert told him he could use the money in the wardrobe but he wouldn’t hear of it and told him to save it for a rainy day.

That was before he had been given the bad news about the tests, he was hoping Emily might be a little lenient but she had no intentions of budging. He didn’t mind admitting he was exhausted, he was constantly helping out at the hospital, then the mortuary, not to mention revision classes and his regular classes. He knew deep down that if he could just see Anne it would help revitalize his spirits and his senses. He had done nothing but think about her for weeks and her lock of hair had nearly lost its scent. He knew Christmas would soon come around but when it came to missing Anne it felt like a lifetime away. One thing was for certain when he finally got to see her, he wasn’t letting her out of his sight.

Diana held on very tightly to her portfolio as she walked to class, Lottie and Anne were both equally nervous for her as they knew how important it was. As they neared the door Anne kissed her cheek and held onto her shoulders. Diana looked like she might faint with worry.

‘I’m not sure I can go through with this, I don’t think they’re good enough. He will probably laugh and say how amateur they are.’ Lottie sighed and shook her head.

‘No he most certainly will not, he is a very kind man and will not say anything of the sort. He will be impressed, trust me.’ Anne nodded her head in agreement and held her hand.

‘Now listen, just remember when Mr Dumont is looking at your designs remember he was also once a student so he understands how it feels to be new at this. He is going to love them I promise.’

Lottie looked a little apprehensive and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

‘Well that’s not strictly true I’m afraid, he’s never been new at this’ Anne turned to look at Lottie and Diana’s palms started to get sweatier.

‘What do you mean he’s not new at this?’ Diana’s head turned to one side and she had a feeling she might not like the answer.

‘Well I wasn’t going to tell you because I genuinely believed you wouldn’t have the courage to show him your designs if you knew who he really was and I believe they are worthy enough to show him.’

‘Lottie you’re not making any sense, what do you mean who he really is, I don’t understand.’ 

‘Listen you’ve got this far through hard work and dedication and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you give up now.’

‘You’re scaring me now, just tell me, who is he?’ Lottie seemed to take a deep breath and then prepared to explain herself.

‘He’s Mr Alexander Dumont, his mother is Marianne Dumont the owner of the franchise Haute Couture fashion in Paris.’ She bit her lip as she waited for her reaction and Anne barely had a word to share.

‘I feel sick, I think I’m going to be sick. I’ve heard my mother mention the name, why is he here in disguise pretending to be something he isn’t?’

‘He’s hardly in disguise Diana, he just chooses to live a more simple life, I don’t know the full story but he seems like a very genuine person who you have no reason to be afraid of. He helps run the Canadian factories including the one I live in which then ship the finished designs to Paris fashion houses.’

‘I can’t do this I’ve got to go.’ Just as Diana grabbed her bag Mr Dumont appeared behind them at the door stopping in front of her as she turned to leave.

‘My goodness, is that what I think it is? I knew you would remember it someday, I can barely wait to see them.’ 

He lent down to grab the portfolio but she attempted to snatch it back and sent the contents flying up into the air as they scattered all over the floor. They all looked down in shock as her beautiful designs of all different shades and textures lay open for all to see in plain sight. Diana looked like she might burst into tears, she hid her face from view and ran off as quick as her legs could carry her, the girls followed closely behind.

Mr Dumont was left feeling utterly bemused but he quickly got on his hands and knees picking up every last page delicately as if they were made of the finest silk.

Marilla and Matthew were both very quiet on their way home from the store, neither really knew what to say or how to address it. They had seen Bash and Muriel arrive at the store together, they ignored the unusual looks they received and greeted them as they always did. They both seemed a little nervous to be out and about but looked very happy together looking for groceries. It was when Mr Finch walked in that everything appeared to go downhill. That sad excuse for a man just couldn’t let it be and made his way over as brazen as a fox in a hen hut.

Marilla winced at the memory, the look he gave them both like they were savages. She didn’t hear exactly what he said to them but he could tell by the look on their faces that it was cruel. She was afraid for Bash not quite sure how he would react but he didn’t respond and continued to pay for his groceries. Mr Dapple looked a little apprehensive as to whether to serve them but his greed got the better of him as he snatched their money. She waited for them to leave the store and approached them to say goodbye but also whispered in Muriel’s ear to pay no mind to ignorance.

‘Did you remember to post Anne’s letter Matthew?’

‘I did indeed, that’s the third letter to The Globe, they can’t ignore us forever.’ Matthew hoped for Anne’s sake and Kakwets that they would at least get a response. Kakwet was still trapped in that hell hole of a school being tortured for no reason what so ever.

‘Anne does have some good ideas doesn’t she? Let’s hope they listen, someone must be reading those letters who works for the newspaper, and we can only pray it’s someone with a good heart.’

Matthew looked to her and nodded tightening his hands on the reigns. Marilla couldn’t wait any longer, she needed to find out what he thought.

‘Matthew, do you think we did the right thing? Should we have chastised Mr Finch and defended them?’ He looked ahead and tapped the reins.

‘I think it would have only made matters worse, we will know when we need to intervene, of that I’m certain.’

‘Yes maybe you’re right. I just worry how long it will go on for and what lengths that sadistic man will go to when it comes to making his feelings clear. I worry for their safety Matthew. That man burnt down a school, albeit it was an accident but he did it all the same.’

‘He’s not a good man I know that but ever since he lost his daughter he was never the same after that. I’m not making excuses for him, far from it but it’s a fact.’   
Marilla tightened her grip on her bag, she didn’t like the idea of giving that man any excuse what so ever.

‘It doesn’t mean because you’ve suffered a loss that you take it out on everyone else Matthew, what if we had done that?’

‘Well we didn’t but it did change us Marilla, it changed how we laughed, how we felt, how we communicated. We didn’t know or realise what was happening at the time because grief doesn’t allow you to think straight. When Anne finally came into our lives she questioned all of those things, if it hadn’t have been for Anne we might never had truly lived or experienced joy.’

She felt herself shiver a little at the mention of her and the significance she held in their lives. He was right of course, she had kissed life into everything at Green Gables and turned everything from a shade of beige to an luminous red.

‘Yes you’re right, let’s just be on our guard Matthew. We will keep our ears close to the ground, let’s not miss a trick when it comes to Bash and Muriel, as friends we must make sure we do everything in our power to protect them.’ Matthew nodded as he always did, wondering if their protection would be enough.

Diana had run all the way back to the boarding house and the girls found her hiding behind the trees. As the autumn leaves were shedding it wasn’t as easy for her to hide. Diana had finally allowed Lottie to speak to her, she eventually managed to explain everything and apologise for keeping Mr Dumont’s identity a secret. 

‘I didn’t want to worry you but I also felt a bit uneasy because he’s the owner of the factory where I live and he’s my mother’s boss. I was afraid you would firstly doubt yourself which I can safely say I got right and then secondly you might ask questions about him that I couldn’t possibly answer.’

‘He will think I’m useless and crazy now, I can’t believe I ran away like that, what must he think of me?’

‘He will not think anything of the sort and if I know Alexander he will have clicked why you ran away, probably when he saw you talking to me. Anyway I’m really sorry and I hope you can forgive me, I need to rush off as I’m helping mother make dinner tonight.’ Anne smiled and hugged her before she left, Diana did the same and took her hand in hers.

‘I’m sorry for over reacting, thank you for your help, without you I wouldn’t have any designs at all.’ Lottie patted her hand and smiled before running off out of the gate and onto the main street.

Anne watched her as she left and then stood thinking for a while until Diana interrupted her train of thought.

‘Penny for your thoughts Anne or dare I ask?’

‘I visited Lottie’s home and it’s not in line with how wealthy the company appears to be. The workers live in particularly uncomfortable conditions putting it lightly, Lottie’s family of seven are squashed into just two rooms. The factory has electric and lighting but the living quarters don’t which I thought was scandalous. She also said their living space was spacious compared to the others with her mother being the manager. I wouldn’t normally bring it up but it seems strange that a man as nice as Mr Dumont would allow it that’s all.’

‘Yes it does seem strange but maybe it isn’t unusual for factory workers to live like this so he’s never questioned it.’ They both pondered for a moment but then were interrupted by Mrs Blackmore who stood waving something in her hand on the front steps.

Mr Dumont sat at home looking through Diana’s designs, he couldn’t quite believe how fantastic they were. Considering she was only a student, they were extremely detailed and professional. The thing that stood out the most was how original they were, yet they still had a classic feel about them. This girl clearly had a lot of potential and he wondered how much more she was capable of with even more instruction and guidance. He couldn’t help but think of her beautiful face when he looked at them, then he told himself to stop being so ridiculous. She deserved to be treated with respect and while he was tutoring her he must remain professional at all times. He was a lot older than her anyway and she would never be interested in him. He could dream, he was still allowed to do that at least.

He thought of his mother and father and how they never really understood him, they didn't realise why he escaped Paris and returned home. Canada felt like home to him, it was where his father was originally from and he wouldn’t let anyone take it away from him. He felt they were happier with him being out of sight and out of mind, they preferred it that way. He tried so many times to try and convince them of new ideas, new ways of working but they never listened. They just preferred him to keep quiet and do as he was told. To a certain degree he did but in other ways he didn’t. He wasn’t going to stop there though, he had a plan he just needed to bring it to fruition and to underestimate him would be their worse mistake.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of light fluffy shirbert is on its way.....

She couldn’t believe her eyes when saw not one but two letters from Gilbert, she nearly fainted on the spot when she saw them. She should never have doubted him and felt guilty at thinking he hadn’t thought of her. She couldn’t wait to disappear and read them in private, Diana could see she was eager so kissed her hand and sent her away.

It was a little cold outside but she felt better for the fresh air and somehow felt a little closer to Gilbert while at one with the elements. She wasn’t sure why they were delayed as they hadn’t been redirected. She noted the different dates on the stamps and opened the oldest first. She felt a little nervous flutter in her tummy as she saw his elegant hand writing.

Dearest Anne,

I hope you are well my love and still enjoying Queens, I long to hear all about it so please write to me as often as you can. I need to tell you how much I miss you, I know it might feel like I have said it a thousand times already but I really do. There are some days of late when I feel like escaping Toronto, stealing you from Queens and eloping to Avonlea. I know that might sound strange and not at all exciting to someone as adventurous as you but to me it sounds like heaven. I miss our walks through the fields, our little arguments and admiring you from across the classroom. It reminds me of a time when you were within my reach but I couldn’t kiss you and now I finally can kiss you you’re miles away and its killing me. I sometimes imagine us walking together and ending up near the big old oak tree where I shower you in kisses covering every inch of your body. Sorry there I go again, back to reality now.

Seriously though I need to let you know about something very important that happened recently but I don’t want you to worry about me or panic. I witnessed an awful attack on a young woman and luckily I appeared just in time to scare the man away. The problem was it turned out to be one of the tenants I live with, a horrible man with no morals and clearly no respect for women. I tried to go to the police but because they believed her to be a prostitute they were not very forthcoming or willing to investigate. I was not only concerned he was going to harm someone else but I also feared for Mrs Cooper’s safety. She wanted him to leave straight away but I warned her not to tell him until I was present in case he became violent. Unfortunately she went ahead and asked him to leave as she was more concerned about my safety so as you can imagine it didn’t go too well. 

When I came home he had her up against a wall attempting to squeeze every last breath out of her so I attacked him until he let her go. He ran away in the end and now the police are looking for him. As you can imagine he left us both a little battered and bruised but honestly we are fine, so please don’t worry. I’m now thinking maybe I shouldn’t have told you, did I do the right thing? I just can’t bear you worrying unnecessarily but at the same time I wouldn’t want to keep anything from you.  
Please write to me as soon as you can, I will look forward to hearing some light hearted tales from Queens, it’s all a bit serious here in Toronto at the moment. I loved your last letter, I hope you have managed to think of an idea for your writing competition? You will be amazing, you always are. Have you met anymore new friends yet? Lottie sounds like a really great girl and very talented.

Bash had written to me saying he has some wonderful news, do you know what it is? I was hoping to catch him out and find out before he tells me. Maybe he will keep me waiting until Christmas it’s just the kind of thing he would do. Let me know if you hear anything from Marilla or Matthew they are bound to know.

I just want you to know how much I love you and miss you. Please don’t forget about me my Anne with an E.

Yours forever.

Gilbert  
Xxxxx

Anne was shaking with worry, looking at the date he sent this nearly two weeks ago. She hated the fact he had been hurt and he was definitely not telling her all of the details. Her heart nearly broke in two when she read his final sentence, she could never forget him in a million years. She opened the next letter hoping it was better than the last, she noted it was dated a week ago.

Dearest Anne,

I was hoping to hear from you by now but you must be busy with your work. I won’t lie I am little disappointed, your letters are the main thing I look forward to at the moment. I understand though it’s been a little hectic here too. I feel a little exhausted I have to be honest, I’ve been helping out with all sorts of extra work at the hospital as well as extra study groups. I think if I could just see you for a moment it would lift my spirits, it really would.

I have some exciting news though which I know you will enjoy, the ever elusive Thomas has returned and just in the nick of time. He bashed Jude over the head and saved my life. I was going to mention it in the last letter but it all happened so quickly and his story is a little fanciful all on its own. It appears he has been on the run for quite some time, mainly from his father but we have promised to keep him safe with us. It turns out he was also the one to leave the mystery money in my pocket, he said he wanted to give me a present, can you believe it? Let’s just say he has lots of it but I will explain in more detail when I eventually get to see you.

I was hoping to arrange a surprise visit as I am literally a man on the edge right now, I want to see you so much I can barely think straight. Unfortunately after seeing Dr Oak I now know this isn’t possible. I tried to ask for some time off but it appears we have some very important tests coming up which means revision groups at the weekend and evenings. I was hoping she might be a little lenient with me but she said it’s imperative that I pass with no distractions. I won’t lie to you I was in a bad mood for a week solid. I’m not sure how Thomas or Mrs Cooper put up with me to be fair, it’s so unlike me but I think they understand how much I miss you so they let me off.

I have cheered up ever so slightly and having Thomas here for company has helped a little. He has bought me a calendar (he’s not supposed to go out, so it was very silly of him but I’m glad he did) so I’m now crossing off the days until the Christmas break. He said it will be something to aim for, so I’ve now added your name to the last day. I bet you’re laughing at me now thinking I’m a fool, I love you too much to care though.

I had a dream about you last night that you were reading a big red book, you looked so happy as you were reading it, god I miss your smile, your laugh, your everything.

Please write to me soon, if you still want to that is? I hope you haven’t forgotten me. I miss you. I love you.

Forever yours

Gilbert  
xxxxx

She suddenly realised she was crying, she could feel the sadness in his words and felt utterly desperate to be near him to tell him how much she loved him. Today was one of those awful days that she knew would come but still wasn’t ready for it. Her heart ached for him, longed for him and it had taken hold of her quicker than she ever thought possible. She sat up abruptly and immediately knew what she must do, she must follow her heart. She ran back to the boarding house to pack her case and hatch a plan.


	33. Chapter 33

Gilbert put on his best suit but couldn’t help but feel awkward as Thomas attempted to comb his hair.

‘Seriously my hair is best left wild and free, I look ridiculous.’ Thomas looked to the side then nodded his head in agreement.

‘Yes I think you might be right my friend, just be yourself, anything else looks very unusual.’

‘I’ll take that as a compliment although I have a feeling it might not be one.’

‘So are you nervous? It must be strange meeting someone who’s going to say thank you for saving their life. What is her name again?’

‘The card just said Miss Penelope and yes its making me feel very anxious.’ 

‘Well you’re about to feel even more anxious because you’re running late.’

Gilbert glanced at the clock and ran downstairs as quick as he could, waving to Mrs Cooper as he raced passed the kitchen. Thomas followed his path downstairs and turned to Mrs Cooper and shook his head in disappointment.

‘He was that eager to leave he didn’t notice I’d fixed the banister knob. My work is left entirely underappreciated in every possible way.’ Mrs Cooper popped a big bowl of Apple pie and cream on the table and held out his spoon.

‘Not entirely. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and eat.’

Gilbert arrived with a few minutes to spare as he ran the majority of the way. He walked into the main doors of the Cleavers Restaurant and immediately felt out of place, it was far too fancy for him and he felt nervous. He checked himself in the mirror quickly but then was startled by a sing song voice behind him.

‘Mr Gilbert Blythe, my knight in shining armour returns.’ He turned to see a young woman, in a striking blue dress with a beautiful red rose in her hair. She was younger than he expected and had a very pretty face with red lips.

‘You must be Penelope and please I’m definitely not a knight by any stretch of the imagination.’ He lent forward to take her hand and she held it up so he could kiss it.

‘Well you are most certainly a hero to me, that brute almost left me for dead and what I say goes. Here sit down we are having afternoon tea, I hope that’s ok? I’m not really a fan of all of the pomp and circumstance.’ 

‘That sounds perfect.’ Gilbert sat down quickly feeling comfortable in her company.

The sandwiches were lovely and the cakes were even better, Gilbert was in his element. Penelope had a good appetite and wasn’t afraid to have second helpings. They chatted openly about medical college and his aspirations and she answered energetically with true interest.

‘I just want to say thank you to you before I forget and don’t say it was nothing because it wasn’t. I know you went looking for me to check I was ok and that to me is someone who cares deeply. Not only that, you thought I may have been a prostitute which makes it even more credulous.’

‘I’m sorry it was dark and I couldn’t really see a great deal.’ Gilbert felt a little embarrassed at the comparison.

‘It’s ok Gilbert don’t worry, to be honest I was on my way back from the theatre determined to walk home dressed as a chorus girl so it’s my own fault. I’m always trying to irritate my father as much as possible you see, normally to gain his attention as he offers it rarely. It usually works but this time I only irritated myself with my carelessness.’

‘You were dressed as a chorus girl? Now that is intriguing.’ Gilbert wasn’t surprised as she was very outspoken and confident.

‘Yes I’m part of the theatre group, my father hates it of course but I enjoy it and it keeps me entertained. Speak of the devil and he will appear.’ A very broad tall man walked through the hall and made his way towards them, he had a certain presence about him even before he spoke.

‘Daddy there you are, this is the man of the moment.’ Penelope held her arms open to Gilbert as if to present him as a prize. Her father looked him up and down as if he was a bit of an inconvenience but out of respect made an effort to greet him.

‘So you’re the one I have to thank for saving my foolish daughter from a fate worse than death.’

‘It was nothing honestly, but may I ask Sir, what could be worse than death?’ Gilbert looked him in the eye and Penelope was surprised at his brave question. Her father looked irritated yet amused at the same time.

‘Losing her integrity and diminishing her reputation of course.’ He held out his arm to his daughter not requiring a response, she rolled her eyes and took it. Gilbert however couldn’t help himself as he spoke.

‘I would say both can be rectified Sir, death on the other hand can never be reversed.’

Gilbert sensed he wasn’t a man to be trifled with on any topic. Penelope was relishing in every moment as the drama unfolded, her father never responded well to being told when he was wrong. He walked a little closer towards Gilbert, almost looking down on him as he smirked. 

‘As much as I would love to stand here talking drivel, we really do need to be going, lots to do this afternoon. Come on darling, thank you again Mr Smythe.’ Penelope shook her head in dis-belief.

Gilbert laughed a little now, he liked how he used sarcasm as a defence it only made him look more desperate. Penelope made her way over to him and held her hand out one last time for him to kiss it.

‘Mr Gilbert Blythe I will never forget you, if you ever need a favour and I mean that, you must come to me. The only problem is I’m a little similar to a genie in a lamp, I only allow three. Here is my card, just in case. You never know when you might need help in life, I know that more than anyone.’ She winked cheekily and took her father’s arm.

‘Thank you Penelope, take care of yourself and stay safe.’

She gave him a little nod and made her way to the door, her father looked straight ahead never looking back. Penelope however couldn’t help but look back one last time before she left, he really was the most handsome and charming man she had ever met. Anyone who irritated her father was a friend of hers. She hoped he would call in for those favours, for no other particular reason other than to admire his good looks and charm once more. He really was something special.

Anne was frantically packing her case, popping in underwear, nighties and dresses, she wasn’t really looking at what she was putting in it, she just wanted to get it packed.

‘Anne you can’t be serious, what will you tell Mrs Blackmore? She will never let you go.’ Diana looked concerned for her friend until Anne had a particularly confident look in her eye.

‘She will when you forge a letter from Marilla saying I am needed at home urgently, she won’t recognise your handwriting whereas I’m always writing silly notes in the guest book and she will recognise it immediately. One of the letters she gave me earlier we will say was from Marilla, hopefully she didn't notice the stamp.' Diana turned her head and looked up to the ceiling.

‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert, the things we do for love.’

She ran over to her friend and kissed her before holding her in a firm embrace. Diana hugged her tightly and then pulled her back, there was no time to waste.

‘Now you need to leave super early as the first train to Toronto on a Saturday is at six o’clock, there isn’t another until early evening. If you want to get there in good time that’s how early you must leave. So I will ensure I mention in the letter that you will be needed for the whole weekend.’

Diana sat down at her desk and started writing while Anne felt butterflies doing somersaults in her tummy at just the thought of seeing Gilbert and his beautiful face once again. She just hoped he would forgive her for not writing to him and that he would be happy to see her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shirbert train has finally reached the station.....

Roy hated getting up this early but needs must if he wanted to follow through on his mission. The cold air hit him hard as he soon realised autumn was departing and winter was on its way. The fresh air certainly woke him up though if nothing else, he had drank too much wine last night his head was still extremely fuzzy to say the least. He hadn’t seen much of Anne in the last few weeks, she was particularly quiet in class which was unusual, he had a feeling he knew why but it couldn’t be helped. He attempted to ask her out again but he sensed she wasn’t really in the mood, it was a small price to pay for a successful end result. Once she had gotten over that fools lack of correspondence she would soon realise he was the better option and then he would swoop right in to offer his shoulder to cry on.

He noticed the post office was dimly lit and smiled knowing it must be Arthur opening early so he could see him. He was a tough old codger and wasn’t daft either, he was adamant that the letters could only be delayed not destroyed. He didn’t have much choice but to accept his offer, he was desperate. He tapped on the door quietly and he waited patiently as Arthur slowly sauntered on up to the door like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

‘Morning Mr Gardener, I thought it might be you.’

‘Morning Arthur, did everything go to plan?’

‘Yes I held the letters back from Toronto, two to be exact.’ Roy rubbed his chin a little surprised.

‘Oh he is eager isn’t he? Bless his cotton socks. So where are they?’

‘I waited like you said and then I posted them yesterday morning.’ 

‘What already? I told you to wait at least three weeks, that’s not long enough.’

‘Listen I can’t have letters hanging round in here, it’s a post office. I’m not getting caught holding back correspondence it’s a criminal offence.’

‘Well if you want paying you will.’

‘If you don’t pay me Mr Gardener then it won’t happen again it’s a simple as that. So which is it to be?’

Roy felt his hands ball into fists with anger but then let them release slowly as he realised he needed him on side.

‘Yes of course Arthur, two weeks is better than nothing and it appears to have done the trick anyway. Let me know when the next letters arrive.’ 

Hi tipped his hat and made his way back onto the main street, the light was still dim and he struggled to see properly through the fog as he made his way passed the train station. A sudden flash of red hair caught his eye as it whizzed by him heading into the train station entrance, it alerted his senses as he knew immediately who it belonged to. He rushed on in order to catch her up wondering where she could possibly be going at this time of the morning. As he ran to the platform, he noticed she had disappeared out of sight only to be left in the smoke of the train and hearing the whistle of its departure realised he was too late. He ran over to the station master as he panted for breath.

‘Excuse me where was the train heading that just left the station?’

‘Toronto Sir, there’s not another one now until tonight though I’m afraid.’

Roy felt his whole body convulse in anger, realising his best laid plans had come back to bite him where it hurt. He never thought for one second that she would be that upset that she felt the need to run and find him, then felt intolerably stupid for not believing she would. It took him at least ten minutes to leave the station as he was stuck in a place called hell with only himself to blame.

Gilbert was literally having the day from hell, he squirted himself in the eye with pig’s blood, spilled carbolic acid all over his desk and then nearly set fire to his hair in chemistry. Dr Clark had approached Emily after his lesson to let him know that Gilbert was a little preoccupied so she wasn’t surprised when he nearly set fire to the classroom. She had noticed he was looking a little distracted lately, hardly surprising with everything he had been through recently. The class cleared out leaving only Gilbert helping tidy away the apparatus as he always did. She suddenly felt a little guilty for being so hard on him, he deserved a little break more than any student she had ever known.

‘Gilbert Blythe what is going on with you today?’ She smiled at him to let him know she was making a joke. He looked up rubbing the back of his head.

‘I’m sorry Emily I’m just feeling a little tired that’s all, it’s making me lose my concentration. I promise I won’t let you down, I’ll try and get some sleep tonight.’

‘Gilbert you never have or never will let me down, of that I am certain. You work harder than any student I know and you’re the only one who offers extra time to learn more. Is it just exhaustion or is there something else on your mind?’ She already knew who was on his mind but she thought it might help if he talked about it.

‘Is it that obvious? Yes she’s very much so on my mind, morning, noon and night from the moment I left her. I don’t mind admitting it I miss her so much and it’s starting to get me down a little. I know Christmas isn’t far away but god it feels like a million years away right now.’ He looked so sad that Emily felt her heart weep a little, she hadn’t heard loves young dream spoken in quite some time.

‘I know it feels like the world is against you at the moment but once you have these tests out of the way you can relax a little. You’re doing so well Gilbert I’m very proud of you.’

‘Thank you Emily, it somehow makes it all worthwhile hearing you say that.’ 

She patted him on the back and couldn’t help but notice his shoulders were still slumped and her heart went out to him. She couldn’t wait to finally meet the woman who had conquered Gilbert’s heart. He was usually so organised, controlled and studious but she managed to turn him recklessly out of sorts. She had a feeling she must be particularly astounding in every possible way.

Anne finally arrived at her destination only to feel a like a duck out of water, it was hideously busy and she had no idea where she was going. She had Gilbert's address and that was it, she had no clue where to go or in what direction. As she walked out of the station she was utterly amazed at the hustle and bustle of this huge and daunting city before her. No body stopped to say hello, everyone seemed to be destined to one place or another as they walked with their heads down never looking up to see what was around them. 

She imagined what Gilbert must have felt like when he first arrived and if he felt the same way she did, coming from Avonlea it must have felt most unusual all on his own. She had never really thought about that properly until now, she knew Charlotte Town very well and had all of her friends beside her, Gilbert arrived in Toronto alone. The thought made her hitch up her skirt and soldier on, she would find her way to Gilbert even if she had to die trying.

She made quite a few acquaintances along the way, she stopped and asked the newspaper seller if he could direct her, he told her which way to go but then a shoe polisher disagreed with him and then she was even more confused than before. There were people handing out all sorts of flyers, selling things, sales in stores, political debates, she didn’t want to appear rude by refusing any of them so popped them all into her bag and carried on.  
She took a left turn through a park and then made her way through a lovely garden to eventually reach a very tall looking house which could only be Gilbert’s boarding house. She suddenly felt extremely nervous and had an urge to hide behind a tree, what would he think if she just turned up like this, would he be happy to see her? As she slowly made her way up the steps she smoothed over her hair that had fallen loose from running and attempted to straighten her skirt. She only just considered what she was wearing, she was in her deep purple skirt and cream lace blouse, was she smart enough? Just as she was about to tap on the door it swung open revealing a woman equally as surprised as she was.

Thomas was watching her from Gilbert’s room, he spotted her as soon as she walked up the path. If ever a vision could change his tendencies that would be it. He knew almost immediately who she was. No wonder his friend was going insane with frustration, she was extremely striking. The more he watched her the more he admired her, she almost seemed a little nervous, god knows why she had nothing to be nervous about. As she walked past the flowers she stopped to smell them, momentarily forgetting where she was going and he laughed at her reaction when she refocused and carried on. He waited for her to walk towards the door and then listened carefully from a crack in the door.

‘Oh my goodness, I think I know who you are even before you introduce yourself. Anne it’s so lovely to meet you, well aren’t you just a vision.’ Mrs Cooper lent forward to shake her hand and Anne smiled brightly so happy to finally meet the lady who made the love of her life feel so safe on his first night in Toronto. 

‘You must be Mrs Cooper, Gilbert has told me so much about you.’ Anne surged forward and embraced her affectionately. Mrs Cooper was a little taken aback but hugged her back never the less.

‘Come in, come in. Gilbert isn’t back yet, he has revision classes on a Saturday and then he helps out at the hospital so we have time for tea and a natter. How does that sound? Just wait until he sees you young lady, he will explode with excitement.’ Anne’s heart melted knowing he had been talking about her and it made her feel all warm inside.

She watched with interest as Mrs Cooper flew around the kitchen, preparing tea, cakes and snacks. She was exactly as Gilbert described, she was a tiny little thing, swiftly moving round without a sound. Warmth radiated from her and Anne realised all too soon why Gilbert was so fond of her. 

‘So tell me everything, there must be a reason why you have felt the urge to suddenly come all of this way and without a word to Gilbert. Is everything alright my dear?’  
Anne held back a little she wasn’t sure if she should say the real reason, she didn’t want to get Gilbert into trouble.

‘Gilberts letters were for some reason delayed in getting to me, I received two at the same time and they were a little worrying to be honest. I know him so well and I sensed he was a little down by some of the things he wrote. He told me about Jude and what happened, I am so sorry about what he did.’ 

Anne noticed she still had faded bruising on her neck and she shivered a little imagining a huge pair of hands around such a delicate little throat. Mrs Cooper noticed she was looking and placed her hand on hers.

‘Don’t worry about all that now, luckily that young man of yours has a fire in his belly and had no intention of letting that monster hurt me further. He surprised me I know that, Jude was a very big man but Gilbert didn’t let it stop him. I couldn’t believe it when he ran over and attacked him, I don’t think Jude expected it either by the look on his face.’ Mrs Cooper had a little smile on her face now, Anne’s heart swelled a little with pride but she winced a little too imagining how that monster must have hurt him.

‘I love him so much, I couldn’t bear the idea of him being hurt. Is he ok?’

‘He was a little battered and bruised but he’s alright, he’s made of tough stuff you know. He may have been even worse off if young Thomas hadn’t have stepped in when he did but like they always say, it was written in the stars.’ A voice suddenly came from behind them as they both turned in surprise to see Thomas stood in the doorway.

‘Well what can I say I always like to make an entrance.’

Anne shot up from her seat with excitement immediately realising who he was. She threw her arms around him and he looked over her shoulder at Mrs Cooper in surprise, she only smiled back and shook her head laughing to herself. He noticed she smelled just as magical as she appeared.

‘Oh the ever elusive Thomas it’s so wonderful to meet you, Gilbert has told me so much about you. Thank you so much for saving Gilbert from that odious man, I don’t know how I can ever repay you.’

‘Well you can start by telling me some wonderful secrets about Gilbert that I can use against him to tease him, he’s far too charming and needs bringing down a peg or two.’ They all laughed and then noticed a mischievous twinkle appear in Anne’s eyes.

‘Oh that’s easy I have loads, did he tell you about how he even manages to burn porridge he’s that bad at cooking or about how I embarrassed him in class by thrashing him at the spelling bee? He must have told you about when we first met? He tried to flirt with me by calling me carrots and then I whacked him over the head with my slate’. 

Thomas was enjoying every minute and lent back to get comfortable in his seat.

‘I can see you and I are going to get on very well indeed.’ 

Anne giggled and a little dimple appeared in her freckled cheek. Mrs Cooper looked ahead and then smiled as if an amusing thought had come to mind. 

‘I think we can go one better than that, he won’t be expecting Anne in a million years when he gets home. Let’s make it a little fun for him, goodness me I can’t wait to see his face. He’s had a difficult few weeks bless him, he deserves this more than anyone.’ Anne’s eyes lit up, she longed to surprise him with her visit and this was the perfect opportunity.

Gilbert walked home feeling miserable, he really needed to snap out of this hideous mood. He wondered what Anne was up to and whether she was missing him like he was missing her. For the first time he doubted whether she was and it made him feel awful. The only thing that would cheer him up was a letter from her, just to see her words on the page would be enough for him. As he reached the boarding house he smiled a little, he could smell Mrs Coopers baking and it made his tummy rumble.

‘Now if that’s not the sweetest smell I don’t know what is. Please tell me you’ve made my favourite, if anything could put a smile on my face that would be it, I’ve had the day from hell.’

Mrs Cooper turned around with a cheeky smile and he immediately knew she was hiding something.

‘I think I can go one better than that Gilbert. Thomas is outside waiting for you behind those trees with a little something for you, just play along you know what he’s like.’

‘He’s not supposed to go outside the fool, what’s he playing at?’

‘Let’s just say the postman has been and I told him where you read a certain someone’s letters and he’s by that big old tree out there.’ She waited for the news to sink in.

Gilbert's smile was undeniable, it stretched across the distance of his face. It was all he needed in life to make or break him. The thought frightened the hell out of him but excited him at the same time. Once again she had the ability to turn his life back around with just one letter.

‘I want to try and hold it back but I can’t, this letter means the world to me right now.’ Mrs Cooper felt her heart melt, knowing full well what was coming his way was going to evaporate the letter into insignificance.

‘Go on be off with you, he’s waiting for you.’

Gilbert ran to the door and down the steps, he hadn’t felt this excited in a while. Thoughts started to race around in his head, would it be a happy letter or would she say she had been so busy he hadn’t been on her mind. He tried to shake away those feelings as he arrived at the big old tree but noticed Thomas was in one of his playful moods and he was hiding. He was so desperate to see the letter he became impatient. He looked down to see a piece of paper under a rock, he lifted it up and read it out loud.

‘Close your eyes and no peeking.’ Gilbert sighed, a little irritated.

‘I know you’re there you fool, please don’t stretch this out any longer, I know you have a letter from Anne and I’m so desperate to read it so please come out. Oh god I can smell her perfume drifting off the envelope, I swear to god you better hand it to me before my head explodes.’

Anne felt her heart skip a beat and the butterflies in her tummy returned just at the sound of his voice. She was shaking with nervous energy but remained as still as she possibly could.

‘Ok I’ll close my eyes but only because I like you and you’re an idiot. Right, they’re closed, now can I have the letter?’

Anne popped her head from around the tree to check his eyes were closed and stepped forward slowly. She was standing right in front of him, so close to him, where she had desired to be for so long. She took a little intake of breath at how utterly handsome he was, his strong jaw twitched in irritation and she felt herself getting a little excited at the sudden movement. He held out his hand before her almost touching her as he did, his eyes still firmly closed.

‘So can I have it?’

Anne stepped a little closer placing her hands on his soft cheeks rubbing gently and then dived in to kiss him like it was the last kiss they would ever have. He pushed his face back from hers ever so slightly to look at her in shock but not letting go of her in case it was a dream.

‘Oh Anne you’re here, please tell me you’re real and this isn’t a dream?’ He kissed her now like she would disappear if he didn’t and he continued covering her face with kisses and then down to her neck while he nuzzled into her hair taking in every last inch of her. He grabbed her tightly around the waist pressing her into him so he could feel her up against him.

‘Gilbert, you don’t know how happy I am to see you right now. I’ve missed you so much, I just couldn’t wait any longer to see you. All I’ve done is think about you and now I’m with you I just want to kiss you until I can’t breathe.’

She grabbed him again by his coat collar and kissed him passionately, she felt his tongue slide slowly in to her mouth and she whimpered under him as if totally lost in this new wonderful experience they were sharing together. He gently pushed her back against the tree their lips still connected while she ran her fingers through his hair and he moaned quietly into her mouth. They eventually stopped for air and he moved his face back so he could get a good look at her, almost still not believing the moment was real.

‘You’re so beautiful, I’ve missed you so much Anne Shirley Cuthbert.’

‘I’ve missed you more Gilbert Blythe.’

They re-joined for another kiss and then embraced one another so tightly they felt like they might burst under the pressure. They suddenly realised where they were and looked towards the kitchen window as Mrs Cooper and Thomas looked away quickly then disappeared from view. Anne giggled at their embarrassment and then looked back at the gorgeous boy stood before her.

‘Oops, I think we forget it’s not just us in the world at times.’

‘Right now there is only us and I’m going to make the most of every moment.’

He grabbed her vigorously once again pulling her towards him without a care in the world and she gasped in surprise. Both were aware that it was hideously improper to behave in such a way in broad daylight but neither could control it even if they wanted to.

Mrs Cooper blushed a little as she watched the ever so polite Mr Blythe turn into such a passionate young man before her eyes. Thomas was also a little taken a back, he had never witnessed such an open, loving, passionate display in his life. It had suddenly become extremely clear to him why his friend had been in such a terrible mood, especially when he realised what he was missing.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all we need is a bit of shirbert to see us through.

Diana was very lazily lying on her bed reading when she heard a knock at the front door, she rolled over in annoyance when she realised she had lost her place. She felt out of sorts and a little tetchy, even the girls were staying out of her way. They were asking far too many questions about Anne too and she really couldn’t be bothered answering them, it was none of their business. She sat up to stretch her back as she was a little stiff and caught her reflection in the mirror, she looked hideous. Her hair was still uncombed and her dress colour totally drained every spot of colour from her cheeks. A sudden knock at the door made her jump, Mrs Blackmore appeared and raised her eyebrows at the sight of her. Diana prepared herself for the usual critical lecture of how she should always make an effort even while lounging round the house as a lady must always take pride in her appearance.

‘Good lord child you look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards, you better get yourself smartened up and when you’re ready come straight down to the parlour.’ Diana really couldn’t be bothered with parlour games today so lay back on her bed in protest.

‘Mrs Blackmore please may I be excused I’m just not feeling very well today and the idea of playing games just isn’t filling me with joy right at this moment.’

‘Should I ask Mr Dumont if he would like to play dominoes or whist?’

Diana shot up from the bed, her eyes fit to burst out of her head. Mrs Blackmore held a little smirk in place ready for her reaction.

‘Mr Dumont? I don’t understand, why is he here?’ 

‘Well he is your tutor Diana so I’m not massively surprised, however it is a weekend so I did ask him why it couldn’t wait until Monday but he said its imperative he speaks with you today about your work. So, sort yourself out and I will see you downstairs.’

Diana leapt off the bed to the wardrobe to find her new blue dress and ribbon with lace detail, she popped it over her head and then ran to the dressing table to try and tame the birds nest on top of her head. When she looked a little more presentable she took a moment to breathe in deeply and calm herself, it was just a portfolio and he was just a man, what could possibly go wrong? Her last thought before leaving the room was wishing Anne were there to help her but like Mrs Blackmore said she needed to find her own way in life and there was no time like the present.

When she entered the parlour he immediately stood up to greet her with a smile but she felt so nervous she could barely focus, even on niceties. He looked ridiculously handsome again and she tried not to look at him in case he noticed her blushing pink cheeks.

‘Diana you don’t need to look so worried, I just wanted to check you were alright after yesterday that’s all. You looked a little upset and I was extremely concerned about you.’ Diana looked down to her very neatly placed hands on her lap and wondered when he was going to admit her designs were pathetic. She thought it best to help him along a bit.

‘Mr Dumont if you’re struggling to find the words to tell me how utterly disappointing my portfolio is then let me help you. I never had a portfolio, I lied about it and in order to avoid embarrassment I asked Lottie to help me to complete one. I had never designed anything until two weeks ago and to think it was good enough to show you only proves how naive I am. As you are an expert in the fashion world I can only imagine how many times you have witnessed a young foolish girl who has made an idiot of herself. So please, leave the portfolio on the table and we can pretend it never happened for your sake and for mine.’ 

She sat upright and pursed her lips happy now she had said it all out loud. He uncrossed his legs and sat forward, about to speak but then rubbed his chin gently.

‘I was just going to say your designs are some of the best I have seen in a very long time. Now you tell me these designs are in fact your very first attempt, I am even more excited at the prospect of working alongside you.’ 

Diana sat in silence, totally dumbfounded at his response. He only ignored her silence and carried on regardless.

‘So when can we get to work? On new designs I mean? Sorry maybe I’m jumping the gun a little, would you like to work with me producing designs for our fashion houses?’

Diana was still unable to speak and could only stare back at him totally devoid of sound. He smiled now and made his way over to her, kneeling on the floor so he could look her in the eye. She suddenly realised how close he was and she blinked rapidly with nerves.

‘Diana I think you are one of the most talented designers I have ever come across, once you are ready to give me your answer and only when you are ready, you know where to find me. I will take my leave, I can see I have caught you off guard.’ He made his way towards the door and turned to look at her with a genuine smile.

‘I will look forward to seeing you on Monday.’

She suddenly leapt up from her seat and answered quickly without delay this time.

‘I would love to.’ She said it so abruptly and eagerly it made him laugh a little.

‘What I mean is I would be honoured to work with you, if you’ll have me.’ She grimaced a little at her choice of words but he just titled his head to one side playfully.  
‘Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse. You’ve made me a very happy man Miss Barry, Monday can’t come quickly enough for me.’ 

He smiled one last time and closed the door. Diana fell back into her chair totally drained of all proper feeling. He actually liked her designs and said he wanted to work alongside her, she waited another minute for him to leave then screamed with joy at the top of her lungs. Mrs Blackmore immediately came running to her aid and spent the next ten minutes looking for the imaginary spider that provoked it.

Anne lay on Gilbert’s bed feeling so unbelievably comfortable she could have drifted off to sleep if she wasn’t still full to the brim with excitement. Mrs Cooper said she was allowed in his room as long as the door remained firmly open, so they readily agreed.

Mrs Cooper had also kindly offered Thomas’s room for her to stay the night and laughed to herself upon hearing that Anne hadn’t even thought about where she would stay. She muttered something about young love as she dashed off to change the bed. Anne offered to help but she wouldn’t hear of it as she gently tapped her cheek and told her to make the most of her time with Gilbert.

Gilbert had to pinch himself several times believing he would wake up at any moment from such a wonderful dream. He secretly lent in several times for a kiss while having one eye on the door just in case. Anne wasn’t making the situation any easier by tickling the back of his neck and driving him crazy. She kept accidentally sticking her bottom in the air every time she got something out of her bag that lay next to the bed and he had a sudden urge to grab it. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking it but he could have quite happily locked the door and stripped her of every piece of clothing, he didn’t tell her that of course just in case she hit him. She chewed her pen while she read through her notebook and even that was distracting him. He quickly refocused and mentally slapped himself around the face.

‘So I have an idea for later but only if you fancy it of course, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner so you can meet Emily and Phil? I haven’t asked her yet but I know she would kill me if I didn’t introduce you. Just say if you’d rather just stay in I know how tired you must be after such a long journey and…’

She lent over to kiss him before he could finish, she couldn’t think of anything better than having dinner together like a proper couple.

‘I take it that’s a yes then?’ A little twinkle appeared in his eyes at her new found way of communicating.

‘What gave it away?’ She giggled a little and got up from the bed, he popped his arm where she had been lay wanting her back almost immediately. She wandered around the room taking everything in, stopping to look at his medical books and then noticed his calendar near the window. She spotted her name in big letters on the last day of term and laughed to herself.

‘Are you laughing at my calendar? You are very cruel if you are, that’s my only salvation while we are apart.’ She turned to him now with a more serious look, not wanting to look away from him for a moment, he could only look back a little worried as to what she would say.

‘I’m smiling because you make me feel so special Gilbert Blythe. To know that Thomas could see how sad you were without me and bought you this to cheer you up. To know that when I met Mrs Cooper she immediately knew who I was without asking and welcomed me with open arms. They were so happy and excited for you when I arrived that I suddenly realised how much you must love me and it’s the most amazing feeling in the world. I never dared believe that someone could love me this way and its feels wonderful, I just wanted you to know that.’

Her arms fidgeted a little as she coyly fiddled with the sleeve of her blouse feeling a little awkward with her outburst. He could only look to her with so much love and over powering emotion he thought his heart might melt into a pool on the floor. He got up and made his way to her, stopping at the book case to pick up a book as he walked forward. She pulled a confused look and watched him curiously as he opened it before her.

‘On my first night here I noticed this book immediately as I knew it was one of your favourites, it reminds me of us when we were younger. I remember hearing you comment one day in class that you wanted Mr Darcy to come into your life and sweep you off your feet and in the back of my mind I wanted so much to be him. After that day I went straight home and I read it, I read it because I wanted to know how or why this man had managed to capture your heart but I couldn’t. When I got to the end I realised that even though at first she really disliked him, he eventually won her heart. He listened to her and he proved himself worthy by being patient and thinking only of her in his actions but without expectation or her favour. It gave me hope where I never dared hope before, that someday you might change your mind about me and I thank my lucky stars every day that you did.’

She pulled him towards her and softly placed her mouth on his, stroking the back of his head as she did.

‘You didn’t need to change my mind, my mind was already made up. I just didn’t realise it at the time and for the record Mr Darcy has nothing on you Mr Blythe.’

He pulled her even closer and kissed her neck, moving slowly up towards her chin and then her lips. A sudden cough from the doorway interrupted them as they slowly separated awkwardly looking towards the sound. Luckily it was only Thomas reminding them time was ticking and they better hurry if they wanted to go out for dinner.


	36. Chapter 36

As they walked through the streets of Toronto hand in hand they felt blissfully content, they both occasionally glanced at one another and smiled not quite believing it to be true. Anne preferred Toronto at night, it seemed less daunting and calmer than it appeared during the day. They occasionally stopped to look in shop windows and pointed at fancy ornaments or other baubles that cost a fortune. They then laughed at the prospect of where they would put them even if they could afford them. When they neared to Cleavers restaurant Anne noticed the porter outside and the red carpeted stairs and started to panic.

‘Gilbert we’re not going in here are we? I’m not dressed for it at all and I’m not really into that sort of thing.’ He affectionately pulled her towards him by grabbing her waist.

‘Don’t panic we aren’t going there, I can’t think of anything worse, it’s not my sort of thing and I had a feeling it wasn’t yours either. I’m taking you to somewhere extremely common in every possible way, its O’ Neill’s Irish pub just on the corner, full of waifs and strays, live music and amazing home cooked food.’ He made a funny face and kissed her nose.

‘Now that’s more like it, lead on Mr Blythe.’ 

They both laughed and stepped forward together at the same time stifling their giggles as they walked past the very serious looking porter at Cleavers. A melodic voice traveled down the steps towards them.

‘Well Mr Blythe isn’t this an honour, twice in one week, what a treat.’

Gilbert looked back to see Penelope dressed to impress in a bright red dress that matched her dark hair and red lips. Anne immediately felt insecure as she noticed her striking beauty and womanly figure. 

‘Penelope, how lovely to see you again, although a little sooner than I expected. Don’t tell me you have returned for more cake?’ She giggled playfully at his comment and then looked straight to Anne and then to Gilbert waiting for an introduction.

‘I’m sorry how rude of me, let me introduce you. Penelope this is Anne, Anne this is Penelope.’

Anne looked up and smiled, she was standing on the steps peering down over her through captivating blue eyes. Penelope offered her hand politely and stared at her intently. Anne felt a little nervous under the bright lights of the entrance.

‘I’m surprised you’re still hungry after your fill of sandwiches and cake yesterday Mr Blythe, you were an absolute gannet. I hope he told you why I treated him to lunch?’ Anne felt her blood boil a little at the comment, he hadn’t mentioned a thing.

‘No he didn’t actually but I’m sure you’re going to enlighten me.’ Gilbert immediately sensed Anne’s tone had changed so jumped in quickly.

‘The lady I told you about that was attacked, it was Penelope. She only wanted to say thank you for scaring Mr Delaney away.’ Penelope scoffed at the comment.

‘Don’t be ridiculous Gilbert you saved my life, if you hadn’t have come along when you did I would most certainly have ended up dead. You are awful at accepting compliments, you really need to work on that darling.’

Anne flinched at the comment, she disliked the way she spoke about him with such over familiarity but she felt genuinely sorry for what happened to her so rose above it.

‘I’m so sorry about what happened to you it must have been very frightening. I’m very proud of him but I wouldn’t expect anything less, he’s always been brave and caring, it’s in his nature.’

‘You are a very lucky lady, the Gilbert Blythe's of this world are a dying breed I’m afraid. My own horrendous attack is proof of that. I hope you’re worthy of him Anne, hold on tight, make sure he doesn’t get away.’ Anne raised an eyebrow and Gilbert's jaw clenched as he witnessed it.

‘If he ever feels like he needs to get away, it will be his loss Penelope and he knows it.’

Gilbert couldn’t help but look down and smile, Penelope only stared on in surprise at her flippant comment.

‘How wonderful, I love a battle with a passionate red head, maybe Mr Blythe is indeed the lucky one after all.’ Anne nodded her head and linked Gilbert's arm to signal to him she was ready to leave. 

‘We must be off Penelope, we are late for dinner, have a pleasant evening.’ Gilbert tipped his hat politely and Anne turned her head to say goodnight.

‘It was a pleasure to meet you Penelope.’ 

‘Oh the pleasure was all mine Anne.’ 

Penelope continued to watch them as they walked down the street, admiring both of them as they remained closely linked together. She would never have put them together in a million years and looks wise she was no-where near good enough for him. However, what she lacked in beauty her mouth clearly made up for it and she had a feeling it did so in more ways than one. She sincerely hoped Anne was just visiting, just in case Gilbert decided to call in a favour any time soon. She had a sneaky feeling he just might.

Anne still felt uneasy with the fact Gilbert hadn’t told her about lunch with such a beautiful woman and wondered why he hadn’t mentioned it to her. She couldn’t relax now and her arm twitched against his in irritation.

‘Anne are you ok? You’ve not said two words in the last five minutes and you’re making me nervous.’

She stopped suddenly in the street and lent back towards a shop doorway so she wouldn’t get in the way of passers-by. Gilbert was worried about what was coming, as he could see she looked irritated and he knew that look all too well.

‘I’ll just cut to the chase and be honest with you Gilbert. I didn’t like the idea of you going for lunch with a young beautiful woman who you just happened to rescue in her time of distress and who clearly wanted to make me feel like I should be grateful to be with you.’ Gilbert opened his mouth ready to reply but she continued so he closed it again.

‘And she definitely tried to undermine me, parading her lovely red lips and womanly figure. You should have told me you went for lunch with her so I was prepared, if I had been prepared I would have been able to face her better equipped.’ She folded her arms tightly and lent against the door frame.

‘Anne you didn’t need to be prepared for anything because even without preparation you managed to silence her with just one sentence. I didn’t tell you for one reason and not because I was hiding it from you but because I was totally and utterly distracted all afternoon by the most beautiful woman in the world. When I saw you I forgot about everything, I think I may have forgotten my own name for a minute I was that happy to see you.’ Anne unfolded her arms and opened her mouth to answer him but this time he didn’t let her.

‘As for her appearance, it doesn’t interest me in the slightest, never has and never will. You Anne are everything to me, everything I’ve ever wanted, ever desired, ever longed for and I will never want anyone else, do you hear me?’ 

He held her face in his hands and kissed her so passionately he pushed her back into the shop doorway and she succumbed pretty quickly under his command. She placed her hands around his neck gently and rested her forehead against his own.

‘I hear you and I’m sorry, my stupid insecurities getting the better of me once again.’

‘Trust me, by the time I’ve finished with you, your ego will be bigger than Penelope’s bustle.’

They both laughed and then held each other tight, it was their first little quarrel as a couple but they both helped one another through it. Once they had finally finished kissing in the door way they made their way to O’ Neill’s for a touch of much needed merriment. Anne was so excited to meet Emily but a little nervous too, she was after all a doctor and highly intelligent. After her meeting with Penelope she was feeling a bit inadequate and a little rough around the edges.

Emily spotted Anne from across the room even before Gilbert saw them, her beautiful red hair was like an aura around her that commanded attention. Emily stood up and waved as Gilbert excitedly made his way over, he looked like a totally different person to how he looked earlier. Seeing Anne had clearly done the trick.

‘Gilbert, what took you so long? You know how much I’ve wanted to meet this wonderful young lady of yours.’ Anne was beaming with the warm reception and held her hand out to Emily to greet her.

‘Hi I’m Anne, it’s so lovely to finally meet you. Oh my god you’re wearing pants!’ Anne shrieked the last part excitedly, Emily and Gilbert laughed in unison.

‘Once you try them, you never go back trust me and as for Corsets well they are just another form of constraint no doubt designed by men.’

It was like Emily was reading Anne’s mind as she shifted her body awkwardly.

‘It’s funny you should mention corsets I’ve had mine on now for a very long time and it’s starting to cut off the circulation. Can you imagine a man having to put up with this, they would last five minutes.’ A voice called from behind Emily to interrupt.

‘When you two have finished criticizing the male population it might be nice if the two men who love you both dearly might be able to get a drink.’ 

Gilbert shook his hand in appreciation while Emily looked towards Anne and stepped to one side.

‘Anne this is my wonderful, loving husband Phil.’ Phil lent forward and shook her hand.

‘Anne it is fabulous to finally meet Gilbert’s better half. All I can say is well done you, he’s missed you so much he fainted in the morgue and nearly set fire to his hair in chemistry, so thank you for that.’ 

Gilbert put his hands over his face in mortification and Emily whacked him over the head. Anne was already laughing.

‘Well it’s fabulous to meet you too Phil and all I can say is, it’s a pleasure. However I would love to hear all about the morgue that’s sounds very entertaining and the longer I look at Gilbert's face the more I want to hear it.’ Phil chuckled and patted Gilbert on the back.

‘You know what? I think Anne and I are going to get on very well my friend.’

Emily patted the seat next to her to welcome Anne to come and join her while the boys went to the bar. They immediately started talking like they had always been friends, about college, family, work and life in general. They laughed about stories involving Gilbert especially Anne’s stories from when they first met which Emily found utterly entertaining from start to finish. She very quickly saw the reason why Gilbert had been so out of sorts, she was captivating in every sense of the word, not only that she was utterly refreshing and spoke her mind at every possible turn. Yes it all made perfect sense, she wouldn’t have expected anything less.

Gilbert turned to check on her from the bar, he knew she could take care of herself but he just wanted her to be happy. He saw she was laughing and busy in conversation using her arms in animation as she did. He loved watching her, it felt so amazing to have her here with him and the idea of her going home tomorrow made his tummy ache. She suddenly looked up at him with a cheeky smile and a little wave and he felt his heart jump in his chest as he smiled back. 

They both arrived back at the boarding house totally exhausted after a wonderful evening, they all got along so well and Anne was so happy with the outcome. She was so nervous at the start but they made her feel so incredibly welcome that she immediately forgot about everything else. The kitchen light was still on but Mrs Cooper and Thomas were upstairs so Gilbert got them both some water and headed up to bed. Gilbert’s bedroom door was open and Thomas lay on the bed reading a book.

‘The wanderers return, how was your evening?’ They both answered him at the same time.

‘Wonderful.’ 

They both looked to the floor and smiled, knowing that they now had to part and were a little nervous as to what they could get away with while Thomas was watching.

‘Mrs Cooper is in the bath if you two want to say goodnight in my room, I will deny all knowledge of this conversation though if you are caught out.’ 

They quickly ran into the room and shut the door gently. Thomas only shook his head and carried on reading his book.

Anne pushed him up against the door and lent in closely.

‘Kiss me quickly before we lose our chance, I couldn’t bare the idea of going to sleep without having kissed you goodnight.’

Gilbert was already attached before she could finish and he sneakily travelled down her chin, then to her neck and further into her blouse where she had undone the buttons at the top. She gasped a little at the touch which made him more eager, his hand held her waist tighter as he pushed himself against her to get closer. They found one another’s mouths again and suddenly realised they were kissing very passionately more so than they had ever done before, their hands suddenly travelling to places they had never touched. A sudden sound of splashing water from the bathroom pulled them apart and they could only look at one another a little shocked at their new experience, not quite knowing what to do next. Anne spoke first, knowing full well she needed to let him go before they got into serious trouble.

‘I think we should say goodnight now, I know full well I don’t want to but I think we should. We need to remain respectful of Mrs Coopers wishes and behave.’

‘Really, can’t we just have another ten minutes? I can see by the look of your face that you mean business so I will bid you goodnight.’ He lent forward with a bow, gave her a gentle kiss and made his way to the door but not without looking back.

‘I love you, I will see you in the morning. God that sounds amazing.’

‘I love you too and yes it does.’ She gave him a cheeky wink and he could only sigh at the opportunity he was leaving behind. He looked at her one last time and closed the door.

Anne immediately took to the task of removing her corset, she could barely breathe and she had a feeling she wasn’t supposed to wear it for this long as she could feel it cutting into her skin. She managed to remove her clothes and was now stood in her corset and underwear as she attempted to undo the ties at the back but they were twisted into a terrible knot. The more she pulled at them the tighter it became and she started to panic as the pain became worse around her ribs. She ran to open the door to see if Mrs Cooper could assist but she was still in the bath. There was only one thing for it, she whispered with intent so as not to alert anyone else but she felt like yelling from the rooftops.

‘Gilbert! Gilbert! Can you hear me?’

He immediately popped his head around his bedroom door and look towards Anne as he could just see her head peeping around the door frame.

‘What’s the matter, have you changed your mind and you want me back?’ He bestowed on her a very cheeky look and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

‘No I have not, it’s my corset its stuck and I can’t get it off.’ He chuckled and lent on the door as if it was amusing but then noticed she looked in pain so made his way over.

‘Please Gilbert I need you to undo it, come in quickly and close the door.’ He wasn’t sure what to expect or where to look so when he walked into the room he looked up to the ceiling. He momentary looked down, he couldn’t help it and he could see that she was stood only in her underwear and nearly fainted on the spot. He looked back up quickly.

‘Anne I’m not sure if I should do this, I mean you haven’t got any, I mean you’re not wearing any….’

‘Gilbert the pain is horrendous, I couldn’t care less right now, oh god it’s so tight please undo it.’

She turned around with her back facing him then swiftly moved backwards knocking into him. He had no other choice but to look and when he did he couldn’t think straight. Her sudden command made him nearly jump out of his skin.

‘JUST UNDO IT!’

He frantically lent forward grabbing at the ties to undo them, his forceful attempt pulling her back even further towards him. He finally undid the knot and felt it give so pulled very hard on the ties, they immediately retracted and he watched in shock as it fell to the floor. Anne gasped in relief at finally being set free then looked down slowly at the corset that lay at her feet. Gilbert was frozen to the spot, not able to take his eyes away from her body which stood only in a chemise and a small pair of knickers. After what felt like a lifetime she calmly stepped out from the corset and slowly turned to face him. He watched her intently as she turned, still unable to look away as she reached for her dressing gown to cover her modesty.

‘I’m sorry Gilbert, I just couldn’t wait any longer.’ His mouth was extremely dry and he wasn’t sure whether she had spoken or he had imagined it.

‘Gilbert are you alright, say something.’ He suddenly came back to earth but still remained in a pleasurable daze.

‘I’m struggling to find the words right now, I’m just going to say goodnight and then I’m going to walk out of here and try to store this memory in my mind for eternity.’ 

He walked slowly towards the door, she followed him a little concerned as she watched him leave and walk away. She called to him.

‘Gilbert.’

He turned slowly with a dumbfounded smile waiting for her to speak.

‘Your room is that way.’ She pointed towards his door. 

He huffed a little laugh and rubbed the back of his head as he walked passed her once more.

‘Yes so it is, good night Anne.’

‘Goodnight Gilbert, sweet dreams.’ He turned to look at her as if he was in a dream already.

‘Definitely.’ The door closed and he disappeared.

Anne closed her bedroom door and lent against it while starting to laugh uncontrollably at what had just transpired, she couldn’t help it. Although they had somehow broken several rules tonight she was left feeling totally and utterly elated, she knew from that moment on that Gilbert would never look at her quite the same again.


	37. Chapter 37

Gilbert woke the next morning with a permanent smile, he couldn’t sleep so he was awake extremely early. Thomas lay snoring happily next to him and he still hadn’t heard Mrs Cooper. He imagined Anne lay in bed only steps away and then he immediately thought back to the image of her last night. He felt his whole body tingle just thinking about her in her underwear and then he imagined what was beneath it. He felt a stirring in his loins so sat up quickly and washed his face in the wash basin with cold water to cool down a bit.

He popped his head round the door and stealthily made his way to her room, as he opened the door he noticed she was still asleep but her bare thigh was over the top of the covers on show. He closed his eyes as if willing himself to turn back but he just couldn’t do it. He walked in slowly and made his way over to her bed, he knelt down beside her admiring her perfect little features. Her scattered freckles made his heart beat a little faster and her lips were pink and full, slightly separated in peaceful slumber. Her vibrant red hair covered the crisp white pillow and her delicate hand was raised above her head resting inside it.

He lent in to kiss her gently on the cheek and then one more time on her neck. She remained asleep and he sat back to realise he was only inches away from her milky white thigh exposed before him. His breathing quickened and his heart raced, he traced his finger down her bare skin and then kissed it gently, leading slowly up to the top of her thigh. Her skin felt so soft and it smelled of pink blossoms in summer. The whole situation made him feel breathless as he stood up slowly, backing away but not taking his eyes off the beautiful vision before him. He closed the door quietly and made his way back to his room. Anne sneakily opened one eye and then slowly looked towards the door and smiled, wishing she could be woken up like that every morning. She let the powerful throb between her legs subside before she even attempted to get up and get dressed. It was a good thing he didn’t know she was awake as she had a feeling it may have ended very differently.

Later after breakfast they decided to go and lay in Gilbert’s room for a while, she had to leave shortly and the thought made them both feel wretched. The door remained open as promised, Thomas was busy downstairs and Mrs Cooper was dusting in the dining room. They sat in silence, occasionally looking at one another and then looking away as if bringing it up would be too painful. Gilbert tried to think of something to say before he lost all of his wits and cried like a baby.

‘Have you thought of any ideas for your writing competition?’

‘Yes I have actually but I’m not sure which way to go with it, I want it to be as real as possible if that makes sense?’

‘What is it based on? Have you got any notes I could look at?’ She handed him her book so he could scan through it, she loved having him here to debate ideas it was like they were back in the school room. He read through the notes nodding his head and then looked up.

‘So you went to a poetry reading in a pub and came across all sorts of wonderful characters, performers, comedians and realists. I gather you want to try and describe how this felt from all different perspectives of the people who were there?’ She lent forward to kiss him as a reward for how much he understood her and how her mind worked. He wasn’t sure what the kiss was for but he accepted it willingly.

‘That is exactly it, I want it to be humorous, entertaining, multi perspective and most importantly real.’ Gilbert continued to read her notes then suddenly stopped with a quizzing look on his face.

‘Who is this Roy character and why does he play the piano so majestically?’ He playfully pulled a face and she raised her eyebrow in retaliation.

‘Well where do I begin? He’s in my English class, he’s an unusual character, and if you met him you would understand. That night when he played the piano, it was a total surprise and so unlike his character, I think he took me by surprise.’

‘Unusual, in what way?’ Gilbert felt a little on edge not knowing who he was and how he had managed to capture Anne’s attention.

‘Well he’s obsessed with his appearance, never a hair out of place and he’s a down right snob. He also has a certain air of self-satisfaction and struts round like he owns the place. He’s wealthy so he’s never had to work a day in his life but…’

‘I knew there was a but coming I could sense it.’ He raised his eyebrows playfully waiting for her to finish her sentence.

‘He just seems like he’s hiding an undeniable inner turmoil that he tries to disguise with superficial, meaningless things in his life. He’s extremely over confident, yet at the same time he’s vulnerable, if that makes sense? The girls said he’s been used to getting his own way all of his life and I told them he certainly won’t when it comes to me.’ 

‘Now it makes sense, he likes you?’ He looked a little concerned now but Anne had a feeling it was more about Roy than Anne’s feelings for him. She slowly crawled over to him with a mischievous look in her eye.

‘Gilbert Blythe I hope you’re not jealous? If you are I will be very disappointed, it doesn’t matter how many men like me, my heart belongs to you and you alone.’

‘Well I’m very happy to hear it. I just want you to be on your guard that’s all which I know you will. You sometimes underestimate how utterly beguiling you are and I wouldn’t be at all surprised if he’s already madly in love with you. Just promise me you will be careful that’s all I ask.’

He held her face gently and rubbed her cheek softly. She placed her hand on his and kissed him while conveniently wrapping her leg around his waist, he grabbed it and pulled it up higher so he could feel her bare legs under her skirt. Just feeling his bare hands on her skin made her feel incredibly excited and she let him go up a little further as he stroked her thigh. They were both heavy breathing now staring at one another not wanting the moment to stop as the ever impending departure loomed over them. He suddenly cleared his throat and sat up, she leant back against the pillows and stroked his hand to let him know she understood. 

‘I better sort my things ready for going home.’ she tried to put her notebook back inside and struggled as it was full of all sorts of rubbish. 

‘My goodness, what is all this, why do they hand out so many flyers in Toronto? I had to accept everyone in case I offended anybody.’ She pulled them all out of her bag and Gilbert picked them up to scan through them. He held up the first one and said in a comical voice.

‘Suffering from a dry raspy cough? Try Dr Lambert’s cough syrup.’ They both chuckled as he went to pick up the next one but then silence descended as Gilberts face lost all colour.

‘Gilbert, what is it, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ He stared down at the flyer but didn’t respond. Anne leant over to see what it was and couldn’t believe her eyes.

‘Is that Thomas?’

Gilbert leapt up from the bed and paced up and down the room, not quite sure what to do next. He glanced over towards the calendar and suddenly felt a pang of guilt wondering if Thomas had been spotted when he bought it. He realised he hadn’t answered Anne so returned to sit beside her.

‘Yes its Thomas and the portrait is recent, his hair used to be a lot longer but we cut it. Also his reward of £500 dollars is astronomic, it looks like his father isn’t giving up without a fight that’s for sure. It’s only a matter of time before they find him. What are we going to do?’ Gilbert started to pace up and down the room again but Anne remained calm.

‘Firstly we need to tell Thomas and then we can decide what is best to do. We will sort this Gilbert, I promise, we will do it together.’ She held out her hand to take his own and her calming words immediately soothed him. They both turned towards the door in surprise as Thomas appeared with a smirk on his face.

‘Do what together? Actually don’t tell me, I don’t think I want to know.’ 

He chuckled and sat down in a chair to read the paper but then glanced over to Gilbert’s hands to see his own face staring back at him. Gilbert nervously waited for his reaction and then noticed his face turn white. He was breathless and beads of sweat appeared quickly on his forehead.

‘Is that a reward flyer Gilbert? It’s a new one isn’t it? Oh god he knows I’m here. Gilbert don’t let him take me back, promise me you won’t let him take me.’ 

Gilbert noticed the vulnerable Thomas return in the blink of any eye and Anne could only watch as she saw the usually vibrant Thomas start to fade very quickly. His breathing became rapid as he clutched at his chest and fell to the floor. Gilbert ran over to him to him and sat behind him, he was sat between his legs gasping for air and grasping hold of Gilbert’s collar in desperation.

‘He’s hyperventilating Anne, pass me the paper bag you had your sweets in I may need it to help him control his breathing. If you could stroke his hand gently to reassure him he’s ok, he needs to be as calm as possible.’ 

Anne immediately followed orders and sat down beside them both and took his hand gently. Thomas still gasped for breath as Gilbert stroked his hair gently telling him to breath gently in and out, he grasped hold of the bag and breathed in and out until his breathing slowed down. Gilbert felt his body relaxing and realised he was improving quickly. Mrs Cooper appeared at the doorway with a look of horror witnessing the ghostly face of Thomas struggling for air, and then her gaze travelled to the flyer that revealed the reason for this reaction. Anne looked to her with a knowing glance and she joined them quickly to help soothe him by also rubbing his hand gently.  
As Thomas relaxed he lent in to Gilbert exhausted lying on his chest for support.

‘I’m sorry everyone, that was a little embarrassing wasn’t it. Well it looks like the ever elusive Thomas will be departing once more. I want you all to know I will miss you all terribly and if I ever get a chance I will come back and visit.’ Gilbert's jaw clenched at the thought.

‘Stop rambling, you’re not going anywhere.’

‘As wonderful as that sounds, he knows I’m here, the picture is a recent one and it won’t be long before he retraces my steps. Once he catches up with me there’s no hiding, once I’m in his grasp that’s it. I knew he would find me eventually I just didn’t think in a city like this he would find me, I’m obviously going about this all wrong aren’t I?’ 

Anne lent back against the bed and looked away deep in thought but then spoke out loud.

‘Yes I think you are.’ They all turned to her unsure of her meaning but Thomas still managed a little laugh.

‘Just say it as it is Anne, that’s what I like about you, you don’t hold back.’

‘I have an idea.’ Thomas’s eyebrow burrowed into a frown and Gilbert waited to hear what she had to say, he knew Anne well enough to know her ideas were always well thought out, even in the shortest of time.

‘I’m not even sure if it will work or whether when we get there it will be alright but at the back of my mind something is telling me that it will. I just know it.’ 

They all sat wondering what she had in mind and eagerly waited as she pondered over her plan in her mind.

‘You will come back with me to Charlotte Town to Miss Barry’s, it’s a small town and thousands of miles from here. Like you say, you have so far chosen big cities, so that will be their guide as to where you will flee to next. This time however, you will go off course, to somewhere smaller, more secluded but in its own sense of the word well hidden.’ Gilbert’s look of reassurance told her he was impressed.

‘Anne that’s brilliant, but do you think Miss Barry will be ok with a perfect stranger turning up on her doorstep?’ Gilbert looked a little unsure and was concerned that Thomas may be turned away on arrival.

‘Look at Cole, she helped him when he needed her so I don’t doubt for one second that she wouldn’t help someone I was equally fond of. She is the most amazing woman you will ever meet.’ 

Thomas started to gain a bit of colour back into his face at the prospect of a solution. Mrs Cooper had been thinking quietly in the corner but then voiced one concern.

‘They will be looking out for you at the station you know that don’t you? If their picture of you is up to date you can’t just go looking like that or the plan will be over before it’s even begun.’ Anne rubbed her chin playfully.

‘You need to cut your hair even shorter I think and we could do with some sort of disguise, a suit, glasses, mustache maybe?’ Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at the prospect.

‘If only we had access to a fancy dress theatre box of goodies, I could go as anything I wanted. Maybe even a chorus girl, possibly not with a mustache though that would look positively hideous.’ Gilbert suddenly clapped his hands together looking like he had discovered gold.

‘I need to call in a favour and I know just the person who can help us. Penelope, the girl I saved, she’s part of the theatre group and she will have access to all sorts of things. She did say I could use her card if I ever needed a favour.’ 

Anne pursed her lips and frowned at the idea he would be returning to that brazen woman for a favour. He didn’t notice her reaction though so she answered optimistically.

‘That’s a wonderful idea Gilbert, maybe something like a brown simple suit, glasses, fake moustache, and briefcase possibly? Nothing that will stand out too much but enough to ensure he isn’t recognised.’

Thomas looked a lot happier now and Mrs Cooper patted him on the back affectionately. Although she was happy he was going to be ok she couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness at the thought of losing him so soon. Gilbert shot up to put on his boots and his jacket.

‘Right I will go to see Penelope and get back as soon as I can.’ Anne followed him out to the hallway.

‘Maybe I should come with you to make sure you pick the right things Gilbert.’

‘No you stay here and pack your things, Thomas will need some help too no doubt after his ordeal, we don’t have much time and there’s so much to do.’ He lent in to kiss her, then for a second time as he walked towards the top of the stairs.

‘Don’t be too long, her over powering perfume will linger for hours and I don’t want you smelling of her when I say goodbye to you.’ Gilbert stopped abruptly at the top of the stairs, turning slowly with a little smile on his face.

‘You’re not jealous are you Miss Shirley Cuthbert, I will be very disappointed if you are. As you said earlier our hearts only belong to one another.’ He used her own words to bite her in the bottom.

‘Just go before I push you down those stairs Gilbert Blythe.’ He laughed playfully and kissed her a little harder so she knew he meant every word.


	38. Chapter 38

Once Thomas had finally come back to life Mrs Cooper told him to lie on the bed for a while and she went to fetch some more tea to soothe him. Anne stayed with him noticing his big brown leather bag near the door ready for departure, it appeared to be the only bag he had which she felt sad about. He patted the space next to him on the bed as a signal to join him, she smiled and sat down.

‘Thank you Anne for doing this, I don’t know how I will ever repay you.’

‘Along as you are safe and happy that’s all I care about. May I ask you something?’

‘Yes of course you can ask me anything.’ He sipped his tea and waited patiently for her to speak.

‘You father, tell me a bit about him.’ He was surprised at the question but admired her bravery for asking it.

‘Well where do I start? He’s never been the most affectionate or attentive of fathers, he was always busy with work commitments and being a lord his time was always taken up with one event or another. When I was little I always remember sitting with my mother and reading on her lap, she was so beautiful, loving, imaginative and passionate. She had beautiful red hair just like yours, maybe a little lighter. She made up for whatever he wasn’t able to give, her undoubted love and selfless ways is what made me want to be a better person. She accepted me for who I was, never judging me, always encouraging me, so when she died I felt like a part of me died with her somehow.’

Anne rubbed his hand that lay resting on the bed, he rubbed hers gently in response.

‘I’m sorry to hear that Thomas. Did your father not try to make amends after she passed?’

‘He tried at first but more out of obligation rather than because he wanted to. I think I reminded him of her which made being with me too painful. When I started to grow up, I became my own man with my own interests, ideas and opinions and he didn’t like it. They went against everything he believed in so he wanted to squash them until they disappeared. One of his so called friends hurt me, I wont go into too much detail but it wasn’t pleasant and in no way appropriate if you understand my meaning but when I told him he blamed me. He felt I was too soft, gentle and feminine compared to his friends and their sons and he said it was my own fault. He continued to allow this friend to visit the house knowing how I felt about him, I was utterly petrified of him but he said I needed to face my fears and stop behaving like a silly girl. Instead of trying to protect me like he should have, he was ashamed of me, so turned against me attempting to hide me away from the world. All of things I enjoyed doing, painting, cooking, gardening, singing he stopped every single one, he banned them from the house. I lost all sense of who I was, I never spoke with anyone other than my father and the house staff because I wasn’t allowed out, I was his prisoner and he was happy to remind me who was in charge. When I found the courage to challenge him one day, he pushed me up against the wall and told me how pathetic I was and how my own disgrace had brought on my misery. The look in his eyes I will never forget and it’s a look I never want to see again.’

Anne noticed tears were falling down his cheeks and she reached over to pass him a tissue and held his hand gently. He gained composure and then continued.

‘I’m not trying to say he has never done a good thing in his life because to others I’m sure he appears to be the saviour to many. He always displays his army medals proudly on his coat and he’s raised so much money for charitable organisations, hospitals, schools, colleges and new ventures that inevitably help the less fortunate. I just wish he had looked a little closer to home when it came to helping others. You know in a funny way he got what he always wanted because I was hiding when I was with him and I’m still hiding without him, so he got his wish.’

‘Why doesn’t he approve of who you are? It doesn’t make any sense, he needs to take a long hard look in the mirror and face his own judgement. I can’t understand why he would be so cruel’ Thomas suddenly realised Gilbert hadn’t told her about him.

‘Well it’s mainly because I’m different but I will never be able to give him all of the things a normal son can give him. He doesn’t agree with what I am or who I am.’ 

Anne had a feeling she already knew what he meant, she had an idea when they first met. 

‘Being normal is definitely over rated, I prefer most unusual, it has a certain mystery to it, don’t you think? Besides you can choose to love whoever you want to, no one can ever take that away from you and when you find that lucky person they will love you in return with all of their heart.’

‘I genuinely hope so Anne I really do, I have so much love to give and if I can just stay still long enough to offer it, I will make someone pretty happy someday.’

‘You most certainly will, now let’s get that hair of yours trimmed and prepare to play your father at his own game.’ He sat up proudly with his chin up, already liking the idea of victory.

Gilbert arrived at the stage door thinking that would be the best place for him to wait, time was ticking on and he was worried he had missed his chance. He glanced around and peeked through a window hoping to get a glimpse of someone but no one was in sight, he tried the door again but no answer.

‘Well if it isn’t Gilbert Blythe, are you following me?’

He turned to the melodic voice as he realised it was the woman in question. She was dressed in bright green this time, with a green hat adorned with black lace that lay just over her face. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile at how dramatic she looked for a Sunday morning.

‘Good morning Penelope, I am so sorry to turn up uninvited like this but I was hoping I could call in that favour you promised?’

She was inwardly elated and so impressed with her prediction that he would be back, she didn’t blame him, she was very alluring when she wanted to be.

‘It’s no problem at all Gilbert, why don’t you step into my office and you can tell me all about it darling.’

He followed her through the stage door and then up a spiral staircase that led to the back of the stage where there were several little offices in a row. She pointed to a chair signalling him to sit down.

‘So what can I do to help you? I know what it is, you’ve come all the way here to tell me how beautiful I am and that you wish to take me out for dinner, is that it?’

She teased her lips with her tongue as she made her way over to him and then seductively took off her gloves as she sat at the end of the desk. He felt his palms getting sweaty, she was very confident and overly suggestive. He cleared his throat and explained himself.

‘Actually without appearing rude, I was hoping to borrow some stage clothes? Well technically I may need to keep them for some time.’ 

She stopped what she doing and jumped down from the desk, a little surprised and curious as to the reasoning for such an odd request.

‘So you want to borrow some clothes from the theatre, how strange, I did not expect that at all Gilbert Blythe. You really are a very unusual character aren’t you?’

‘They’re not for me as such, more for a friends who is in need of my help. You were the first person I thought of and I remembered how you so kindly offered a favour if I ever needed it and well this is it.’ 

She loved hearing him say those words, the fact she was the first person he thought of. It was even more tantalising knowing her offer of a favour had in the end made him favour her. 

‘Of course I would be more than happy to help, favour number one Gilbert Blythe coming up. Am I allowed to know for who and why?’

‘I’m afraid not, it’s a very delicate matter and the need to protect this person is first and foremost. I’m sorry if that disappoints you but I hope it won’t change your mind.’

He was so good at taking something away but then giving it back at the same time, he was so incredibly enticing yet he was totally unaware of it.

‘No of course not, I respect your need for privacy. So what is it you need, a feather boa maybe or a pair of ribbon stockings?’ 

She winked and they both laughed a little but Gilbert felt a little uneasy. He followed her towards the door and she quickly turned and he bumped into her and offered his apologies.

‘So last night when I met Anne, is she the one for you Gilbert? Do you really believe in your heart of hearts that she is good enough for a man like you?’ 

He didn’t like her insult towards Anne and felt very uncomfortable with her suggestion.

‘She is most definitely the one for me, I love Anne with all of my heart. As for being good enough, she’s way out of my league but its ok I’ve come to accept that in blissful ignorance.’ 

She raised an eyebrow admiring his declaration yet despising it at the same time.

‘I’m just saying it’s a big world out there Gilbert, just remember that.’

‘That’s what my father used to say.’

‘Well he was a wise man. Now, let’s get you those clothes sorted so you can help save someone else in distress. You really need to stop for a moment and rescue yourself.’

‘After this weekend I feel like I’ve been rescued multiple times over.’ He looked away dreamily thinking of Anne.

She carried on walking ahead of him, shoulders tense, as a sour taste was forming at the back of her throat realising he was most certainly not referring to her. Her charm and good humour quickly returned though, she was confident he would soon come around to her way of thinking.

When Gilbert arrived home he was very impressed with Anne’s hair cutting skills and Mrs Cooper had styled if perfectly with hair cream. He looked different already so by the time he was dressed in a brown suit with a mustache, glasses and a hat he would definitely look the part.

‘So how was Penelope?’ Anne scowled a little, she couldn’t help it. 

Gilbert chuckled at this new jealous version of Anne, her spiky reaction made him feel very special. He could only laugh at it because the very notion she had anything to be jealous of was hilarious, he loved her more than anything in the world.

‘She was fine and very helpful actually. She’s given me a suit, a hat, mustache and glasses, Thomas you will blend in with the businessmen leaving Toronto and Anne this is for you.’

He held up a rich velvet gold dress with black lace trim which looked particularly provocative and fitted and he held in his other hand a gold and black lace small delicate top hat. She could also see a black lace gloves, the whole outfit was certainly fit for an actress. Anne sat looking very confused, eyes wide with anticipation of his explanation.

‘Gilbert, why in god’s name would I need to wear that? I’m not the one who’s supposed to be in disguise, it’s Thomas. Can I just say that dress looks like it would be far too tight and a little inappropriate for a Sunday afternoon.’ 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and prepared for his idea to either be totally refuted or accepted in a moment.

‘You know I would never normally ask you to do this Anne but having just walked past the station on my way to the theatre I noticed that there are policemen and some unusual looking guardsmen already on red alert. I don’t want to panic you Thomas but they aren’t taking any chances so either should we, Anne we will need you to be the main distraction.’

Anne wasn’t quite following but Thomas was already on board with Gilbert and understood perfectly.

‘Anne I think what Gilbert is trying to say without offending you is that dressed like this you will be distracting in more ways than one. If you don’t mind me saying you are utterly spell bounding when you walk into a room and I have a feeling dressed like this you might just be what we need to avert the gazes of the very men who want to capture me.’

Anne suddenly realised what they meant and she felt very nervous just thinking about it. She was worried she couldn’t pull it off, what if it didn’t work? Gilbert saw her reaction then regretted asking her.

‘Anne I’m sorry, I should never have asked you, it was a stupid idea. I just know how utterly distracting you are in every possible way and everything about you makes people want to stop and take notice. I hate the idea of parading you like this but at the same time I know that your beauty is the only thing that could distract a team of guardsmen on the lookout for a rich vagabond.’ 

Anne couldn’t help but smile, the way he described her beauty was never to be equalled. Thomas looked equally impressed with his reasoning.

‘I swear to god if I can’t breathe in it, there will be trouble.’ Gilbert looked relieved that she hadn’t hit him yet and lent in sheepishly for a quick kiss.

‘I will be there the whole time watching from the wings to make sure you are safe, once I see that Thomas is on the train I will meet you at the front carriage to say goodbye.’ 

They both looked at one another now suddenly reminded that in all of the excitement they had forgotten they had to say farewell to one another yet again. Anne placed her delicate hand on his face and caressed it gently, she felt tears forming in her eyes as she looked into the sadness of his own.

‘I will be there waiting for you Gilbert Blythe.’ She kissed him gently and then released him but he followed her lips for another kiss as if not wanting it to end. Thomas cleared his throat.

‘When you two are quite finished we have a performance to prepare for.’ 

They all laughed and made their way over to the bag, Thomas picked up the dress and placed it against his body.

‘Maybe I should wear this, gold is definitely my colour.’ Mrs Cooper covered her eyes at the thought and Gilbert scoffed a laugh.

‘You would get attention for all the wrong reasons my friend.’

Anne took it from him and disappeared into his room, Mrs Cooper followed her in to help her get into it. Gilbert passed the suit to Thomas and then placed the mustache above his lip playfully. Thomas stood in front of the mirror and thought he looked positively brown and beige, yes it would do very well indeed. He noticed Gilbert was very quiet and when he caught him looking he changed his look from sadness to a smile.

‘Thomas before I forget to say it, I want you to know how much I’ve enjoyed having you here and how much I’m going to miss you. You have become a really good friend and I want you to know how much you mean to me.’ 

Gilbert had joined him by the mirror and looked at his reflection placing his hand on his shoulder as he made eye contact. Thomas put his hand on top of Gilbert's.

‘Thank you Gilbert, for everything. You will never know how happy I am that way we crossed paths that day on the train. I always felt at the back of my mind that I would see you again and it had nothing to do with fate, it was because I had no intention of letting you go. It’s not the end you know that don’t you?’

‘I most certainly do and I know that with Anne by your side you will be one step ahead of everyone else. You will take care of her won’t you? She means everything to me and knowing she is with you makes it all the more bearable.’

‘Anne will be taking care of me if anything but yes of course I will look out for her as best as I can. She really is something special isn’t she?’

A sudden noise from the door got their attention, they both turned around to be met with a vision that only allowed their mouths to remain open in awe.

Anne’s dress fitted like a glove, tight in all the right places, her breasts full, tiny waist synched in to then reveal her curvy hips and feminine bustle at the back. Her red curls fell over her shoulders as the hat sat neatly placed, black netting lay just over one eye and her lips a beautiful shimmering pink. Her delicate hands were adorned with lace gloves to match and she turned slowly showing her figure off in of all its glory. Gilbert still hadn’t made a sound, he could barely breath she looked that sexy and started to worry if it was a good idea. Mrs Cooper noticed his reaction and chucked a little.

‘So will it do? Am I distracting enough boys?’ Thomas managed to close his mouth to answer first.

‘Are you kidding me? You look amazing Anne, just make sure the train driver doesn’t see you, we might never leave the station.’ 

Anne giggled and did another twirl. She looked at Gilbert who still hadn’t spoken.

‘Gilbert are you alright? Does it not suit me?’

‘You look absolutely stunning Anne, I was just a little taken aback that’s all. I’ve just never seen you dressed in something so provocative before and it’s extremely tight. I think I need to sit down for a minute.’ 

Anne smiled in triumph and popped her hands on her hips provocatively.

‘Well I think that’s the answer I was hoping for, full steam ahead my friends we’re going to Charlotte Town.’ 

The others cheered playfully while Gilbert still remained looking at Anne, she noticed he was still a little surprised so came over to tease him by sitting on his knee.

‘Please kind Sir can you help me with my luggage?’ She dramatically wiped her brow like a damsel in distress. 

Gilbert’s eyes immediately changed from surprise to lust in seconds. Anne noticed it so kissed him quickly before standing up, Mrs Cooper was there after all so it was very inappropriate. Gilbert couldn’t hide his look of disappointment at her sudden departure. She walked over and joined Thomas looking in the mirror.

‘Well this is it Thomas, it’s now or never my friend.’

‘I can’t think of anyone I’d rather go down in a blaze of glory with.’ Anne squealed with delight and made her way back to her room to get her case.

Thomas looked toward Gilbert who was still sat in his chair in a daze rubbing the back of his head.

‘You’re going to have one hell of a life with that fire haired dreamer, you’re one hell of a lucky man Gilbert.’ Gilbert shook his head and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

The thought of spending his life with Anne was the best feeling, he couldn’t think of anything he would rather do than be by her side every step of the way. He knew even though they were apart he would always be with her and her with him. She had part of his heart beating with hers and the only moment it would cease to do so was when he left this earth. Even then he would be waiting for her, waiting patiently until they would meet again.


	39. Chapter 39

They all knew the plan to the finest detail, they also had a backup plan in case it went wrong. Just as Thomas walked through the station gates with Gilbert close behind observing every move, Anne made her debut gliding through the gates. The guards immediately followed Anne with their lustful eyes, she had her walk down to a tee, her hips swaying from side to side as she smiled and pouted. They couldn’t take their eyes off her, neither did anyone else as she strutted through the station entrance.   
Gilbert admired her from afar, she looked breath-taking but it wasn’t the clothes, it was her, she always had such an aura around her that could never be equalled.

As they neared the middle of station where the main platforms separated they were prepared for the four policemen who stood eyeing up passers-by. Facing them were four guards who walked around looking closely at passengers then to their flyers which clearly advertised Thomas’s face. On occasion they stopped people and asked if they had seen him while visiting the city, most people shook their heads and carried on. Thomas slowed down a little and Gilbert immediately recognised his slowing pace as dread and panic. Gilbert sped up now to catch him up but only staying close enough so he could whisper to him but making no physical contact.

‘It’s alright Thomas we’re nearly there, home stretch my friend, don’t give up.’ 

Gilbert noticed his shoulders moving up and down and hoped and prayed he wasn’t going to start hyperventilating. He suddenly looked across the station to see Anne had been stopped by a policeman and he had to hold back every bone in his body not to go over to them. He saw she was smiling but the policeman looked incredibly serious and was holding a flyer up to her face.

‘You ever seen this gentleman ma’am, can you take a closer look?’ Anne lent forward to check it and pondered to take her time looking at it. The other policeman came over to join them as they spotted Anne and her striking outfit.

‘No I don’t believe I have Constable, I work in the theatre so I see lots of different faces and I never recall seeing that one. He is very handsome though isn’t he?’ She raised an eyebrow and the other policeman started to laugh at her reaction.

‘If you wouldn’t mind me asking, are you an actress ma’am, you sure look the part if you don’t mind me saying so.’

The constable tipped his hat and the others guffawed at his attempt to flirt with her.

‘Yes I am, what gave it away?’ She puckered her lips and put her hand on her hip, they all seemed to draw in closer at her question to get a better view. The younger constable answered for him but a little nervously.

‘Well it’s your attire ma’am you look very elaborate and dramatic. You are very eye catching.’ The other policeman tittered a little at his response and then whispered to one another making fun of him.

‘Well thank you very much kind Sir that’s the nicest compliment anyone has ever given me. Just for the record you look particularly elaborate yourself.’ He shyly giggled and the others laughed heartily.

Gilbert saw she had quickly charmed them and they were now laughing away, god she was good. He turned his attention to Thomas again as they walked slowly towards their platform they were nearly there. Thomas suddenly stopped in his tracks, frozen to the spot, Gilbert didn’t know what to do or what direction to go in so he slowed down and started to tie his shoelaces.

‘Thomas what’s wrong? Whatever it is I promise you, we can get passed it.’

‘It’s my father, he’s here.’ Gilbert closed his eyes willing it not to be true but took a deep breath and spoke calmly.

‘Thomas I want you to turn to face me calmly and slowly so you have your back to him, then I want you to bend down and pretend to tie your shoe laces. Don’t do anything until I tell you to.’ Thomas obeyed his instruction as Gilbert stood up pretending to read the flyer in his hand.

‘I think I know which one he is, he has lots of flyers in his hand, he stands out a mile. He’s wearing a very smart black coat with army medals yes?’

‘Yes that’s him, Gilbert this is it, I won’t get passed him, please don’t worry you’ve done all you can for me. Once he sees me it’s over, I may as well walk over now and give myself up.’ Gilbert could see he was losing faith and quickly. He looked across to find Anne he needed her help and fast. Thomas started to walk towards his father, his eyes had lost all hope as he appeared to be in a trance. Gilbert quickly grabbed his arm and turned him around so he could look in his eyes.

‘Not a chance, we don’t call you the ever elusive Thomas for nothing, you’re getting on that train if it’s the last thing you ever do.’

His father was accompanied by two guards who were stopping passers-by as they glared at each person inspecting them. His father started to make his way over to them nearing closer, Thomas had his back to them looking at Gilbert now with desperation in his eyes, he grabbed Gilbert's arm as a single tear started to fell down his cheek. Gilbert could only look back at him, waiting for them to approach, knowing if they ran away they would immediately know who they were. His father caught his eye and then slowly walked up behind them and lifted the flyer ready to question them. A flash of red appeared in the corner of his eye.

‘Oh my goodness my things, they are everywhere.’ They were startled by Anne’s loud voice of interruption, her case lay open with all of her things on show. His father turned to look at her and went over to assist.

‘Here let me help you young lady.’ He bent down helping her to put her things back into her case and then blushed a little at the sight of her underwear. 

Gilbert regained his composure while turning Thomas to face front and then slowly walked with him towards the platform. He looked back to see Anne still in conversation, as they slowly approached the steps to the train. 

‘Thank you so much, you are an absolute life saver. How embarrassing, all of my private things on show for all to see.’ 

Anne faked a look of mortification as Thomas’s father looked up to meet her gaze, then stayed transfixed as if he had recognised something in her eyes. Anne could only look back waiting for him to say something, the guards peering down at them unsure of what was happening. She quickly glanced over to see Thomas walking up the steps onto the train and then back to his father who remained staring into her eyes as if in a trance. 

‘I’m so sorry madam for a moment you reminded me of someone, I saw a look in your eyes I haven’t witnessed for some time. Here let me help you.’

He took Anne’s hand in his and helped her to her feet, lifting her case and then stopping to look at her again as he passed it to her.

The reality that Thomas was finally leaving him hit home so Gilbert patted his back gently and affectionately as he let him go. Thomas didn’t look back as he took each step at a time and then slowly walked into the carriage not quite able to believe he had made it this far. Gilbert watched him from the window as he sat down, he was looking straight ahead holding on to his big leather bag for dear life, almost replicating the vision he remembered from their first meeting. Just as he turned to leave he noticed him turn his head to look at him, he gave him a little nod and spotted the twinkle in his eye return. He then faced front, looking ahead once more as he blended in with the other passengers of brown and beige. 

Gilbert heard Anne still in conversation with Thomas’s father and walked over slyly so he could hear them. He could see he was showing the flyer to her, he heard the last call for the train and tried to make eye contact with her to get her attention.

‘Do you recognise this face madam? Take your time.’ Anne took the flyer from his hand to look closer, staring long and hard at the picture.

‘He is a very handsome young man, I would definitely have remembered this face if I had seen it. Is he in trouble?’ His face twitched and then softened taking back the flyer to look at it once again.

‘I hope not but I haven’t seen him for some time, I’m trying to find him so I can take him home where he belongs.’ Anne had forgotten all sense of time and didn’t hear the final call for the train or see Gilbert close by trying to get her attention.

‘Maybe when he feels ready to, he will return. Sometimes when we allow people to spread their wings they eventually fly back of their own accord. Surely it is for him to decide where he truly belongs, not you.’ 

He seemed a little surprised at her comment and suddenly moved in closer towards her. Anne suddenly spotted Gilbert over her shoulder and the look on his face told her she needed to move on and quickly.

‘Are you speaking from experience madam?’ He was very close to her now and she felt her heart beating out of her chest.

‘Do I look like the kind of girl who would allow her wings to be clipped? No Sir, I have always been able to sore from the highest heights and only then can you truly understand the lowest of the lows. It’s while comparing the two you will find the greatest solace.’

He listened carefully and then let out a little laugh, stepping back towards his guards passing the flyer to one of them. The whistle for the train blew and the last call was made, smoke engulfed them and she saw the last desperate look from Gilbert as he slowly disappeared behind it.

‘I sincerely hope you are right madam, thank you for your help, have a safe journey.’

He stepped to one side and tipped his head politely as he watched her leave. He watched her disappear into the clouds of smoke with only her words left behind hurtling inside his ears.

She ran through the smoke as quickly as she could, lifting her dress up high to get a better stride. She finally reached the first carriage and jumped up quickly as she heard the engine chug. She looked around desperately for Gilbert but he wasn’t there, she felt her heart ache with desperation as the train started to move. It was too late, they had missed their chance to say goodbye. 

She looked down to see Gilbert running for dear life through the smoke.

‘Anne! I’m here, grab my hand.’ 

She was already crying desperately as she grabbed him, pulling him up towards her to hold him closer. He grabbed her tighter and kissed her so hard she thought her lips might morph into his own.

‘You stole the show Anne, just like I said you would. You saved him, only you.’

‘I love you so much Gilbert Blythe, I’m going to miss you so much.’ He dived in for another kiss and then looked deep into her eyes.

‘I love you too Anne Shirley Cuthbert, more than life itself.’

With his final declaration he was gone, lost in the fog, leaving Anne gripping on to the handles of the train already mourning the loss of his body next to hers.


	40. Chapter 40

As Gilbert walked up the steps to the boarding house Mrs Cooper opened the door eagerly waiting to hear the news. She looked almost desperate as her face conveyed every worry and every anxiety she had conjured up while waiting for his return. As Gilbert reached the top he stopped, smiled and nodded his head in triumph.

‘We did it!’ he shouted.

Mrs Cooper let out a squeal of relief and ran forward to embrace him and he swung her round kissing her cheek. He finally placed her down gently and she looked to him with an amused look on her face.

‘So come on, tell me how wonderful she was.’ Gilbert looked up to the sky and rubbed the back of his head.

‘There are no words befitting to describe it.’ She clapped her hands together and brought them up to her face wanting to hear more.

‘I’m sure you could muster some up just for me, now come inside and you can tell me all about it over tea and cake.’ 

They linked arms and walked into the house slowly as if they were taking a stroll in the park. Gilbert didn’t need any encouragement to make a start and was already proudly describing Anne’s efforts before they had reached the kitchen.

After an exhausting journey Anne and Thomas were finally arriving in Charlotte Town, she had managed to get changed in the rest room so now looked a little more like herself. She wasn’t sure if she was happy or disappointed to be leaving Anne the actress behind, she really was a lot a fun. She looked towards Thomas as he peered eagerly out of the window as the train arrived at the station, she was so happy to see him looking so relieved. They thought it would be best if he kept his disguise on until he was safe and sound at Aunt Jos; she smiled to herself as he twitched his top lip in response to his itchy moustache.

‘So Thomas are you excited or nervous?’ He looked a little unsure as he nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose.

‘A bit of both I think, I just hope Aunt Jo takes me in. If she doesn’t don’t worry about me, I will find a bed somewhere.’

‘What nonsense, I know her well enough to know she would never turn you away from her door and besides she has enough rooms to make a hostel. Cole will be happy to see you too, I have a feeling you will both get on very well.’

‘If he’s anything like Gilbert we will be the best of friends.’

‘He’s like Gilbert in some ways but not in others, they did get on very well though. I think they both complimented one another’s gentle and caring nature’ 

‘Gilbert was anything but gentle with you Anne, I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you two by that tree. It was like witnessing a different Gilbert, it was almost like you had flipped a switch and he couldn’t control himself.’ Anne couldn’t help but think about it now and wished she could repeat it right in that moment.

‘Trust me he can be gentle and I didn’t mean physically I meant emotionally. You have a filthy mind Thomas, you know that don’t you?’ He nodded and smiled.

‘Oh and yours is squeaky clean isn’t it Miss Cuthbert, you forget the walls were very thin in that boarding house.’

Anne gasped and playfully pretended to hit him. The train came to a halt and they both looked at one another almost waiting to see who would move first. Anne took his hand and they both walked off the train together, keeping a look out for guards or policeman but the coast was clear. It was just starting to go dark so they started to speed up a little, Anne was conscious of getting back to Mrs Blackmore before she became suspicious of her little trip. As they neared Aunt Jo’s Thomas stopped to look up at the big grand house in surprise, it was not at all what he had expected. When Anne spoke of Aunt Jo he had a vision of a warm cottage and a short tubby older lady with red cheeks.

‘Wow this is a very grand house Anne, are you sure they will want a stranger entering their midst and do I call her Miss Barry or Aunt Jo?’

‘There’s only one way to find out my ever elusive one, let’s go and meet her.’ 

She grabbed his hand and walked confidently towards the door, where she found courage he could only find fear. She knocked on the door firmly and Thomas felt every knock in his bones as he awaited acceptance or rejection. A very smart butler appeared at the door.

‘Well I might have known it would be Miss Anne Shirley Cuthbert at this ridiculous hour and who is this young gentleman?’ 

Thomas wasn’t even able to manage a smile he was that nervous.

‘Rowling’s this is my very good friend Thomas, I presume Aunt Jo is in?’

Cole appeared over his shoulder his eyes wide and bemused as to who this stranger was and why he was with Anne. He pushed passed Rowling’s to embrace her, placing a kiss on her cheek and then smoothed her hair behind her ear. Thomas was a little taken aback at their open affection. Cole was a very handsome young man, he had a feeling Gilbert may change his opinion of him if he were to witness this behaviour. Cole looked at Thomas and then back to Anne.

‘Anne, is everything ok?’

‘Yes everything is fine, can we come in so I can explain properly and introduce you?’

‘Yes I’m so sorry, of course please come in, I’ll grab Aunt Jo for you.’ 

Rowling’s offered to take their coats and Cole glided down the hallway calling Aunt Jo. Thomas couldn’t help but notice he had certain elegance to his walk, his head was held high as if he was better than everyone else. Thomas presumed he thought very highly of himself, his suit was immaculate and his shoes were that shiny you could see your face in them. Aunt Jo appeared from behind him, he noted she was not at all what he had expected, and she too was extremely stylish and very elegant. She kissed Anne on the cheek and then stroked it gently, looking over at Thomas suddenly inquisitive. 

‘Are you going to introduce me to this young man of mystery?’

‘Aunt Jo this is Thomas, he is an extremely close friend of Gilberts and one of mine now too.’ Aunt Jo smiled welcoming him, Cole still remained in the background wondering what Anne was going to reveal in order to explain herself.

‘It’s wonderful to meet you Miss Barry.’ 

Thomas took her hand and kissed it gently. Cole was a little surprised at how eloquent he was, he wasn’t expecting a salesman to sound like a member of the royal family. Anne was eager to get the ball rolling so quickly made herself clear.

‘Can we go somewhere private to talk, I have a lot of explaining to do and also the biggest favour to ask of you.’ 

Aunt Jo sprang into action making her way towards the lounge as the others followed, she asked Rowling’s to prepare some tea.

‘Come in and sit down Thomas, you look exhausted.’ Aunt Jo pointed to a nice soft armchair so Thomas sat down quickly. Cole prepared a few glasses of wine at the back of the room, he had a feeling they might need something a little stronger looking at Anne’s face.

‘Right Anne tell me everything and what I need to do in order to help you.’ 

Aunt Jo waited patiently for her to start. Thomas coughed a little and held his hand up for Anne to stop, he looked over at Cole and then back to Anne. Aunt Joe understood his meaning so interrupted quickly.

‘Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Cole, he is my most valued friend and ally and I trust him with my life. He will never be asked to leave any room in this house.’ 

Thomas looked down feeling a little embarrassed at being put in his place firmly and precisely. He nodded his head and felt his cheeks turning red. Anne noticed his awkward reaction so jumped in to defend him.

‘Thomas doesn’t mean to appear rude Aunt Jo, I think once I have explained Thomas’s situation you will understand the reason for his mistrust. He’s been through quite an ordeal, this is the main reason why we need your help.’ 

Thomas placed his hand on Anne’s and rubbed it gently, Cole noticed the gesture and started to gain more interest by the minute. Thomas slowly stood up to reveal himself, he took his hat off, then his glasses and finally his mustache. Aunt Jo and Cole stared in amazement as the salesman disappeared and the dapper young man appeared in his place. He walked over towards Cole and held out his hand.

‘Let’s start again shall we? I’m Thomas, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Nice shoes by the way.’

Cole laughed and placed his hand in his, noticing how soft they were to touch.

‘The pleasure is all mine I can assure you, you certainly know how to make an entrance don’t you?’

‘If you think that’s good, wait until you hear the rest. Come and join us.’ 

Cole followed him to join Anne and Aunt Jo as they allowed themselves to get comfy in their seats by the fire. Thomas sat forward, took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

Mrs Blackmore looked at the clock and wondered where that crazy red head had got to, she should have been back ages ago. The girls ate their supper in silence all looking to one another wondering where Anne had been this weekend, Diana decided not to make eye contact with any of them just in case. Mrs Blackmore stood up abruptly from the table.

‘If she isn’t home by nine o’clock I will have to alert the police.’ She walked over to the door and made her way to the kitchen.

Diana started to panic and the other girls immediately looked at her with suspecting eyes as she carried on eating without a word. Josie couldn’t hold it in any longer.

‘Diana where is she? There is no way that she has been gone all this time in Avonlea. She isn’t even back yet, the last train arrived at six o’ clock so where has she got to?’

‘I don’t know ok but if she doesn’t get home and fast she will be in serious trouble. We need to distract Mrs Blackmore so she doesn’t go to the police station. Anne would most certainly do the same for us if the shoe were on the other foot.’ 

The girls all nodded in agreement and kept looking towards the door in case Mrs Blackmore suddenly appeared. Josie lent forward and whispered.

‘Where has she been?’

‘She went to Toronto to see Gilbert.’ Diana blurted it out in one go, Josie dropped her cup as it clattered against the saucer and the girls gasped at the news. Diana felt better instantly for sharing her secret. Josie now over the shock had a cheeky little smile forming.

‘Well that little floozy, I might have known. All that way by herself, she has some guts I’ll give her that. I bet Gilbert was jumping with excitement when he saw her, I bet they had all sorts of catching up to do.’ 

All the girls giggled and wooed at the prospect and then quickly returned to silence as Mrs Blackmore entered the room. 

‘What’s so amusing girls, care to share it with me?’ They all looked down quickly and carried on eating. They heard the front door swing open and slam shut and all eyes looked towards the door in anticipation. Diana could barely breathe waiting for dining room door to open.

‘Good evening ladies, did you miss me?’ Anne held her arms open wide as she barged in the door.

They all stood up excitedly and ran to greet her nearly knocking her back into the doorway as they embraced her. Mrs Blackmore raised an eyebrow and tightened her lips.

‘What time do you call this Anne Shirley Cuthbert? I very nearly went to the police station to report you as a missing person.’ Diana gave her a look of warning and Anne immediately prepared to explain herself.

‘Yes I am so sorry for returning late, I missed the earlier train as Matthews cart wheel was damaged so we had to get the later train and then I had to deliver plum puffs to Miss Barry as Marilla had made them specially.’ 

The girls all looked to one another very impressed with her quick cover story. Mrs Blackmore huffed a little and then picked up the dishes from the table.

‘Well isn’t that just a fine tale, now sit yourself down you must be hungry after your adventures. Come on hurry up now before I change my mind young lady.’ Anne rushed over to the table and sat down before her good will disappeared. She turned to the girls and pointed towards the door.

‘You girls go and get ready for bed please, Anne will be up shortly to join you.’ 

They all turned around looking highly disappointed at not getting the chance to hear all about her exciting tales of Toronto. Mrs Blackmore closed the door behind them and then returned to the table looking down at Anne.

‘It’s funny you know, I saw Matthew and Marilla in Carmody village yesterday while visiting my sister but I didn’t see you.’

Anne felt her heart race and her hands started to shake as she picked up a piece of bread from her plate. She instantly prepared for the biggest telling off and then to be banished from the house from here onwards. She couldn’t find any words so remained quiet as Mrs Blackmore continued.

‘I do like plum puffs though, it’s a shame I didn’t get to speak to her, maybe I could have asked her for the recipe.’ Anne swallowed hard and looked up warily to catch her eye, her voice was shaky and full of fear.

‘Oh she wouldn’t give that to anyone, she guards it with her life.’ 

Mrs Blackmore nodded her head slowly and folded her arms.

‘Yes I’m sure it’s extremely precious to her, she must want to keep it very safe. If anything happened to it I’m sure she would be devastated.’ 

Anne didn’t dare look away, she immediately understood the comparison of the family recipe to herself. She knew she hadn’t been home and if that was true an almighty storm was coming. She felt like closing her eyes and pretending she wasn’t there.

‘Now I hope we understand each other Anne, I never want to speak of this again. Off to bed and get some sleep, I don’t want to hear another peep out of you until morning and even then I expect it to be minimal.’ 

Anne couldn’t quite believe what was happening but she immediately obeyed her every word, she whispered goodnight and even walked ever so softly upstairs.

Mrs Blackmore still remained looking at the door where Anne had just departed, wondering why she had been so lenient with her. She had never once allowed a young girl to get away with wandering off to god knows where and especially without her parents’ consent. She had a feeling if she had tried to stop her she would have gone regardless. Normally she would have alerted her parents immediately to let them know of her misdemeanor but she really didn’t want to. She hadn’t fully made her mind up yet which was unusual. The sudden realisation that she actually might admire her bravery didn’t sit well with her and she wouldn’t sleep a wink trying to process it.

Gilbert sat in bed hoping they were both safe and well, he wouldn’t rest until he had received a letter from one of them. He knew in his heart that Miss Barry would never turn him away especially if Anne was requesting it. He imagined how Thomas and Cole would get on and whether they would both realise they were very similar in more ways than one. They were very different from one another too, Cole was more feminine and elaborate than Thomas and Gilbert had a feeling he was more comfortable in his own skin. Hopefully Cole would help Thomas to gain more confidence in himself and eventually accept who he was properly. Gilbert couldn’t help but notice Thomas had a hard exterior but underneath he was gentle and on the verge of crumbling.

He got up to close the curtains and noticed something on his calendar, he moved in closer to get a better look and realised it was Anne’s hand writing. Next to the word Anne on the last day of term she had written ‘will be all yours for two whole weeks’. He laughed quietly imagining her secretly writing it while he was out of the room, then turned to face the bed and pictured her sat up against his pillows taking notes in her little book. She had the top of her pen resting in her mouth, the very pen that he had held while writing her letter that day in Green Gables. If someone had told him in that moment that she would have ended up sat in his bed with that pen wedged in her mouth he would never have believed them in a million years. He got into bed, lay his head on the pillow and her smell hit straight away. Her lovely scent drifted towards him and enveloped him with its beauty. He buried his head into it wanting to disappear in the moment when he felt something under his pillow. He lifted it up to reveal a little note, folded into a neat little square. He kissed it excitedly and opened it carefully.

My Love,

I hope when I see you at Christmas you get the opportunity to wake me up like you did this morning. Your soft lips on my thigh will be all I think of until we meet again. You thought I was asleep but the truth is I didn’t want you to know I was awake because I didn’t want you to stop. You made me feel very excited and my desire for you in that moment scared me a little. It scared me because I realised I wanted more, I wanted you to continue kissing me and touching me until that feeling inside of me exploded. I know that you can make it happen because only you can make me feel that way. I love the way you make me feel and I will never be ashamed of it, ever. I hope you sleep well tonight my love because I can guarantee I will, while imagining you undoing my corset with just a flick of the wrist. Sorry I couldn’t resist.  
Yours forever.  
Anne xx

Well she had done it again, he was red in the face and had to take his night shirt off. Anne was the only girl he had ever kissed or touched in that way but for some reason he felt he would know exactly what to do to make her explode. He had a feeling with Anne it would just come naturally, one of the reasons being she would tell him, if she was enjoying something she wouldn’t hold back and if she wasn’t she would say so. He trusted her implicitly and although it was all new to both of them he had a feeling it was going to be fun working it all out. She wasn’t afraid to speak openly about how she felt and he admired her so much for that. Lord knows she could excite him in two seconds flat, even reading her words had made him over heat. She knew exactly what she was doing when she left this note and he envisioned her giggling away at the state it would leave him in. He turned his head back into the pillow and let out a muffled scream of blue murder at the top of his lungs in frustration and delight.


	41. Chapter 41

Bash and Muriel were laughing away while baking cakes in the kitchen, Dellie was sat in her highchair with a wooden spoon full of butter cream. Hazel still wasn’t fully supporting their decision to be together but she had grown used to seeing them around the house. She made him so happy and Dellie adored her too, in another life time it could have worked. She folded the washing in the wash room and listened in as they giggled and teased one another, she couldn’t help but smile even though she didn’t want to.

‘Bash I swear to god if you flick that cream at me one more time I will force feed you with this bag of flour.’ Muriel lifted the flour up so he knew she would carry through her threat. He smiled cheekily like he always did when she got mad and laughed as he stirred the mixture.

‘You know I love it when you get angry so why do you do it? You only make me want to come over there and kiss you to make you worse.’ She shook her head in dismay and ran after him as he sprang forward to get away from her.

‘Sebastian Lacroix just you wait until I get hold of you, I will show you angry alright.’

She managed to catch him up and he tried to stop her arm but he missed and he ended up covered in flour. It was in his beard, his hair and even his eyelashes. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth not quite expecting so much to come out. His eyes sprang into life and he suddenly leapt forward to rub his face all over hers and nuzzled into her neck covering her in flour and she giggled with delight. Dellie chuckled loudly from her high chair and banged her spoon on the table as if cheering for more. Hazel suddenly appeared at the door with her arms folded looking at them both as if they were naughty teenagers caught in the act. They both stopped laughing and turned around slowly to look at her while straightening their clothes and wiping the flour off their faces.

‘I can’t leave you both for more than two minutes can I? Look at the state of this kitchen, now I’m going to take Dellie for a nap and when I get back I want to see all this mess cleared up so I can start dinner, do you hear?’ 

They both nodded their heads and made a start on clearing away but as she made her way to the bedroom she could hear them both already giggling and she turned to Dellie with a smile.

‘That’s your father in there, he’s a bigger baby than you. He sounds happy though doesn’t he?’ Dellie kicked and giggled as if to answer her question and Hazel tapped her nose gently to let her know she understood.

A sudden smash from the kitchen scared her to death as she ran with Dellie to find out what was broken. She found Bash and Muriel frozen like statues staring towards the broken window as glass lay on the floor and the curtains blew in the wind. Hazel made her way over to the table and spotted a large rock lay in the seat of Dellies highchair with a note firmly attached with a rubber band. She picked it up slowly already knowing what she would find as she had seen it all before and she knew deep down it was coming.

Bash walked forward his fists clenched, suddenly realising the severity and purpose of its message without reading the words. More importantly the harm it could have caused to his baby who moments ago was sat in the line of fire. He ran towards the door and ran out into the yard frantically searching for the perpetrator but they were long gone, creeping back into the dark shadows of whence they came. Muriel reluctantly made her way towards Hazel knowing after this everything would change, she held out her hand without speaking as Hazel’s sorrowful eyes could only obey her request. As the rock was placed in her hands, she could barely comprehend its intention as only someone with no soul would think it was acceptable.

‘MISCEGENATION IS A SIN. END IT NOW OR WE WILL END YOU.’ 

She suddenly felt her legs go numb as she fell back into a chair, Hazel put her hand on her shoulder as she felt the tears fall slowly down her cheeks. Bash returned with his head down barely able to look Muriel in the eye out of fear of what he might find. He tried to remain calm when really he felt his insides twisting uncontrollably, he glanced down at the rock and felt his body tense with anger.

‘Mother, can you please take Dellie for her nap. Lay with her in your arms not in the crib, I will be in shortly.’ Hazel nodded and left the room. Bash took a deep breath and knelt down in front of her, finally able to look her in the eye but she turned away. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

‘Bash I can’t, it’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have let this happen, what if that rock had hit Dellie?’ She was crying uncontrollably and her body was shaking with fear.

‘Muriel look at me, please just look at me. This is not your fault, don’t you dare blame yourself for this. This is the work of a coward, an ignorant coward who can only throw rocks at a window and run and hide afterwards. I promise you if we give in now we are letting them win and we are allowing them to tell us who we can and can’t love.’

‘Bash when your mother said to me this would happen in my naivety I never believed they would actually try and hurt us and our family. She said to me when the time came that if your life was ever in danger, would I love you enough to let you go. Well that time has come, I love you too much to let this happen.’ 

Bash grabbed her hands desperately, searching for her eyes as she looked everywhere but at him.

‘No I won’t let you, you’re not doing this to me, to us. We’ve come this far we will get through it, I promise you. You say that you love me too much to see me like this, well I love you too much to let you go. I decide what I can and can’t bear, I make that decision not you.’

‘I need to go I’m sorry, I need time to think. I’m not saying no I just need to clear my head.’ 

She wiped her eyes and swept her hair back from her face as if to gain composure and stood up quickly and headed towards the door. Bash let her go, he knew better than to stop her when she was intent on leaving. She opened the door and walked out without a backwards glance. He fell back to the floor and sat down where he landed, head in his hands not sure of where to go from here. He was afraid yet angry at the same time, he didn’t want to lose her and the feeling she would never return to him was one he wanted to avoid. 

The front door suddenly swung open as Muriel ran over to join him on the floor, she grabbed his face and kissed him before standing up to leave once more.

‘Set me a place for dinner Mr Lacroix.’ She placed her hands on her hips letting him know she wasn’t giving up.

All he could do was nod his head in surprise as he watched her leave utterly relieved she had returned and given him hope. It also left him in fear of what might happen next, with racist monsters like this they were normally pretty predictable but once they realised physical tactics didn’t work they would move onto something else. They had endured the insults, the sneers and the foul treatment while out shopping in town and now rocks being thrown through the window was clearly the next stage of eradication Rachel and Marilla were talking about. 

They would all take extra precautions to ensure the house was secure, nothing could be left to chance. He considered writing to Gilbert but he knew he needed to fight this battle without him. He would keep it from him for as long as possible because as soon as he knew he would be back here ready to fight and he couldn’t afford to leave university. He would be back at Christmas he would explain then but only if he really had to, he missed his brother more than ever and was so looking forward to seeing him so he could fall into the safety of his arms.

Anne and Diana spent half the night talking about the tales of Toronto, it was so far fetched Diana could barely contain her excitement. They made a promise to solemnly swear to keep Thomas’s identity a secret and she couldn’t let on that she knew about him if they were to meet. She told her about Penelope and Diana disliked her immediately if not a little fascinated to hear about her very provocative sense of style. She did however tell Anne that Gilbert would never love anyone but her and Penelope was not his type. The corset tale nearly had her rolling out of bed in fits of laughter as Anne did impressions of Gilbert and then his face as he went in the wrong direction to return to his room. She could have told her many more tales but she didn’t have the energy as she was exhausted. 

They did however get an opportunity to talk about Mr Dumont, Diana just couldn’t wait to share her news. Anne was absolutely thrilled and jumped over to her friend to give her the biggest hug while squealing with delight. They had both had quite an eventful weekend and for the first time without one another there for support but it felt good knowing they both rose to the challenge. 

As one last treat Anne quietly crept out of bed to open the wardrobe as she pulled out her velvet gold theatre costume, Diana’s hands clasped to her mouth and her eyes twitched with excitement. She scurried over and placed her hands on it to feel the material, the lace was exquisite and the hat was beautifully made.

‘Anne you must have looked stunning in this, I bet Gilbert was very surprised when he saw you in something so tight.’ Anne giggled and moved the dress round in the light to show how it shimmered beautifully.

‘It was his idea for me to be the distraction but when he saw me in it I think he suddenly started to have second thoughts.’ Diana could only nod her head understanding why.

‘I can just imagine, it’s a far cry from a shift dress and white pinafore. I have a feeling he would be attracted to you wearing anything, remember when he smiled so lovingly when he saw you with short hair? It’s the excitement for Gilbert, he’s not quite sure what to expect next when it comes to you Anne and that’s what he loves the most.’

‘What you mean like my corset? Can I just say I wasn’t expecting that either!’

They both giggled loudly then realised it was late so put the dress back in the wardrobe and jumped into bed quickly turning out the light with one quick flick of a switch. 

‘You turned that light off as quick as Gilbert removed my corset.’

Anne had the last word but Diana had the last laugh as she tried to control her muffled giggles into her pillow.

The next morning while walking to college the girls were itching to ask Anne about her adventurous weekend. Ruby ever the romantic couldn’t hold it in any longer.

‘Oh Anne, was it just like a fairy-tale to see him again when he had no idea you were coming to see him, did he run to you like prince charming?’ Anne smiled and looked away trying not to laugh while Josie looked like she might be sick.

‘Yes Ruby I’m sure that’s what Anne was thinking as she saw him, right after she attached herself to his face.’ The girls all laughed hysterically and Anne patted her on the arm.

‘Ruby don’t you listen to a word, it was very romantic and Gilberts face when he saw me was just beautiful in every way. However the girls are also correct we spent a lot of the time attached in one way or another.’ Tillie squealed with delight and Jane moved in closer hoping to hear a little more.

‘One way or another? Anne Shirley Cuthbert I hope you were a lady while you were in Toronto?’

‘Absolutely Jane, a lady the whole time, Gilbert on the other hand he was incorrigible.’

Josie linked her arm looking very inquisitive.

‘Tell us more, Gilbert Blythe is surely the perfect gentleman, I don’t believe for one minute that he is the guilty party.’

‘There’s a lot you don’t know about Gilbert, he’s not as innocent as he appears.’ Diana stepped forward to link her other arm.

‘Especially when he’s around Anne.’ Diana smiled to herself thinking back to Anne’s corset.

Roy was watching her walking with her friends, she looked annoyingly radiant and when he suspected the reason why it made him sick with jealously. He imagined that idiot in Toronto was utterly thrilled when Anne turned up, she no doubt showered him with affection and just the thought of it drove him to distraction. He wanted to be the one she kissed, the one she held and admired. He accepted there had been a few minor setbacks but he would never give up, he would bide his time and wait patiently. She was most certainly worth the wait and he couldn’t take the risk of acting on impulse and putting her off permanently.

The truth was when putting his passionate feelings aside he really enjoyed being with her, she was funny, honest and intelligent. He could not think of anyone he would rather be with, she was wonderful company and he loved the way she teased him. Nobody else dared make fun of him but she didn’t care where he came from or who his family was. It was similar to when she was at the poetry reading, she didn’t care about how common or dirty a person was she still spoke to them as if they were a friend, he hated to admit it but he was in a similar grey area. She didn’t necessarily judge him by his background because she addressed him in the exact same way. He genuinely believed there would come a time when he looked into her eyes and she would look back with love and affection. He just hoped it would be sooner rather than later or before he did something he would regret.


	42. Chapter 42

Josie spotted Lottie walking to class and felt her tummy flutter a little when she saw her. She ran a little faster to catch her up leaving Diana and Ruby chatting with Mr Dumont.

‘Lottie have you got a minute?’ Lottie turned and smiled as she recognised her voice, her hair was very neatly curled today and she had it styled beautifully with a lilac bow adorned with a silver bird charm in the middle. 

‘Hi Josie, yes of course I will always have a minute for you.’ Lottie’s cheeks went a deeper shade of pink as she spoke.

‘I love your hair bow, is that one of your creations?’ Josie followed her awkward gaze down to the floor. Lottie pushed her glasses up her nose and then back up to meet Josie’s stare.

‘Yes it is, what is it you want?’ Josie noticed her tone changed a little and she felt a bit upset by her reaction.

‘I was hoping we could get together that was all so we could work on a few designs and maybe I could read your English project. I understand if you’re busy though, I sense maybe I’ve asked you at a tricky time.’ Lottie sensed her embarrassment had come across as rudeness so immediately attempted to rectify it.

‘No it’s not a tricky time at all, yes that would be lovely. How about next Thursday after college, would that be ok?’ 

‘That would be great, shall we meet at your place this time?’ 

Lottie stalled for a moment really not wanting Josie to know where she lived. She had let Anne and Roy visit but even then it wasn’t really what she had wanted at the time. For some reason it felt even worse with Josie but she had no idea why, she had to get to class so answered quickly.

‘Ok yes that should be fine, I will meet you at the main doors around 4 o’clock?’

‘Sounds perfect, right ok I had better go, I don’t want to be late.’ 

They both remained looking at one another not moving on as they knew they should. They both smiled and laughed a little awkwardly before walking in opposite directions, looking back over their shoulders to get one last look before walking into class. Lottie smiled brightly at the thought of spending some time with Josie but then a feeling of dread replaced it and it wasn’t only the thought of her visiting her home that sparked it off. Josie had a spring in her step as she found Diana and Ruby talking with Mr Dumont, she didn’t need him to help her, she had the next best thing, golden curly hair, a little button nose and beautiful green eyes.

Thomas sat watching Cole as he glided down the hallway going from room to room arranging flowers and pottering about. He reminded him a little of his mother, she used to fuss over things moving from one thing to the next. He had soon realised that Cole was also attracted to men, he had noticed pretty quickly as he wore it in such an obvious way. His style, his elegance and his femininity were like a shining beacon begging for judgement in every possible way. 

Thomas was growing increasingly irritated just watching him. Cole was one of the reasons his own father would never accept him, he expected him to behave like this. He knew that men like Cole were the reason why so many people would never understand him, he was over the top, displaying a charade of false vulgarity that was far from genuine. He did have a very youthful presence about him though, he could understand why others would find him pleasant to be around. Maybe that was the reason why Gilbert liked him, it was the only reason he could think of so far.

‘Cole, do you normally prance around like this all day? I’m utterly exhausted just watching you.’ Cole stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him.

‘I prefer to call it titivating, why is it bothering you? Sorry I’m used to just wandering around in this house with no one else to think of but myself. It gets pretty lonely at times, so it’s nice to have someone here for a change.’ 

‘Yes that much is clear, I can’t help but wonder if you stopped prancing around like that you could in fact go out into the big wide world and live a normal life. People will judge you because you are begging to be judged, in a way you are asking for their retribution by behaving like a woman when you are in fact a man.’ 

Thomas continued to read his paper and Cole calmly placed his flowers on the side not wanting his hurtful comments to affect him.

‘What I am is for me to decide and no one else, what makes you the expert all of a sudden?’

‘I’m not an expert at all, I just feel that the way you behave is in a way a fake interpretation of who you are. You just seem a little pretentious that’s all, I can just imagine that you have had it easy in life with Aunt Jo here. Your closeted little life is just a bit sad that’s all, you’ve probably never had to question how you behave because no one has ever really witnessed it. ’

‘Excuse me? You don’t know the first thing about me, I know exactly who I am and I’ve spent many a night questioning it I can assure you. One thing is for certain I am comfortable with who I am and I will never change for anyone, not for my father, not for my mother and certainly not for you.’ 

Cole could feel his anger getting the better of him, he wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve such a reaction.

‘All I’m saying is if you behaved normally you could go beyond these four walls and not have to hide away that’s all, no offence was meant.’ Cole couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of his comment.

‘I do go beyond these four walls Thomas but behind them I do feel a little safer, a little like someone else I know. I’ll try not to take offence at such hurtful comments, I’m just going to presume you’re mentally and physically exhausted from running away all of the time.’

Thomas huffed at his suggestion and then looked at Cole intently before responding.

‘Exhausted from what? I’m used to running away from my father I’ve being doing it for years.’

Thomas slowly lowered his paper admiring his own clever comment as Cole moved in a little closer and looked straight at him with a look of calm comprehension.

‘I didn’t mean from your father, I meant from yourself.’

Thomas was left silenced by the sudden sharpness in his tone as Cole turned abruptly and left the room. He didn’t even slam the door in anger, he didn’t need to, the echo of his words made up for it. 

Aunt Jo was listening in from the other room and heard every word, she was close to intervening but she was glad she waited as Cole defended himself perfectly. She felt the time had come for her and young Thomas to take a walk, she didn’t understand how much he required her help but now it was clear. She tapped on the door before entering and noticed he was still staring into space, no doubt still contemplating the words Cole had left him with.

‘Ahh Thomas there you are, I was hoping to take a little walk around the garden, would you care to join me?’ He smiled when he saw her and immediately popped his paper down to join her at the door. She opened her arm offering it to him to link with his own and he took it willingly.

‘That would be lovely, I believe it’s a wonderful garden. Cole has said it’s nearly as big as Queens’ Aunt Jo laughed heartily and tapped his arm.

‘Oh he teases me, he calls me the Lady of Charlotte Town. Now I’m in the presence of an Earl I suppose I’m in good company.’ Thomas tilted his head to one side and smiled remembering how he used to adore walking around the acres of land they had back at home.

As they reached the garden, he took a moment to appreciate being outside and sniffed the air like it would be the last time. They both spotted Cole walking towards the green house and Thomas looked over with a look of regret almost itching to join him but he wasn’t sure why.

‘You know he seems so much happier now you are here, he gets lonely sometimes I think. He has me to keep him company I know but it’s not the same as a companion.’

‘Why is Cole here with you? Did he have a fall out with his rich uncaring father too? No don’t tell me he ran away from his over privileged life and now enjoys parading around expressing himself through plants and flowers?’ Aunt Jo bit her lip and looked down.

‘Oh dear you really don’t know him at all do you? Cole was brought up on a farm, his family were poor and could only just afford to send him to school. When he was at school he was bullied by the other boys because he didn’t fit in or like typical boy things. When his mother and father realised he was fond of art and sculpting they threatened to take him out of school immediately and said he would remain on the farm for the rest of his days. He felt totally misunderstood and stuck in a nightmare that was very rapidly becoming very real.’

‘I know how that feels, I’m so shocked, he doesn’t resemble a farmer in any way at all. So what did he do when they tried to make him stay at the farm?’

‘He visited me with Anne one day and they attended one of my famous parties where he met some of the most inspirational people. They gave him hope, where he never dared hope before and it was in that moment that he realised going backwards wasn’t an option.’

‘So he left his family and risked losing everything?’

‘He felt that being true to himself was more important and if he had to live a life where he couldn’t be himself then it wasn’t worth living. Let’s just say he came very close to making that a reality, luckily Anne was there to stop him.’

Thomas felt sick to the stomach imaging how low he must have felt in that moment and suddenly felt very ashamed remembering his words earlier.

‘So he came to live with you so he could be himself and feel safe doing so for the first time? I can only imagine how wonderful that must have felt for him, to be free at last and without fear.’ 

Thomas thought back to his first night in bed with Gilbert and how his immediate acceptance had made him feel so safe and warm.

‘So you see, not everything is as it appears. Always keep an open mind Thomas and don’t let your own circumstances over shadow the feelings of others.’

‘You heard us then? I feel like such a fool now, I must have sounded so heartless and uncaring. I’m not usually like that you know, I think it’s just seeing him embrace his identity so confidently made me uneasy. My admiration for his bravery I think may have turned into jealousy.’ He looked down to the grass and pretended to flatten a piece of earth as Aunt Jo lifted his head to face hers.

‘You’re one step ahead already Thomas for realising it, so off you go and make amends. He’s in the green house, no time like the present. I want you two to be friends, I can’t have you both bickering it makes for a very unpleasant environment.’

He smiled and tapped her hand affectionately as she turned around to head back to the house. Thomas took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare for Coles reaction, he just hoped there was still a chance for them to reconcile and started to wonder whether or not he deserved it. He tapped on the green house door and bit his lip starting to feel very nervous all of sudden. Cole opened the door to reveal himself looking a lot less formally attired, he was wearing just a shirt that was open at the top and hung loose from his suit pants that were covered in soil. Thomas stalled a moment a little taken aback, he somehow managed to look handsomely rugged and the image of him as a farmer came into his mind.

‘Oh it’s you, come for round two have you? Should I put my armour on first before you attempt to beat me round the head with insults?’ Cole brushed his hair back off his face to reveal a few beads of sweat on his forehead and accidentally wiped a little mud on his cheek. Thomas had to fight back the urge to wipe it off.

‘I promise I come in peace, please just hear me out and then if you still want to despise me, I totally understand.’ 

Cole pointed to a chair in the corner and Thomas sat down, Cole pulled out a wooden box and sat down facing him. He took a few potted flowers off the side and attempted to tidy them up as Thomas shifted uneasy in his seat.

‘The things I said were totally uncalled for, inaccurate and hurtful. I suppose in a weird way I am a little lost and unsure of myself. When it comes to discovering oneself you are way ahead of me I’m afraid and I have a lot of catching up to do. Like you said if I stop running away from myself I might just discover a bit more, never a truer word spoken and I needed to hear it.’

Cole looked up and made eye contact with him for the first time. Thomas continued while he had his attention.

‘What you have achieved by coming here and risking everything is not far from amazing and I admire you massively. I was very presumptuous and I apologise, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?’

Cole had forgiven him before he entered the greenhouse but he didn’t want him to know that. The truth was he was extremely attracted to him and was more hurt by the fact he clearly didn’t feel the same.

‘My heart is a pretty powerful thing my friend so I’m sure forgiveness is possible. Just remember though it’s a soft heart so can only take so many punches.’ Cole puckered his lips playfully and Thomas felt his heart flutter a little faster at his vulnerability.

‘I now see why you and Gilbert like one another, Anne was right, you are caring and gentle.’ Cole popped the plants back onto the side and stood up.

‘Gilbert is also decent and accepting of others, we have many similar traits.’

‘Yes you do, he’s also very handsome and adores a fiery red head.’ Cole cheeks reddened a little as he referred to him as handsome.

‘I do adore her yes and Gilbert is equally pleasant to look at, did you tell him how you felt?’

‘Oh yes I thought that would be a splendid idea just as I revealed I was attracted to men and was jumping into his bed.’ Cole nearly dropped his flower pot as he turned round in surprise.

‘You shared a bed with Gilbert Blythe? You lucky devil, tell me more.’ They both laughed easy now and Thomas lent back in his chair realising all too quickly how comfortable he was with him.

‘Well he doesn’t snore, he has a wonderfully toned chest but he does talk about Anne in his sleep and on occasion he kisses his pillow thinking she is there.’

‘Why should that make him ridiculously sad but instead makes him even more attractive?’

‘It’s because those fools are the epitome of everything we want and desire in life, maybe one day we will be lucky enough to have it my friend.’

They both looked at one another with a hopeful glance, not fully realising in that moment that anything was possible and sometimes when you least expect it. They chatted and giggled sharing stories about their lives while planting bulbs and preening plants for the rest of the afternoon. Aunt Jo was thrilled when they didn’t return, realising her interference was worthwhile. They were both finally back on track but for how long she wasn’t entirely sure.


	43. Chapter 43

As the weeks passed by Anne couldn’t help but get more excited at the prospect of going home to Marilla and Matthew and especially spending time with Gilbert. Just the thought of being able to see him for two whole weeks made her fit to burst with happiness. She had worked so hard on her piece for the writing competition, she was so eager for Gilbert to read it but she knew he wouldn’t get the chance. Luckily his letters were arriving on time and she updated him eagerly too, especially with news on how Thomas was settling at Aunt Jo’s. She could tell from his letters that he was missing him dreadfully so she asked Thomas to write him a little letter so she could include it with her own. When she saw Thomas she was thrilled to see he was finally getting on very well with Cole and they were slowing turning into partners in crime as they both teased her openly. She loved it though, they really did make a good team and were extremely entertaining. 

As she made her way into the classroom she spotted there was only herself and Roy on time. He gave her a little wave and she smiled as she sat down eager to have a read through her project while no one was around. Roy suddenly appeared beside her and made her jump as she didn’t hear him coming.

‘Hi Anne, we haven’t talked for a while, is everything ok?’ She was a little surprised at his genuine concern as he normally made a smart comment of some sort when he approached her.

‘Yes of course everything is fine, I’ve just been so preoccupied lately with the writing competition and getting prepared for going home at Christmas I haven’t really had time to think.’

Roy felt a sudden pang in his tummy thinking of them parting ways soon and the usual cold Gardener Christmas that was looming didn’t help matters. He noticed she had her competition piece in front of her so asked a pretty bold question.

‘Would you mind if I take a look at your piece? I can imagine it’s very creative in every possible way.’ He smiled now and she raised an eyebrow in response to his request.

‘So you want me to show you my work even though you are in fact my main competition?’ He huffed a little but couldn’t help but feel immense pride that she believed he was her competitor.

‘Anne that is ridiculous, if my defeat in nay dear fellow wasn’t enough to prove to you who is the more capable of succeeding out of the two of us then I don’t know what is.’ She laughed now and her little dimple appeared in her cheek, he loved it when he managed to make it reveal itself.

‘That’s true and we are handing it in tomorrow so you wouldn’t have enough time to copy my ideas.’

‘I could never even begin to replicate what’s in that wonderful creative mind of yours so get that ridiculous notion out of your head. I understand though, when you put a lot time and effort into something you can get pretty protective over it, so all is fair in love and war.’ He held his hands up and got up to walk away, she grabbed his arm to stop him.

‘No please stay, you can read it but one snigger or snide comment and I will snatch it from your grasp and you will never get the opportunity again.’ 

He hadn’t quite gotten over her hand touching his arm but he managed to gain composure and sit back down in his seat as he took the papers from her and started to read. It was titled ‘Fit as a Fiddle’ and her name was elegantly written underneath already looking remarkably similar to a newspaper article already.

He was left totally stunned at how amazing her writing was, it was so natural yet energetic in its description. The whole piece was based on their evening together at the poetry reading, it covered so many different perspectives, from the toothless old lady at the bar, witty Irish Ged, and to his amazement himself. She didn’t mention names but he could read between the lines. He wasn’t sure if he could focus on anything else at that point, when he read how she poignantly described his feelings that night, he inwardly gasped at the accuracy of her interpretation. At times it was a little too honest but it was spot on and he couldn’t deny it. She picked up on his awkward behaviour and manner but managed to make him sound almost humorous and above all, human. The way she described his piano playing was also full of excitement and allurement, making him feel wide awake with this new found admiration she felt for him. Anne tapping him on the hand pulled him out of his day dream.

‘Roy, you’re miles away, you must have finished it by now, what do you think?’ She stared at him eagerly waiting for him to respond. He needed to refocus his attention and remember to not go on about himself, he knew her well enough now to know she would hate that.

‘Anne its brilliant, its real, thought provoking, fresh and relatable. Your writing is so captivating and honest, a little like yourself really. If you don’t win I will be extremely surprised.’ She had a look of surprise at his positive and honest opinion and her beaming smile told him she was thrilled that he liked it.

‘Really? Well I do believe that’s the first time you’ve said something serious to me without making a ridiculous comment at the end.’ She took the papers out of his hand and popped them back into her bag.

‘Sometimes ridiculous comments are better left unsaid and this is one of those times.’ 

He laughed openly and nudged her cheekily to one side and she couldn’t help but playfully nudge him back. He held her gaze for a little while and then he inadvertently moved his eyes down to her lips. The moment was interrupted as other class mates entered the room and they both looked up and shifted a little uneasy in their seats.  
Roy spotted Lottie so quickly stood up to free her seat and made his way to the back of the room to take his own. Anne looked back at him as he sat down, a little unsure of what had transpired between them moments ago but turned to greet Lottie as she sat down beside her. She suddenly heard Gilbert's words of warning repeating in her mind to be on her guard when it came to Roy, she had a feeling he might be right. The look he gave her was a little concerning but she knew Roy better than he knew himself, the attraction he felt for her was all about the conquest it had nothing to do with love. She was fairly confident she knew the difference and fairly sure she could make him realise it before he did. 

Roy sat back feeling absolutely wonderful, for the first time he had seen a look he hadn’t seen before, it was different somehow. He noticed something in her eyes that sparked something in him, it was hope, hope he never had before until that moment. She had written such complimentary things about him, it made him feel very special. In his dazed confusion he failed to notice she had written equally wonderful things about all of the characters in her piece. To Roy he was suddenly back in the game and Anne’s words were like a parting gift, Christmas would soon be over and a fresh start to the year could mean all sorts of things.

Lottie tried to prepare for Josie’s visit as best she could, plumping the cushions, lighting candles, and she even told her siblings to be on their best behaviour. Her mother supported her request but couldn’t help but be concerned at this sudden change in her daughter’s personality. She was normally so relaxed at home and was rarely concerned about appearances. There was a sudden knock at the door and Lottie rushed over to open it.

‘Lottie there’s a young lady at the front of the factory, I think it’s the guest you have been waiting for, you told me to come and let you know when I saw her.’  
‘Yes thank you Jack that’s very good of you, I will come out now and fetch her.’

She turned to look at her mother as she grabbed her lantern, her mother only looked back nervously wondering what was so special about Josie Pye that she couldn’t just find her own way to the door. Lottie quickly retuned with her new important visitor and her mother walked slowly towards the door not quite sure what would appear to greet her. She wasn’t at all surprised to see a very well dressed young lady with very neatly curled hair and pristine clothes appear in the candle light. She had a look of utter shock on her face and looked around with a certain air of snobbery.

‘Josie I would like to introduce you to my mother Catherine.’ Josie stared toward her with a nervous glance. Catherine slowly appeared before her in the dimming light and held out her hand in greeting.

‘Welcome to our humble abode Josie, would you like me to take your coat?’ Josie shook her hand gently and seemed to breathe a little heavier at the request but didn’t respond. Catherine couldn’t help but laugh to fill the silent air.

‘Is it because once you give me your coat you know you have to stay?’ Catherine smirked a little and Lottie gave her mother a deathly glare. Josie still hadn’t spoken but smiled a little and took off her coat.

‘I’m sorry if I was rude, I was just a little surprised to see you live in such poor conditions. I just needed a moment to take it all in.’ Lottie shook her head and squeezed the bridge of her nose at Josie’s response, her mother’s arched eyebrow spoke for itself.

‘You don’t mind saying it how it is do you girl? I don’t mind that, at least I know where I stand. Now, go and sit down before I change my mind.’ Josie scurried over to the sofa and sat down, Lottie grabbed her bag so she could show Josie her competition piece and get it all over with.

‘Here Josie, this is my English piece for the competition or would you like me to look through some of your designs first?’ Josie seemed happier now Lottie was sat by her side and started to relax a little.

‘I hope we have time to do both if its ok, I can see the lighting in here isn’t very practical, don’t you have electricity?’ Catherine left the room quickly to make them both a drink, either that or say something she might regret.

‘No I’m afraid we don’t, the factory has but it doesn’t extend to the living quarters. I can grab some more candles though.’

‘Its ok don’t worry I was just curious that’s all, you know what I’m like, I just say the first thing that pops into my head.’ Lottie smiled to herself now, she was well aware of how Josie’s mind worked.

Josie took Lottie’s competition paper from her hand and sat back to read it, concentrating very hard under the candles light. Her eyes skirted across the page with excitement, reading it very quickly and then relaxing suddenly to look intently at the pages. Catherine had returned with a drink but neither noticed, so she sat down in the corner of the room to observe them both from afar.

‘This is brilliant Lottie, your poem is beautiful in every way. It’s about two lovers, yes? The way you describe how they feel for another is just magical. This part here, where they meet and are unaware of their feelings but then suddenly realise the power of their love, as they are finally leaving one another. How do you think of such things?’ 

‘Oh I don’t know, it just comes to me and then I have a sudden urge to write it down.’ Lottie caught Josie’s eye in the candle light and they smiled at one another affectionately.

Catherine watched them both from her darker place in the corner, realising all too soon the reason for her daughter’s sudden change in demeanour. It was undeniable, possibly to everyone but themselves and the thought frightened her so much she felt like asking Josie to leave at that very moment. She always knew that this moment would come but now it had, she willed it to disappear. She wasn’t ready for this and Lottie certainly wasn’t, she knew how cruel the world could be and the thought of her own child being subjected to its cruelty was too much to bear.

Josie felt they had both got on very well and despite her initial reaction she soon relaxed in her new environment. She wouldn’t deny that the place was a little daunting at first and was extremely impoverished compared to what she was used to but she could withstand it to spend time with Lottie. Lottie loved her designs and praised her openly to her mother but she couldn’t help but notice her mother was little off with her. When it was time to leave, her mother stood up to say goodbye and quickly grabbed her coat. 

‘Thank you for allowing me to visit Catherine, I’m sorry if I was rude, I sometimes say silly things when I’m in difficult situations.’

‘I’m glad to hear you found your first impression of us to be difficult one Josie.’ Catherine looked down at her and then held her coat out so she could pop her arms in, Josie turned round awkwardly.

‘See I’ve done it again haven’t I?’ Josie rolled her eyes and fastened her coat defeated. Catherine couldn’t help but smile at her failed attempt to hide her mistake. Lottie grabbed Josie’s arm and opened the door.

‘I’ll be back in a minute Mother, I’ll show Josie to the gate to say goodnight.’

Catherine nodded her head and closed the door, leaning back against it not quite sure whether she should have escorted them. She rubbed her forehead wearily and then looked out of the small window that faced out onto the back street, she couldn’t see anything so sat down to wait for her return.

Josie and Lottie stopped at the gate, both awkwardly stalling but not saying anything. Lottie eventually spoke but she had a quiver in her voice.

‘Josie, I’ve had a lovely time tonight.’

‘Me too, I’m sorry if I made a fool of myself you know what I’m like when I’m nervous. The truth is I don’t care what kind of slum you live in, as long as we are together then that’s ok by me.’ Lottie shook her head and held back the laughter at Josie’s obvious insult alongside a wonderful compliment. 

‘Thank you Josie, that’s good to know. Be careful walking home now won’t you? Keep a look out for vagabonds and cads’

‘I wish you could walk with me.’

‘Then who would walk me home?’

‘Yes that’s true, I hadn’t thought of that. Maybe we could daringly sleep under the stars, holding each other tight like the characters in your poem?’ Lottie felt her stomach tighten as the butterflies in her tummy whizzed around at just the thought.

‘Maybe one day we will.’ She reached over to kiss her cheek and Josie turned to look at her as their lips came closer. Josie suddenly stepped back with a horrified look on her face.

‘What are you doing, were you trying to kiss me, why would you do that?’ The questions came thick and fast and Josie’s eyes had gone from soft and gentle to piercing and full of disgust. Lottie felt her heart stop beating and a feeling of dread hit her hard.

‘I’m sorry I thought, well I thought that…’ She wasn’t able to finish her sentence but Josie swooped in.

‘You thought what? That I wanted to kiss you back, what is wrong with you?’ Josie’s voice was full of anger but Lottie could only step further back at the sudden realisation that she had got it so very wrong. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and could bear the shame no longer.

‘I have asked myself that question many times but the answer seems to evade me, thank you for making it clearer than it’s ever been.’ She ran off into the shadows leaving Josie with only the sound of her cries.

Josie ran as fast as she could into the park and only stopped when she found a tree to hide behind. Then the tears came, thick and fast and with no control. Her stomach was turning into undo-able knots, twisting and winding until she fell to her knees in pain. She only knew in that moment how utterly revolting she felt in every possible way but the reason why was momentarily escaping her. It was only when the image of Lottie’s beautiful face appeared in her mind that the feeling started to ease and then the reason became all too clear.


	44. Chapter 44

Anne was awoken by a tapping on the window, it made her jump and she shot out of bed to find out what was making such an annoying noise at such an ungodly hour. She quickly glanced at her watch and noticed it was only 5.30am. She walked stealthily over to the window so not to wake up Diana and peered through the curtains as she tried to focus her eyes to see in the morning light. She could make out a little figure in the light looking up at her with desperate eyes, it took her a moment to realise it was Lottie and she looked very upset. She waved to let her know she had seen her and quickly but quietly popped her dressing gown on and crept down stairs to meet her on the porch. When she saw her she was immediately taken aback, her eyes were red and she looked exhausted. She was gasping for breath and on the verge of tears.

‘Lottie what’s happened, are you ok? Can you come in to talk?’ Anne attempted to take her arm but she stepped away.

‘No I can’t come in, I just can’t. Can we go somewhere, in the garden perhaps? I need to talk to you Anne, you are the only one who will understand.’ 

She looked at Anne once again with a look of desperation and she started to panic worrying what could be so bad that she had rushed out so early in the morning. She immediately took her arm and started to walk around the garden.

‘Lottie I will always be here for you no matter what but you’re scaring me now, what’s happened, is it one of your family, are they ill?’

‘No its nothing like that, something happened last night that I can’t get out of my head and I know it was foolish but I honestly believed it was the right thing to do. Now I have left myself open to all sorts of things and I fear I may have put myself in danger.’

‘Good heavens Lottie, what is it?’

‘I tried to kiss Josie.’ She looked down to the floor as if waiting for a sudden gasp of disgust but Anne’s whole face changed from one of concern to relief in seconds.

‘Thank god I thought it was something awful like you had murdered someone. Come on, tell me what ridiculous things she said in response?’ Anne stroked her arm to try and keep her calm and it seemed to work a little.

‘I felt like I had murdered someone, the way she looked at me, it was awful Anne. She stepped back from me like I was a danger to her and she couldn’t hide her feelings of disgust. How did I get it so wrong? I’m not sure what came over me, I just couldn’t hold it back any longer but now I wish I had. Oh Anne what am I going to do, she hates me now.’

The tears came now thick and fast and she fell into Anne sobbing against her chest, she held her tight and stroked her thick loose curls.

‘It makes a bit more sense now, I didn’t see her last night, she normally knocks on to say goodnight but she went straight to her room. I had a feeling that there was something between you both but I couldn’t be sure so I didn’t want to ask. I hoped you would tell me yourself and in a way I suppose you did when we walked home that day.’

‘I wanted to tell you so much, that’s why I asked so many questions about Cole, I had a feeling he was like me. I just wanted you to confirm it to me to give me the courage to tell you, I just wanted to be sure I could trust you, I’m so sorry for doubting you Anne.’ Lottie looked up now and caught her eye, Anne smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

‘I understand, I remember how long it took for Cole to tell me how he felt and even then I worked it out for myself, with a few nods and glances shared, we just knew. There were words left unspoken but sometimes when you know someone well enough, words are not always needed. I knew that day we walked home but I knew it wasn’t the right time to ask you.’

‘I gathered you had an idea but I couldn’t be sure, my mother is always telling me to be on my guard as it’s not something that everyone agrees with. I feel so alone sometimes Anne and now I’ve lost Josie too. I may as well get used to losing people in my life, I suppose it’s my destiny.’

‘What absolute rubbish Lottie, we make our own destiny. Whoever you are able to loose was not worth keeping in the first place. Now on the subject of Josie there is something you need to know, she’s a complex character and we haven’t always been the best of friends. She has grown up a lot recently but more so because she didn’t really have a choice, she was forced to look at life a little differently after what happened to her before she came here.’

Lottie’s ears suddenly pricked up interested to know a little bit more about her in order to try and make sense of the hell in which she found herself. She remained silent and let Anne continue.

‘She was hurt by a man, she was totally innocent in the situation and unfortunately trusted him with her modesty. She was always trying to prove she was worthy of the very best, she was in a way a very big snob and judgmental of anything or anyone she didn’t understand. The person she thought she knew well turned out to be her biggest disappointment and for a while now her biggest fear. He tried to take advantage of her, touching her aggressively and tried to force her to do things she didn’t want to do. When it was discovered, people said it was her own fault, her name was disgraced and her reputation ruined. He came out of it unscathed, his reputation still intact as men tend to do in this hypocritical society we live in. Josie’s parents immediately set out to try and hide the so called misdemeanour and then rumours calmed a little.’

‘What a world we live in, men rule the roost and women just float by in their bubble waiting for it burst.’ Lottie looked angry as her fists clenched and her lips became a little tighter having heard Josie’s story.

‘I just think it might help you to understand Josie a little better that’s all. It doesn’t excuse her behaviour towards you in any way at all and I’m very disappointed in her for making you feel like this. You don’t deserve this Lottie, you are the brightest, most beautiful and kindest girl I know and god help anyone who challenges me on it.’ Anne held up her fist and Lottie managed a small smile.

‘I wish Josie believed those things about me, maybe then I wouldn’t feel so utterly miserable.’

‘Just give her a bit of time, it’s a lot to take in for someone like Josie. She might not feel the same as you do but once she has had time to process it she will come around. You do realise that Josie will be very lucky to have you as a friend and she’s very lucky you’re giving her your time and patience after the way she behaved. Don’t ever let anyone dictate to you what you are worth, only you get to decide that Lottie.’ 

Lottie cried again at her friends words and lent in for another hug, feeling the luckiest she had for a long time to have such a loyal and trusted friend.

Josie watched them quietly from the window, tears falling down her cheeks at the vision of Lottie crying so desperately, even more so as she was the cause of it. She still felt utterly wretched and lost, her thoughts whizzing round her mind at top speed. She couldn’t get them to be still no matter what she did and even when they quietened a little she immediately caused them to move again as the silence was too uncomfortable to bear. 

Gilbert crossed off his second to last day on his calendar, he felt the excitement build up as he noticed there was just one box left which had Anne’s name inside and the little note she left him. He had already packed his case and Anne’s present which he had carefully wrapped in paper so it didn’t get scuffed in transit. It had done some fair travelling back and forth itself so he felt extremely fortunate it was still in one piece.

He pulled out Mrs Coopers present from his wardrobe, he looked at it now starting to doubt whether it was right for her. It was a painting of herself and Mr Cooper on their wedding day, it wasn’t a true image as such as they weren’t able to get a photograph of them together on the day and it was one of her biggest regrets. He had managed to find a small painting of her in her wedding dress and then a small photograph of Mr Cooper when he was in the Royal Navy. She had told him he wore his Royal Navy uniform the day they got married so he immediately knew who to ask to capture the two images as one. Cole immediately responded to his request and he managed it in no time at all, when Gilbert first saw it he cried like a baby, the likeness was so accurate. As he started to wrap it, he began to worry it was insensitive, maybe she would hate it because it wasn’t real. Her voice made him jump as she shouted upstairs.

‘Gilbert I’ve poured you a sherry, are we doing this present giving or am I going to have to open yours myself?’

He laughed now at her abrupt tone and realised she might be just as nervous as he was. He quickly wrapped it in paper and popped a bright red bow in the middle. When he walked downstairs he spotted she had taken a seat next to the fire, it looked very cosy with the Christmas tree candles flickering in the darkness.

‘Well isn’t this a majestic sight, your sister will be thrilled on Christmas day when she sees all of the work you’ve put in to make it so festive.’

‘By her tenth glass of port I will need to blow the candles out before she sets fire to the place.’ They both laughed hysterically imagining her a little worse for wear.

‘Now come and sit down lad, you know I get all awkward with parting gifts and such like.’ She patted the seat next to her and then lent down to pick up a large square parcel and passed it to him.

‘Merry Christmas Gilbert, I hope you like it. I wasn’t sure what to get a lad of your age so I found it rather difficult. That was until last week when it suddenly hit me. I’ll stop waffling, I hope you like it.’

Gilbert quickly ripped away at the paper eager to see what was inside. He sat back in his chair utterly amazed at the image before him, he kissed it and then kissed Mrs Cooper to say thank you. They both turned the photo frame towards the light and smiled brightly at the vision of Anne posing dressed in gold looking towards the camera with black lace over one eye, her lips full and her dimple perfectly placed. A single tear fell down his cheek as he looked at her.

‘How did you do this, I don’t understand. When did you do it?’ She laughed at his utter confusion.

‘Well, when you and Thomas were busy me and Anne got up to a little mischief. She mentioned how she would love to keep an image in her mind of how wonderful she looked and then I remembered the student photographer. I sent you out for milk and the rest is history. We rushed to his room, he was utterly beguiled by Anne in her outfit and practically begged us to take some photographs in the end. He worked his magic anyway, I couldn’t believe it when I saw it, it really captures her personality don’t you think?’ She tried to gain eye contact with him but he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

‘Mrs Cooper, I love it. It’s the best present I’ve ever had.’ He kissed her again and she tapped his cheek playfully. He went to grab her present but then stalled for a moment unsure. 

‘Listen if you don’t like my gift I won’t be offended. If I’ve got it wrong I apologise, I had an idea but I’m not sure if it was a good one, I just….’

‘Gilbert just hand it over and let me be the judge.’ He laughed and used his fingers to pretend to lock his mouth shut. He placed her large gift in her hands and she looked a little surprised at the size of it.

‘Oh my goodness what is it?’ 

She carefully undid the corners and then removed the bow placing it on the side. She took the paper off gently and then held the painting up to get a better look in the light. Gilbert forgot to breathe as he waited nervously for her reaction. She sat in silence, her hands gripping the frame tightly and then her arms started to shake. She let out the loudest sob and her whole body seem to sink into the chair. Her hand let go of the frame and it immediately went straight to her mouth as she attempted to stifle the sobs from the back of her throat. Gilbert quickly knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her knee.

‘I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, I’ve got it horribly wrong haven’t I?’

She suddenly leapt forward to embrace him, pulling him towards her not letting go. He heard a faint whisper in his ear as she held him a little tighter.

‘You couldn’t have got it more wonderfully right lad.’

The candles flickered and the fire burned brightly as they eventually parted and sat comfortably in their seats once more. They didn’t speak even though they had so much to say but both reverently understood.


	45. Chapter 45

There were so many students lingering around at the college as it was the last day of term, they gathered inside and outside saying goodbye. Some students were playing music, others were having a farewell secret tipple from a hidden flask in their coats. The general atmosphere was wonderful and it made Anne feel even more excited as she eagerly made her way back to the boarding house to finish her packing. The girls had already gone back to make a start, so she made the most of her final peaceful walk back from college until after Christmas.

As she made her way to her room she noticed it was unbelievably quiet and her door was wide open. She spotted Diana first looking as white as a ghost, then she started to panic a little when she saw Josie, Jane, Tillie and Ruby all stood in a row like they were getting ready to be shot at. As she walked through the door she followed their gaze to Mrs Blackmore who was stood back straight, glaring towards her holding the big red book firmly in her hands.

‘Now the ring leader has returned I can make a start. I have just found this inexplicable book lying on your bed Miss Cuthbert. Why you would think this is acceptable is beyond me, the girls inform me it’s from the library. I am amazed that such an inappropriate book should be allowed to disgrace the library aisles and indeed be seen by such young female eyes.’

Anne attempted to open her mouth to speak but Mrs Blackmore held up her hand to warn her to stop.

‘Don’t say a word, I do not care to hear it. Not only have you taken a book from the library which is totally disgraceful in every possible way but then I open it to discover that it hasn’t been stamped. That can mean only one thing, you have stolen it. You have stolen college property, do you understand that this could mean expulsion Anne?’

Josie stepped forward to speak but Anne pushed her back.

‘I have no other choice but to go to the principle and report you. I will let him deal with you and decide what he feels is the best cause of action. I warn you now Anne this doesn’t look good so prepare for the worst. It’s very likely you will not be returning after Christmas when he discovers you have stolen college property.’

Anne suddenly felt sick, all of her dreams shattered in one sentence and all in the name of curiosity. She suddenly envisioned Marilla and her face of utter disappointment. Diana stepped forward in front of Anne and Josie quickly joined her to try and stop Anne from taking the blame.

‘Mrs Blackmore please don’t blame Anne it was all of us, we just …’ 

Anne pushed them both to one side and spoke louder to drown them out.

‘Don’t listen Mrs Blackmore, I took the book so I must face the consequences. The girls had nothing to do with it.’ Diana had tears forming in her eyes and a look of desperation appeared very quickly.

‘No Anne please don’t do this.’

Mrs Blackmore made her way to the door and turned to face Anne with a look of regret.

‘I’m sorry Anne but there is no other way. Meet me downstairs please right away, we need to do this immediately.’ She turned quickly and left. Josie came closer to Anne and grabbed both of her arms.

‘We are not letting you do this by yourself, will you please let us explain that we were all involved?’

‘What will that achieve Josie? We will all be expelled and I’m sorry I am not going to let you do that. If you do I will never speak to you again, do you understand?’

The girls nodded their heads and Ruby sat on the bed and started to cry. Anne looked in the mirror to check her hair and took a big deep breath.

‘Girls whatever happens I will be fine, I’ve been through harder times than this, and I will brush myself off and start again. You should all know me well enough to believe me capable of that.’

She left the room before they could say anything else and made her way downstairs before she burst into tears at the prospect of her dreams being stamped on one by one. Mrs Blackmore passed her coat and opened the front door, the girls all ran downstairs once the door was shut and pulled the curtains back to see what was happening.

‘Anne you need to understand that what you have done is wrong, I blame myself, I have been too lenient with you. I should have tried to reign in this over confident part of your personality, if I had acted sooner this might not have happened.’

‘Mrs Blackmore if you just let me explain I will tell you what happened.’

She held her hand up again not wanting to hear Anne’s excuses and passed her the book as she pushed it up against her chest.

‘You will carry this book for all to see, all the way to the college and there it will remain until you can accept what you have done is wrong and inexcusable.’ 

Anne shuddered at the thought of being escorted through the crowds of students, she could already feel their stares and their judgment. She knew she couldn’t give in and she wouldn’t, to be curious about her body would always be something positive and she would never give in to small minded fools who said otherwise. She would brave the walk of shame and then face her judgment. She held the book close to her chest and started to walk, Mrs Blackmore glanced over to her thinking her bravery may subside the closer she came to prying eyes and ears.

Diana held a look of fury and Josie nodded her head in recognition. 

‘Right girls grab your coats, we’re going with her whether she likes it or not. That old bat is making her carry that book all the way to college and I’ll be dammed if she’s doing it alone. I know Anne said she didn’t want us to but if she can see us then in a way we are offering our support.’ Ruby eyes started to well up again.

‘Oh no poor Anne the college grounds are heaving today with students, she will have to walk through them all. How will she bare it? Everyone knows about that book, it’s notorious.’

Diana and Josie were already fleeing down the steps and the girls ran after them in haste to catch up. They got as close as they could darting behind trees and then running up stealthily, Anne slowly turned her head and saw them in the corner of her eye and smiled. They came a little closer and Anne put her hand out to signal them to stop so they knew that it was close enough and they obeyed. 

As she neared the college a feeling of dread hit her as she noticed the hordes of students still out on the lawns celebrating and talking amongst themselves. She felt her hands quiver around the book and as she entered the crowds a few slowly turned round and immediately looked down to see the bright red book in all its glory. The crowds parted to let them through and they all stopped and stared, whispers could be heard and some shouted remarks she couldn’t make out. Judgmental eyes peered through her soul as she attempted to look back with pride but she felt her chin getting lower and lower and eventually she was looking down unable to withstand the glares.

Roy spotted her from a mile away, he could see the crowds parting and wondered what was causing such a commotion and then spotted the big red book. It suddenly dawned on him she had been caught red handed and it meant only one thing. He sprang into action and grabbed a crowd of friends who were known to be louder than most.

‘Hey boys, look that’s Anne over there she’s been caught with the big red dirty book. She’s the first woman to actually get that book out of the library and the bastards are making her return it.’

George laughed and shook his head in no way surprised at the news and the other boys laughed at the notion.

‘They’ll expel her for that if she’s stolen it you know? She’s got bigger balls than most of us I’ll give her that.’ George rubbed the back of his head and finished with a menacing smile. Roy jumped down from the wall and started to make his way over to the library entrance.

‘Come on boys let’s give her the appreciation she deserves, a woman who wants to know more about her body, what’s not to love?’ 

They all cheered and jumped down to join him making their way over with mischievous smiles. Roy made his way to the front so she could see him and his heart nearly broke in two when he saw her, chin down looking at the floor. She looked totally deflated and ashamed and he felt like running over to her and lifting her up onto his shoulders. 

As she neared closer to him he made eye contact, she held his gaze and was about to return her eyes to the floor when she noticed his gesture. He moved his finger under his chin and pointed his chin upwards and she immediately understood. She lifted her chin proudly and held her head high, brushing her hair off her shoulders while bringing the book closer to her chest. Roy started the first cheer and applause and the others quickly followed, the clapping and the chants spread through the crowds and in no time her name was being shouted out in appreciation. 

‘Good for you Anne, you show them.’

‘Well done Anne, don’t be ashamed.’

Mrs Blackmore shouted at the boys who were blocking the library entrance and they moved out of the way to let them pass holding the door open for Anne as she walked through. Roy quickly made his way to the front, he didn’t want to miss a thing. He noticed her friends were running up the stairs closely behind him followed by the rest of the college. The stairs were filled with students, some not even realising the reason they were there but enjoying all of the excitement on the last day of term. Whispers were spreading through the crowds and everyone realised soon enough what was taking place and waited eagerly to see what happened next. Anne entered the library with Mrs Blackmore, the girls peered through the glass and Roy blocked the boys view trying to strain his neck to get a better look so he could offer commentary to the crowds.

Lottie’s sister Jessie was sat at her desk and on hearing the commotion immediately stood up to welcome Mrs Blackmore and recognised Anne immediately and the red book. Mrs Blackmore stepped forward and snatched the book from Anne’s grasp.

‘I am very sorry to say Jessie that this young lady has stolen this book from your library. Now we have returned it I will be taking her to see the principle so he can decide what is best to do.’ Jessie took the book from her and calmly opened it pages.

‘That won’t be necessary Mrs Blackmore because this book was never stolen.’ Anne looked up in surprise but remained extremely quiet, Mrs Blackmore screwed up her face in confusion.

‘Excuse me? This book has no stamp mark and is clearly the property of Queens College so therefore it has been stolen.’

‘No I think you misunderstand me Mrs Blackmore, this book was never stolen because Anne came to this very desk and declared it with me a few weeks ago.’

‘Are you sure?’ Mrs Blackmore now looked as equally surprised as Anne.

‘Oh yes quite sure, I remember it so well because it was the first time this book has ever been taken out of the library without being stolen. It’s had to be replaced several times but Anne here was the first student to ever take the book out of the library in the correct way. I never really understood why the students felt the need to steal such a book, I think it’s perfectly normal and very studious to want to learn more about our bodies, wouldn’t you agree Mrs Blackmore?’

Mrs Blackmore’s nose twitched and her cheeks started turning red with embarrassment.

‘It should surely have a stamp if it she didn’t steal it?’

Jessie opened the front of book to reveal a blank page.

‘Well will you look at that, in all of the excitement I must have forgotten to stamp it.’

Anne held back the biggest smile, she wanted to jump over the desk and give Jessie the biggest kiss. Mrs Blackmore looked so red she looked fit to burst.

‘Anne, why on earth didn’t you tell me you had loaned the book in the correct manner?’

‘Every time I tried to explain you wouldn’t let me speak Mrs Blackmore and I know you well enough to know when not to argue back.’ Jessie took her big black stamp from across the desk and opened the book once more.

‘Let me stamp it now and make it official, I presume you’re not finished with it Anne?’

Jessie gave her a wink and the pounding thud of the stamp echoed through the silent air of the library.

The crowds outside still remained and were growing impatient to know what was happening. George shouted across to Roy as he couldn’t see a thing.

‘Roy I know you love her and everything but will you let some of us actually see what is going on?’

‘You know I’m the tallest here and I can see the most so just pipe down. Oh my god you’re not going to believe it.’

The crowds stopped talking and the girls continued to peer through the glass as they witnessed what could only be described as revolutionary. Roy called back to the crowd with pride.

‘Well I’ll be damned, Anne Shirley Cuthbert has managed to get the big red book its first official stamp.’

The crowd roared with approval and immediately started to make a path for the lady of the hour. Roy ran down the stairs goading the crowds, he wanted to make sure her exit was one to remember. Anne appeared at the door totally stunned at the crowds that had formed and was immediately met with their approving cheer. The girls ran to embrace her and kissed her excitedly as she made her way down the stairs through the cheers and applause. As she reached the bottom she noticed Roy was waiting for her clapping his hands proudly and smiling. He walked forward and reached for her hand affectionately and kissed it gently.

‘Well done Anne, have a wonderful Christmas.’ He looked up to catch her eye and couldn’t help but wink as he did. She laughed and returned the gesture.

‘Thank you for everything Roy, I won’t forget it. Merry Christmas.’

In a moment she was gone, the girls and the crowds following her, leaving Roy alone with a beaming smile and a heart full of gold.


	46. Chapter 46

Mr Finch’s granddaughter Violet was a young girl of twenty, hidden from view and rarely seen by others. The only company she had was from her grandmother and grandfather and on occasion the coach driver when she managed to sneak out into the stable. She spent most of her days peering out of the window watching passers-by from afar and longed to find out more about them and who they were. She was never allowed out and no one ever visited and when they did her grandmother would whisk her off on grandfather’s instruction. She had gotten so used to being alone, she very rarely questioned it and being home schooled by her grandmother she had no idea what it was like to have friends. When she was younger she played by herself, entertaining herself, talking to herself and became fond of her own company. It was only as she started to get older that she started to question who she was and wondered why she was hidden from the outside world. At one time she believed that all little girls and boys were kept at home hidden from others but when she noticed they were able to walk around freely in town she soon realised this was the not the case. 

When she reached the age of sixteen she started to gain more interest in her looks, she would sit for hours wondering whether she was beautiful. Then she started to panic, thinking the reason why she was hidden from everyone was because she was ugly. She could see no resemblance to her grandparents, she had extremely tight frizzy blonde curls that were very hard to style and manage or so her grandmother told her. She also had piercing blue eyes, dark skin, full lips and a short nose that was a little wide at the bottom. She knew she was unusual to look at but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel she was quite striking. She became increasingly curious to know more about her parents and whether she looked like them. Her grandparents spoke of her mother very fondly but because she died when she was only a baby she sensed it was very difficult for them to talk about so rarely asked. Her father was never mentioned, when she asked about him they said he was a cruel man who abandoned her mother and left her alone. She mithered her grandmother for a picture of her mother and eventually after much debate she managed to find one. She felt so happy when she could finally see her face, she had her eyes and her mouth and she was told her golden hair was identical in colour although not in style. Her grandmother became very upset when she saw the photograph so never asked again but secretly held onto the image and slept with it under her pillow. 

She was extremely close with her grandfather whom she always called Pappy, he always showered her with gifts and really good books which kept her entertained for hours on end. She always felt he bought her these to make up for not being allowed out of the house but she never questioned it as she didn’t want him to suddenly change his mind and not buy her any. Her books allowed her to escape into another world, the characters were her friends and the stories in a way were a replacement for her own boring life. Being alone didn’t stop her from being witty, playful and good company though, in fact she was even more so as she only had herself to impress. Her grandfather was strict but he also could be talked round to her way of thinking, she had a feeling that maybe her mother was similar and that’s why he allowed it. He was a little bit of a bully with her grandmother and on occasion Violet told him off, she was a little soft and seemed to allow him to be boss her around. All in all she felt he was a good, decent man and he cared for her deeply but there was a certain bitterness to him that gave him a sharp edge. She longed to go with him on his many errands around town but she was never allowed which only made her eagerness to meet new people even stronger. The place they called home was starting to feel more like a prison and she started to plot new means of escape. Her great escape needed a little more work so she felt slipping into her grandfather’s carriage was an excellent place to start.

‘Violet Finch what in heaven’s name are you doing? Get back in that house immediately.’

Violet sat back in the carriage and folded her arms, she needed to stay strong if she had any intentions of succeeding.

‘Pappy I want to come with you, I’m so sick and tired of being locked away. I so enjoy being with you. I promise I will stay out of sight and pop my fan in front of my face if anyone looks inside the carriage.’

She was also working very hard to master her feel sorry for me face which on occasion she knew would work if she really put the effort in.

‘Not a chance young lady, get out immediately, I have a very important errand to make and you will only get in the way. Besides it’s all the way in Avonlea, you are not used to such a long journey.’ 

He opened the carriage door which was a hint for her to get out but she only moved herself further towards the other side.

‘Ok if you really insist I go then maybe I should just walk across the street and have a wander through town? I am in need of a new book and the book store isn’t far, I could see it through my binoculars last week from the attic.’

Mr Finch’s eyes rolled into the back of his head with frustration as he took a big puff on his cigar.

‘Right not a peep do you hear? You must sit back and if the carriage stops then you open your fan. If you disappoint me this time there will be no new book this month and I hear there’s a best seller due in.’

She held back the urge to scream with delight, her powers of persuasion had worked. If only he knew she intended to go to the book shop herself very soon, she was sick of hiding away and was determined to actually start living her life. 

‘Of course Pappy you have my word.’

Mr Finch grunted a little in response and sat back in his seat. He knocked the roof of the carriage with his stick and it immediately started to move and pick up pace. They didn’t see anyone on their travels which Violet was extremely disappointed about, she was hoping for an opportunity to make her grandfather feel on edge. As they pulled up outside a school house in Avonlea, her grandfather stepped out but not before looking back to give her a warning.

‘Do not step out of this carriage under any circumstances, do you understand? It is vital that you stay in your seat. If you move out of it I have instructed Harry here to put you right back in.’ 

He pointed up to Harry the driver, then back to her and slammed the carriage door shut. Violet huffed, and then her bottom lip appeared as she slumped back in her seat.

Mr Finch knew it would be the perfect time to strike, the students had gone home for the day and Miss Stacey was packing her things away ready for the Christmas holidays. He didn’t knock on the door, he didn’t feel like she deserved to be warned of his presence.

‘All alone Miss Stacey?’ She jumped a little at the sudden sound of his voice, he was pleased with how he had sneakily crept up on her.

‘Mr Finch, what are you doing here?’ She looked around a little nervously, he was even happier with how he managed to make her feel fear, he liked to be feared.

‘I think we both know why I’m here, you still continue to mix with that coloured man even though you know it’s against gods will and against the principles of this town. You clearly haven’t been paying attention to the warnings we have given you, I thought teachers were supposed to be intelligent?’ He puffed on his cigar and sneered at her through his spiteful eyes.

‘Your warnings were loud and clear Mr Finch we just chose to ignore them. It’s a shame you didn’t hang around to show your face, people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.’

He blew out a cloud of cigar smoke and walked a little closer to her desk. He looked up and didn’t speak until she gave him the eye contact he commanded.

‘Listen here and listen good missy, I know every good man on the school board and governing committee and I will watch your dreams crash and burn without hesitation. This is your last warning, if I so much as get a whiff that you’ve been near that man or that house I will ensure you have no school house and no position to come back to. I will go to even greater lengths to make his life a misery. Do I make myself clear?’

‘What are you saying?’

‘You’re clearly a little stupid so let me spell it out for you. If you don’t end whatever disgusting thing you have going on with that man I will make sure you are instantly dismissed. No school house, no job and no life in Avonlea. You know what I’m capable of, I’ve burnt the school down once and I will do it again, hell maybe this time I’ll burn it down with you still in it. They will see the flames for miles, we’ll all dance around it like wild Indians. Now is that clear enough for you?’ 

He let out another puff of smoke and from afar he resembled the devil himself. Muriel nodded her head slowly, her eyes lost all hope and her voice trembled.

‘Crystal clear Mr Finch.’

‘Finally, we understand one another. If you cooperate I might even back away from Mr Lacroix, now wouldn’t that be a nice Christmas gift?’

He turned to leave in haste leaving Muriel with the realisation of the ultimatum she had been given. She then registered his last comment saying he may leave Bash alone but that wasn’t good enough for her, she needed to know with absolute certainty that he wasn’t in danger. She chased after him to catch him up and ran over to him just as he was stepping into his carriage. He turned back looking a little concerned at her sudden presence.

‘I thought I made myself clear Miss Stacey, how dare you follow me out to my carriage in this ridiculous and desperate manner.’

‘Mr Finch I need to know that if I agree to your proposal that you promise to never hurt Mr Lacroix and leave him and his family in peace. I know you might not understand such things but I love him with all of my heart and to me he means everything.’

‘I don’t want to hear your unnatural wants and desires they disgust me Miss Stacey, save that for someone who wants to listen, like your own reflection maybe? That will be the only person who wishes to hear it I can assure you.’

He turned to enter the carriage and she stepped forward desperate for his word and grabbed his arm, he looked back in anger and pushed her arm away. 

‘Please Mr Finch, you must have someone who you love above all else, someone who you would never want to come to harm and who you wish to protect as if your own life depended on it.’

A sudden noise came from the back of the carriage and Muriel twisted her head round as she spotted a young lady sit back quickly and opened a fan up to her face. Mr Finch quickly stepped out of the carriage and slammed the door.

‘I am not answerable to you nor will I be but on this one occasion I will give you my word but only if you do as I ask.’

She nodded her head and stepped away as he hurried into the carriage and closed the door behind him. The carriage sped off leaving Muriel to fall to her knees in the dirt, sobbing from the bottom of her gut knowing there was no turning back now. All the while a little face peered out from the window at the back of the carriage observing the devastating vision before her.

‘Pappy who was that lady?’

‘Oh she’s just one of the school teachers, no one to worry about.’

‘Why were you so cruel to her Pappy? Why would you hurt someone she loves, I don’t understand.’

‘No you don’t understand because you have never lived. Trust me, she deserves it.’

Violet chose not to answer him but she was beginning to understand all too well the person her grandfather was and his correct observation that she had never lived. There was truth in his comment but there was a vital part he wasn’t aware of, the part where she would start living from this moment on.


	47. Chapter 47

Anne had her bags packed ready to leave for the train station when Mrs Blackmore approached her at the door.

‘Anne wait, I need to talk to you.’ She placed her case on the floor a little surprised at her sudden request. She allowed her to speak but felt a little nervous wondering what she might say after the day’s events.

‘I just wanted to say that even though you didn’t steal that book from the library I was still a little disappointed with its shocking content. Maybe I’m old fashioned but we were never subjected to that sort of thing when I was a young woman. I thought if you were made to face your actions then you would back down so I wouldn't have to subject you to that walk of shame. It turned out I was wrong, you didn’t steal the book, so I apologise.’ 

Anne knew it must have taken a lot for Mrs Blackmore to apologise like this and then felt a tinge of guilt knowing she had stolen it after all.

‘It’s ok I understand, it’s the kind of thing Marilla would have made me do when I first met her. She’s a little more relaxed these days, I think I have exhausted her energy.’ Anne laughed now and caught her eye, Mrs Blackmore smiled a little too believing every word.

‘Yes I can imagine, well be off with you, have a good Christmas.’ Anne nodded her head and grabbed her case.

‘You too Mrs Blackmore, thank you.’

She opened the front door and turned to leave when Mrs Blackmore called to her.

‘I’m glad I got it wrong Anne, it would be a little dull here without you.’

Anne tried to hide her surprise at Mrs Blackmore’s compliment but ran to embrace her before she left. She remained rigid but tapped her gently on her back in return.

The girls were full of excitement boarding the train and the cackling could be heard for miles. There was much talk of a severe snow storm on its way so the girls were in a hurry to get on the train not wanting to tempt fate in case it was cancelled and they didn’t get home. Lottie had come to wave Anne and Diana off for Christmas, she stayed well back from Josie even though she wanted nothing more than to be close to her. Josie sat down in her seat and looked up slyly to get a cheeky look at Lottie one last time, she caught her eye and felt her heart miss a beat. Anne noticed she had grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and was scribbling a note in haste as the train whistle blew. Josie suddenly shot up from her seat and ran to the door of the carriage to open it. The girls all looked up in surprise as they watched her jump down from the train and ran to pass a note to Lottie. Lottie took her hand gently and smiled as Josie ran back onto the train and apologised to the station master. Jane looked extremely confused with Josie’s random behaviour and took an opportunity to mock her.

‘Seriously Josie Pye, college has made you so dramatic, that sort of behaviour you would have called emotional and erratic when we were at school.’ Josie rested her head back on the seat and smiled.

‘Some friends are worth being emotional for, isn’t that right Anne?’ She looked across at Anne and she smiled back understanding her meaning clearly.

‘It most certainly is my friend.’

The train left the station and headed for Avonlea as Lottie opened her little note amidst the smoke of the train. 

IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I MISS YOU ALREADY. MUCH LOVE, JOSIE.X

Matthew and Marilla were waiting eagerly at the station with all of the other parents of Avonlea. They had seen Anne a few times since she had been at Queens but now they we're having her home for Christmas it was just wonderful. The house was decorated, the tree was up and Marilla had been baking all sorts of treats for her return. It was Christmas Eve tomorrow so Marilla wanted to get organised before the excitement of Anne returning took over her duties. She had also secretly organised for Bash and the family to come for Christmas dinner, Muriel was thrilled when she had had asked her.

They both caught a glimpse of her red hair as she came running over excitedly and embraced them both at the same time, kissing and cuddling them like she hadn’t seen them for years.

‘I’m so happy to be home Marilla, as exciting as the city is, I have certainly missed the country. Matthew have you missed me?’

He could only look at her with love and affection as he patted her cheek. Marilla glanced over and felt herself getting a little emotional looking at them both so quickly changed the subject to get things moving.

‘Well we better make haste if we want to get home in one piece you two, that snow storm they say is set to come in and cause havoc later. I need to stop at the post office too so I can pick up my new spectacles.’ 

Anne suddenly felt a nervous feeling in her tummy at the prospect Gilbert wouldn’t get home due to the snow storm, it didn’t bare thinking about. Matthew noticed she looked a little worried.

‘Gilbert will get home don’t worry, I’ve smelled worse snow in the air than this before, all will be well.’

‘How did you know what I was thinking?’

‘I know that little worried look of yours is saved for only one man these days. I also know he’s not going to let a snow storm stand in his way when it comes to getting home to see his girl. I know him well enough to know that.’ She leapt forward and hugged him closely, she needed to hear that right at that moment. Marilla jumped up onto the cart and huffed.

‘Will you two stop waffling and get on this cart before we have arrived in the new year.’

They both laughed loudly and obeyed the captain as they jumped up swiftly to join her, Anne wedged in the middle of them both as if time had stood still. The only thing that was missing was her straw hat and braids. She looked up to the sky and noticed it looked incredibly white, she could see the snow was on its way and then the feeling of dread returned in her tummy as she thought of Gilbert not getting home.

They could see Marilla’s face as she came out of the post office and immediately knew something had gone wrong.

‘Matthew my spectacles haven’t arrived but a letter has from the oculist informing me they have ended up in Carmody by accident. I’ve got to endure these awful headaches throughout Christmas all because there was a mix up at the post office.’

‘Now don’t get yourself all worked up now, we will take Anne back home, get her settled and then I will go to Carmody for your glasses, we’ve got plenty of time.’

‘We can’t Matthew, I need to sign for them which means leaving Anne alone until we get back. What happens if this snow comes down quicker than we thought, what will happen then?’ Anne suddenly intervened.

‘Marilla I am well and truly capable of taking care of myself for a few hours while you go to Carmody. I’m older now Marilla, I’m not a child anymore, if there was any sort of emergency I will immediately call on Mrs Lynde anyway, you know that.’

‘Ok but I want to leave as soon as you are settled, that way I know we have a better chance of getting back before dark.’ Matthew nodded his head in agreement and then looked to Anne with a knowing glance that Marilla was panicking unnecessarily.

As Anne spotted Green Gables in the distance she couldn’t help but feel a sudden warmth in her heart and her tummy. It would always be home to her no matter what, it was her first real home and she would never forget that. They spotted Bash who was walking across the fields making his way there to see them. They pulled up beside him and Anne jumped with excitement but then quickly noticed he looked very sad and forlorn.

‘Bash I’ve missed you so much, are you ok, you look upset?’

He tried to force a smile for her now but she knew him too well to fall for it.

‘It’s great to have you back Anne Shirley Cuthbert, I’ve missed you too. I’m looking forward to seeing that brother of mine, if he ever makes it of course, looking at that sky I’m not so sure.’ Anne looked down and her own forlorn face now matched his own. He noticed he had put his foot in it so continued quickly.

‘But I’m sure he will, you know what he’s like, looks like a stiff breeze might blow him over but he’s made of stronger stuff. Actually I was just coming over to tell you that there will just be five of us on Christmas day now Muriel can’t make it unfortunately.’ Anne cheered up quickly at the news of them all having dinner together even if she was disappointed about Miss Stacey.

‘Oh my goodness you’re all coming for dinner? Marilla you didn’t say, how wonderful, I’m so excited!’ Marilla looked at Bash and then he suddenly realised he had put his foot in it for the second time. Marilla hadn’t even noticed she was more concerned as to why Muriel wouldn’t be attending when she was so excited to be asked the other day.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t realise it was a surprise, anyway I just wanted you to know that’s all.’ He looked down again now a little deflated. Anne was starting to worry, Bash was always so full of life and energy.

‘Is everything ok Bash, is Miss Stacey unwell?’

‘In a way I wish she was, that would be something I could solve, I could nurse her back to health and back into my arms but this, this I can’t undo, this I can’t change.’ Anne looked at him confused and Marilla coughed loudly.

‘Right I think we should all go inside for some tea, you too Bash. We need to talk don’t you think? Matthew grab Jerry to sort the horse and cart, Anne get the cases and I will pop the kettle on the stove.’ Bash nodded slowly with no energy or will but Marilla linked his arm quickly as she walked him into the house.

‘I can’t stop, I need to get home to Dellie.’

‘One cup is all you need, sometimes just talking to those who love you helps a little. Besides I need to go to Carmody with Matthew to get my new spectacles before this awful snow storm descends so I will have no other choice but to throw you out. Not unless you want to stay with Anne while she talks about Gilbert none stop for three hours?’ He managed a little laugh now as a glimmer of light appeared in his eyes at the mention of his brother.

‘On that note I think one cup will be enough.’ His eyes revealed a little playful glance but the sadness soon reappeared. 

She tapped his arm and gave it a little squeeze, she had a feeling something terrible had happened and if she knew Mr Finch it wasn’t going to be pretty.


	48. Chapter 48

The snow had already started to come down before they left, Bash had offered to stay with Anne while they were gone but she wouldn’t hear of it. She could tell he was eager to be alone, after sharing so much with them she could see he was exhausted. He must have been holding everything in for so long, not even telling Gilbert about his troubles must have been even more difficult for him. 

She started to worry about Gilbert’s reaction once he heard everything, she knew he would lose his temper first then immediately go to see Mr Finch to have it out with him. She wouldn’t blame him at all, she was that angry and disgusted with the narrow-mindedness of the man she couldn’t think straight. She just hoped Gilbert would remain calm and not get himself into any trouble in the process, she knew how much Gilbert loved Bash and Dellie and he might not be able to control it. 

As she looked up to the white sky now as the snow started to come down thick and fast she realised she was worrying about something that probably wouldn’t happen. In order for Gilbert to get angry at the news he actually had to be at home to hear it first. The longer she looked outside and the more she watched the snow build the realisation kicked in, he wasn’t coming home. If he had managed to make it home and saw the weather like this he would immediately come to her first and he hadn’t done. She knew it could only mean one thing, he hadn’t made it home at all. She had a vision of him trapped half way between Toronto and Avonlea all alone for Christmas. All of her little visions of them talking, playing around, kissing and opening presents together started to dissolve like the snow against the window. Before she knew it she was crying but the snow soldiered on and the wind blew in answer to it. 

It was only when the darkness came that she realised she was to remain alone, Marilla and Matthew wouldn’t make it home either, the snow was now up to the porch and it had no intention of stopping. She locked all of the doors, kept the fire ablaze and poured a glass of wine to drown her sorrows. As she sat on the couch she grabbed a cushion and cuddled it, imaging it was Gilbert and for a moment she thought she could smell him.

Gilbert could barely see by the time he reached home, the snow storm had only just begun so was manageable, he soldiered on so eager to see his family after such a long time. He could see a little light on and immediately felt warmth in his belly. He was hoping to go straight to Green Gables first but Bash had left him a note at the station asking him to pop home first as it was urgent. He practically ran from the road side after he paid the carriage driver, he was lucky he had even brought him back looking at the weather.

He practically fell through the door and immediately spotted Dellie in Hazel’s arms and felt giddy at the sight of her.

‘Well Mr Blythe aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.’ 

He quickly took his coat off and flicked the snow off his hair and he ran over to greet them with a big hug. He kissed Dellies cheek and she giggled playfully so he picked her up and whizzed her round the room kissing her again. Hazel was so happy to see him she immediately felt a little safer in his presence. 

‘Hazel I’m so happy to be home, I’ve missed you all so much.’ He walked back to hug her again and she looked a little embarrassed so he stepped back a little.

‘I’m sorry, I know I’m far too affectionate as you always tell me.’

‘Not at all Mr Blythe, it really is lovely to have you home, more than you know.’ She took Dellie from his arms and he noticed she had tears in her eyes and he started to worry.

‘Hazel where’s Bash?’

Bash entered the kitchen, his look of relief was undeniable as he ran over and grabbed his brother in a firm embrace. He didn’t let go and Gilbert held him a little tighter realising something was amiss straight away. Bash started to fall into him as he cried into his shoulder, Gilbert grabbed hold of him quickly as they both dropped to the floor still holding on for dear life. Hazel immediately left the room and closed the door. Gilbert was now sick with worry, Bash still hadn’t let go of him and he could feel his tight grip around his shoulders.

‘I’ve missed you so much brother, you will never know how much.’

‘Bash what is it, what’s happened?’ He held onto his face as he tried to gain eye contact with him beyond the tears and desperation.

‘I didn’t want to worry you, so I hadn’t told you. Please don’t be angry I just didn’t want you to rush home and leave your studies. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew when I did…’

‘Bash, tell me what? Bash will you tell me what’s going on.’

Bash got to his feet slowly and sat down at the table, he took out a chair for Gilbert to sit down. He poured a glass of rum for them both and then looked into it as if he wanted to dive in and never come back out.

‘How long have you got brother?’ Bash finally looked him in the eye as he spoke.

Gilbert reached across the table placing his hand over his and rubbed it with reassurance.

‘As long as it takes.’ 

Bash placed his free hand on top of Gilbert's, feeling warmth and safety for the first time in weeks.

Marilla and Matthew were beside themselves with worry, when they got to Carmody they had announced the roads were now closed so they had to stop at the local Inn for the night. As they were in a rush to leave Green Gables they hadn’t even had time to let Rachel know where they were going. Anne was all alone and Marilla feel sick with worry.

‘Matthew I knew this would happen, now she’s all alone on her first night at Green Gables. I wonder if she has kept the fire burning? I wonder if she’s had something to eat?’ Marilla paced up and down the room, occasionally stopping to look out of the window as if the snow would magically stop and all would be well.

‘Anne will be fine, I know that for sure. She’s a clever little thing, more than you give her credit for. She will be all too well before we return tomorrow.’

‘It’s not that I don’t think she’s capable Matthew it’s the idea of her being all alone and looking at the weather her biggest nightmare has come true. There is no way Gilbert has made it home, she will be devastated.’

Matthew could only agree with her but he didn’t say it out loud. He felt guilty now knowing he had told her Gilbert would make it back on time, the truth was Gilbert had no control over the weather. He knew one thing though he would certainly die trying.

Once Bash had finished explaining Gilbert tried his very best to remain calm, he could feel his fists and his jaw clenching in unison. The anger he felt was indescribable, he wanted to go and face them right at that moment and hit them so hard they wouldn’t forget it. To know that Bash and his family had been through this ordeal without him made him feel so helpless. It was almost like the cowards had waited for his departure and pounced on them like vulnerable prey. He told him the latest news about Muriel and the threat to take her job away and hurt Bash unless she complied and he thought that was the final straw until he realised he was saving the worst until last. 

Gilbert could see he was holding back, he didn’t want to tell him but he realised it was too late. That’s when he told him about the rock thrown through the window that landed in Dellies high chair, images flashed through his mind of the rock hitting her tiny soft little head. A sudden wave of anger surged through him, he leapt up out of his seat as he made his way to the door grabbing his coat and scarf. He opened the door but Bash had appeared slamming it before him.

‘Gilbert come back here and sit down, what are you going to do when you get there?’

‘I’ll beat the living day lights out of him that’s what I’ll do.’

‘Do you not think I could have done that? That’s what they want us to do, they want to goad us, provoke us into behaving like them but we are better men than they will ever be. They will never make me stoop as low as them, no matter what they do, no matter what they say, do you understand?’ Gilbert stepped back from the door and punched the wall. Bash shook his head and put his hand on his shoulder.

‘You can’t fight all of my battles Blythe but you being here tonight has given me the strength I needed. I think I just needed to see you, to help restore my faith in myself and humanity. What we have as brothers is special and undeniable and for a moment I forgot how amazing that feeling was.’

‘We are special and I’m proud of what we have, you are my brother and you always will be. I promise I won’t lose my temper again while I am here but I do intend to try and reason with Mr Finch before I leave. Muriel is clearly miserable without you and has been forced to do this and it’s a disgrace. Someone, somewhere, has to be made accountable for that surely?’

‘Yes but not tonight and not like this, it’s late and we are tipsy.’ Gilbert laughed now and grabbed him for a hug once more. Gilbert opened the door and looked outside a little surprised at how much snow had fallen as it started to reach the top of the porch knee deep.

‘Good lord the snow just has come down since I arrived. Anne is going to kill me you know that don’t you? She will have been expecting me at Green Gables tonight but I’m sure she will be busy catching up with Matthew and Marilla. I can’t wait to see her, I’ve thought of little else other than kissing her all the way from Toronto.’ Bash looked a little uneasy now and curved his lip downwards wondering whether it was a good idea to tell him or not. 

‘Bash what is it? What else are you hiding, there can’t be more surely?’

‘I stopped by Green Gables earlier before the snow storm and Anne was with them but Marilla said… well she said they were leaving after a cup of tea but then it was already snowing when they left and…’

‘Bash, leaving to go where? They haven’t gone out in this storm have they?’

‘Marilla and Matthew, they were going to Carmody to pick up her new glasses but when I asked Anne if she wanted me to stay she said no. I was so upset about Muriel and I honestly thought they would be back. I didn’t think for one second that it would be as bad as this.’ Gilbert swallowed hard as he looked outside into the eye of the storm it was still coming down thick and fast.

‘Please tell me Anne isn’t on her own at Green Gables? Bash she’ll be worried sick, I need to go.’

He grabbed his old red lumber jacket that was hung up next to the door and put it on over his winter coat.

‘Blythe you can’t be serious? You can’t go out there in that, you will end up dead and then what use will you be to her?’ 

‘I’ll take my chances, I know these fields like the back of my hand. If it means I get to see Anne at the end of it, I’ll make it, trust me.’ He patted Bash’s shoulder to reassure him once more as Bash shook his head in utter disbelief.

‘After all these years, she’s still making you smile and act like a moke.’ Gilbert smiled at the memory of his words and cocked his head to one side playfully.

‘Only a boy can’t admit when he’s gone over a lady, well I must be a man because I am well and truly gone my friend.’ Bash couldn’t help but laugh out loud hearing his very own words repeated back to him.

On that last revelation he made his final note ring true as he disappeared from view into the white blast of the storm.


	49. Chapter 49

The house looked as grand as ever as it stood tall and proud illuminating the road with its many lights and eight foot Christmas tree outside. He knew better than to be taken in by it, for its all grandeur and baubles it was an empty shell with no atmosphere or love beyond its walls. He should have always known what to expect but for some reason he always had a little glimmer of hope in the back of his mind that for once he would be proven wrong. As he apprehensively walked up the grand steps to the house he took a deep breath as he picked up the gold knocker attached to the door. The loud knocks echoed through his heart as he waited patiently for the face he knew so well to greet him. He heard footsteps make their way to the door and he immediately recognised their sound and movement. The door opened swiftly and confidently as if the one behind it was expecting him.

‘Master Gardener how wonderful to see you, isn’t this a pleasant surprise.’

An extremely smart butler stood tall and proud as he welcomed him but he could not hide his smile upon seeing him. Roy looked at him with equal affection but they both remained professional as he made his way into the house. 

‘Jenkins it’s a pleasure as always, I trust you are well?’ Jenkins took to the task of removing his coat and took his bags from him as he instructed the footman to collect his bags from the carriage.

‘I am very well thank you Sir, how was your journey?’ Roy felt he was trying to fill the silence with small talk but he was used to that. He couldn’t help but notice the house was indeed extremely quiet.

‘It was very long and very boring. Cut to the chase Jenkins, are my family here for Christmas?’

Jenkins looked down attempting to hide his disappointment but had to look up out of respect for his master.

‘I’m afraid not Sir, your mother remains in Paris and your father and sisters location is not yet known.’

Roy nodded his head in silent recognition, he knew it was coming but it always managed to make him feel disheartened all the same. The ghostly silence filled him with dread, for some reason he always hated it, even though he should have become used to it. He longed for the sound of running on the stairs, laughing in the hallways and music bouncing off the walls. He had never had it in his life so he wasn’t sure why he craved it so. Sometimes while in deep reflection he realised he answered his own questions, his curiosity always made him desire more. He slowly looked up from the bottom of the stairs all the way up to the very top of the highest ceiling. He could see the tall winding stair case envelope one another adorned in Christmas decorations that twinkled and shone in the light. The huge gold chandelier glittered in the light as the crystal droplets hung delicately in their finery. He laughed to himself at the irony of it, parading itself in all of its splendour with no one to take notice or appreciate it. He was interrupted by the delicate cough of Jenkins who was still by his side waiting for further instruction.

‘Sorry Jenkins I was miles away. I can sort myself from here, what’s for dinner tonight?’

‘The usual Sir, unless you prefer something a little more formal for a change?’ 

‘No the usual will be just fine, why change the habit of a life time?’ Roy started to remove his gloves.

‘The cook has selected the finest cheese and has fetched the most splendid wine from the cellar. Would you like to eat at the usual time?’

‘Yes Jenkins let’s keep everything as it usually is, makes me feel uneasy otherwise. I will have it in the lounge by the fire, if it’s not too much trouble?’ Jenkins nodded a little surprised at the suggestion that it would be an inconvenience.

‘Sir nothing is too much trouble, it is Christmas after all.’ Jenkins awarded him with a rare smile and Roy felt instantly better for witnessing it.

‘I’ll go and get changed and then make my way down. Let the cook know I won’t be long, it is getting a little late after all, and I don’t want her hanging around just for me.’ 

Jenkins looked a little surprised again at his remark, his young master seemed a little different but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He had always been fond of him from being a young boy but he found over the years while becoming a man he had adopted some of his father’s snobbish ways. All though he had become accustomed to his faults, deep down he knew he was decent and kind hearted. He had never been shown how to love or how to feel and while given good principles he was left to follow them in pride and conceit. This glimmer of hope he had just witnessed may be fleeting but something had shifted, he felt it in his presence as it was undeniable. He momentarily wondered who or what had affected this transformation and knew immediately it must be something more powerful than he could fathom himself.

‘She will not see it as hanging round Sir, she will be more than happy to wait until you are ready. She wouldn’t have it any other way.’ He bowed to him now and then stepped back to signal to him he was ready to continue with his tasks for the evening. Roy nodded to him to let him know it was ok to leave and quickly made his way upstairs to get changed.

Once he was comfortable in the lounge sat by the fire he felt a little better, he was smartly dressed but not as formal as he would be normally, he imagined Anne laughing at him when he put on his dress suit. He opted for a casual suit instead and an open collar, he still looked as handsome as ever but not as restricted which suited him fine. He heard a tap on the door and he asked them to enter. 

Jenkins entered the room with a few footmen and immediately made his way over to the small dining table to place the cheese & fruit platter and wine on the table. Jenkins couldn’t help but notice his master was dressed very informally which was unlike him. Roy shouted over and made the second footman jump nearly dropping the glasses.

‘No not over there, over here please.’

Roy pointed to a square drinks table near the fire and Jenkins looked to the other footmen a little surprised but signalled to them to do as they were told. There was just enough room for some of the platter and the wine but they had to keep some of the cheese and fruit on the dining table as it wouldn’t fit. Roy looked at the tower of cheese and fruit and felt even lonelier than he did before, normally his eyes would beam with greed at such a sight but for some reason it didn’t sit well with him. Jenkins ushered the footmen towards the door as they made their exit and closed the door, he turned to face his master before he left.

‘Would that be all Sir?’ Jenkins felt a little on edge waiting for his response, he looked a little out of sorts and he wasn’t quite sure what he should say or do to make it better.

‘Everything is fine Jenkins, thank you.’ He bowed to him and turned to leave.

‘Actually Jenkins, no its not.’ Jenkins froze at the door and slowly turned round.

‘What can I do for you Sir?’ He made eye contact with him but felt his heart racing waiting for his response, this had never happened before and it was making him nervous.

‘I have so much food here and it’s too much for one person, would you care to join me?’ Roy reached forward to grab a chair and moved it out to let him know he was welcome to sit down. Jenkins still hadn’t moved, utterly surprised and shocked at the invitation.

‘Well Sir I’m not sure if I should as it’s…’ Roy cut him off mid-sentence.

‘Would it be easier if I ordered you to do it?’ He had a little smile on his face now as he sat down in the other chair.

‘No not at all Sir, sorry what I meant was I would be honoured to join you, if you feel it is appropriate to do so?’

‘I most certainly do, propriety is so restricting don’t you think?’ Roy could almost hear Anne in his head as he happily poured a glass of wine for them both. Jenkins made his way over a little apprehensive but feeling proud that he wanted him to join him. He sat down a little rigid as he attempted to plate up some cheese for his master but Roy placed his hand over his.

‘Here let me do it for a change, it’s not going to kill me is it? You grab the plates.’ Jenkins sat even more upright now as he wasn’t used the roles reversed and couldn’t quite get comfortable. He lent forward to grab a plate but his suit and tales restricted his movement.

‘Jenkins take that bloody jacket off for crying out loud. Here stand up.’ Jenkins stood up as Roy made quick work of his jacket and he popped it over the couch to keep it clean. 

Roy took his own jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. Jenkins couldn’t take his eyes off him, it was the first time he had ever witnessed this behaviour. He felt himself relaxing slightly as he made him feel at ease and took the plate off him happily and drank some wine. Roy looked up and laughed heartily.

‘Now that’s more like it Jenkins, if you’re going to accompany me I just want you to relax. I need cheering up and I have a feeling you’re just the man to do it.’ 

‘I will try my very best Sir.’ He raised his glass and Roy joined him as they both supped happily from the family crystal goblets.

They both drank well into night, laughing and telling tales of the past and the present and Roy managed to mention Anne in a few of his stories. Jenkins seemed to laugh more at the stories that involved her which didn’t surprise Roy, he knew he would find her teasing of him amusing. Once they had drank all of the wine they looked to one another as if waiting for one of them to make the final call on what to do next. Jenkins cleared his throat and made the first move.

‘It’s getting a little late Sir shall we call it a night? The staff are having a little Christmas Eve party tonight and I promised I would join them for a drink.’ 

Roy’s ears suddenly pricked up at the mention of the staff having a party and Jenkins felt nervous that he had spoken out of turn.

‘They are below stairs now having a party?’ Jenkins took a deep breath waiting for a telling off and prepared for the correct way to apologise in advance but then Roy continued.

‘Does the old piano down there still work Jenkins?’ Roy stood up as soon as he asked the question.

‘Yes Sir, I believe it works perfectly well.’ Jenkins wasn’t quite sure where the conversation was going but he had a good idea.

‘Right then, lead on Jenkins, I’m coming to join you all.’ Jenkins mouth was agape as Roy grabbed the last of the wine in the bottle and the cheese platter. Jenkins still hadn’t moved but Roy soon snapped him out of it.

‘Come on man there will be no wine left at this rate.’ 

Roy headed for the door but had his hands full, Jenkins quickly followed him as they both stumbled below stairs. Jenkins held his breath and hoped and prayed the staff weren’t doing anything untoward when he opened the door. He could already hear the music playing and the laughter echoed off the walls. Jenkins closed his eyes as he opened the door as Roy came stumbling passed him. The whole room stopped what they were doing to stand and stare at the master of the house looking a little worse for wear with the butler looking equally disheveled. The music slowly stopped and silence descended. Jenkins noticed the look of awkwardness on his master’s face so quickly came to the rescue.

‘Well isn’t this a dull party, we should have stayed upstairs Sir. The master wants wine, music and merriment my friends so that’s what we shall give him.’

The staff cheered and raised their glasses realising that if Jenkins was comfortable then so were they. The piano started up again and the dancing commenced. Roy patted him on the back and quickly blended in with everyone else, some were a little apprehensive at first but when Roy helped pour wine and danced to the beat they soon forgot who he was in the fumes of the alcohol.

Roy took his seat at the piano and played until everyone was up dancing to a certain Irish tune, he spotted Jenkins looking over at him and he winked back with a cheeky smile. Roy couldn’t help but think of Anne as he sat amongst his staff, laughing and joking like he never had before. It was the best Christmas he had ever had and it was all thanks to her, well that and his charming wit of course.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter everyone! The end of Part 1! I hope you enjoy the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! It wouldn't be the same without a shirbert explosion at the end. See you soon for Part 2! Lots more to come.  
> Enjoy the beauty that is Anne and Gilbert at their best......  
> Thanks for sticking with me....

Anne was dressed for bed in her new nightgown but had to wear her dressing gown too as the cold wind blew under the door making her bones shiver. She had no intention of going to her room to sleep so she had kept the fire well stocked and plumped up the cushions as she lay reading by the warmth of the flames. She was on her second glass of wine and felt a little tipsy so decided it would be her last. If a mad man or a yeti turned up she would have no inclination to fight them if she was blind drunk. She had also closed the curtains tight, the idea of anyone peering in made her feel a little creepy. She knew at that moment that she wouldn’t sleep a wink and lay back groaning to herself with frustration and boredom. 

She glanced over to see her corset lay over the chair and immediately thought of Gilbert. She remembered his panic at having to undo it when she stood in only her underwear and then she felt a little hot remembering how quick he undid it. A sudden throb between her legs appeared as it always did when she thought of him and she placed her hand down there to attempt to stop it but it made it more intense when she did. A sudden loud bang on the door made her jump out of her skin and she could only stare petrified at the door wondering who it was on such a night like this. 

She crept slowly towards the door and peeked through at the front door to get a little look. She couldn’t see anything other than darkness but she could hear movement outside and someone dragging their feet around. She made her way slowly to the door peering through the glass as she held her candle up to get a better look but no one was there. She could only see darkness and the movement of the snow as it still continued to pelt down from the sky. A dark face suddenly appeared at the window facing hers and she let out a blood curdling scream and dropped her candle in fear. She was in total darkness now and she daren’t look to the window at whatever monster had come to murder her on this cold dark night, she hid her face between her knees willing them to go away.

‘Anne are you there? I need you.’ The voice sounded a little desperate, her heart skipped a beat.

‘Gilbert?’ She thought she might be dreaming, she did this when she tried to block things out, she tried to imagine different scenarios so she didn’t have to face the one she was in. His voice came again.

‘It’s me my love I promise, please let me in, I’m so cold I don’t feel too good.’ She leapt up realising her beautiful boy was here and she couldn’t open the door quick enough.

Gilbert was completely covered in snow and he practically fell into her as the door opened. She grabbed him quickly but he was heavy so she had to almost drag him into the warmth. He fell to the floor leaning against the couch but he wasn’t speaking now and she started to panic. She ran to fetch a towel as she dried his hair of snow and quickly removed his lumber jacket, then his coat and took his boots off. He was helping her slightly so she knew he was still with it, she noticed his socks were soaking so took off her own fluffy socks and put them on his feet. His feet were like ice but she tried to remain as calm as possible.

‘Gilbert you need to get closer to the fire you’re freezing, can you help me a little?’

He nodded his head and tried to speak but she could tell he was too cold to even contemplate it. His face was deathly pale and his body was starting to shake.

‘Don’t try and speak just move forward for me.’

He managed to move towards the fire as he lay down on her blanket, he looked totally exhausted.

‘Listen Gilbert, I need to take your clothes off because you’re soaking wet and I need to get you warm. Can you help me?’

He reached for his buttons but his hands were so cold he couldn’t move them properly. She sat him up slowly and he let her take his shirt off over his head, it took all of his energy as he flopped back down onto the blanket. She grabbed at the waist band of his pants and suddenly realised he was going to be completely naked so grabbed a blanket to cover him as she did. She pulled his pants off quickly and could feel the coldness of his body as she did. She ran quickly upstairs to grab as many blankets as possible and returned to the lounge to see he hadn’t moved. She ran over to him covering him with blankets to try and warm him but it wasn’t working. She knew the only thing that would work in this instant but she stalled worried at the impropriety of it. She had seen it time and time again while in service and she knew her own body heat would be the only thing that would warm him up.

She looked at his cold, pale face as she grabbed his hand but he felt like ice and his eyes started to disappear into the back of his head. Her instinct kicked in and she acted quickly taking all of her clothes off, she jumped under the covers with him and held him close. The icy coldness of his body took her by surprise and made her gasp but she soon got over it. She pushed her body against his while rubbing her hands across his shoulders and up and down his back to get his circulation moving again. Her legs wrapped themselves around his body as they almost morphed into one, she would be damned if propriety was going to get in the way of saving his life. 

The fire roared and the heat belted out like a train furnace, after what felt like an age she suddenly felt his body becoming a little warmer and she raised herself above him slightly so she could rest his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him tightly so he didn’t fall away from her and she stroked and kissed his head as he began to thaw out in her arms. They lay like that for an hour as she waited patiently for him to wake. He made a few murmuring sounds but then fell silent again but she took that as a good sign. It was only when she stopped for a moment in the mayhem of the situation that she realised what position they were in and her own breathing started to become a little heavy. She looked down to see his face lay on one of her breasts and he innocently nuzzled in for comfort not even understanding where the comfort was coming from but seeking it all the same.

She suddenly felt the hairs on his body come to life, his legs, his chest and in between his legs. The heat was returning to his body as it tingled beside hers, it felt like his body was radiating a magical power as it emerged from its frozen slumber. She felt his crotch lined up with her own and the warmth from it started to warm hers. She tried to focus on what was happening but now the drama was starting to cease she knew she should move away but couldn’t. The fire still roared and the heat from both of them now seemed to make him stir a little, she noticed a bead of sweat on his head so wiped it gently with her thumb. His eyes flickered and his lips parted, she could only stare down at him waiting for him to open his eyes so that she knew he was going to be alright. His arms felt firm even though he wasn’t awake and she felt his muscles tighten a little when she moved.

Hi eyes slowly opened and without realising where he was pressed his face into her chest once more without looking up. She noticed his eyes open fully and the look on his face told her he was about to panic.

‘Gilbert its ok, its Anne, don’t make any sudden movements it’s only me.’

He lent back a little as if to take in her naked body and then his own and then retreated back into her chest as if shy of the sudden discovery. She felt it amusing he returned back to the one thing he was in fact shy of.

‘You don’t have to say anything but I just want you to know you’re ok now, there’s nothing to worry about. You’re safe with me.’

She stroked his hair gently and he placed his head back where it was as if returning to the comfort of a pillow. She felt his legs tighten a little so she did something she probably shouldn’t have and popped her leg around his waist. This immediately allowed him to lift his leg up and place it between her legs so he could stretch it. She knew when the heat returned muscles started to contract and it could be painful, so allowing him to move his leg would have eased the pain. The only problem for Anne was that it felt wonderful, his leg resting between her legs meant the pressure felt good. She knew she should have let go or moved away but she couldn’t, she was in his arms now, naked as the day they were born and it felt so right it couldn’t be wrong.

Gilbert had no idea what had happened, the last thing he remembered was entering the house and Anne speaking but not making any sense. He remembered feeling so horribly cold that he thought his bones had frozen solid and were ready to shatter into a thousand pieces. It was like needles were stabbing him all over his body but then sudden warmth started at his toes and spread up to his knees and so forth. He didn’t know what it was at the time but it felt amazing, he felt his muscles starting to feel alive again and in his dream like state he imagined Anne’s fiery hair against his body.

Now he was awake he realised where he was, he was resting his naked body against Anne’s naked body and he wasn’t entirely sure how it happened. All he knew was that he felt so safe and warm that he never wanted to leave and her calming voice made him retreat shyly back into her. He felt his muscles stiffen in his legs and she lifted her leg over his waist to allow him to move it between her legs where he felt her warmth. He didn’t register it straight away but when he realised where his leg was his heart started to race. In the light of day he would have shot up surprised and apologised for the intrusion but it wasn’t like any other day. She had allowed him to lie next to her, she had saved his life with her own body heat and remained there until he woke up. Even now he was awake she hadn’t moved, she stayed where she was, wrapped around him, he daren’t move in case he disrupted the moment. The warmth of her body and the smoothness of her skin was so comforting, his moment of energy soon disappeared as he felt himself drifting slowly to sleep in the safety of her arms.

She thought he would wake up but he didn’t, he was still clearly exhausted from his ordeal. He seemed to wake up for a moment as she felt his heart race a little faster in his chest but then he soon drifted off again as if the excitement was too much. She realised she probably should have moved away now as she could tell he was revived but she didn’t want to. She felt he didn’t want her to either as he held her so tightly even in his sleep and occasionally smoothed his face against her skin. His body was radiating warmth now through her own, she felt so relaxed and at ease she felt her eyes slowing closing into a deep slumber.

‘Anne, are you awake?’ She felt a soft hand rubbing her face gently and her body felt so warm and cosy she didn’t want to move. She then felt a little kiss on her cheek and then the other. She slowly started to wake up and opened her eyes to see Gilbert with a cheeky smile. She jumped a little, suddenly realising he was awake and then the realisation they were still naked hit her like a train. He sensed she was about to panic so placed his hand gently on her back, she turned away a little embarrassed.

‘It’s alright, it’s alright, you don’t need to move. There’s nobody here but us I promise.’ She immediately felt soothed by his voice and then felt herself turning a little red as she could feel his crotch against hers. It felt firm and hard pressed up against her and she realised it felt different to last night. She turned to face him slowly and she caught his eye suddenly feeling shy around him. She tried to remain calm as she spoke.

‘Hello, you look a little better, that’s good.’ It felt like they were having a casual conversation in the street but the fact they were naked in one another’s arms illuminated itself. He must have noticed she felt awkward so tried to make it as normal as possible.

‘Thanks to you, you saved my life. However, if I had died, it would have been the best way to go I can assure you.’ He gave a little laugh and she smiled now as her little dimple appeared in her cheek.

‘Yes I’m sorry about that, I couldn’t get you warm with blankets and the fire so I had to act quickly to get my body heat into you. I took off all of my clothes and jumped in with you.’ 

The look on his face was undeniable, just hearing her say it made him look at her lips and she felt his crotch become firmer against her leg. He looked further down now looking at her chest that was hidden tightly under the sheets and she suddenly felt a little self-conscious. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her so softly her fears suddenly melted away, she allowed the blanket to loosen around her so he could make his way into her. His hand tickled the base of her back first then moved slowly down to her bottom. His whole hand covered her buttock as he pushed her into him and she gasped a little surprised. He suddenly stopped and came face to face with her looking a little concerned.

‘Do you want me to stop? If you want me to get dressed I will.’

‘No I don’t want you to stop and I don’t want you to get dressed.’

She blurted it out without even thinking and on this occasion she felt it was perfectly reasonable. He looked a little surprised but equally pleased with the outcome. She took the opportunity to continue.

‘I’m just a little nervous that’s all, not of you or us, more of the situation itself if that makes sense. I’m worried I don’t know what I’m doing and I’ll get it wrong.’

‘You think I’m not? Anne my heart is beating out of my chest right now I’m that nervous.’

‘Really? I thought you would be more confident as you know more about how bodies work and how they function at times like this, I don’t know anything.’ 

‘I know how bodies function but I don’t know anything else, not until I experience it. I’m going to rely heavily on natural instinct and your instruction.’

‘My instruction, what am I supposed to instruct you to do?’ She laughed a little now at the thought she could teach him anything on the subject. He laughed quietly too and looked a little shy.

‘At this moment only you know what you enjoy and what feels good, I’m going to rely on you to tell me what you like and what you don’t. Hopefully by the end of it I will know you inside and out.’ He couldn’t help but blush a little at his choice of words.

‘Right I see, I think I understand. I know that when I touch myself in between my legs it feels amazing but when it gets too powerful I stop as I’m afraid. Is that normal?’

‘Totally normal but don’t be afraid of its power, it’s a good thing. Once we experience this together you will understand what I mean.’

‘You mean you can make that happen for me?’

‘I have a pretty good feeling I might.’

‘I don’t doubt it for a moment. When it comes to these things we are doing, I know in the books I’ve read it says that we shouldn’t have intercourse until we are married as we can make babies. I know how that works now so I’m not totally in the dark which is good but I’m not entirely sure what these other activities are.’ He had to focus on the task at hand and try to hide he was utterly elated at the fact she had just referred to them as being married.

‘Yes we definitely can’t risk intercourse but I know for a fact there are other things we can do.’

‘I don’t recall seeing any of those things in the book I read.’

He smiled and moved a little closer, looking deep into her eyes as he did.

‘There are certain things you’re not able to learn from a book, you just need to feel it and the rest will come.’ 

He lent forward now and kissed her softly, eager to keep his promise to make her reach climax. She opened her legs for him and he automatically slotted between them as if the space was always meant for him. She was suddenly no longer shy around him, allowing him to look at her, touch her and kiss every inch of her. She wasn’t sure when it happened but something clicked, she trusted him with all of her heart and soul and when in the moment of pleasure she forgot everything else around her. 

Gilbert was in the place he always desired to be, listening to her pleasurable sounds as she submitted herself to him while looking at her in amazement. As he predicted she didn’t hold back and it was a good job no one else was around as she screamed with pleasure under him. Afterwards she quickly took him in hand, he shouldn’t have been surprised but he was, as she equally took charge of him. She was everything he always dreamt she would be, from the moment he met her he just knew. Her confidence seeped out of her from every pore and where she previously felt apprehensive it evaporated into insignificance. The louder he groaned with pleasure the more eager she was to please him. 

They rolled around like this together until the candle light burned down and the morning light started to appear through the curtains. They explored one another’s bodies until they were exhausted and had no energy left. They felt so at home in each other’s arms as they giggled and tickled, talked and quibbled. When they both believed it virtually impossible to feel any more in love than they already were, it hit them. What they had both shared together automatically changed things between them and they felt closer than ever. It was beautiful, sensual, eternally connected and could never be broken.


End file.
